Te Odio Con Amor
by NirMel
Summary: Antonio es un joven millonario que obliga a Lovino, un chico humilde a casarse con él. ¿Podrá Lovino enamorarse de la persona que mas odia? ¿Qué sucesos pueden ocurrir en el transcurso del odio al amor? AU, quizá OoC. ((EN PROCESO))
1. Capítulo I

**_Disclaimer_ : **El Manga/Anime Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekazu.

 _ **Resumen:** Antonio obliga a Lovino, un chico humilde, a casarse con él para poder recibir una herencia. Lovino lo odia y lo único que desea es que el plazo acordado de su falso matrimonio termine. El transcurso del tiempo y el conocerse mas a fondo, pondrá a prueba la posibilidad de enamorarse; pero como en esta vida no todo es fácil, tendrán que atravesar diversos sucesos para poder ser felices. _

**_Advertencia:_ AU** , pareja **España x Italia del Sur** , personalidades **MUY** alteradas. Quizá **OoC.**

* * *

 **Te Odio Con Amor**

 **° Capítulo I °**

Hoy me he levantado como todas las mañanas… Con mucho sueño. Odio tomar el transporte público para poder trasladarme a mi estúpido trabajo. No me queda muy lejos, en concreto esta aproximadamente a una hora de mi hogar. Aun así, me siento muy cansado y con ganas de quedarme a dormir todo el día en casa. No es gran cosa lo que hago en el campo laboral, pero sonreír gratis es algo que me cuesta bastante. ¿Por qué sonreír? Pues nada más ni nada menos que porque soy un cajero o como rayos se le llame a eso de empacar y hacer tickets de los productos que compran los comensales. En serio, odio a toda la maldita gente que se acerca a mí. Su simple presencia me causa repugnancia.

Si, trabajo en una tienda de prestigio. Realmente la simple "tienda" es todo un centro comercial. A decir verdad, venden muchas cosas allí, desde lo más común que es la ropa, hasta salas y demás mierda que solo las personas con dinero tienen la posibilidad de comprar y pueden llegar a tener en sus casas. (En realidad cualquiera puede ir y entrar, pero por los precios tan altos dudo que gente como yo compre algo) Para colmo, la tienda tiene como nombre _"Trio B-F-B"…_ ¿Qué significa eso? Sin duda alguna, es completamente un nombre estúpido, el creador de semejante basura seguramente debe ser un imbécil carente de imaginación. Como sea, no me importa. Aparte del miserable suelto que recibo cada quincena, por mí se pueden ir todos a dar un paseo por el estiércol.

¿Y por qué sigo laborando en un lugar que tanto odio? En primera, mi situación económica es de las peores y no estoy como para andar desperdiciando escasas oportunidades de trabajo. Y en segunda y más importante: Por mi familia.

Tengo a mi pequeño hermano menor, Feliciano Vargas. Está bien, es mi mellizo pero yo nací antes que él. ¡Si, 5 minutos de diferencia! ¿Y qué? Mi deber es protegerlo. Es algo distraído y desmesuradamente tonto, muchas veces me saca de quicio el muy maldito y es muy fastidioso; pero a pesar de eso… Lo quiero y mucho. Lo amo como hermano.

Él es una de las principales razones por las que he buscado desesperadamente un empleo. Mi salario es parte contribuyente para poder pagar su colegio; puesto que es una institución muy prestigiosa cuyos alumnos son hijos de gente importante. Y el simple motivo por el que se encuentra estudiando en ese lugar, es porque solo ahí se encuentra la carrera que a él más le gusta.

A veces me siento inferior a él, porque todas las cosas las hace mejor que yo, por lo menos la mayoría. Además es el favorito de mi abuelo. ¿No se supone que el primogénito siempre es el mejor? ¿Aquel que da el ejemplo a seguir a sus hermanos menores? Bueno, ese es el estereotipo que siempre se ve muy marcado en la sociedad. En mi caso, es lo contrario.

El siguiente de quien hablar es mi "querido" abuelo, Rómulo Vargas. Joder, a sus años ese viejo sigue tan joven como cuando tenía 40. Es un hombre honrado y trabajador, aunque también tiene como defectos la bebida y lo conquistador. Eso sí, jamás le ha sido infiel a su esposa y cumple con aportar ingresos para nuestro hogar.

Hablando de esposa… La mujer más maravillosa e importante en mi vida es mi abuela, Rosetta Vargas, o como regularmente suelo llamarla "Abue". Esa mujer en verdad siempre me saca de mis aprietos, la quiero mucho. Es sensible, tierna y muy cariñosa, sobre todo conmigo.

Si Feliciano es el consentido del abuelo, pues yo soy el consentido de mi querida abuela, ¡Joder, si! Aunque… Cuando se enoja tiene un carácter de los mil demonios y una santa boca tan más sucia que la de un propio pirata. Qué curioso… Igual que yo.

¿Qué puedo decir de ellos? Más que mis abuelos, son mis padres.

Y casualmente todos tenemos el apellido Vargas, ¡Vaya coincidencia! Así que he de presentar a mi humilde familia como: LA FAMILIA VARGAS.

Ah, lo olvidaba. Por ultimo pero no menos importante esta mi mejor amigo, Arthur Kirkland. A decir verdad, es mi único amigo. Socializar nunca ha sido lo mío así que ese idiota es el elegido.

¿Cómo lo conocí? Bueno, digamos que es parte de la familia. Y al decir "parte" me refiero a que vive en nuestra casa y es un integrante más de los Vargas. _"La pobre cosita fea es adoptada"_ ¡Como me encanta molestarlo con esa frase! Ja Ja Ja ¡Y es que no miento! ¡Realmente Arthur es adoptado! Fue un suceso que ocurrió cuando el abuelo hizo un largo viaje hasta Inglaterra por cuestiones de un simple empleo. Nos contó que al pasar por una pequeña choza ubicada en un largo campo, vio a un pequeño niño que lloraba, completamente solo y con un par de maletas. El niño le dijo que sus padres le habían dejado porque solo era un estorbo. Y allí es cuando entra el maldito corazón altruista y sentimental de mi abuelo, y decide traerse al niño.

Ahora me pregunto, ¿Qué carajo hacia mi abuelo en un lugar como ese? Cual sea, si no hubiera sido por él, jamás hubiese conocido a Arthur. En nuestra familia, él es el que destaca más, sobre todo porque es rubio y de ojos verdes (Y no hay que olvidar sus voluminosas cejas).

En fin… Esa es toda mi pequeña, pero gran maravillosa familia. En serio, si ellos no estuvieran yo ya me habría suicidado, porque en mi vida nada tiene más sentido que eso. Con ellos a mi lado una parte de mí se siente completa y llena de gratitud.

Y bien, la pregunta del millón ¿Dónde mierda están mis padres?

¡Genial, es una gran pregunta! Yo también quisiera saberlo.

Ellos nos abandonaron cuando Feliciano y yo teníamos 5 años. Ella porque decidió irse con un hombre millonario para tener toda una vida llena de lujos. Y Él porque emigro a un país extranjero para obtener mejores oportunidades, a fin de cuentas se le hizo más fácil formar una nueva familia que regresar por la que le esperaba.

De mi supuesta madre nunca volvimos a saber nada. Pero de mi padre, el muy cínico incluso mando una carta con una fotografía de su nueva familia explicando que ya no volvería jamás y les pedía a mis abuelos que cuidaran de nosotros.

Feliciano no recuerda con detalles esa situación, porque a diferencia de mí, él aun no comprendía como tal la realidad. Pero yo… prometí que nunca lo olvidaría. Para que el día en que regresaran mis padres, supieran que sus hijos murieron el mismo día en que ellos se fueron.

Rectifico mis palabras, no quiero saber absolutamente nada de esos dos.

Es un pasado doloroso. Las heridas sanan pero las cicatrices permanecen plasmadas por siempre. Mi corazón tiene muchas de ellas, quizá por eso odio a la gente y me cuesta mucho sonreír.

Como sea, prefiero no seguir hablando de esto, porque el pasado en el pasado debe quedar, aunque yo lo tenga más presente que el propio presente.

¡¿Qué mierda acabo de decir?! Bueno, saben a lo que me refiero.

Pues ya, basta de charla. Se me hace tarde para ir al trabajo. De hecho ya estoy en la puerta y no sé cuando llegue, mis divagaciones hacen que se me pase volando el tiempo. Sera mejor que entre o mi jefe me echara una bronca, como siempre.

-¡Vargas, llegas tarde! - ¡Puta madre! Apenas si había puesto un pie en el pasillo y el jodido jefe me sorprende por detrás.

-Discúlpeme, solo han sido dos minutos de retraso - ¡Y es que era cierto! Tenía quince minutos de tolerancia para llegar, así que no debía por qué haber ningún puto problema.

-Por tu impuntualidad, aparte de estar en el mostrador, atenderás personalmente todas las dudas que tengan los clientes, ¿Entendido? – Joder, y para colmo se encabrona el muy imbécil. Ok, ok… Cuenta hasta diez… 1… 2… 3… Debo tranquilizarme para no mandarle a la mierda… 4… 5… 6… Solo protestare… 7… 8… 9… Eso es lo más justo… 10…

-Pero señor, ¿Cuál impuntualidad? Solo son dos minutos, por favor… – Que estúpido me veo rogándole a alguien que ni siquiera conozco.

\- Cuida como te diriges hacia mí – Me miro de arriba abajo. ¡Genial, no sirvió de nada! – ¿Y ese cabello? Creí haber dejado muy claro que cuando vinieras a trabajar no quería encontrarte con estilos punk.

¡Ash! ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Pero quién se cree este cabrón? ¡No es mi culpa tener un rulo necio que siempre se sale de mi cabellera! ¿Acaso dijo "Estilo punk"? ¡Cual estilo punk, ni que nada! ¡Si me peino todo el cabello hacia atrás! Pero claro, como el muy hijo de puta usa lentes, esta tan ciego que no mira bien.

-Oh, por favor él no ha hecho nada malo – Apareció de la nada Tino Väinämöinen sonriendo de oreja a oreja y de cierta forma defendiéndome. Es un chico finlandés, rubio y de ojos violetas. Debo de admitir que es una persona muy amable. Y como sostiene un amorío con el jefe, (E-Eso es lo que dicen, no es como si yo fuera un cotilla, ¡Para nada!) en ocasiones como esta, puede salvarme de más cargas de trabajo. – Vamos Berwald, déjalo ir.

Si, el nombre de mi maldito jefe es Berwald Oxenstierna, está bien, algún día me las pagara, de eso estoy completamente seguro. El que ríe al último, ríe mejor.

-Bien, Lovino Vargas, puedes retirarte – Suspiré aliviando mi tensión. Debo admitir que su mirada es escalofriante y me intimida bastante. Y no, no soy un cobarde, es solo que… ¡Dios, quien no se asusta con semejante cara que tiene ese sujeto! – ¡Pero esta conversación queda pendiente! ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor.

Y sin decir más, se largó con Tino a donde fuera que debieran ir.

Así empezó mi día (O tarde, lo que sea). Esta vez me tocaba trabajar doble, pero dentro de esto había algo bueno. Como inicialmente mencione, trabajo en el mostrador donde hago tickets, empaco los productos y cobro el respectivo precio. Todo esto en la sección de ropa. Para las demás secciones de la tienda hay más personal autorizado.

Enfrente de mi "Sitio" esta la ropa para damas y del lado derecho, el área de artículos deportivos. ¿Qué significa eso? Que como atenderé "Personalmente" todas las dudas de la clientela, pasare un buen rato con muchas chicas lindas. ¡Y lo mejor! ¡Podré verlas ejercitarse en el gimnasio de prueba que está allí mismo! Nada mejor que eso para compensar el disgusto de la mañana. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy todo un casanova, viene de familia… Eso creo.

Me sentía bien, muchas chicas llegaban a cada cinco minutos y me pedían ayuda, mejor dicho, pedían mi recomendación para que las prendas que pensaban comprar combinaran. Por qué sépase que tengo muy buen gusto para la moda.

Ahí estaba yo, atendiendo a la clientela femenina con mi mejor sonrisa (Quizá no era una sonrisa sincera, pero era muy galante y eso a ellas les encanta) sugiriéndoles la ropa que yo creía que era conveniente para cada una y… ¿Por qué no? También mirándoles el trasero. Eso sí, con mucha discreción, porque como dice Arthur: "Yo soy todo un caballero".

¿Eso no me hace ser un pervertido o sí? Joder, incluso entre ellas mismas se miran el trasero y los senos; aunque a diferencia de sus motivos, a mi simplemente me gusta.

A veces las entiendo, digo ¡A nadie le gusta que le vean el trasero! ¡Y menos si es un hombre! Me incluyo.

Como sea, tan grande era mi satisfacción en aquellos momentos con tanta mujer hermosa que me nublaba los sentidos por todos lados, que me olvide de un detalle importante.

Si, ¡Maldita sea! Olvide el lado izquierdo de mi área de trabajo, donde se encuentra la ropa de caballero.

Eso es algo insignificante para mí, en primera porque con lo que gano no me alcanza para comprar algo de ahí, y en segunda… Bueno… Solamente hay hombres y… No me interesa.

No obstante, las palabras de Berwald aún seguían resonando en mi cabeza: _"Atenderás personalmente todas las dudas"_. ¡Mierda, que pereza!

Bueno, eso me daba completamente igual, porque por suerte esa área estaba vacía. De hecho era muy extraño eso. Así que continúe con lo que estaba habiendo antes.

Todo hubiese seguido así de maravilloso; pero como en todas las historias, siempre debe de haber algo que friega los momentos bonitos.

La mosca que caga el pastel.

Seguía en mi ensoñación, cuando escuche una risa MUY molesta, seguida de carcajadas con un volumen bastante alto y al parecer, se había caído algo.

Decidí voltear para poder observar que había ocurrido.

¿Mencione antes lo de la mosca? Bueno, esta vez en concreto eran tres. Y de las más asquerosas y ponzoñosas que hay y por haber.

Estaban tres sujetos haciendo un desmadre en la sección.

El primero era un tipo anormal de cabello plateado y extravagantes ojos de color rojo; el cual estaba tirado en el suelo con una repisa llena de ropa doblada sobre él, y se reía de manera ruidosa y fastidiosa

El segundo era un tipo afeminado a simple vista, de cabellera rubia, larga y rizada, una barba tan más horrible y ojos azules. El muy gay se tapaba la boca con un pañuelo para reír.

Por último, y para completar al trio maniático de "Los Tres Mosqueteros", estaba un chico de cabello castaño ondulado, piel un tanto bronceada y ojos verdes. El bastardo seguía sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse.

Decidí dejar a mi compañero, Feliks Lukasiewicz para que cuidara mi puesto mientras atendía a los otros tres.

-O sea… Como que no está nada _cool_ dejarme tu trabajo – Me dijo – Además, ¿Cómo por qué tienes que ir tú y no yo?

¡Puff!, solo lo ignore y me dirigí hacia los "Jóvenes".

-¿Se encuentran bien? – Trate de decir lo más amable que pude mientras movía la repisa hacia un lado.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡El grandioso yo es súper fuerte! - ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Un imbécil egocéntrico!

-Bueno, si necesitan algo… Mi nombre es Lovino.

\- _Merci cher_ , si te necesitamos nosotros te hablamos – Dicho esto con un acento francés, me guiño el ojo el tipo afeminado. Me recorrió un escalofrió por el cuerpo al ver tal repugnancia.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a recoger la ropa que se cayó, para mi suerte no era mucha. Pero, me sentía observado.

Si, sentía una de esas sensaciones de cuando sabes que te observan pero no logras visualizar quien es. Supuse que serían los tres de hace rato que estaban detrás de mí, seguramente me estarían viendo el culo, así que me apresure. Un rato después volví al mostrador y atendí lo demás.

Más tarde llegaron esos tres con todo lo que iban a comprar.

-¡ _Bonjour_ Lovino! ¡Regresamos! – Canturreo el que puedo definir que es afeminado y francés.

-¡Y hemos llegado para que empaques nuestros asombrosos artículos! – Creo que eso era más que obvio, puto albino.

-Sí, apresúrate… Por favor, Lovi… – Por primera vez, hablaba el de la inmensa sonrisa y tenía muy marcado el acento español. ¿Y qué dijo? ¿Acaso estaba acortando mi nombre? Le iba a recalcar cual era mi nombre completo: "Lovino", pero justo en ese preciso momento lo completo. –… no.

Me sentía acosado. El albino me miraba poniendo sus manos firmemente en el mostrador. El francés me observaba con una mano en la cintura y la otra en su mentón. Y el español, se recargo en el mostrador colocando sus codos y depositando su cara en las palmas de sus manos.

¡Dios! ¡No tenía hacia donde voltear y dar un respiro! A la derecha ojos rojos, enfrente ojos azules y a la izquierda ojos verdes. Sin duda uno de los peores infiernos.

-¿P-Pago en… e-efectivo o t-tarjeta? – Empezaba a tartamudear ya al borde de los nervios, quería que se largaran lo más pronto y me dejaran en paz.

-Oh… _Oui_ , Tarjeta por favor

-A-Aquí tienen, vuelvan pronto. – Sí, claro, como si quisiera que esos idiotas regresaran.

-¡Gracias~! – Se despidió el español sonriéndome y guiñando un ojo.

-Para… s-servirles.

¡Agh, que asco! Este ha sido uno de los peores días, menos mal que mi turno ha finalizado.

Recogí mis cosas y por fin me marche a casa. Solo quería descansar.

Cuando llegue, saque mis llaves y abrí la puerta.

-¡Ya estoy en casa, abue! – Grite mientras me dirigía a la pequeña sala y allí los encontré. Mi _nonna_ y Arthur bordando un mantel, y Feliciano terminando sus proyectos escolares. Salude a cada uno.

-¡Hermano, llegas a tiempo!, solo estamos esperando al abuelo para cenar – Como siempre Feli y sus abrazos. Me hacen sentir bien debo admitirlo.

\- _Bene_ … Voy a cambiarme, ahora vuelvo. – El traje que tenía puesto ya me estaba picando hasta en el cu… Cabello.

Cuando baje, el abuelo había llegado, y todos nos sentamos en la mesa a cenar.

-Podrías ayudarme a poner la mesa ¿Sabes? – Me dijo Arthur que más que nada, parecía el mesero.

-Sí, lo sé pero no lo haré. – Le hice un ademán para que continuara con su labor. – ¡Así que apresúrate, que ya tengo hambre!

-Idiota… Al menos sé que fregaras los platos. – El muy maldito se rió por lo bajo.

Y así empezó nuestra cena familiar. El abuelo contaba sobre su trabajo, la abuela sobre las novedades de la casa, Feliciano sobre sus amistades del colegio, Arthur sobre su transcurso de regreso a nuestra casa, y yo sobre lo bien que la pase rodeado de muchas chicas lindas.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Hola. Pues esta viene siendo la primera historia yaoi que me atrevo a publicar.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, si no, me iré por donde vine. :s xD**

 **¡Saludos y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**


	2. Capítulo II

**_Disclaimer_ : **El Manga/Anime Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekazu.

 ** _Advertencia:_ AU** , pareja **España x Italia del Sur** , personalidades **MUY** alteradas. Y palabras ocasionales en alemán, francés e italiano. (?) ._.

* * *

 **Te Odio Con Amor**

 **° Capítulo II °**

En las siguientes semanas ocurrieron cosas muy extrañas e inauditas.

Primero, Feliciano. Sé que no soy políglota pero tampoco soy idiota; y también sé que mi _Fratello_ estuvo tomando clases de uno de los idiomas que más odio, a saber dónde y con quien.

\- ¡ _Guten Morgen_ , familia! – Decía alegremente bajando las escaleras y posteriormente sentándose en el comedor para desayunar.

\- ¡Cállate, Feliciano! ¡No digas esas cosas! – Le grite muy indignado. Habiendo tantos idiomas buenos y útiles, va el tonto de mi hermano y aprende el más horroroso.

\- P-Pero… Yo solo dije...

\- ¿Quién te enseño eso? - No entendía porque se ponía tan nervioso.

\- P-Pues… Mmm… -M-Mi… N-Novio…

\- Ah, menos mal… - Me lleve un bocado a la boca muy despreocupadamente y no puse mucha atención a lo que dijo, hasta que… ¡Casi me atraganto! - E-Espera… ¡¿QUEEE?!

\- ¡Veeee~! ¡No me pegues! – El muy cobarde, corrió a esconderse detrás de la silla del abuelo, ya al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¡Ven acá desgraciado! – Me levante, lo saque de su pequeño pero visible escondite y lo agarre del cuello. - ¿Desde cuando tienes novio? ¿Cómo se llama el imbécil? ¿Hace cuánto que te lo tenías guardado? ¡Habla, maldita sea!

\- N-No… Te En-Enfades… Lovi… - Lo fulmine con la mirada y como respuesta recibí un lloriqueo más. – E-Está bien… Se… Se llama Ludwig… Es un compañero de la universidad… Hace como dos años que salimos juntos y… y… y…

\- ¡¿Y?!… ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Dime todo lo que sabes o no volverás a comer pasta en tu vida!

\- ¡No, por favor! – Carraspeo un poco. - P-Pues… Quiere venir a conocerlos…

\- Y eso… ¿Como para qué? – Intervino el abuelo como si fuera la cosa más normal de mundo.

\- Es que… Q-Queremos hacer oficial nuestro noviazgo.

¡Era Increíble! Ósea, ¿Desde cuándo Feliciano era homosexual? Ese nuevo descubrimiento me cayó encima como un balde de agua fría. No es que yo sea homofóbico o algo así, pero tampoco me hacía mucha gracia la idea. Me dejo sumamente atónito.

Si de algo estaba completamente seguro, era de apoyar incondicionalmente a mi hermano en esta nueva etapa para él. Sin embargo, más que nada me dolía bastante el hecho de que me hubiese ocultado algo tan importante como eso.

Feliciano siempre ha sido una de esas personas que le cuentan hasta sus más íntimos secretos solo a alguien en específico; y ese alguien era yo. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Quién me ha arrebatado la confianza de mi pequeño y tonto hermano? El tal "Ludwig"… ¿Tiene algo que ver con esto? Seguramente, ¡Agh! ¡Maldito imbécil, lo maldigo desde lo más profundo de mí ser!

Sin duda, esto es un flagelo que mi corazón no podrá olvidar.

Y eso no era lo "Peor", lo peor estaba por venir.

\- Y… Lud… V-Vendrá mañana a cenar… con nosotros.

\- ¡Tonto Feliciano! ¿Cómo se te ocurre avisar sin anticipación? – Termine de decir ya soltándolo.

¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Tendría que pasar mi maravilloso sábado limpiando y arreglando la casa para su vil novio!

A la mañana siguiente, el abuelo y Arthur se fueron muy temprano a comprar lo que sería la cena. Feliciano se estaba preparando para su "Noche"; y mi abuela y yo nos dispusimos a limpiar todo. ¡Odio la limpieza! Pero bueno… Todo sea por mi hermano.

Como me ensuciaría, no tendría caso vestirme primero ¿Cierto? Por lo que me puse la camiseta rosa de tirantes de Feli; la bermuda azul marino del abuelo, que más bien parecía falda; el delantal rojo de la abuela; un pañuelo blanco para evitar que me cayera demasiado polvo en el cabello; las gafas de sol de Arthur, y por último, mis botas negras de plástico. Ah, y como utensilio, la escoba.

Y así, me puse a barrer y a trapear el suelo. Eso sí, con música de fondo para que se me quitara un poco el mal humor. Tome un disco de Bob Seger, (Si, lo sé. El idiota de Arthur ya me contagio su afición por todo lo relacionado al "Rock") Y comenzó a sonar _"Old Time Rock & Roll"._

De igual forma, transcurrió parte de la mañana y tarde.

Pero como el novio idiota se adelantó en llegar 3 horas antes, no tuve más remedio que salir y abrir. ¡Joder! ¡El muy maldito ni siquiera me dio tiempo para ducharme!

\- Buenas tardes señora… ¿Se encuentra Feliciano? – Me pregunto, era un hombre musculoso, alto y rubio.

¡¿Cómo osaba ese cabrón llamarme "señora"?! Está bien que trajera una escoba en mano, pero tampoco era para tanto. Sin duda, mi hermano tenía los peores gustos del mundo.

\- No, se murió. – Le respondí con un deje de molestia.

\- Disculpe usted… Si me permite mi atrevimiento, es no puede ser posible. Acabamos de hablar con él hace media hora. – Me dijo un chico japonés, de cabello y ojos azabache, y piel blanca. Si soy sincero, no me había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que hablo. Quizá sea por su estatura.

\- ¡Pero que _fratello_ tan gracioso tengo! ¿No creen? - ¿Desde cuándo Feliciano ya se encontraba a mi lado? - ¡Lud!... ¡Kiku!... ¡Pasen, pasen!

La cena fue una total mierda. Los abuelos conversando con el tal Ludwig junto con mi hermano. Arthur y el "Kiku" hablando de… ¡No sé qué rayos! Pero estaban juntitos los dos y no se despegaban. Todos en su "Bolita" y… Yo hasta el otro extremo de la mesa… Solo.

Lo único interesante para oír fue la procedencia del maldito Ludwig. Mencionó que su apellido era Beilschmidt, que era millonario y lo más desagradable, que tenía nacionalidad alemana. No es que yo pusiera atención o algo, sino que fueron sus palabras textuales a la hora de presentarse.

\- Buenas noches señores Vargas, mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt, soy originario de Alemania y toda mi familia es millonaria.

¡Vaya presentación! Aquí la pregunta era: ¿Qué demonios hace un millonario en nuestra casa? Una de dos, o realmente quería a Feliciano como decía, o estaba jugando con él. Claro que… Más le valía a ese amante de las patatas que fuera la primera opción; ya que… En el caso de ser la segunda, se las vería seriamente conmigo. No me importa que este musculoso, yo también puedo.

Como sea, eso solo fue en mi pequeño hogar.

¿Qué pasa con mi empleo? Bien, veamos.

Resulta que al cumplir un mes de laborar, recibí misteriosamente un aumento de sueldo. ¡Que va aumento! ¡Era el triple de lo que yo ganaba!

Eso era demasiado sospechoso, sobre todo porque yo no había hecho algo relevante como para tener un incremento de sueldo en tan poco tiempo. Aun así, ¡Seria un estúpido si me pusiera a reclamar! Un dinero extra me venía bien.

Eso fue algo bueno y de lo cual no me quejo.

Sin embargo, si ya mencione antes la palabra "Peor", corrección, ¡Lo peor viene ahora!

Al ocurrir cosas buenas, por lógica también suceden cosas malas. Y en mi caso, lo peor que me pudo haber sucedido es que regresara lo que yo más quería que se alejara.

Si, ¡Regreso el trio de maniáticos! Y con "Regresar" me refiero a que esos idiotas visitaban la tienda cada tercer día. ¿Es enserio? ¡¿Por qué Dios me odia tanto?!

¡Sépase que eso no es todo! ¡Incluso me invitaron a salir! Como amigos, claro (Bueno, por lo menos esa era la intención que ellos querían dar).

Todo el tiempo me la pasaba rechazándoles la invitación. No es normal que un cliente adinerado invite a comer a un simple empleado ¿Cierto? Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

El albino egocéntrico (Que por cierto era alemán. ¡Vaya sorpresa! Ya conozco a dos amantes de la cerveza y las patatas a los que les quiero cavar su tumba yo mismo) no era gran problema, puesto que no frecuentaba la tienda muy seguido. Pero lo que era el francés y el español… ¡Joder, no me los quitaba de encima!

Hoy era uno de esos días. Me encontraba muy tranquilamente haciendo mis deberes, hasta que los vi entrar por la inmensa puerta. ¡Quería echarme a correr al baño y no salir hasta que se fueran!, pero no podía dejar mi puesto así tan fácilmente.

Bueno, ¿Por qué no tomar las cosas con calma? Ok, ok… Inhala… 1, 2, 3… Exhala… Inhala… 1, 2, 3… Exhala…

Dicen que tomar decisiones con la cabeza fría da un buen resultado.

Dejando de lado mi histeria, mire de reojo y esos dos se iban acercando poco a poco. Mejor dicho, el francés empujaba al español, el cual no se veía tan convencido de dar un paso más. Lucían al estilo épico de las niñas de secundaria. Si, de esas que se ponen nerviosas y empiezan a hacer el ridículo a medio camino, porque van a hablarle al chico que les gusta.

¡Oh, por dios! ¿Me tengo que preocupar por lo que acabo de decir? Joder, estoy pensando seriamente en correr.

\- ¡ _Bonjour_ Lovino! – Aunque… ya es tarde para hacer eso.

\- ¿S-Se les… O-Ofrece algo? – No sé ni para que pregunte algo tan obvio.

\- Bueno, resulta que voy a hacer una devolución de… Unos… Zapatos… ¡Si, eso es! ¡Zapatos! - ¿Acaso me quería ver la cara? ¡El tipo no traía nada en las manos! – Y _mon ami_ no quiere quedarse solo mientras me espera… ¿Podrías cuidarlo por mí?

\- ¿Qué? - ¿El puto francés creía que yo era niñera o qué? ¿Y por qué tengo que cuidar de su amigo? Ni que fuera un bebe, ¡Incluso se ve más grande que yo!

\- ¡Bueno chicos los dejo, vuelvo en un rato!

Y sin siquiera dejarme responder un "Si" o "No", el muy maldito salió corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Me quede solo ahí… Bueno, ni tan solo, a lado de mi estaba su amigo que ¡No paraba de mirarme! ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso me había caído caca de paloma en mi traje o por que no volteaba a otro lado?

Una de dos, o tenía una imperfección asquerosa en la cara, o yo le gustaba al tipo ese. Cruzo los dedos para que sea la primera opción. ¡Dios no me puede fallar dos veces! ¿O sí?

\- Y dime… Lovi… no… ¿Qué haces? – Allí estaba de nuevo, el bastardo, acortando mi nombre y completándolo después de una pausa.

\- Trabajo. – Ni siquiera le mire, no me apetecía que continuara con su miradita frívola sobre mí.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- No.

\- ¿Y qué tal el sueldo?

\- Bien.

\- ¿Alguna novedad?

\- No.

\- Y… ¿Por dónde vives?

\- Lejos.

\- Ya veo… ¿Y qué tal te va?

Ni 5 minutos habían pasado y la maldita conversación ya empezaba a exasperarme. Ese idiota quería algo, y yo quería que llegara al punto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Dije firme y conciso.

\- Eh… ¿Yo? – Le fulmine con la mirada. Carajo, ¿Por qué responde a preguntas tan obvias? – Esta bien… Me atrapaste… Me gustaría que aceptaras la invitación que te vengo haciendo hace casi 4 meses… Solo iremos a tomar algo… Es todo.

\- ¿Enserio? – Dije más para mí que para él, pero aun así me escucho y asintió.

¡Esa era una gran oportunidad! Por fin le podría restregar en la cara que yo no quería nada con él y así me dejaría en paz ¡JA JA JA! ¡Mejor plan, a nadie se le ha ocurrido!

\- Está bien… Acepto.

\- ¿D-De verdad? – Esa cara de incredulidad jamás la olvidare, así se veía más idiota de lo que ya era.

\- Pero tendrás que esperar hasta que finalice mi turno.

\- ¡Eso no es problema! – Me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo hacia adelante - ¡VAMOS~!

Y así, íbamos corriendo por toda la tienda ¡Qué vergüenza! (Ya me las pagaría más adelante por todo el ridículo que estábamos armando). Llegamos a la entrada donde "Casualmente" ya se encontraba el francés y salimos a la calle.

¿Por qué algo me decía que todo esto ya estaba planeado?

Tenía miedo… ¡Claro que sí! ¿Y si me hacían algo malo esos dos? Y si… Y si…

¡Puta madre! Mi pánico hizo que mis manos le mandaran un mensaje a Arthur en secreto:

 _"Para: Arthie Wanker._

 _Idiota, necesito que vengas porque me van a dar una paliza en la cafetería del 'Mostacho'._

 _¡Mueve el culo y sálvame!_

 _P.D. Buenas Tardes."_

Si no respondía con eso, yo mismo lo mataría llegando a casa.

Pero para mi suerte, cuando los tres llegamos a la cafetería, él ya estaba allí, y por consiguiente entramos los cuatro al local.

Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa que estaba cerca de la puerta (Solo por si debíamos salir corriendo, claro). Pedimos unos cafés y todo se quedó en un silencio incómodo. Los otros dos diciendo cosas entre ellos y mirándonos raro, y Arthur y yo con cara de póker.

\- Oye… ¿Para qué me hiciste venir aquí? – Me susurro Arthur.

\- ¿Cómo que para qué? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? – Le cuestione en el mismo tono de voz.

\- ¿De que viniste a tomar café con tus "Amigos"?

\- ¡¿Amigos?! ¿Eres retrasado?, ¿Recuerdas que te había contado de los idiotas de la tienda? ¡Pues son ellos!

\- ¿Y si tanto los odias por qué estás aquí muy quitado de la pena?

\- Pues quiero dejarles en claro que no quiero nada con ellos.

\- Bueno, hazlo pronto porque ya me quiero ir.

\- Está bien, aquí voy. – Carraspee un poco para que me prestaran atención esos engendros del demonio. – ¿Y bien? Ya acepte la invitación… ¿Ahora qué?

\- Pues, creo que aún no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, pero las cositas lindas como ustedes me pueden decir solo Francis – Nos guiño un ojo – Y aquí _mon ami_ quiere decirte algo importante ¿Verdad?

\- Eh… Pues…

\- ¿Lo ves? – El tal Francis le daba los últimos ánimos a su amigo español.

\- ¿Y qué es eso tan "importante"? – Insistí.

\- Bueno… Quiero que te cases conmigo. - ¿Eso era una orden o una sugerencia? Probablemente esté jugando. Si, debe ser eso.

\- ¡Que buen chiste! – Me reí muy histéricamente. – Pero…

\- No es ningún chiste, quiero que te cases conmigo y punto. – Me interrumpió.

\- ¡¿QUEEE?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco y mucho menos sé tu nombre! – Ok, yo ya sabía que ir a tomar café no me iba a dejar nada bueno.

\- ¡Claro que me conoces! ¡Desde hace casi 4 meses! – Me sonrió muy ampliamente – Y mi nombre es Antonio.

\- ¡PUES ME NIEGO, BASTARDO!

\- Mira mafioso, te casas conmigo, sí o sí.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare? - Me puse a la defensiva. Ese imbécil español resulto ser más altanero de lo que se veía. - ¡Yo no soy gay!

\- Bueno, en primera, no acepto un "No" por respuesta. Y en segunda, tranquilízate, solo será un matrimonio falso, yo tampoco soy gay. – Lo dijo como la cosa más normal del mundo. – Digamos que… Nos casaríamos por el civil.

\- ¿Y si no eres gay para que te quieres casar? – Enserio, me quedé estupefacto con todo lo que me estaba diciendo.

\- Escucha, quiero recibir mi herencia, pero para eso debo casarme primero. El compromiso es algo que tarda demasiado, y realmente me urge terminar con todo esto.

\- ¿Y por qué no mejor buscas a una chica para que te ayude? – Me cruce de brazos.

\- Porque sería muy cruel de mi parte casarme y después de un año, divorciarme. Este acuerdo no debe llevar sentimientos de por medio. ¿Me entiendes?

\- Si, si, lo que digas.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas?

\- ¡Desde luego que NO! – Hice énfasis en la última palabra – Y no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero.

\- Oh… Pero claro que puedo.

-¿Así? Dime como.

\- P-Pues… Convertiré a tu familia en pequeñas pulgas, las meteré dentro de un caja, enviare esa caja por correo a mí mismo, y cuando llegue, las aplastare con un mazo gigante… ¡Si, eso! Así que decídete ya.

¿Era enserio? ¡Dios, pero si tiene el cerebro del tamaño de un cacahuate! Vaya plan de mierda que se le ocurrió para amenazarme.

\- Eh… Tony… Eso no tiene ningún sentido. – ¡Joder, hasta que en algo yo estaba de acuerdo con el Francis ese!

\- ¿Eh?... Bueno… Entonces te quitare tu empleo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Por favor, ni tú te lo crees!

\- Claro que sí, soy millonario y también soy propietario de la tienda en la que trabajas. Esa es una de tantas que tenemos, ¿Verdad, Fran? – El otro solo asintió – Además conozco a tu familia y… No creo que quieras que les suceda algo… ¿O sí?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No sé, tú dime… Tienes un hermano muy lindo, unos abuelos visiblemente jóvenes pero indefensos y un novio…Bueno, idiota. - ¿Novio? ¿Acaso se refería a Arthur? – A eso súmale, que su pequeña casa es lo único que tienen para vivir. Sería una lástima que "Alguien" decidiera quitársela ¿No crees?

\- Eres un imbécil.

¡Eso no es justo! El maldito español de mierda me había dado un golpe de los más bajos, mira que meterse con lo que más me importa… Eso no se hace. En pocas palabras, si no aceptaba su propuesta de matrimonio, mi familia lo pagaría caro.

Todo dependía de mí. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Era posible que sus amenazas fueran verdaderas, y desde luego que yo no permitiría que dañaran a alguien de mi familia.

Pero… ¡YO NO QUERIA CASARME! Y menos con un mal nacido como el estúpido "Antonio".

Definitivamente, tenía que tomar una decisión con la cabeza fría, porque ahora estaba demasiado furioso y desconcertado como para dar una respuesta.

No podía equivocarme, muchas vidas estaban en juego, incluyendo la mía.

Me levante de golpe y los mire con todo el odio que emergía de mí ser.

\- Dame una semana para pensarlo y tendrás tu respuesta. – Le hice un ademan a Arthur para que se levantara. – Vámonos.

Sentía que la sangre me hervía, quería moler a golpes a todo aquel que se acercaba a mí. Ahora lo complicado sería dar la noticia a mis abuelos. Si escucharla me había causado un dilema mental y me había destrozado por dentro, ya daba por hecho que ellos se infartarían de la conmoción.

Cual sea que fuera mi decisión, estaba completamente seguro de que mi vida cambiaría. La pregunta era… ¿Para bien o para mal?

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Hola.**

 **Trate de actualizar antes, pero la cruel realidad es que me distraigo muy fácilmente. U_U Siento mucho si me como algunas letras, pero por mas que reviso, no encuentro los errores hasta que publico.**

 **Aun así, espero les haya gustado.**

 **¡Y gracias por sus reviews! :'D Me hacen feliz. :v**

 **¡Saludos y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**


	3. Capítulo III

**_Disclaimer_ : **El Manga/Anime Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekazu.

 ** _Advertencia:_ AU** , pareja **España x Italia del Sur** , personalidades **MUY** alteradas.

 _ **N/A:** El titulo de esta historia pertenece a mi BFF xD_

* * *

 **Te Odio Con Amor**

 **° Capítulo III °**

 _Antonio Fernández Carriedo_

Nací en España, dentro de una familia millonaria. Tuve suerte, pues nunca me ha faltado nada. Al contrario, muchas cosas me sobran.

Mis padres: El señor Fernández y la señora Carriedo, son gente muy importante de negocios, reconocidos en todo el mundo. Siempre me han dado todo lo que pido, pero en cuanto a tomar decisiones importantes, me hacen aun lado. Supongo que el motivo se debe a que soy el fruto más pequeño de su "Amor".

También tengo un hermano mayor, se llama Paulo Fernández Carriedo. Siempre me he llevado bien con él, pero empezó a tratarme mal cuando mis padres se divorciaron. Para ese entonces yo tenía 9 años y él 12 años.

Recuerdo que cuando ellos se separaron, mi madre se fue a Portugal y con ella se llevó a Paulo. Por otro lado, mi padre decidió que mi bienestar estaría mejor cuidado si me quedaba con él en España. Y así se dividió la familia.

Al parecer, el culpable de que el matrimonio se hubiese venido abajo fue mi padre. Unos dicen que le fue infiel a mamá durante mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que naciéramos; otros dicen simplemente que mi madre es una "Zorra".

¿A quién creerle? Desgraciadamente no fui testigo de los hechos y no le puedo dar la razón a ninguno de los dos. Aunque, en lo personal yo apoyo a mi madre.

Después de eso, casi al año del divorcio. Mi padre se comprometió con una mujer italiana y posteriormente se casaron. Con ella tuvo un hijo más.

Nunca me ha tratado mal esa señora, ni mucho menos mi pequeño hermanastro. Aun así, yo no los considero parte de mi familia. Tampoco les tengo rencor, simplemente son indiferentes para mí. No me importan mucho que digamos.

Pese a tener una nueva familia, mi padre jamás dejo desamparada a mi madre. Siempre le ayudo con los gastos de Paulo. Sin embargo, ya no se veían. Pero creo que eso es normal en un matrimonio que ya se acabó. Quiero decir, ambas personas deben continuar con su vida finalmente.

No obstante, yo extrañaba muchísimo a mi mamá. De hecho no la veía casi nunca. Solo cuando eran vacaciones o se acontecía algo importante, es como yo podía ir a visitarla a su mansión en Portugal. (Claro que, todo cambio cuando fui creciendo).

Y eso es algo de lo que Paulo me recriminaba mucho. Decía que yo prefería estar al lado de otra mujer que ni siquiera era mi madre, que apoyar a mi mamá. Al principio lo tome como una broma dándome a entender que tenía que ir a visitarlos más seguido, sin embargo esos regaños se fueron intensificando a tal grado de que ambos nos aborrecíamos.

Y es cuando me pegunto, ¿A dónde se fue el amor que nos teníamos mutuamente? Se suponía que la separación nos haría más unidos, pero fue todo lo contario.

Creo que fue un golpe muy duro para él. Lo fue para mí, pero él se dejó caer fácilmente. Incluso se vio en la necesidad de ir a una clínica de rehabilitación, porque empezaba con una leve farmacodependencia. Me sentía mal por él, a fin de cuentas es mi hermano, y aunque lo deteste y demás, eso no quiere decir que yo le desee algún mal.

Como sea, desde allí fue cuando él empezó a molestarme bastante. Siempre se burlaba de mí y me retaba a hacer cosas, que para mi desgracia, nunca llegue a superar.

Toda mi vida he tenido un amor incondicional hacia los tomates, realmente me gustan mucho. Y de eso, él agarro como arma ponerme un apodo, el cual era y es actualmente: Antonio alias "El TonTomate".

Pese a eso, siempre que llevado una buena vida llena de lujos. Estudie en Inglaterra. Sé hablar francés, italiano y portugués (Además de mi adorado idioma natal, español). Concurse en varios torneos de esgrima y equitación, en los cuales obtuve el primer lugar. Me encanta nadar, por lo que también he tomado clases de natación. Se manejar todo tipo de transportes, aunque por lo general siempre está mi chofer para eso. Me gusta ejercitarme y mantenerme saludable, por eso tengo un gimnasio propio. He viajado alrededor del mundo, como simples vacaciones o como asuntos de trabajo. Y por último, soy el heredero de todas las empresas y propiedades Fernández Carriedo.

¡Así, es! ¡Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo! "El legítimo heredero" (Sabias palabras mi abuelo).

Como pueden notar, toda una vida resuelta.

Jamás tendré la necesidad de trabajar.

Si soy sincero en algo, me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo con mi familia. Incluso siempre pensé en dar todo lo que tengo con tal de pasar solo un día con la familia unida que solíamos ser.

Desde que era pequeño, muchos de mis cumpleaños, los pasaba con la ausencia de mis padres. Incluso también incontables navidades importantes de mi infancia.

Por su parte… Mi padre estaba frecuentemente viajando y cuando llegaba a casa, solo quería descansar. Entiendo que los viajes de negocios son largos y pesados, pero eso solo me hacía creer que se olvidaban de mi existencia.

Es duro vivir con un papá que se olvida de ti, una mamá que casi no frecuentas y un hermano que te detesta.

La única que me daba su amor incondicional era mi nana. Como lamento el día en que me fui a Inglaterra sin despedirme de ella. Pues cuando volví después de varios años, ya se había ido. Y eso en el fondo, me duele bastante.

Como ya lo repetí, tengo TODO lo material que cualquiera quisiera tener. Excepto lo que realmente quiero: Una familia.

Afortunadamente, cuando conocí a Francis y Gilbert, ellos se volvieron mis mejores amigos. Deje de lado eso de sentirme desdichado y comencé a ser más independiente. O mejor dicho, olvide a mis padres, ya que ahora me pasaba casi todos los días con mis camaradas.

Siempre hemos sido el trio perfecto, somos los herederos: Bonnefoy, Fernández y Beilschmidt. El terror de cualquier persona que pueda conocernos, y no me refiero a que seamos malos, es decir, nuestras bromas son muy pesadas y no cualquiera las aguanta. ¡SOMOS LOS MEJORES~!

En fin, los considero parte de mi familia. Son más familia ellos, que mi propia familia, a la que hace no mucho que comienzo a detestar.

Y hablando de familia… Aparte de mi nana, el único ser que realmente dejo huella en mí, fue mi abuelo. Ese hombre fue muy exitoso y uno de los mejores, realmente fue una verdadera pena que falleciera. ¡Algún día, me gustaría ser como él! Ese es mi sueño.

Independientemente de eso, también dejo una herencia, inmensa y jugosa. Y de la cual yo no sabía que existía hasta ese día… En el que tuvimos una cena familiar.

Resulta que mi hermano vendría desde Portugal a España, a hacernos una visita. Como siempre, mi padre ordeno a la servidumbre que todo estuviera en su lugar, para cuando él llegara. Ah, y por supuesto, mi madrastra quería el mejor banquete para la cena.

Al transcurso del tiempo, llegó, nos saludó y bla… bla… bla… Nos sentamos en el comedor.

Era una cena amena, por lo menos yo solo me dedicaba a comer. Hasta que el tarado de mi hermano habló.

\- ¡Hey "TonTomate"! ¿Hace cuanto que no nos veíamos? Seguramente me debiste haber extrañado… Quiero decir, estar aquí tu solo, sin poder admirar a alguien que te gane en todo…– Se hecho a reír a carcajadas ¡Como lo detesto!-… Pobrecito.

\- ¡Desde luego que te extrañe! – Le sonreí ampliamente, sé que eso es algo que él odia – Tantos años sin verte y sin poder mostrarte que ahora soy mejor que tu… Es algo duro.

\- ¡Jaa, Por favor! ¿Tu mejor que yo? ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños! – Ahí comenzaba de nuevo, a burlarse de mí.

\- ¡Desde luego que sí! Ponme a prueba si quieres… - Pero esta vez sería la última en la que ese tonto me humillara delante de los demás. - … ¿O tienes miedo?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Miedo? ¡Oh, pero si solo eres "TonTomate"! ¡Podría tener más miedo de una hormiga que de ti! ¡JA JA JA!

\- Entonces, vamos… ¡Rétame!… No pierdes nada con hacerlo.

\- Claro, yo siempre soy el que gano.

\- Bien, tú dirás lo que tengo que hacer.

\- Bueno, si así lo quieres… ¿Qué te parece la herencia del abuelo?

\- ¿Herencia?

\- Si, el que la reclame como suya será el ganador, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- Dalo por hecho.

\- Oh, no tan rápido… Para reclamar la herencia debes casarte primero.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, es uno de los requisitos… Puedes desistir si quieres… Esta vez no te llamare cobarde, lo prometo. – Hizo una mueca de inocencia - Además, tengo todas las de ganar…

\- ¿Y por qué lo crees? Tú no estás casado.

\- ¡Mira esto! – Me enseño un anillo de compromiso que llevaba puesto en el dedo anular. - ¡Pronto lo estaré! ¡JA JA JA!

Me sentía impotente, él tenía razón, yo perdería de cualquier forma, como siempre… ¡Pero NO! ¡YO NO ME RENDIRIA TAN FACILMENTE! ¡Y se lo haría saber!

\- Está bien, haremos esto: Al terminar el año… El que se case primero gana, y como recompensa podrá reclamar la dichosa herencia… ¿Tenemos un trato? – Le extendí mi mano a forma de cerrar la apuesta.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Tomo mi mano y cerramos el trato con un apretón de manos. – Pero para que veas que soy bueno, te daré medio año más… Espero que por lo menos alguien se digne a mirarte ¡JA JA JA!

El juego había comenzado… Y esta vez yo no tenía ganas de perder.

Precisamente esa fue la razón de tener una discusión con mi padre. Me reclamó ser un maleducado que no sabía comportarse con la toda la familia presente.

Que irónico… En vez de apoyarme, me echaba más tierra. Pero ya estaba harto de eso, por lo decidí poner un alto.

\- ¿Sabes qué? ¡ME LARGO! – Me levante bruscamente del sofá. - ¡Nos vemos en año y medio! ¡Y sepan que conocerán a mi esposa! – Grite por toda la casa.

\- ¡ANTONIO, REGRESA AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! – Escuche gritar a mi padre furioso, pero yo ya había tomado mi decisión.

Fui al aeropuerto y tome el primer vuelo a Roma. Allí teníamos una casa en la que solíamos quedarnos cuando vacacionábamos, en este caso, sería mi estancia durante casi más de 1 año.

Bueno, un cambio no le hace mal a nadie. Incluso estaba muy emocionado con la idea de residir en un país diferente al mío. A saber las cosas que me encontraría.

En esos momentos la valentía corría por mis venas, era la sensación de sentirse capaz de hacer algo. Todo lo que yo más anhelaba era demostrar por primera vez que soy único y no puede haber comparación conmigo. Quería obtener el reconocimiento idóneo por parte de aquellos que nunca han confiado en mí y me han hecho a un lado.

¡Me sentía al 100%!

Claro que… Eso solo duro 3 horas, porque cuando aterrice en la realidad, de tanto volar con mis delirios, me percate de algo importante: ¡¿Dónde conseguiría una esposa en un año y medio?!

La herencia no me importaba en lo absoluto, solo quería ganar la apuesta. Desgraciadamente actué en torno a mis impulsos y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Así que corrí a los brazos de mis dos mejores amigos para que me aconsejaran.

\- Oh, tranquilo _mon amour_. – Francis trataba de tranquilizarme con uno de sus grandes y dadivosos abrazos. – Ya verás que encontraremos una solución.

\- Fran tiene razón Toño… ¿Cuándo te hemos fallado? _¡Niemals!_ ¡Somos tus asombrosos amigos! – Se unió al abrazo Gilbert. – Te ayudaremos a salir de esta, porque tus problemas son los nuestros.

\- ¡Bien dicho Gil!, ¡Ahora levántate Tony, que nos vamos de compras! – Se levantó muy eufórico Francis tomándome del brazo.

\- Fran… Gil… Gracias, pero no creo que… - Volví a sentarme, estaba demasiado preocupado como para ir a distraerme un rato.

\- Ya, hombre… ¡Quita esa cara y vámonos!

\- Si, _mon amour_ , ¡Sonríe, no me gusta verte así! ¡Vamos!

Y así fue como me animaron a ir al centro comercial, mas en concreto fuimos a una de nuestras propias sucursales _"Trio B-F-B"_ de las que somos propietarios. Tenemos muchas alrededor del mundo, y bueno, la de esta ocasión se encontraba en Nápoles.

Al principio me sentía muy deprimido, pero con las ocurrencias de Gilbert y los escándalos de Francis, ¡Era imposible no reírse! Se me subió el ánimo súper rápido.

Entramos y fuimos a comer primero, después pasamos un buen rato en los videojuegos. Mientras caminábamos nos sacábamos fotografías con nuestros celulares de todo lo existente en aquel lugar. Y finalmente, fuimos a donde se suponía que debíamos ir desde el principio: A la sección de ropa.

Más que nada, el que quería comprar ropa era Francis, yo por mi lado solo le venía siguiendo por detrás. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, debía comprarme ropa yo también, porque en mi nueva casa no tenía ninguna prenda mía.

Mientras seguíamos a Francis, Gil y yo estábamos jugando. Si es que el estarse aventando mutuamente frente a cualquier cosa que este cerca, se le puede llamar "Jugar".

Total, cuando llegamos a la "Ropa de caballero" Gilbert me empujó hacia un perchero ¡Donde casi me caigo!, menos mal que me agarre del tubo, porque si no, toda la ropa que estaba colgada se me pudo haber venido encima. Por consiguiente, ahora era mi turno, y lo empujé hacia una pared, donde él se agarró de una repisa de ropa, y para su mala suerte, esta si se le vino encima.

No pude evitarlo, empecé a reírme a carcajadas seguidas por las de él, realmente manteníamos un volumen bastante alto en la sección que parecía estar desierta. Me sentía mal por burlarme así de él, pero en verdad ¡Esa caída había sido sumamente cómica! Posteriormente, lo ayude a levantarse.

Todo iba bien en ese punto, hasta que… Mire hacia la persona que se acercaba apresuradamente.

Era un chico delgado y esbelto. De cabellera castaña clara, de la cual sobresalía un extraño rulo. Labios finos, suaves y rozados. Tez un tanto blanca, y un rostro muy angelical. Tenía unos ojos de color miel mezclados con un tono verdoso, eran tan… Bellos… Aunque visiblemente apagados, no poseían el brillo característico que los haría resaltar más su belleza. ¡Que adorable! ¿Había algo más que le faltara a ese joven para ser perfecto?

\- Bueno, si necesitan algo… Mi nombre es Lovino. - ¡Claro, debí suponerlo! Aparte de tener una melodiosa voz, poseía un nombre encantador.

No deje de mirarlo en todo el transcurso del tiempo que estuve allí. Tenía un buen cuerpo y era muy lindo; yo como hombre, puedo decir que era un sujeto muy atractivo. Pero más que eso, me llamaba mucho la atención.

¡¿Qué era lo que me sucedía?! Yo jamás había sido como Francis, me refiero a ser de esas personas que _"No le dicen 'No' a nada"._ Saben de lo que hablo ¿No? ¡A mí nunca me han gustado los hombres! Quiero decir… Soy heterosexual y siempre he tenido de pareja a mujeres muy guapas.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión… Eso era completamente diferente. Me encontraba demasiado desconcertado como para aclarar lo que pasaba por mi mente. Por lo que llegue a la conclusión de que yo quería que él fuese mi amigo. ¡Si, eso era! No me sentía embelesado por él, ¡Claro que no! Solo me atraía un poco, pero supuse que sería por el lazo de amistad, que si me esforzaba, lograría conseguir.

Una simple amistad, que quizá con el tiempo, tendría la posibilidad de llegar al nivel de la que tengo con Francis y Gilbert. Sí, eso sonaba bien.

\- Bueno, _mes amis,_ es hora de irnos. – Carraspeo un poco Francis.- Recuerden que todavía nos falta ir al pub.

\- ¿Pues que esperamos? ¡Vámonos ya! – La euforia de Gilbert se hizo presente. Por mi parte, yo solo los seguí.

Fuimos a pagar los artículos que compraríamos a la caja, y allí estaba de nuevo, "Lovino".

Mis amigos se acercaron y le saludaron; yo como llegue al final, le pedí amablemente que se apresurara en empacar todo (Bueno, por lo menos intente sonar amable, quizá se molestó un poco). No es que tuviera prisa o algo, simplemente quería mantener una conversación, sin embargo, él solo frunció el ceño.

Francis y Gilbert lo miraban raro, por lo que me entro una curiosidad tremenda de averiguar el motivo de sus miradas cómplices. Así que me acerque al mostrador y me recargue.

¡Genial~! ¡Desde mi lugar lo podía observar más de cerca! Y jamás me cansaría de repetir lo lindo que era. Mientras más lo veíamos, más fruncía el ceño y se ponía nervioso. ¡Sin duda alguna, sería mi amigo!

Creo la nuestra sería una amistad especial, ya que, él era la primera persona que me agradaba y no tenía un estatus en la alta sociedad como yo.

Y eso es bueno ¿Verdad?

Le agradecí sonriéndole y tomando mis cosas.

Después salimos de la tienda para ir directo al pub.

Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo, para tener más privacidad. Pedimos nuestras bebidas y comenzamos a hablar precisamente de Lovino.

\- Y… ¿Qué tal el chico de la caja? – Pregunto Francis dándole un pequeño sorbo a su copa.

\- Pues se ve simpático, supongo que puede ser de ayuda. – Continúo Gilbert tomándose todo su tarro de cerveza. - ¿No lo crees Toño?

\- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué? – Realmente me tomaron desprevenido, no entendía a que venían esos comentarios. – Bueno… Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. – Sonreí.

\- ¿Y nada más? – Insinuó Francis.

\- S-Supongo que si… ¿P-Por qué?… - Yo no entendía nada de lo que hablaban.

\- Pues según yo, esta mañana estabas tan, pero TAN preocupado… Que increíblemente estabas al borde de las lágrimas. – Gilbert soltó una carcajada. – Porque según tú, estabas buscando algo difícil de encontrar.

\- Si, tienes razón… ¡Menos mal que ya encontré una tienda donde venden tomates! – Recordé que ese mismo día en la mañana yo quería comer uno de esos, pero no había. - ¡Ya no volveré a sufrí! – Me reí un poco.

\- ¡No, Tony! Gilbert se refiere a lo del matrimonio.

\- Ah, eso… Ya ni me acordaba… - Saque mi cajetilla de cigarros y me fume uno. - ¡Agh! ¡No sé qué voy a hacer!

\- Pues precisamente pensábamos en Lovino para eso, puede ayudarte. – Comentó Gilbert como si eso fuera más que obvio.

\- Sí, creo que si… ¿Crees que me pueda dar un buen consejo? – Pregunte esperanzado.

\- No, _mon amour_. ¿Por qué no llevas a Lovino a tu boda?

\- ¡Fran, esa es una estupenda idea~! Pero…No habrá boda, y además, aun no tengo prometida. – Solo de recordarlo, me daban ganas de vomitar… O quizá solo era el alcohol que había ingerido… Quién sabe.

\- ¡ _Mein freund_ , para eso está Lovino! ¡Abre los ojos! – Me grito Gilbert a tal grado que casi me escupía la cerveza de su boca.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres Lovino busque a mi prometida? – Seguía sin entender. - ¿O él ya tiene prometida?

\- Tony, nada de eso. Lo que tratamos de decirte es que Lovino lo sea.

\- ¿Sea qué?

\- Pues lo que buscas…

\- ¡Ay, me rindo! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que ustedes dicen!

\- Toño, Toño, Toño… - Canturreo Gilbert.- ¡Si serás tonto! – Se carajeo. – Sin duda, debes tomar más omega 3, porque de plano no te enteras de nada.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor me lo explicas y te dejas de indirectas? ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que dices, si ni siquiera sé de qué hablas? – Me cruce de brazos y fruncí un poco el ceño.

\- Calma Tony, tranquilo. – Francis coloco una mano en mi hombro. – No le hagas caso.

\- Bueno, ¿Ya me explican?

\- Bien, mira… Necesitas casarte y debes encontrar urgentemente una prometida porque tienes muy poco tiempo ¿Cierto?

\- Si, desgraciadamente.

\- ¡Pues Francis tiene la solución!

\- ¿Y cuál es?

\- ¡CÁSATE CON LOVINO! – Gritaron ambos al unísono.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

\- ¿Qué?, déjenme ver si entendí… ¿Ustedes quieren que YO le pida MATRIMONIO a LOVINO?

\- ¡EXACTO!

\- P-Pero Francis… ¡¿Estas demente?! ¡Si lo acabo de conocer!

\- ¡Toño, deja de lloriquear! No es para tanto, primero se deben conocer y eso.

\- Cierto, el amor no surge de la noche a la mañana.

\- ¡P-Pero estoy seguro de que rechazara mi propuesta!

\- Tranquilo, _mon ami_ , ¿Por qué no solo lo invitas a salir?

\- Si, y ya cuando entre en confianza, le dices que tendrá una mejor vida si se casa contigo. Cualquier puta cae rendida a tus pies con eso. – Ese comentario de Gilbert me molesto bastante, mejor dicho, me molesto el hecho de que comparara a Lovino con una vil "Puta". – Además, después de terminar con la apuesta lo puedes botar de nuevo y ya, asunto resuelto. Todos salimos ganando.

\- Eso sería muy cruel de mi parte… ¿No crees? - Dije sinceramente.

\- ¿Y qué importa? Sera un falso matrimonio, no habrá amor ni nada de esas cosas.

\- Odio admitirlo, pero Gilbert tiene razón. Si queremos terminar pronto con esta situación, será mejor que tomes en cuenta lo que te estamos proponiendo.

\- Mmm… No estoy muy seguro de hacer eso.

\- ¿Quieres o no ganar la puesta?

\- Si quiero, pero…

\- Entonces, ¡Que no se diga más! Mañana empezaremos con nuestra nueva misión: _"Hacer de Lovino, tu prometido"._

Después de eso, nos fuimos a mi casa y el plan se puso en marcha… Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero aun así continúe.

Lovino me caía muy bien, desde la primera vez que lo vi. Así que, decidí ayudarlo un poquito con un aumento de sueldo pequeño. Realmente se lo merecía, el pobre muchacho se esforzaba bastante y trabajaba mucho, por lo que se me hizo injusto que recibiera un salario miserable. Claro que… Todo eso lo hice en secreto, ni siquiera mis amigos lo sabían.

Posteriormente, acordado el plan, invite a Lovino a salir. Lo malo era que siempre me rechazaba la invitación.

Incluso, juraría que ya me conocía bien, porque nada más me veía entrar por la puerta de la tienda se escondía, corría a otro lado o simplemente me ignoraba.

-¡Hey, Lovino! – Le grité desde la puerta saludándole mientras corría hacia él. - ¿Qué tal estas hoy? ¿Quieres venir a tomar algo conmigo?

\- Eh… No, gracias, tengo mucho trabajo. – Ni siquiera me miraba.

\- P-Pero… Si no estás haciendo nada…

\- Tienes razón, es hora de que me ponga a hacer algo productivo. – Tomo una caja de ropa y se la llevo para acomodarla en los percheros.

Y así me la pase, insistiendo hasta más no poder.

Yo quería averiguar más cosas sobre él. Una parte de mi lo hacía, porque si se suponía que me casaría con él, mínimo debía saber dónde vivía o algo. Y la otra, simplemente era la necesidad de saber TODO sobre él. Más bien, era como una ansiedad que me pedía a gritos investigar.

Y así lo hice, lo seguí hasta su casa.

No soy un acosador ¿O sí?, ¡Lo hice por una buena causa!

Tenía un hermano idéntico a él. (Enserio, la primera vez que lo vi, ¡Casi me confundo!) Solo que era un poco más blanco, su cabello era de un castaño algo rojizo y de este, salía un rulo del lado opuesto al de su hermano. ¡Era una lindura! Lo contrario a Lovino debo decir. Ese chico salía a las 6:00am de su casa y regresaba como a las 3:00pm. No sé porque pero, se parecía bastante al novio de Ludwig, el hermano menor de Gilbert.

El que salía a las 8:00am y regresaba 6:00pm, era un hombre mayor. Se veía joven y fuerte. Al igual tenía el cabello castaño del cual también salían pequeños rulos. Adquiría un aspecto imponente e intimidante. ¿Y para que mentir? Me recorrió un escalofrió al verlo. Pese a eso, se veía que era una buena persona. Al principio creí que era el padre de los jóvenes, pero después escuche que respondía al llamado de _"Nonno"_.

La siguiente en salir a las 9:00am, era una señora. Supuse que sería la esposa del señor que salió previamente. Que por cierto era muy guapa y encantadora (Por fin descubrí de donde Lovino había heredado sus atributos). Aunque ella solo se tardaba una hora en regresar y ya no salía para nada.

Y por último, los únicos dos que salían a las 12:00pm, eran Lovino y otro joven rubio de enormes cejas. Se iban juntos, caminaban juntos, bromeaban juntos, reían juntos, regresaban juntos. ¡Todo lo hacían juntos! Eso me molestaba mucho, porque quizá eran novios o algo, y seguramente esa era la razón por la cual Lovino siempre me rechazaba. Además ese idiota de grandes cejas era diferente a toda la familia que salía de esa casa, lo raro era que viviera con ellos. ¡Sin duda alguna, ese tipo me caía MUY mal!

En fin, esa fue mi rutina durante casi 4 meses. El tiempo pasaba y yo no conseguía nada.

Hacia mi mayor esfuerzo pero Lovino no ponía de su parte. Muchas veces intente desistir, sin embargo Francis siempre me daba ánimos para poder continuar _"De acuerdo al plan"_.

Y cuando llego el momento de rendirme… Por fin acepto.

Me sentía muy feliz y con ganas de gritar mi triunfo a los cuatro vientos. Incluso me habían dado ganas de pedirle poco a poco su amistad. No obstante, tenía el tiempo encima y no podía perder más. Por lo tanto, cuando estuvimos dentro de una cafetería, le explique la situación y fui directo al grano.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas?

-¡Desde luego que NO! Y no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero. – Me reclamó.

Estaba esperanzado en que su repuesta fuera un "Si", pero fue lo contrario. Creo que la forma en que yo exigía comprometernos no era la mejor, más que nada, era muy ilógica. Y supongo que a él no le hizo mucha gracia que digamos.

¿Cómo casarte con un extraño al que apenas conoces? Pobre chico, sentía pena por él.

Realmente me hubiera gustado que nuestra primera impresión fuera diferente. Me odiaba en el fondo por eso.

Y ya de antemano sabía que por más que insistiera, su respuesta seguiría siendo un rotundo "No". Así que no me quedaba más remedio que recurrir a las amenazas. Yo no quería hacerlo, pero él mismo me obligaba.

\- Oh… Pero claro que puedo.

\- ¿Así? Dime como. – Me reto.

¿Qué le diría? No sabía que inventarle para se viese presionado y aceptara. Mi primera amenaza no fue del todo buena y la segunda ni siquiera la creyó.

Mi última alternativa sería…

\- Conozco a tu familia y… No creo que quieras que les suceda algo… ¿O sí?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No sé, tú dime… Tienes un hermano muy lindo, unos abuelos visiblemente jóvenes pero indefensos y un novio…Bueno, idiota. – Hice una mueca de asco y proseguí a terminar con mi amenaza – A eso súmale, que su pequeña casa es lo único que tienen para vivir. Sería una lástima que "Alguien" decidiera quitárselas ¿No crees? – Me mire la uñas muy despreocupadamente.

\- Eres un imbécil. – Al oírlo insultarme lo mire inmediatamente y tenía la mirada perdida. Se notaba a simple vista que el mundo en su interior estaba a punto de estallar.

Ahora sí, yo ya estaba a punto de decirle que solo era una broma y que si no quería comprometerse, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Pero en ese instante se levantó de golpe dando un puñetazo a la mesa, y me miro… Esta vez su mirada era diferente. No se veía en ella enojo, indiferencia, fastidio, amargura, cansancio… Al contrario, esa era una mirada muy penetrante, cargada de un sentimiento oscuro. Si sus ojos hubiesen sido estacas, decir que yo estaría muerto sería muy poco comparado con lo que realmente me quería hacer esa intensa demostración de… ¿Odio?

\- Dame una semana para pensarlo y tendrás tu respuesta. – Eso me dejo completamente estupefacto, ¡Wow! ¿Acaso me estaba dando una oportunidad? ¿Eso quería decir que realmente lo tomaría en cuenta? – Vámonos.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando se fue, solo sé que me quede pasmado un muy largo tiempo.

\- Bien hecho Tony, ya lo tienes comiendo de tu mano. – Escuche de repente que Francis me hablaba.

\- Eh… No lo sé, Fran. – Me removí el cabello. – Creo que esto no está bien…

\- ¡Tonterías! Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. – Me guiño un ojo. – La parte más difícil de esto ya paso, ahora solo te falta ser perseverante y esperar la respuesta del chico, que seguramente será afirmativa.

\- ¿Tú crees Fran?

\- ¡Por supuesto, _mon amour_! Déjalo todo en mis manos, soy la voz de la experiencia.

Francis me inspiraba mucha confianza, rara vez él se equivocaba en situaciones como esta. Sin embargo, algo me decía que esto no terminaría nada bien.

Como sea, decidí hacerle caso y esperar.

¡Dios, santo! ¡UNA SEMANA! Moriría antes de saber la respuesta.

¿Sería un "Si" o un "No"? ¡¿QUEEE?!

Esa semana fue la primera en mi vida que padecí de insomnio. No importara cuanto me relaja, la intriga de la respuesta no me dejaba en paz. Me sentía como una mujer embarazada esperando por el nacimiento de su bebe. Todo era horrible.

No logre soportar tanta presión, por lo que al plazo de una semana corrí a la tienda donde él trabajaba y lo busque desesperadamente. Aunque mi rostro no se veía tan desesperado como yo realmente lo estaba. Me supuse que sería por el truco de llevar siempre una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola! – Sonreí con nerviosismo. - ¿Qué tal estas?

\- Prefiero hablar en otro lugar. – Me respondió muy fríamente.

\- ¿Te parece en la cafetería de la vez pasada? – No dijo ni una palabra, solo comenzó a caminar. Yo le seguí por detrás hasta mantener el mismo paso.

Transcurrimos en un ambiente muy tenso desde la tienda hasta la cafetería.

Cuando llegamos, no sentamos y pedimos nuestras bebidas. Desde luego que eso solo era una finta para que nos dejaran quedarnos en el lugar.

Él se veía muy molesto y me fulminaba con la mirada, a tal grado en que yo no la podía sostener y tenía que esquivarla.

Se formó un silencio sepulcral. Yo no resisto esas cosas, soy demasiado extrovertido como para sofocarme con demasiada tensión en el ambiente. Tenía que terminar con eso pronto.

\- ¿Y bien? - Me anime a decir tímidamente mirándolo.

\- ¡CHINGA A TU MADRE, BASTARDO DE MIERDA! ¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA EGOÍSTA QUE SOLO PIENSA EN SÍ MISMO! PERO ESCÚCHAME BIEN IMBÉCIL, JURO QUE AL TERMINAR, TE VOY A PARTIR MEDIA MADRE POR HACER TODO ESTO. TE VOY A METER TUS MILLONES POR EL CULO Y TE VOY A CORTAR LOS HUEVOS POR MAL NACIDO. ¿ME OYES? ¡ANTONIA PUTA, TÚ ME LA PELAS! ¡ACABAS DE FIRMAR TU SENTENCIA DE MUERTE, CARA DE ZORRA MAL COGIDA!

¡Wow, wow, wow, wow! ¿Dónde aprendió a blasfemar de esa forma? Sin duda alguna, lo que tenía de belleza, lo tenía de soez. ¡Vaya, ese chico no termina de sorprenderme nunca! ¿Y desde cuando yo me llamo "Antonia"?

\- ¿A-A que vino e-eso? – Le mire algo avergonzado, pues toda la gente que se encontraba consumiendo alimentos, paro de hacer sus actividades solamente por escuchar el gran credo vulgar que me recito el adorable Lovino.

\- ¡No me jodas! ¿Acaso todo lo tengo que repetir? – Se sobo el puente de la nariz. – Eso significa que acepto casarme contigo…

\- ¿Qué? - ¡No me lo creía! - ¿Es… E-Enserio? – No sé porque pero de repente me invadió una felicidad sumamente desbordante. – Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, muchas gracias por aceptar, me has quitado un gran peso de encima. – Suspire aliviado y tome una de sus manos. – Pídeme lo que quieras.

\- Espera, espera. – Retiro su mano. – ¡No tan rápido! En primera, tienes que hablar con mis abuelos para poder tratar más seriamente el compromiso. Y en segunda, tienes que garantizarme que todo el tiempo en el que seamos un "Matrimonio" a mi familia no le faltara nada. Sabes a lo que me refiero imbécil.

\- ¿Eh?... Oh, claro. – Bueno, creo que estaba en todo su derecho de imponerme condiciones - ¡Puff! ¡Faltaba más! Si es dinero lo que quieres, puedes pedirme cuanto te plazca.

\- Que bien que lo dices, porque una vez dicho ya nada cambia.

\- ¿Y cuándo hablare con tus abuelos?

\- Hoy mismo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿T-Tan pronto? ¿No deberíamos esperar hasta mañana?

\- Si no quieres, puedes buscar a alguien más.

\- Tú ganas, vamos ya.

Una charla mas ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Solo tenía que acordar el matrimonio y punto. Después de todo él ya había aceptado. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso?

De la cafetería, fuimos a su casa. Yo no me iba a subir a un transporte público (Jamás me he subido a uno de esos, y esta no sería la primera vez) por lo que nos subimos a mi Ferrari convertible de color gris. Para mí era una pereza manejar, pero desgraciadamente mi chofer se había quedado en España.

Todo el recorrido transcurrió muy tranquilamente, o por lo menos para mí.

Solo 30 minutos y llegamos a su "Humilde" casa, literalmente humilde.

Entramos por la pequeña puerta y justamente en la mesa se encontraban todos. Era algo así como si me estuviesen esperando. En fin, el tiempo era oro y tenía que tratar de ahorrarlo. Así que llegue al punto.

\- Buenas tardes señores, mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo y he venido aquí para pedir la mano de su hijo Lovino. – Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera sabía su apellido.

\- Sabemos quién es y a lo que viene. – Contesto el único hombre mayor de toda la estancia. –

\- Me he de suponer que Lovino ya les contó todo.

\- Así es… Incluyendo las amenazas. – Hizo una gran pausa. – Tal es el caso que podemos demandarlo por abuso de autoridad ¿Cierto?

\- En efecto, pueden demandarme todo lo que quieran. – Carraspee.- Sin embargo, no les recomendaría hacer eso. Quiero decir, tengo abogados y esas cosas. ¿Quieren verme en prisión? ¿Cuánto podre estar allí? Sin duda, menos de 24 horas. Además, recuerde que todo en esta vida con un buen soborno se puede manipular. El dinero hoy en día es algo vital para la sociedad, y eso es algo que a mí me sobra en demasía. No quiero sonar grosero, pero los que terminarían perdiendo, serian ustedes.

\- Excelente contraataque, joven Fernández. – Suspiró. – Es bueno que sepa defenderse.

\- No quiero ser modesto.

\- Como sea, Lovino es un gran muchacho y es por eso que ha aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio. – Lo miró un instante. - Ahora bien, ¿Dígame para cuando lo tiene contemplado y cuál será su duración?

\- Quiero que sea lo antes posible. – Mantuve la seriedad y me deje de rodeos. – Quizá en una semana o dos. El plazo será muy corto, posiblemente dos años.

\- ¿Hay algún interés sentimental? – Esa pregunta me sorprendió. – Porque de ser así, quiero que no toque a mi hijo o se las verá conmigo. – Primero me recriminaba y después me amenazaba, ¿Quién lo entiende?

\- Claro que no. – Respondí fríamente. – Si Lovino le contó bien, el matrimonio es un requisito que necesito para reclamar la dichosa herencia, algo superficial. – Me cruce de brazos. – Por su hijo ni se preocupe, él estará bien. Le ofrezco estancia en mi casa de Roma cuando nos casemos y tendrá todo lo que necesite. En cuanto a ustedes, pueden pedirme lo que quieran mientras el matrimonio sea vigente. ¿Aceptan el trato?

\- ¿Lovino? – Volteo a mirar al susodicho y este solo asintió.

\- No hay nada que hacer. – Le dijo el muchacho.

\- Bien, que no se hable más. – Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a mí. – Si Lovino acepta no puedo intervenir más. – Estrujo mi mano con la suya. – Un trato es un trato.

\- Pues muchas gracias por ayudarme de esta forma. – Cambie mi semblante a uno más relajado. – Mañana paso por ti, Lovino. – Lo mire y me di la vuelta. – Con su permiso, me retiro.

¡Ah, me sentía tan feliz! Al fin me saldría con la mía, como siempre lo hago. Una vez más le demuestro al mundo que entre mis objetivos y yo, no hay nada ni nadie que se interponga. ¡Jamás subestimen al asombroso Antonio! Ja Ja Ja (Bueno, creo que de pasar tanto tiempo con Gilbert, ya me pego su forma de hablar).

Al día siguiente salí a buscar a "Mi falso prometido", ya que previamente le había dicho que pasaría por él. No tenía ganas de regresar a su casa, eso y tantito también que yo no quería manejar desde Roma hasta Nápoles. Así que opte por buscarlo en su trabajo.

\- ¡Buenos días, _cariño_ ~! – Canturree llamando su atención y me acerque al mostrador donde él se encontraba.

\- ¿Y ahora qué quieres? – Me respondió de mala gana. – No me vuelvas a llamar "Cariño" o te rajo entero, ¿Entendiste, bastardo?

\- Si, tienes razón. – Me lleve una mano al cabello y sonreí. – Eso suena muy poco cariñoso… ¿Qué te parece _"Mi amor"_? ¿Te gusta, Lovi?

\- ¡Me llamo L-O-V-I-N-O y te aseguro que si me vuelves a decir alguna de tus malditas estupideces, no volverás a ver la luz del día, cabrón! ¡Grábate eso en tu diminuto cerebro, maldición!

\- Ya, solo era broma.

\- Ahórrate tus malditas bromas de mierda y dime a que has venido.

No es que me gustara molestar a la gente, o por lo menos no mucho. Pero enserio, tener frente a mis ojos a la persona más testaruda del mundo y no hacer bromas ¡Me resultaba imposible! Ja Ja Ja. Si otra persona me hubiese insultado de esa forma es seguro que ya tendría mi puño en su cara. En cambio, los insultos de él solo me provocaban grandes ataques de risa. Sin duda alguna, es un chico muy extraño.

\- No seas tonto, ¿Acaso no recuerdas que ayer te dije que pasaría por ti?

\- Así que era eso… - Frunció el ceño, inflo las mejillas y desvió la mirada. ¡Qué carita tan adorable! – Pudiste haberlo dicho antes, maldito. ¿Cómo quieres que sepa de lo que hablas, si ayer no me explicaste nada?

\- Bueno, bueno… Ahora ya lo sabes, así que... ¡VAMONOS~! – Lo jale del brazo y lo saque de detrás del mostrador.

\- ¡Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?! – Se soltó de mi agarre. – Creo que olvidas que muchos si tenemos que trabajar para ganarnos la vida.

\- ¡Ay, ni te preocupes! ¡Soy dueño de todo esto! – Levante los brazos y me di una vuelta completa.- El único que puede echarte de aquí, soy yo. – Me señale.

\- Precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa, idiota.

\- ¡Que gracioso eres! – Me reí muy ruidosamente. – Ya, no seas aguafiestas y ven.

\- No, tengo que trabajar.

\- Esta bien, si tanto amas tu trabajo, vamos a ver aquí la ropa.

\- ¿Y cómo para qué demonios quieres que yo vea la jodida ropa?

\- ¿Cómo que para qué? Creo que olvidas que nos casaremos pronto.

\- ¡Puff, como olvidarlo! – Rodó los ojos. – Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. Tú mismo lo dijiste, es un matrimonio falso, no habrá boda solo firmaremos unos putos papeles y ya.

\- Desde luego que será de esa forma, pero eso no impide que no podamos vernos bien y presentables. - ¡Genial! Primero hablaba como Gilbert y ahora actuaba como Francis. Creo que debería pasar menos tiempo con ellos… ¿O no?

\- A mí eso me da igual. – Se cruzó de brazos.

\- Pues a mí no, así que ven.

\- ¡Ay, como jodes bastardo! – A regañadientes comenzó a caminar, o mejor dicho, a seguirme.

Él se quedó observando un esmoquin en un mostrador y yo me adelante porque creí encontrar algo que era de mi agrado. Sin embargo, cuando llegue a ver que era, me decepciono rotundamente, así que gire mi cabeza y allí estaba un lindo vestido.

Era un vestido de suave seda, de un color rosa muy pálido. Sin tirantes, con un moño en la cintura, que parecía envolver esta misma con un listón grueso. Y la parte inferior caía como cascada hasta la altura de la rodilla formando una linda campana, o quizás una hermosa flor.

Me llamaran ridículo, pero al ver ese vestido, me dieron ganas de abrazarlo. Recordé en momentáneos segundos a mi madre en sus mejores años; cuando ella solía bailar ballet para nosotros, era hermosa; y ese vestido era muy parecido a los que ella solía usar.

La chica que lo deseara comprar seria afortunada, pues aparte de ser hermoso, era el único que había colgado en el perchero.

Un momento… ¿Y si… Yo lo compraba? Lo podría regalar a mi mamá en cuanto la viera, o también valdría la pena conservarlo… Pero dado el caso de que soy un hombre, eso sería muy extraño. Aunque viéndolo de otro modo, conocía a la persona ideal que le daría una mejor utilidad.

Tome el vestido y busque a Lovino. Cuando lo hallé, le entregué la prenda de ropa.

\- Toma

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo examino detalladamente.

\- Un vestido, ¿No es obvio? – Me cruce de brazos.

\- ¡Ya sé que es un vestido, imbécil! – Resopló - ¿Pero para qué me lo das?

\- Póntelo.

\- ¿QUÉ? – Me regreso la prenda bruscamente. - ¿ME HAS VISTO CARA DE MUJER, BASTARDO? ¡LA QUE SE LO VA A PONER VA A SER TU ABUELA!

\- ¡Hey! ¡Con mi santa abuelita no te metas! – Le volví a entregar el vestido. – Ahora cállate y ponte esto.

\- ¡NO QUIERO!

\- Anda, ve a ponértelo.

\- ¡QUE NO QUIERO, DÉJAME EN PAZ!

\- ¡QUE TE LO PONGAS, TE DIGO! NO ME IMPORTA SI QUIERES O NO. TE LO PONES SI O SI. – No soy de los que gritan muy a menudo, pero la necedad de ese muchacho me cabreo bastante. ¡Por favor! ¡Si solo es un simple vestido! Ni que le fuera a pasar algo por ponérselo. Además, yo jamás he recibido un "No" por respuesta y esta vez no sería la excepción.

No sé cuál haya sido mi expresión ante el enojo, pero la de él al principio se vio asustada y después cambio a una de furia total.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta, esto lo pagaras caro! – Después de insultarme se dirigió hacia los probadores y entro a uno de ellos. Yo por mi lado, decidí permanecer en los asientos de espera.

Pasó casi media hora y él aun no salía. Me empezó a preocupar, ¡Claro que sí! ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Sacudí esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y decidí esperar un poco más (En concreto un minuto). Y justo cuando me iba levantar de mi asiento para ir a buscarlo, lo vi salir.

Se aproximaba muy rápidamente hacia mí, avergonzado y con el ceño fruncido.

– Ya estarás contento ¿No? ¡Parezco una jodida bailarina de ballet! – Cruzo los brazos. - ¿Qué sigue? ¿Zapatillas?

\- ¿Pero qué te paso? – No pude evitar carcajéarme ante lo que estaba enfrente de mí. - ¿Acaso no sabes que debes quitarte el pantalón para que luzca bien el vestido?

\- Cállate, maldito. Suficiente tengo con haberme quitado la camisa. – Se señaló a si mismo los hombros.

\- ¿Pues qué tanto hacías allá dentro? Mira tu cabello. – Lo señale. - ¿Con quién te andabas besuqueando, eh? – Añadí en tono pícaro.

\- Vete a la mierda, saco de podredumbre. – Me hizo una seña obscena con el dedo medio y regreso a cambiarse.

Cuando terminó, fuimos realmente a comprar la ropa debida. Puse la seriedad en el asunto que se suponía que estaría desde el principio. Como sea, la elección fue fácil, simples trajes se pueden encontrar en cualquier lado. Aunque mi capricho era tener los mejores.

Al concluir las compras y después de pagar todo; le ofrecí llevarlo hasta su morada, puesto que su turno había finalizado y además ya era tarde. Él se negó, pero yo no iba a permitir que se fuera solo ¿Cierto?

Estacione mi auto a una cuadra de su hogar, él se disponía a bajar, cuando lo detuve jalando su brazo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – Se giró de muy mala gana.

\- Bueno, solo quería avisarte que la boda será el viernes de la próxima semana en mi casa. Ira un juez y así se concluirá el matrimonio.

\- ¿Crees que podamos casarnos de esa forma? Aquí no estás en España, las leyes son muy diferentes.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Déjalo todo en mis manos. – Sonreí. - Pasare por ti y por tu familia como a las 3:00pm, o quizá mandaré a alguien para que lo haga… Recuerda, la limusina será de color negro. Si tienes alguna duda, puedes llamarme. – Le entregue mi número de celular escrito en un papelito.

\- Entiendo… Hasta entonces. – Se bajó de mi auto y cerró la puerta.

Lo vi alejarse a cada paso que daba, hasta que su silueta se desvaneció por completo al doblar la esquina. Entonces, encendí mi vehículo y me marche a casa.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **¡Hola! Antes que nada, lamento haberme demorado en actualizar U_U Pero como compensación este cap fue el doble de los anteriores.**

 **Creo que fue un pésimo capitulo,me salio un Antonio mas cariñoso de lo esperado. :| Yo quería ya se casaran en este, pero mi adorada amiga dijo que seria mejor en el siguiente. Si, golpeenla, por favor. xD Y lamento que la historia no haya avanzado mucho. Aun así, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **También muchas gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews. En especial, gracias a Eliza Garcia 123  que me ha dejado reviews desde el primer cap y me motiva a seguir escribiendo. :'D Enserio, gracias, gracias, mil gracias.**

 **Y bueno... ¿Me merezco aunque sea un review? *m***

 **Por cierto, si tienen alguna sugerencia de algo, me gustaría que me la hicieran saber. :D**

 **¡Saludos y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**


	4. Capítulo IV

**_Disclaimer_ : **El Manga/Anime Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekazu.

 ** _Advertencia:_ AU** , pareja **España x Italia del Sur** , personalidades **MUY** alteradas. Capítulo  bastante largo, espero valga la pena.

* * *

 **Te Odio Con Amor**

 **° Capítulo IV °**

Cuando el bastardo de Antonio me pidió matrimonio, lo único que le pedí antes de aceptar o rechazar su propuesta, fue una semana para reconsiderarlo.

Ese día llegue muy agotado a casa. Ni siquiera me digne a cenar, lo único que hice al llegar fue subir a mi habitación, tirarme sobre la cama y aparentar que dormía. Y ya que Arthur había escuchado toda la situación, le reivindique que no dijera nada hasta que yo decidiera hacerlo. No muy convencido y con ganas de sermonearme, aceptó.

Y así, entre mi sueño "Aparentemente" fingido, me puse a reflexionar sobre las circunstancias; guardando en lo más profundo de mí, mis demonios de odio y furor, los cuales no me permitirían tomar una buena decisión si seguían a mi lado.

Trate de tranquilizarme y mantener mi cabeza fría para analizar el contexto muy perspicazmente.

¡Maldita sea! ¡YO NO QUERIA C-A-S-A-R-M-E! Solo de pensar, me sentía atrapado en un inmenso y sofocante bosque sin salida. Por más que corría, no importaba que dirección tomara, no lograba salir y comenzaba a faltarme el aire… (¿Acaso soy claustrofóbico?)

Las razones de no querer tener un compromiso como ese, eran:

1.- Me aterra el matrimonio. 2.- Creo que uniones de ese tipo deben ser por amor (¡Puto el que me llame "Ridículo" por decir eso, eh!). 3.- Aun soy joven. 4.- ¡NO SOY GAY! Sin duda, lo heterosexual es lo mío. 5.- Mi familia no lo aceptaría. 6.- ¿Casarme con un desconocido? ¡Ni loco! No hay nada más ilógico que eso. 7.- ¿Ser la esposa de Antonio?... Q-Quiero d-decir… ¿Qué Antonio sea mi esposa? ¡Por favor! No tengo gustos tan horribles. 8.- Matrimoniarme un día y divorciarme al otro… ¿Qué jodido sentido tiene eso? 9.- ¿Ayudar a conseguir una herencia? Ósea, ¿Qué bastardo millonario la necesita? 10.- Habiendo tantas personas en el mundo, ¡El imbécil de Antonio va y me escoge a mí, maldición! 11.- ¡¿Por qué Dios me castiga de esta forma, cuando puede hacer sufrir al maldito Ludwig?! 12.- ¿Qué carajo estoy haciendo al enumerar todas mis razones? ¡Solo pierdo el tiempo!

Como sea, son más de mil razones que tengo para negarme a hacer eso, y obviamente no me la pasare aquí diciéndolas todas (Agradezcan a mi buena amiga, pereza). En resumen: No quiero casarme y punto.

¿Tan difícil es de entender?

Aunque… ¿Y si Antonio ponía en marcha sus amenazas? Mi familia…

¡Agh!… Sin duda, tenía que verle el lado bueno a esto, porque yo no quería que ellos terminaran pagando la cuenta por un simple afán mío.

Y eso es lo que hice, verle el lado "Positivo" (Convenenciero, mejor dicho) al matrimonio con Antonio.

Él era un joven millonario, se notaba claramente en su forma de hablar, vestir, comer y sobre todo en la enorme confianza y seguridad que se tenía a sí mismo, con la que hacia frente a todo lo que se interponía en su camino. Aunque… Al parecer, esa solo era una máscara, porque en el fondo se veía que era una buena persona, estúpida pero buena persona… ¿O también esa era una máscara? ¿Cuántas mascaras puede tener un jodido zángano como él? Ok, ok… Retracto mis palabras, si ese idiota fuera una buena persona, habría aceptado como repuesta mi hostil "No" y me hubiese dejado en paz sin recurrir a ridículas amenazas.

¿Qué beneficios se pueden obtener de alguien así?

Suponiendo que ya estuviéramos casados y fuéramos ahora mismo "Esposos", por mucho que el matrimonio sea falso… Deberíamos vivir juntos ¿No? Ósea… Si ese maldito está recurriendo a casarse con alguien como yo para conseguir una tonta herencia (La cual no creo que necesite, sinceramente) es porque el matrimonio debe ser… ¿Secreto? ¿Inexistente?... Y si mis cálculos son correctos, se debe levantar la menor sospecha… ¿O no?

¡Maldición, que enredado esta esto!

Si bien Antonio me está obligando a casarme con él, no creo que su estúpida cabeza quiera que yo (Hablando ya de estar casados) este como si nada en mi casa, y viceversa, con un jodido papel que nos une.

Entonces… ¿Quién vive con quién? Mi casa no es la gran cosa, y para niños mimados y caprichosos como él, no es el mejor lugar. Así que… esa opción queda completamente descartada. Por otro lado, ¿Seria yo él que me vaya a vivir a su casa? Siendo supuestamente "Millonario" es imposible pensar que vive en una asquerosa pocilga… ¿Puede ser bueno eso?

Pasando a otros asuntos, el ser su esposo legalmente… ¿Me da el derecho de manipular sus bienes para mi propio beneficio? Porque si es de ese modo, podría usar parte de su riqueza para darle una mejor calidad de vida a mi familia. No sé… Podría comprar una enorme casa espaciosa y digna cerca de Venecia (No es que me avergüence de mi hogar, pero realmente nos merecemos algo mejor, mis abuelos lo valen). O quizá podría comprar una casa para cada quien… Para mis abuelos, para Feli, para Arthie, y posiblemente una para mí… ¡Ah~… eso sonaba jodidamente satisfactorio! Aunque… No creo que Antonio sea tan estúpido como para dejarme hacer eso… Bueno, ya me las arreglaría en su momento.

El punto de esto era: "¡Adiós miseria, hola riqueza!"

¡Oportunidades en la vida como esta, solo una!

Quiero decir, ¿Cuándo sería la segunda vez en nuestra existencia que tendríamos a un jodido millonario frente a las narices, pidiendo ser parte de la familia? ¡¿Cuándo?!

A decir verdad si la había… Aún quedaba el novio " _Patata Humana-Come Wurst-Ludwig_ " al que Feliciano decía "Amar" tanto. ¡Pero, por dios! ¡Solo eran novios! ¿Quién aseguraba que no terminarían rompiendo el día de mañana? Además, el matrimonio les quedaba todavía muy lejos a ese par. Y yo me pregunto, ¿Por qué voy a esperar a que el bastardo alemán le pida matrimonio a mi hermano, si un bastardo español me lo está pidiendo a mí?

Además, mientras más pueda evitar que esos dos se casen ¡MEJOR!, ¿Qué? No soy egoísta, solo cuido lo que es mío. Porque SI, FELICIANO es MI hermano, ¡MIO, joder! ¿Entendido? Y lo tengo que cuidar aún más sabiendo que en vez de hermano, ahora tengo una "Hermanita". (Sépase que eso no es nada agradable, incluso me cuesta bastante decirlo).

Dejando eso de lado, el matrimonio con el estúpido Antonio, efectivamente resultaría ser favorable.

Pero… ¿Y si solo era una vil mentira?

Podría ser cierto el hecho de que Antonio realmente decía la verdad en cuanto a sus planes de matrimonio y lo demás de la dichosa herencia; sin embargo, también existía la posibilidad de que solo me estaba engañando para que me casara con él y me terminara por hacer cosas feas.

Aunque, yo soy un hombre… Y dado que ese fuera el caso, ¿Qué daño le puede causar un hombre a otro hombre? Aparte de molerse a golpes, no veo que otra cosa podría causarme perjuicios.

¡Ósea, por favor! ¿Qué daño me puede causar el miserable Antonio?

Amenos de que… Él quiera abusar de mi persona… ¡J-Joder!… ¿E-Eso… Se P-Puede? ¡¿E-Entre… H-Hombres?! ¡Dios, dime que no, dime que no!

¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué solo a mí me suceden cosas malas?! ¡¿Por qué?!

En fin, ahora que ya me habían quedado muy claras las ventajas y desventajas… ¿Qué decisión se suponía que debía tomar?

1.- Rechazar a Antonio, denunciarlo ante las autoridades y que él dañe a mi familia.

2.- Casarme con Antonio y sacarle provecho a toda su fortuna para mi propio beneficio.

3.- Suicidarme y ya no saber absolutamente nada de nadie.

4.- Golpear a Ludwig por la desgracia que persigue mi vida.

Ok, ok… La primera opción no era absolutamente una "Opción" buena para tomar (¡Definitivamente, NO!). En la segunda opción, aparentemente todos saldríamos ganando (Eh… Podría ser una buena elección…). ¿Tercera opción, suicidarme? Maldición… Ni de chiste haría algo así (Por lo menos no aun). Y en cuanto a mi cuarta opción… ¡Es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido! Me sentaría bien darle unos buenos golpes a ese imbécil, pero al igual… No llegaría a ningún lado con eso (Además de que la patata humana me regresaría todo lo que recibiera de mí).

Así que de tanto dilema mental, llegue a mi límite y opté por tomar mi segunda opción: Casarme con Antonio.

Creo que… Era mejor sacrificar solo una vida, que llevarse de por medio a cuatro más. Tenía que hacerlo, sabía que habrían muchos riesgos en el proceso pero… Era mi deber proteger lo que más quería y sobre todo tenía que empezar a contribuir para poder obtener una mejor vida. Y si para darles todo lo que yo siempre quise, tendría que destruirme internamente, lo haría. Todo sea por ellos. Todo sea por mi familia.

Tenía en total siete días para tomar oficialmente la decisión: Dos para pensarlo, tres para comunicarles a mis abuelos, uno para que me regañaran y me dijeran mierdas, y otro extra para reflexionar y arrepentirme sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Con ese nuevo pensamiento en mente, me quede un poco más tranquilo. Me sentía inseguro y angustiado, pero las lágrimas en momentos así, no me ayudarían en nada. Poco a poco logre conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Al transcurso de esos siete días, me sentía más convencido sobre lo que haría a partir de ese momento. Aunque por alguna extraña razón, aun no me armaba de valor para encarar a mis abuelos y contarles todo. Sin mencionar que un rubio idiota de cejas voluminosas presionándome a cada momento para hablar, no hacía más favorable la situación.

Como sea, habían pasado ya cuatro días de eso, y era el momento justo de hablar con todos de todo.

Espere a que estuvieran reunidos en la casa, puesto que trabajábamos y no nos veíamos sino hasta la tarde. Y al instante en el que terminábamos de cenar (Como eso de las 8:00pm) encontré la oportunidad perfecta para confesarme (Eso sonó jodidamente mal, ósea, ¡Ni que fuera una confesión de amor, puff!)

Me ajuste bien mi pantalón, porque estaba seguro de que del susto se me podría caer. Inhale profundamente y empecé…

\- Abuelos… – Hice una muy larga pausa. – Tengo algo importante que decirles. – Maldición, después de decir eso, voltearon a mirarme justo al instante, dando indicio a que me prestaban la debida atención. ¡Incluso Feliciano! Él, que siempre anda en su propio mucho de arcoíris, abrió en demasía sus ojos.

Realmente estaba considerando en decirles o correr a mi habitación.

\- Sí, Lovi… Te escucho. – Me dijo el abuelo mientras sonreía. - ¿De qué se trata?

\- Pues… – Mire a Arthur con desconfianza preguntándole telepáticamente, si era correcto o no, lo que estaba haciendo (Aunque dudo que le haya llegado el puto mensaje). Él solo asintió levemente.

\- Vamos, cariño. – Esta vez, mi querida abuela acaricio mi mejilla. – Cuéntanos.

\- Es sobre… – Me estaban sudando las putas manos. – Sobre…

\- ¿Eh?... ¿Sobre qué? – Me sonrió ampliamente Feliciano. – Hermano, anda dilo. ¡Tengo mucha curiosidad!

\- Calla, ya voy… - Tonto Feli, él siempre tiene curiosidad de todo. – Pues es sobre… - Tome un último respiro y suspire, pellizcándome las manos con mi propias uñas. – Me han propuesto matrimonio.

\- ¡¿QUEEEE?! – Los tres exclamaron (Gritaron, de hecho) al unísono altamente atónitos. Puedo jurar que incluso se cayeron de la maldita silla en la que estaban sentados.

\- ¿Pero cómo? – Mi abuela preguntó.

\- ¿Con quién? – Mi abuelo le siguió.

\- Seguro que con una _bella signorina._ – Feliciano les completó.

\- O eso es lo que ustedes creen. – Arthur remató.

¡Quería que la tierra me tragara en ese momento!

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Arthie? – Le preguntó mi abuelo.

\- Que te lo diga él mismo. – Le respondió y ambos voltearon a mirarme.

\- ¿Lovi? ¿De qué está hablando Arthur? – Me preguntó el abuelo, impaciente por una respuesta.

\- P-Pues… - Carraspee un poco para no volver a tartamudear. – Me ha propuesto matrimonio un hombre… Se llama Antonio.

De pronto se hizo un silencio incómodo y el ambiente se transformó en uno MUY tenso. Las mandíbulas de mis abuelos y la de mi hermano cayeron. Joder, ya veía venir el bombardeo.

\- Lovino… – El abuelo comenzó a reírse histéricamente. – ¡Por dios! Tú no tienes ese tipo de "Gustos". No me extrañaría que lo hayas rechazado.

\- Joder, abuelo… – Me lleve una mano a la nuca. – Le dije que me diera una semana para pensarlo y… Ya he decidido que me casaré con él.

\- ¿Qué? – Abrió los ojos y en su rostro se notaba una expresión de pavor.

\- Así como lo oyes. – Fruncí el ceño.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?! – Dio un golpe a la mesa con sus dos puños. Claramente se veía muy alterado (Justo como predije que seria). – ¿Lovino, estas demente? ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!

\- T-Tranquilízate… – Su cara empezaba a asustarme. – El bastardo ese solo quiere conseguir una herencia, me pide casarme con él porque es un requisito que necesita, nada más…

\- ¡Por dios, Lovino! ¿Tú le creíste toda esa mentira? ¡¿Acaso no te he enseñado que en este mundo hay gente muy mala?! – Típico de él, joderme la existencia con estúpidos regaños y malditos gritos.

\- ¡Maldita sea, que mierda importa eso! – Le di una patada a la mesa. - ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡El imbécil es millonario!

\- ¡¿Y tú como sabes eso?!

\- ¡Abuelo, no me jodas! En la tienda en donde trabajo solamente hay gente de ese tipo. ¡Y además, es dueño de la estúpida tienda!

\- Pues eso no te da derecho a casarte con el primer sujeto que te lo propone.

\- Me amenazó… - Desvié la mirada. – Si no lo hago, les hará daño a ustedes…

\- Lovino, Lovino… Debí suponerlo. – Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, apoyando los codos en la mesa. – Hijo… No te preocupes. Lo denunciaremos a las autoridades y todo terminará. No tienes por qué ceder a las amenazas de un tipejo abusivo, nadie te puede obligar a hacer algo que no quieres. Mañana a primera hora iremos a…

\- Olvídalo… – Le interrumpí. – La gente es muy corrupta y un sujeto de su clase puede pagar una fianza muy fácilmente. El mundo hoy en día vive de ello… No podemos competir con eso.

\- Pero, Lovino…

\- Abuelo… No es solo por las amenazas que debo aceptar… – Pause y lo mire fijamente. – Date cuenta, ese tipo es uno de los pocos que cagan dinero. ¿Te imaginas? Si me caso con él… Podremos salir de esta miseria… Debo hacerlo, es mi deber.

\- ¡No, Lovino! – Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mí tomándome de los hombros. – Todo este tiempo he tratado de educarte a ti y a tus hermanos para que sean hombres de bien. – Me zarandeó un poco. - ¡No me salgas con estas cosas! ¿Dónde queda tu dignidad? Ser humilde no es malo, siempre te lo he dicho, si tienes aspiraciones, trabaja duro y esfuérzate, solo así podrás conseguir lo que quieres. – Tragó saliva. – Además, ¿De qué miseria hablas? Mientras nos tengamos a nosotros mismos, podremos triunfar a donde quiera que vayamos. Porque somos una familia, UNA FAMILIA UNIDA.

\- Que lindo de tu parte recordármelo. – Me puse de pie. – Pero no viviremos de "Amor" para toda la vida. Tenemos necesidades y una carencia económica. Tu trabajo no será eterno. Mi abuela no siempre podrá hacer limpieza en casas ajenas. Arthur y yo no tenemos una carrera, si nos despiden no nos volverán a contratar hasta que tengamos como mínimo una jodida licenciatura. Feliciano es el único que estudia y su colegiatura es bastante costosa. – Alce un poco más la voz. – Además, ¡Estoy harto de las malditas discusiones entre tú y mi abuela sobre el dinero que no les alcanza! ¡Dime tú si eso no es miseria!

¡Maldita sea!, al decirle todo eso a mi abuelo, me sentí liberado. Y es que esas eran cosas que me había guardado muy dentro de mí. Es una completa desdicha ver como mi familia se destruía internamente por la cosa más ruin del mundo: El dinero. Enserio, ver todas las desgracias y no poder hacer nada, era la impotencia más cruel que jamás había sentido. Solo de escuchar las malditas discusiones me deprimía al instante. Y se me cruzaba por la mente la mayor estupidez que es darle fin a mi vida, pero… No podía dejar solo a Feliciano por una de mis estupideces, él me necesitaba al igual que el resto de la familia. Solo eso es lo que me hacía continuar vivo. Claro que, ellos no sabían nada de la existencia de tales pensamientos.

Jamás lo admitiría en público (Ni siquiera a mí mismo) pero "Gracias" a Antonio y a su asquerosa propuesta de matrimonio, la vida me sonreía de vuelta, dándome una gran oportunidad para dejar de lado mi impotencia y finalmente poder ayudar a mi familia.

El abuelo tenía razón en todo lo que me decía. Al tomar esa decisión me había olvidado de todos los valores que me inculcaron de niño. Ahora más bien yo era un interesando de mierda al que solo le importaba el dinero. Me sentía escoria, corrección, menos que escoria. Y no solo por eso, sino también porque estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo mi progenitora hace 15 años: Casarse con un acaudalado hombre para salir de la maldita miseria.

¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué sigo el ejemplo de la mujer que más odio? Estoy decepcionado de mí mismo. Me odio, odio todo lo que soy.

\- Lovino, los problemas entre tu abuela y yo, son solo de nosotros. – Dijo de repente el abuelo. – Ni siquiera son discusiones reales, yo a ella la amo y jamás la cambiaría por nada en el mundo. – La miró. – Precisamente por eso, no tienes por qué desperdiciar tu vida de esa forma. – Me dedicó una mirada suplicante. – Además, recuerda que nuestra religión no lo permite.

\- ¡Al carajo el clero! – Fruncí el ceño. – Cada día me revientan más las putas leyes religiosas y su conducta moral. – Me cruce de brazos. – ¡Ya lo he decidido y nada me hará cambiar de opinión!

\- ¡Pues no lo apruebo! – Me gritó furioso. - ¡Te prohíbo hacer semejante barbaridad!

\- Rómulo, cálmate… – Intervino mi abuela colocando una mano en su hombro.

\- ¡Tú a mí no me prohíbes nada, maldición! – Dije inseguro pero tratando de sonar firme. – ¡Ya soy mayor de edad, tengo 20 años! Soy un adulto y puedo hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades como hijo, como hermano y como hombre.

\- Lovi, hijo… No le hables así a tu abuelo. – Comento mi abuela. – Él solo quiere protegerte porque te ama.

\- Lo sé abuela, pero él debe entender que esto es lo esencial que debo hacer para el bienestar de todos. – Le dije tratando de sonar amable. Ella solo hizo un puchero.

\- Esta bien… Déjalo Rosetta… Se hará lo que el "Príncipe de Roma" diga. – Suspiró y me fulminó con la mirada. – Solo espero que así como dices ser adulto, te hagas cargo de las secuelas que te dejara el "Teatrito" tuyo. Quiero saber hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar con este juego propio de un adolescente.

\- Ya lo veras… - Lo reté. – Puedo actuar con madurez si me lo propongo. No tienes por qué preocuparte, me las arreglare solo de ahora en adelante. – Sinceramente, eso no lo decía enserio.

\- Bien… Creo que la discusión ha terminado, por lo tanto… No tengo nada más que decir. Si esa es tu decisión, que Dios te cuide y te acompañe en lo que tengas planeado hacer. – Se dio media vuelta dando indicio a irse a su pequeña habitación. – Una cosa más… – Miró por encima de su hombro. – Quiero conocer a tu… "Prometido".

Sin decir más se fue. Segundos más tarde, los tres presentes que se encontraban en la misma mesa que yo, me miraron atónitos. Mi abuela fue corriendo a seguir a mi abuelo a su habitación. Seguramente, una nueva discusión cobraría vida en posteriores instantes. Por su parte, Arthur y Feliciano se hicieron los que no habían escuchado nada, mientras recogían los platos sucios.

Así que, me di la vuelta y subí a mi habitación. Me quite la ropa y me puse mi pijama.

Arthur, Feliciano y yo teníamos una habitación para los tres, en la cual solo había una litera. Arthur dormía arriba, y Feliciano dormía conmigo abajo. Esta vez esperaba que ellos dos durmieran abajo. Porque yo necesitaba estar solo y pensar (Llorar, si se puede decir de una forma ridícula y poco masculina), así que me subí a la cama de arriba y allí descargue mi frustración contra la almohada, mientras oía claramente la nueva discusión entre mis abuelos.

Me quería morir, enserio.

* * *

En el transcurso de esa semana en la que les dije a mis abuelos sobre lo de Antonio, fue… Dura.

Mi abuelo no me dirigía palabra alguna, mi abuela y Feliciano estaban más callados de lo normal, y en cuanto a Arthur, él solo me miraba con desaprobación.

Con sus actitudes extrañas, me hacían dudar mucho sobre lo que había decidido. Incluso en el último día del plazo acordado, llegue a pensar que arrepentirme sería lo mejor. Pero no lo hice, opté por seguir adelante con todo eso.

Como sea, el día esperado llegó. Un lunes común en el cual le tendría que dar respuesta a la propuesta del maldito Antonio. Ya no había vuelta atrás, me arme de valor y me prepare mentalmente para lo que haría y diría en las próximas horas.

Esa mañana mi abuelo fue muy claro conmigo.

\- Hoy le dirás que si… ¿Cierto? – Yo solo asentí levemente. – Bueno… Quiero hablar con él hoy mismo. Te estaré esperando a las 7:00pm en punto. – Me señalo. – Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. ¿Entendido, Lovino?

\- Así será. – Le respondí y después se marchó de casa.

¡Joder… Él… Él… Él me había llamado Lovino! Solo me llamaba por mi nombre completo cuando estaba endemoniadamente molesto. Aunque dada la situación, no es para menos.

Después de eso, fui directo al trabajo.

¿A quién quería engañar? Realmente me sentía bastante mal por todo.

No tenía ganas de hacer nada y los dramas de mi compañero Feliks, no me ayudaban a subir mi ánimo. Normalmente lo que yo haría sería burlarme de él por todas las cosas absurdas que salían de su boca, pero en esta ocasión hacer eso no me hacía sentir mejor.

\- A ver lindura… Como que a ti te pasa algo. – Me dijo acercando su silla y sentándose a mi lado en el mostrador. – ¡Ósea, como que me lo tienes que contar, soy 100% de confianza!

\- Vete de aquí Feliks, esto no te incumbe. – Le dije francamente.

\- Como que tipo, no puedo creer que un ángel como tú, sea tan grosero. – Sí, claro. Como si me importara lo que él creyera.

\- ¡Pues entonces, largo!

\- Daah, ósea… tampoco es para tanto. – Se acercó más. – Vamos lindo, cuéntame lo no _cool_ de tu vida. Como que tipo, puedo ayudarte. – Me guiño un ojo.

\- No quiero hablar de eso.

\- Ósea, ya sé lo que te pasa… – Se miró sus teñidas uñas de color rosa. .- Tú no estás preparado para hacer frente a tus problemas, cariño.

\- ¡C-Claro que n-no! Es solo que…

Estaba completamente seguro de que si no le contaba algo pronto, no me dejaría en paz en todo el maldito día. Así que… ¿Por qué no transformar la verdad para adaptarla a la realidad paradójica?

-Oye… ¿Tú te casarías con alguien a quien no amas? – Le pregunte de repente.

\- Ósea, ¿Cómo por qué lo preguntas?

\- ¡Solo curiosidad, maldición!

\- Ajá… Bueno, eso depende.

\- ¿De qué? – Le mire desconcertado.

\- Pues sí, ósea depende… Si el tipo es como ese de allí… ¡No lo pienso dos veces! – Mire hacia la dirección en la que él señalo e inesperadamente Antonio iba entrando por la puerta. - ¡Míralo, es todo un galán! Tan guapo, tan carismático, tan sonriente, tan… tan… tan sexy.

\- ¡Feliks, maldita sea! – Lo golpee en las manos con una revista de propaganda que estaba por ahí cerca. ¡Joder, como se le ocurre andar fantaseando obscenidades, cuando está a mi lado!

\- ¡Ósea, casi me rompes una uña! – Se sobo la parte afectada. – ¡Eso me dolió!

\- ¡Pues te lo mereces! ¡Haber si así aprendes a cerrar tu maldita boca polaca que tienes!

\- ¡Que malo eres! – Hizo un puchero. – Ósea, relájate un poquito… ¡Además, dime si no pensaste lo mismo que yo!

\- ¡Joder, claro que no!

\- ¡Pero mira que buen trasero tiene!

\- ¡Cállate, no me interesa saber absolutamente nada de eso!

\- ¡Daah, que cerrado eres! – Se acomodó el cabello. – Mira, viene hacia acá. – Me dijo discretamente. - Como que tipo hago mal tercio, así que me voy. Te dejo con tu… Galán. – Rio por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – Iba a protestar, pero ya se había ido.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estas? – Y el bastardo ya había llegado hasta el mostrador.

\- Prefiero hablar en otro lugar. – Le respondí directamente. No estaba de humor como para recibir estúpidos saludos.

\- ¿Te parece en la cafetería de la vez pasada? – ¡Puff, como si me importara el lugar! Después de todo, pronto llegaría el momento de decir las cosas, aun cuando fuera en un maravilloso castillo, la situación seguiría siendo una mierda.

No tuve más alternativa que subir a su auto mientras íbamos de camino a la maldita cafetería. Todo el ambiente era muy tenso, aunque no le presté atención, yo solo iba inmerso en mis pensamientos.

Cuando llegamos tomamos asiento y después de haberle dejado muy en claro todo mi odio, finalmente le dije que sí. Él solo se emocionó (¡Incluso tomó mi mano!), pero claro, es obvio. Solo quería joderme la existencia.

Eso sí, antes de que empezaran a salir brillos de su alrededor, le impuse como condición ayudar a mi familia MUY económicamente. Creí que ese bastardo idiota comenzaría a protestar, pero no, todo fue jodidamente fácil (Bueno, ¡Mejor para mí!).

\- ¿Y cuándo hablare con tus abuelos? – Pregunto de repente.

\- Hoy mismo. – Le respondí conciso, tal y como mi abuelo me había ordenado en la mañana.

\- ¿Qué? ¿T-Tan pronto? ¿No deberíamos esperar hasta mañana? - ¡Maldita, sea! Primero está urgido por casarse y luego se arrepiente. ¿Qué mierda pasa por su cerebro? ¿Tan siquiera tiene uno?

\- Si no quieres, puedes buscar a alguien más. – Me dejé de rodeos y es que ya me había hartado su maldito drama.

\- Tú ganas, vamos ya. – ¡Al fin, ya era hora!

Posteriormente, emprendimos el camino a casa. Corrección, a MI CASA.

Al llegar, ya todos nos esperaban reunidos en la mesa. Tomé asiento a lado de mi abuelo y le invité a tomar asiento a Antonio también.

Una vez sentados, comenzó el acuerdo.

Antonio se presentó y todo. Después mi abuelo lo trato de intimidar con una maldita denuncia, a lo que el bastardo ni se inmuto y le contraataco perfectamente. Más tarde hablaron de cosas triviales como la fecha y el plazo del matrimonio.

Lo que en verdad me sorprendió, fue la pregunta más tonta que mi abuelo pudo hacer.

\- ¿Hay algún interés sentimental? – ¡Por, dios! ¡¿A quién mierda se le ocurre preguntar eso?! – Porque de ser así, quiero que no toque a mi hijo o se las verá conmigo. – Claro, él quería hacer hasta lo imposible por protegerme (En verdad se lo agradecía).

\- Claro que no. – De cualquiera forma, rezaba para que sus palabras fueran ciertas. – Si Lovino le conto bien, el matrimonio es un requisito que necesito para reclamar la dichosa herencia, algo superficial. Por su hijo ni se preocupe, él estará bien. Le ofrezco estancia en mi casa de Roma cuando nos casemos y tendrá todo lo que necesite. En cuanto a ustedes, pueden pedirme lo que quieran mientras el matrimonio sea vigente. ¿Aceptan el trato? – A decir verdad, eso no sonaba tan mal. Por lo menos el imbécil aparentemente estaba tomando en cuenta lo que le había pedido.

\- ¿Lovino? – El abuelo me llamo y yo solo asentí.

\- No hay nada que hacer. – Le respondí francamente.

\- Bien, que no se hable más. Si Lovino acepta no puedo intervenir más. – Se acercó a Antonio, y ambos se dieron la mano. – Un trato es un trato.

Seguido de eso, Antonio agradeció y se fue.

-Así que… ese es el tal Antonio, eh… – Comentó inesperadamente mi abuelo.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? – Le pregunte molesto. Aunque mi pregunta era solo curiosidad de saber que impresión le había causado Antonio.

\- No sé… – Se cruzó de brazos y miro al techo muy pensativo. – Es joven, creí que sería más… Mayor.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "Mayor"? – Hice énfasis en la última palabra.

\- Pues me lo imaginaba como de mi edad… - Logro decir entre balbuceos y demás cosas que no logre comprender, mientras se relajaba un poco y repentinamente se levantó de la mesa para ir directo a su habitación.

Aparentemente la "Charla" fue tomada de buena forma. No le di importancia.

A la mañana siguiente, me encontraba en mi trabajo, cuando Antonio apareció jodidamente feliz (A estas alturas, eso ya no me sorprendía) y llamándome "Cariño", "Mi amor" y "Lovi".

¿Cómo osaba llamarme así ese cabrón? Si no hubiera sido por que aún no estábamos casados, yo le habría rajado toda su puta madre. Pero bueno, solo tenía que esperar algunos días para hacerlo.

Lo más estúpido de todo, fue el motivo de venir a "Visitarme": Comprar ropa nueva.

Ósea, ¿Para qué demonios yo quería ropa? ¿Por qué diablos Antonio insistía tanto en comprarla? ¿Tanto significaba para él, el "Falso matrimonio"? Jamás se incluyó en el trato verse bien el día del evento, ¿O sí?

Pero finalmente termine cediendo. Y es que ponerme a discutir con la persona más estúpida del mundo, solo me ocasionaría un problema cardiaco.

Total, en la misma tienda donde trabajo (En la tienda bastarda del bastardo) caminamos para poder elegir las prendas. Yo me entretuve viendo un esmoquin en un mostrador y Antonio se adelantó.

Mire mi reflejo en el mostrador de vidrio. Se formó una ilusión óptica en la que se apreciaba que yo portaba el esmoquin. No me veía mal. Sonreí del gusto al mirarme de tal forma.

Pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar a mi padre. Tenía una imagen borrosa en mi cabeza de él, de cuando yo era pequeño. También recordé que mi abuelo antes solía decirme frecuentemente que me parecía mucho a él. Entonces al mirarme, se reveló su presencia en mí.

Me sentí terriblemente dolido al darme cuenta de que me parecía al hombre al que más detestaba. Él vivía en mí, aunque tratara de negármelo, él seguía presente en cada facción de mi rostro.

Desde ese momento, concebí el flagelo que se haría presente cada vez que me mirara al espejo; porque de cualquier forma, lo vería a él.

Me odio. Soy un hijo de puta. Me odiare siempre.

De pronto me invadió una furia intensa. Incluso me dieron ganas de lanzarle una piedra al maldito mostrador y disfrutar cuando se quebrara en mil pedazos.

Pero no tenía ninguna piedra cerca y alguien interrumpió mis instintos asesinos.

Me gire, y era el maldito Antonio inoportuno que traía un vestido rosa, el cual me entregó una vez que le preste atención.

\- Póntelo. - ¿Acaso eso era una orden?

\- ¿QUÉ? – Le arrojé en toda su estúpida cara el vestido – ¿ME HAS VISTO CARA DE MUJER, BASTARDO? ¡LA QUE SE LO VA A PONER VA A SER TU ABUELA!

Y así comenzó una pequeña y absurda discusión sobre ponerme o no el puto vestido. Hasta que me harte de tanta persistencia de su parte.

\- ¡QUE NO QUIERO, DÉJAME EN PAZ! – Le grite pretendiendo finalizar la disputa.

\- ¡QUE TE LO PONGAS, TE DIGO! NO ME IMPORTA SI QUIERES O NO. TE LO PONES SI O SI. – Eso que me grito, ¡M-Me asusto, m-maldición! ¡Y no es que yo sea un débil cobarde! Lo que pasa es que siempre que lo veo, me sonríe de forma estúpida y sus ojos brillan cada que me mira (¡Joder, como si me importara descifrar el motivo!). Y esta vez, frunció el ceño y su mirada se volvió oscura y malvada. En concreto, se transformó en un completo psicópata. ¿Qué era lo que escondía detrás de ese rostro sonriente y despreocupado? Por suerte, su "Bipolaridad" era muy pasajera.

\- ¡Eres un hijo de puta, esto lo pagaras caro! – Lo insulte, se lo merecía (¡Eso y más!) y después me encamine hacia los probadores.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve dentro (Y ni me importaba) pero aun no me había puesto el maldito vestido.

No quería ponérmelo, sin embargo, no viviría escondido en los probadores para siempre. Así que decidí hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

Me quite mi uniforme de trabajo (Chaqueta, camisa y corbata) y me empecé a meter el vestido por… ¿Arriba? ¡Yo que sé! ¡No soy mujer para saber cómo probarme esas cosas! Trate de bajarme el vestido lo más que pude, aunque curiosamente lo más que lograría taparme seria hasta la rodilla. Dude en quitarme el pantalón, pero me lo deje puesto. Después de todo, me sería de gran ayuda para que el bastardo de Antonio, no me viera cosas que no debía verme.

¿Tan siquiera era de mi talla? ¡Joder! Me sentía tan apretado como si me encontrara dentro de una estúpida lata de sardinas.

Posteriormente, asome mi cabeza por la puerta del probador para evitar que alguna hermosa dama me viera así. Una vez despejado el terreno, salí corriendo a buscar al estúpido que me obligó a hacer el ridículo.

Y allí estaba, sentado en el cómodo sillón de piel esperándome.

– Ya estarás contento ¿No? ¡Parezco una jodida bailarina de ballet! – Me pare delante de él y cruce los brazos. - ¿Qué sigue? ¿Zapatillas?

-¿Pero qué te paso? – El muy imbécil se carcajeo, ¡Burlándose de mí! – ¿Acaso no sabes que debes quitarte el pantalón para que luzca bien el vestido? – Ósea, al señor no le bastaba con verme los brazos desnudos, sino que también quería verme las piernas.

Me había humillado de la forma más ruin. ¿Dónde quedaba mi hombría ahora? No solo él se burlaba de mí, sino también todas las personas que rondaban cerca. No le basto con obligarme a casarme con él, sino que también me obligo a ponerme un maldito vestido para el gusto del público. Otra razón para odiarlo eternamente.

Al final del día, terminó por comprarme ropa decente y se ofreció a llevarme hasta mi casa, a pesar de que le suplique para que no lo hiciera.

Cuando me disponía a bajar nuevamente de su auto me tomo del brazo y de mala gana subí nuevamente.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Pregunté molesto.

\- Bueno, solo quería avisarte que la boda será el viernes de la próxima semana en mi casa. Ira un juez y así se concluirá el matrimonio. – Me explicó. Después me dijo que alguien nos recogería a las 3:00pm en una limusina negra y como bono extra, escribió su número de celular en un papelito y me lo entrego.

\- Entiendo… Hasta entonces – No tenía nada más que decir, así que me baje de nuevo y emprendí mi camino (Una cuadra) hasta mi casa

Al llegar, mi familia se sorprendió por la ropa que llevaba en manos, y comenzaron a interrogarme descaradamente. Respondí sinceramente a todo, exceptuando la humillación del vestido de bailarina de ballet.

* * *

El día esperado había llegado. Un viernes cualquiera en el que se llevaría a cabo mi "Boda" civil. Un día viernes que odiaría por el resto de mi vida.

Abrí lentamente los ojos acostumbrándome a la luz del sol que lograba filtrarse por la ventana. Me removí un poco en la cama buscando el bulto de mi hermano. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando no lo sentí, entonces me voltee bruscamente solo para observar que él ya se había levantado.

Me recosté nuevamente, pues me empezó a doler un poco la cabeza del movimiento brusco que hice previamente. Tomé mi celular del pequeño buró que estaba a lado de la cama. Lo prendí y en la pantalla visualice la hora, eran las 9:00am.

Me levanté con la mayor pesadez que jamás había sentido antes. Ordene la cama, fui al baño a lavarme la cara con agua fría, me peine un poco y me dispuse a bajar a desayunar.

Al descender por la escalera me detuve en el rellano, y observé que toda mi familia ya estaba reunida en la mesa desayunando. Todos tenían una facción de seriedad en el rostro y el silencio predominaba en cada centímetro de la atmósfera. No es la gran cosa, pero esa actitud y ese ambiente es algo inusual en ellos. Tal pareciera que estábamos de luto… ¿Realmente lo estábamos?

Al notarme llegar, me dirigieron una mirada muy afligida, misma que siguió todo mi recorrido hasta la mesa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté una vez que me senté. Pero mi pregunta se perdió en la nada. Todos hicieron caso omiso, y continuaron con lo que hacían antes de que yo llegara.

\- Lovi, mi amor… ¿Quieres desayunar algo? – Preguntó de repente mi abuela, yo solo asentí. – Aquí tienes, mi niño. – Me entrego mi comida y trató de sonreírme, pero fallo en el intento.

\- Gracias, abue… – Le agradecí.

\- Y… ¿Cómo te sientes? – Esta vez el abuelo pregunto. Yo sabía perfectamente a que se refería con eso.

\- Bueno… Creo que pudo haber sido mucho peor. – Le respondí francamente y el pareció comprender.

\- Aun no lo puedo creer. – Me regaño Arthur, dedicándome una mirada de angustia.

\- Ni yo… Pero así es la vida. – Le dije.

\- Hermano… ¿Realmente vas a casarte? – Esta vez Feliciano me pregunto con una voz entrecortada y una mirada muy triste. Se asomaban pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Si, Feli… Tengo que hacerlo, es por ti y por el bien de todos. - ¡Como me daban ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que no llorara! Pero… Tenía que mantenerme firme ante todo. – No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien… Lo prometo. – ¿Qué más esperanzas podía darle?

\- ¡LOVINO, REACCIONA! ¡Vas a cometer una locura! – Me grito el abuelo. – Aun puedes arrepentirte… Hazlo por lo que más quieras… – Me suplico.

\- Abuelo, ya hablamos sobre esto. – Fruncí el ceño. – Voy a seguir adelante, les guste o no. – Ni siquiera a mí me gustaba continuar con la mierda de vida que me esperaría en una cuantas horas. – Y si van a acompañarme, les pido que comiencen a arreglarse ya, mientras lavo todo esto.

\- Sí, claro… ¿Y con que ropa, Lovino? – Se quejó Arthur.

\- Con lo mejor que tengas. - Respondí tajante.

\- ¡Lo mejor que tengo es esto que traigo puesto!

\- Entonces, vete tal cual. – Se levantó molesto seguido de los otros que, aparentemente hicieron lo que les pedí.

Al transcurso de las horas, ya todos estaban bien arreglados y dándole los últimos toques a su persona. Solo faltaba yo.

Tome mi toalla y fui directo a la ducha. Me desnude lentamente, sin ánimo y con la mayor aura de pesimismo que puedo tener en días así. Pronto las frías y heladas gotas de agua hicieron contacto con mi piel, provocándome un escalofrió.

¡¿Por qué mierda me estaba bañando con agua fría?! Claramente ese era un pequeño detalle de mi depresión. Como sea, no me importaba en lo absoluto.

Más tarde, me dispuse a vestirme con la ropa que me había comprado el estúpido Antonio una semana atrás. Claro que, en el proceso tenia a dos espectadores, observando detenidamente cada uno de mis movimientos. Mientras yo solo trataba de arreglarme bien las prendas, delante del pequeño tocador de nuestra habitación.

\- ¡Estúpida corbata! - Me dije a mi mismo con molestia.

\- ¡Ya deja eso y ven aquí! – Me ordeno Arthur, quien se acercó a mí. – ¡Es increíble que no puedas acomodarla, idiota!

\- Cállate y solo hazlo. – Fruncí el ceño.

\- Hermano, siéntate. – Dijo Feliciano con dulzura, acercándome una pequeña silla. – Quiero peinarte esta vez… ¿Puedo? – Iba a protestar pero termine cediendo. Él solo sonrió tímidamente.

Pronto el silencio se hizo presente.

Feliciano me peinaba delicadamente y con parsimonia. Arthur me acomodaba suavemente la corbata y el traje para verme presentable. Yo solo miraba sus reflejos en el espejo.

-¿Saben?... - Rompí de pronto el mutismo. – Jamás creí terminar así…

\- ¿Casado con un hombre? – Preguntaron ambos al unísono.

\- No… – Suspire. – Con ustedes mimándome de esta manera.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. Por lo menos había logrado hacerlos reír. Me gusta cuando me regalan sus cálidas sonrisas…. Me hacen sentir mejor.

-¡Que cosas dices! – Me abrazo Feliciano, frotando su mejilla contra la mía. - ¡Te quiero mucho, hermanito!

\- Yo igual a ti. – Correspondí su abrazo.

\- Bueno… – Carraspeo Arthur. – Creo que ya estás listo, ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

\- Me dijo que pasarían a las 3:00pm… – Le conteste.

\- Pues ya son casi las 4:00pm y aun no viene nadie. – Miro molesto su reloj. – ¿No deberías llamarle o algo?

\- ¡No! – Grite inconscientemente. Ellos me miraron extrañados. – Q-Quiero decir… No tengo prisa… Puede tardarse todo lo que le plazca.

Pero justo a los 10 minutos después de decir eso, tocaron la puerta de nuestra casa. Mis abuelos aún estaban en su habitación, así que mientras Feliciano les notificaba la repentina llegada de alguien sospechoso, yo baje con Arthur hasta llegar a la puerta, donde súbitamente me entraron muchos nervios y me escondí detrás de un viejo sillón, obligando a Arthur atender a quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado.

-Buenas tardes caballero, ¿Esta es la Casa de la Familia Vargas? – Una vez que Arthur había abierto la puerta, escuche que una voz preguntaba. Y claramente no se parecía en nada a la del idiota de Antonio.

\- Así es… ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunto de vuelta Arthur.

\- Mi nombre es Govert Van der Vaart… - ¡Que nombre tan extraño! – Y he venido por el joven Lovino Vargas. - ¿Me buscaba a mí? ¡¿Pero por qué?! Y-Yo no había hecho nada 'Tan' malo en los últimos días… ¿Acaso venía a cobrar venganza? – Me lo ha ordenado Antonio Fernández Carriedo. – Bueno, ese estúpido nombre aclaraba todo. – Me imagino que usted debe ser…

\- Se equivoca… Soy Arthur Kirkland. – Le interrumpió y estrecho su mano con el desconocido hombre. – Un placer conocerlo. – Típico del adoptado, ser demasiado formal con alguien a quien no conoce, ¡Joder, que manía de educación tan exagerada tiene Arthur!

Pocos segundos más tarde, mis abuelos y mi hermano se acercaron a la puerta e hicieron el mismo acto de cortesía que Arthur había hecho previamente.

¿Qué remedio tenia? Me resigne y me encamine a la entrada donde todos posaron su mirada sobre mí. Me acerque al desconocido y sospechoso hombre, y le extendí mi mano en forma de saludo. Era un sujeto bastante alto y de musculatura considerable. Tenía cabello rubio, el cual peinaba hacia arriba en una extraña forma similar a la de un tulipán, y sus ojos eran verdes; también poseía una cicatriz en forma de línea oblicua en la frente. Vestía de forma muy elegante y adquiría un aspecto realmente imponente; lo que provocaba que un escalofrió me recorriera el cuerpo entero y mis rodillas flaquearan.

Por primera vez en muchos años, me sentí como un jodido enano en comparación con ese mastodonte gigante de casi dos metros de altura (Aunque quizá exagero un poco).

-Lovino Vargas… – Dije fríamente una vez que tomó mi mano, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que me asustara un poco. – U-Un g-gusto…

\- Bueno, ahora que nos conocemos, me disculpo por el retraso. - El tal Govert dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de la limusina (De color negro, tal cual había dicho Antonio). – Ahora, por favor les pido que ingresen… Partiremos cuanto antes.

\- Claro joven. – Habló mi abuelo. - ¿Ya están listos todos? – Nos miró y me señalo. – Lovino, sube tu primero, eres el principal. – Aun se podía distinguir un deje de molestia en su voz.

\- De acuerdo. – No tenía ganas de discutir, así que opté por hacerle caso. – Feli, ¿Puedes traerme mi celular?

\- ¡Claro, Lovi! – Feliciano entro corriendo a la casa, seguido por mis abuelos. Yo por mi parte, subí al vehículo acompañado de Arthur

Después de supervisar que no faltara nada y asegurarse de que la casa estaba bien cerrada; mis abuelos subieron a la limusina. Posteriormente, el tulipán Govert encendió el vehículo y partimos a la "Boda".

Cabe destacar que en las calles había un maldito tráfico de los mil demonios, por lo que el viaje sería más prolongado de lo esperado. Como sea, podría dormir una pequeña siesta en el transcurso; después de todo, había mucho silencio, una música agradable y la limusina era sumamente cómoda y cálida.

* * *

Me desperté mirando tenuemente por la ventana. ¿Aún no llegábamos? Me incorpore un poco y observé a mi familia; claramente se notaban muy estresados por el viaje. Y no es para menos, quiero decir ¿Qué tan largo puede ser el transcurso a una casa que está en otra ciudad? No considero extenso el recorrido, sin embargo, tal parece que en esta ocasión se estaba excediendo demasiado. Ósea, ¿Cómo es posible que YO haya dormido la siesta, y al despertar seguíamos sin llegar a nuestro destino? Digo, no soy de aquellos que tienen el sueño ligero.

En exactamente 25 minutos y después de soportar una vez más el tráfico, los semáforos, una ancianita que atravesó lentamente por la calle, los silbidos de la gente que veía la limusina pasar, el mal clima, el trasero entumecido y las irritantes preguntas "¿Ya llegamos?, ¿Cuánto falta?, ¿Ya casi?" que mi hermano hacia cada 5 minutos… ¡POR FIN LLEGAMOS! No es que me alegrara llegar pronto, pero enserio, soportar tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, es horrendo.

Debo admitirlo, el vecindario donde se encontraba aquella casa, era hermoso. Muy limpio, muy grande, muy espacioso, muy grande, muy lujoso, muy grande, muy formal y… ¿Ya dije muy grande? Bueno, sin duda alguna dejaba con la boca abierta a cualquiera. Y aparentemente, la casa del bastardo Antonio era la más grande que se encontraba al final de todas las demás; jodidamente podía ser observada a más de una cuadra atrás.

¡Joder, esas no era casas normales! Parecían… ¡Parecían mansiones! ¿Acaso lo eran?

El tulipán Govert detuvo el vehículo en la ENORME casa y toco el claxon. Posteriormente, dos hombres trajeados abrieron las grandes rejas de metal y la limusina ingresó.

Al entrar, se podía distinguir una inmensa fuente de agua en el centro del camino rodeada de césped, que limitaba con precisión y claridad la forma ovalada del camino. A los alrededores de la casa había arboles cortados de manera elegante, y pequeños arbustos redondos adornando el ovalo del camino, sin olvidar el fino césped que cubría todo el… ¿Campo? ¿Patio? ¿Jardín? O como se llame.

El vehículo hizo un recorrido desde la entrada, hasta la puerta principal de la dichosa casa, pero antes de llegar a esta misma, dio vuelta a la derecha para llegar a una sección de la casa con puerta más pequeña y se detuvo.

-Por favor, bajen. – Anuncio Govert bajando y abriendo la puerta de la limusina. – Es por aquí, síganme.

¡Que entumecidas teníamos las piernas! Joder, como pudimos bajamos de la tonta limusina y lo seguimos. En el proceso, aparentábamos caminar bien.

Entramos por la pequeña puerta a lo que parecía ser un recibidor. Había una espaciosa sala al estilo _"Luis XV"_ y una mesa de cristal en el centro. La estancia poseía muebles muy finos, lámparas muy lujosas y demás objetos que le daban al salón un toque más ostentoso, como: cuadros, retratos, plantas de sombra o figurillas de cerámica y porcelana.

Govert a su vez, abrió una puerta corrediza de madera con vidrios oscuros que daba lugar a un jardín… Eso me supongo, puesto que había variedad de flores en ese espacio. Al caminar un poco más, pude visualizar una mesa con un mantel blanco. También observe a varias personas que se encontraban cerca de allí, unas conocidas y otras que jamás había visto en mi vida.

En resumen, se encontraban: Francis y Gilbert, los estúpidos amigos del maldito Antonio. Pero… También se hallaban Ludwig, el novio de mi hermano (¿Quién demonios lo había traído? ¿Por qué hasta en el más miserable de mis días, esa patata humana debía estar presente? ¡Maldición!); y Kiku, el japonés bajito, serio y educado, muy amigo de Feliciano (Al que Arthur conocía demasiado bien, y no es como que yo este insinuando algo), como sea, no entendía por qué rayos estaban allí, quiero decir, ninguno de los dos es directamente cercano a nosotros. Asimismo, hacían acto de presencia el tulipán Govert, una hermosa chica rubia de encantador rostro (¡Por Dios! ¡Que hermosa era! Mi amor platónico), un hombre MUY alto (El más alto de todos los presentes) de sonrisa infantil, y un joven chino a su lado, de cabello largo atado a una coleta baja. Extrañamente, no había rastro alguno del estúpido Antonio.

Al acercarnos, mi hermano se fue corriendo para saludar a su novio y a su amigo. Mis abuelos solo dijeron un "Buenas tardes" en voz alta que fue devuelto por todos, y se dirigieron al costado derecho, alejados de todos los presentes. Arthur y yo, solo los seguimos; y la verdad es que nos sentíamos intimidados por la mirada perversa que nos dedicaba el tal Francis, porque nos recorría el cuerpo entero de arriba abajo, una y otra vez; y se reía comentándole algo a su amigo Gilbert. Lo peor es que comenzaba a ponerme nervioso, y trate de convencerme de que su mirada solo iba dirigida hacia Arthur. Sí, eso debía ser.

\- ¿Dónde está Antonio? – Escuche que Govert le preguntaba por lo bajo a la chica rubia.

\- Subió a su habitación a buscar algo. – Sonrió la chica. ¡Que encantadora voz! – Iré a decirle que ya están aquí todos.

La chica entró a la casa por otra puerta corrediza del lado izquierdo. Mientras tanto, los demás solo seguíamos esperando, ya pronto serían las 6:30pm.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y al fin, la chica salió de la casa acompañada de Antonio. ¿Acaso era su hermana o que rayos?

\- ¡Vaya, así que han llegado ya! – Antonio sonrió ampliamente. Portaba un esmoquin negro y elegante, con una corbata del mismo color, y su cabello esta vez estaba bien peinado. Se veía tan… Estúpido. – Sean bienvenidos. – Nos saludó a cada uno.

\- ¿Dónde están sus padres, joven Antonio? – Pregunto mi abuelo con inseguridad.

\- Ah, ellos… – Sonrió con tristeza. – Ellos están ausentes, surgió un inconveniente y no podrán asistir.

\- ¿Pero están enterados de todo esto? – ¿A dónde quería llegar mi abuelo con esas preguntas?

\- Eh… ¿C-Claro?... Quiero decir, ¡Por puesto que sí!

Pronto se hizo un silencio MUY incómodo.

\- Eh… – Carraspeo Francis. - ¡Oh, miren la hora! ¡Ya casi anochece! ¿Por qué no mejor comenzamos ya? – ¡Puto mentiroso! Lo único que se avecinaba en el cielo era una tenue lluvia.

\- ¡Oh, muy bien! – Hablo de pronto con acento ruso el hombre más alto. – Vamos Yao, te necesito. – Posteriormente se colocó detrás de la mesa y abrió su portafolio. - ¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Ivan Braginski y soy su juez. – Sonrió muy infantil.

\- Yo soy Wang Yao. – Hablo el joven chino e hizo una reverencia. – Es un placer conocerlos a todos.

\- Bueno, Antonio ¿Qué esperas? – Le dijo Francis tomándolo de los hombros y llevándolo a un costado de la mesa.

\- Lovino… Vamos. – Me dijo el abuelo y me acerque al otro costado de la mesa.

\- Empecemos. – Tomo la iniciativa el juez ruso. – Buenas tardes, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a los jóvenes: Antonio y Lovino. A continuación, daré lectura al acta matrimonial… – Minutos después, termino de leer. – Hago constar que se han cumplido todos los mandatos legales, por lo que no hay ningún impedimento por el cual este matrimonio civil no deba celebrarse. Sin más percance, me dispongo a continuar…

 _"Este acto que hoy nos reúne a todos, es el compromiso formal por el cual dos personas inician un nuevo proyecto de vida. Dos personas que se quieren mutuamente y manifiestan sus sentimientos púbicamente, sin temor a las voces que juzgan de forma errónea cualquier muestra de afecto entre ambas. Dos personas que han decidido voluntariamente unir sus vidas por medio de esta solemnidad, las cuales se apoyan, se cuidan, se aman y podrán hacer frente a todos los obstáculos que se presenten por delante a partir de esta nueva etapa._

 _Esta unión es sin duda, un recuerdo significativo para esas dos personas, porque han dado un paso más en su condición como pareja._

 _Solo diré… Que el amor no los separe y que la fidelidad les conduzca por un buen camino duradero._

 _En nombre de todos los amigos y familiares presentes, les deseo de todo corazón lo mejor._

 _Enhorabuena."_

Cuanta falsedad había en aquellas palabras. No eran reales y jamás lo serian.

¿Por qué demonios todos actuaban como si verdaderamente esto fuera real? ¿Acaso nadie les había dicho que solo era una simulación?, ¡Por Dios! ¿Amor? Eso era la última cosa que había en nuestro matrimonio. Ni hasta la joya más preciada del mundo me haría cambiar lo que verdaderamente sentía por Antonio: ODIO.

¡Lo odio! ¡Odio a Antonio por sobre todas las cosas! Nadie me hará cambiar de opinión ¡NUNCA!

Después de que el juez dijera algunos artículos y uno que otro "Invitado" recitara un ridículo sermón, finalmente pasamos a la parte más importante, o mejor dicho, al único propósito de todas las bodas: La aceptación del matrimonio por parte de los contrayentes.

\- Bueno, ahora les pregunto… - Carraspeó el juez. – Antonio, ¿Quieres y estas consiente de contraer matrimonio voluntariamente con Lovino Vargas?

\- Sí. – Respondió firmemente y me sonrió.

\- Bien Lovino, ¿Quieres y estas consiente de contraer matrimonio voluntariamente con Antonio Fernández Carriedo?

Me paralice un poco ante esa pregunta y me quede en silencio por unos segundos. Mire hacia atrás buscando a mi abuelo, y preguntándole con la mirada lo que debía hacer. Sin embargo, al encontrarme con sus ojos me quede aún más desconcertado.

Su mirada no reflejaba molestia como la de la última semana; al contrario, su mirada expresaba angustia, miedo e impotencia. Esta sería la segunda vez que me mostraba una mirada así; la primera ocasión fue un día común, cuando Feliciano y yo acabábamos de salir de la escuela, para ese entonces teníamos 7 años. Nadie se había aparecido para llevarnos a casa, por lo que tuvimos que hacerlo nosotros mismos por nuestra propia cuenta. Íbamos caminando lentamente tomados de la mano, la distancia era muy grande, por lo que tardaríamos un poco en llegar a casa. Me he de suponer que aquella vez, mi abuelo no lograba localizarnos y claramente se sentía muy angustiado. Así que cuando nos encontró a mitad de camino, en su rostro se notaba claramente la misma expresión que justo ahora me estaba dedicando.

¿Qué significaba? ¿Lo que yo estaba haciendo estaba bien o estaba mal? Como sea, a tales extremos a los que habíamos llegado ya, arrepentirse no era una opción.

Lo mire por última vez, para después dirigir mi mirada hacia Antonio, quien esperaba expectante mi respuesta. Suspire y regrese mi vista al frente.

-Si… – Respondí muy inseguro, aunque al parecer nadie lo noto.

\- Ahora procedan al intercambio de anillos y reciten sus respectivos votos.

¿Anillos? ¿Enserio? ¿Esto era un juego o realmente me estaba casando? ¡Maldito Antonio, los anillos no iban incluidos en el paquete!

De su bolsillo, el estúpido bastardo saco dos anillos con apariencia muy sencilla pero visiblemente de oro, y me entrego uno. Posteriormente, se volteó hacia mí para quedar ambos de frente y comenzó a recitar palabras estúpidas.

-Yo, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, te tomo a ti, Lovino Vargas, como esposo y prometo serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de mi vida. – Después de decir eso, tomo mi mano y coloco en mi dedo anular el anillo que tenía en sus manos.

¿Qué mierda se suponía que debía hacer yo ahora? Nadie me explico nada, así que lo único que se me paso por la mente fue copiar las palabras previas que él había mencionado. No me importaba en absoluto, pero realmente esperaba que mi memoria no me fallara.

-Yo, Lovino Vargas… Te tomo a ti, Antonio Fernández…- ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? –… Carriedo. – ¡Si, eso debía ser! – Como esposo y prometo serte… ¿Fiel?... En la salud y en la enfermedad, y… – ¿Qué más seguía? ¡Maldición, memoria traidora! – En la riqueza y en la pobreza… Todos los días de… Mi vida. – Acto seguido, no tuve más remedio que tomar su asquerosa mano y colocarle el puto anillo que me había dado.

\- Contrayentes y testigos, firmen el acta matrimonial. – Anuncio el juez y firmamos. De testigos estaban los dos inútiles amigos de Antonio y mis abuelos. – Yo, Ivan Braginski, por el poder que me han conferido, los declaro unidos en matrimonio, ¡Enhorabuena! Ya pueden… – Hizo una pausa. – ¿Besarse?

¡Ni loco yo besaba a Antonio! ¡Malditos sean todos por no darse cuenta de la falsedad de nuestra unión!

\- Eh, no… – Antonio rió ligeramente. – Él es muy tímido para estas cosas… – Me sonrió, yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada. – ¡Pero una buena foto no faltara!... ¡KIKU, TRAE TU CÁMARA! – Grito dejándome ensordecido.

\- ¿Pero qué demo...? – No medio tiempo a decir, cuando rodeo mi cuello con su brazo y me atrajo hacia él, juntando nuestras mejillas y haciendo el símbolo de _"Amor y paz"_ con su mano libre.

\- ¡Suéltame, idiota! – Le grite disimuladamente.

\- ¡Kiku, toma fotografías de todos los ángulos posibles! – Pero hizo caso omiso.

\- Como usted ordene Antonio-san. – Después de decir eso, el condenado japonés se dispuso a sacar todas las fotografías que el rollo de su cámara le permitió. Aunque eso no lo detuvo, pues traía uno de repuesto.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! – Empuje a Antonio una vez que me harte de tantas fotografías. – No te me vuelvas a acercar. – Y me encamine hacia donde estaban mis abuelos platicando con… ¿Ludwig? ¡Ugh, qué más da!

Al paso de unos minutos, la hermosa chica rubia le ordeno a la servidumbre traer algunos aperitivos y bebidas para los "Invitados". Así que, no tan gustosamente, solo me limite a beber refresco.

Pronto darían las 8:00pm y por consiguiente, la noche estaba cada vez más próxima.

El juez ruso, Ivan, se retiró junto a su acompañante chino, Yao, y con ellos (Desgraciadamente para Arthur) se llevaron a Kiku. Me intrigaba el hecho de saber si eran familia, ya que ambos eran asiáticos y se fueron juntos… Joder, descubrir eso era peor que la mafia.

Francis, Gilbert y Ludwig se marcharon al poco rato. No sin antes desearle una "Linda luna de miel" a Antonio. ¡Ganas de partirles la madre no me faltaban! Ósea, entiendo que Gilbert diga cosas así, porque se supone que él no sabía nada, ¿Pero de Francis? ¡Por favor! ¡Él estuvo presente el día en que Antonio me propuso matrimonio! Y aun así, se empeñaba en decir semejantes estupideces en tono vulgar con señas obscenas. ¡Agh, amigos tenían que ser!

Y en cuanto a mi familia, ellos serían los próximos en irse a casa. Así que, empezaban las incomodas (Dolorosas) despedidas.

\- Hijito… Ven aquí. – Dijo mi abuela abrazándome y hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho. – Mi bebe, mi pequeño Lovi… ¡Cuánto has crecido! Y pensar que hace apenas unos años eras la criaturita más pequeña, linda y dulce del mundo…

\- Abue… que cosas. – Sentí mi cara arder. – N-No digas e-eso…

\- Mi bebe Lovi…. Te voy a extrañar mucho.

\- Tranquila, solo estaré aquí por un tiempo. – Le sonreí. – Prometo ir a visitarte cuando tú quieras, a la hora que digas, en donde sea y con quien sea.

\- Cuídate mucho. – Sus ojos empezaban a ponerse cristalinos. – Nunca olvides que te amo, todos te amamos.

\- No lo haré. – Le bese la frente y después su mejilla. – Ya verás como todo saldrá bien…

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esta mañana? Deberías pensarlo bien. – Acto seguido, nos separamos.

¿Qué haría yo sin esa mujer? Ella es mi todo. Realmente me duele bastante verla con aquella expresión triste en el rostro. Ella es prácticamente mi mama, y a nadie le gusta ver llorar a su mama. ¿Qué puedo hacer para evitarlo? Después de todo, he hecho cosas terribles que ella aún no sabe.

\- Hermano… – Feliciano se acercó a mí sollozando y con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose de sus ojos. – Abrázame.

\- Feli… – No pude evitar lanzármele encima para abrazarlo como pocas veces lo he hecho en vida.

\- Te quiero Lovi. – Me dice estrujando más el abrazo.

\- Y yo a ti Feli. – Le digo separándome un poco de él para limpiar las lágrimas que se asoman en su rostro.

\- ¿Cuándo volverás a casa? – Me miro triste.

\- Dentro de poco… – Intente sonar convencido. – Te prometo que estaré presente el día en que te gradúes de la Universidad. – Sonreí ligeramente.

\- P-Pero… Aún falta mucho para eso. – Abrió sus grandes ojos marrones e hizo un puchero.

\- Tranquilo, yo estaré de vuelta para entonces. – Lo vuelvo a abrazar y acaricio su cabello. – ¡Ahora, ya deja de llorar tonto! Te exijo que te concentres en tus estudios y mantengas buenas notas ¿Me oyes? No podré supervisarte pero estaré al tanto de todo, y si tus calificaciones bajan ¡Adiós pasta! _¿Capisci?_ ¡Has que el bastardo de tu hermano se sienta orgulloso, joder!

\- ¡Lo hare, lo hare! – Sonrió. – ¡No te defraudare, lo prometo! – Me dio un último abrazo y se apartó, esta vez con más motivación.

Mi mellizo, mi hermano… ¿Qué haré sin él? Toda nuestra vida hemos estado juntos y separarnos de la noche a la mañana es desgarrador para ambos. ¿A quién voy a regañar ahora? ¿A quién voy a reprenderle el comportamiento? ¿Quién me dará mil sonrisas y abrazos gratis? ¿Con quién compartiré mi tan amada pasta? ¿Quién calentara la cama para mí? ¿Quién vendrá lloriqueando pidiendo mi protección? ¿Quién me dirá "Te quiero" cada mañana? Y sobre todo… ¿Quién me hará sentir importante y me hará saber que valgo mucho? Aunque parezca extraño, él es la razón principal por la que hago esto, más que por mí, todo lo hago por él. En el fondo, sé que dejarlo solo, me duele más a mí de lo que se imaginan.

\- Lovi… – Se acercó Arthur y me abrazo. – Italiano imbécil… – Rió por lo bajo.

\- Arthie… – Le correspondí el abrazo y de igual forma reí. – Inglés estúpido…

\- ¿Eres un cabrón, lo sabias?

\- Si, tú también lo eres.

\- Como buen cabrón, te digo que voy extrañar hacerte la vida imposible.

\- Ni te aflijas. – Reí nuevamente. – Pronto volveré, sé que no puedes vivir sin mí.

\- No seas idiota. – Me golpeo levemente. – Pero enserio, echaré de menos al italiano latoso que siempre me hace maldades con tal de que me enoje.

\- Bueno, me pasare el tiempo pensando en nuevas picardías, ya verás cómo te ira cuando esté de vuelta. – Ambos reímos hasta quedar en silencio.

\- Arthur… – Dije de repente.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

\- Dime.

\- En mi ausencia, quiero que cuides mucho a Feliciano y a los abuelos… Solo a ti te puedo pedir eso.

\- No te preocupes, lo hare. Así como es tu familia, también es la mía. Puedes confiar en mí, te mantendré al tanto de todo.

\- Muchas gracias y cuídate mucho tú también.

Mi mejor amigo… De hecho, mi único amigo… Con él he compartido tantas cosas inmemoriales, y ha sido fiel testigo de todas las fechorías que he cometido a lo largo de mi vida. Ambos conocemos un poco el lado oscuro de cada quien, secretos que en su sano juicio nadie debe escuchar. Nuestro carácter es sumamente parecido, por lo que siempre hemos compartido nuestros gustos y aficiones al máximo. Y ahora ¿Con quien compartiré mi amor al rock y le insultare gratuitamente? Sin él nada es igual.

\- Hijo… – Esta vez era mi abuelo quien me abrazaba. – Perdóname…

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Le correspondí el abrazo. Podía notar el dolor en sus palabras. Soy un imbécil, todo este tiempo he estado centrado en mí, sin ponerme a pensar en lo que realmente sienten los que me rodean. Soy un maldito egoísta.

\- Perdóname, Lovi… – Estrujo más el abrazo. – Yo… Yo nuca quise que terminaras así. No sabes cuánto lamento no haber podido hacer nada para evitar que quedaras enganchado a una situación así. Te he fallado. Le he fallado a una de las personas que más quiero.

\- Abuelo, no tengo nada que perdonarte. – Le dije con seriedad. – Al contrario, perdóname tú a mí por causarte esta impotencia y preocupación, por el error que he cometido. Lamento ser egoísta. Sin embargo, esta ha sido mi decisión, y aunque tú me impidieras seguir, terminarías perdiendo el tiempo y lo sabes.

\- Lovi, eres muy persuasivo… – Rio tristemente.

\- Todo lo he aprendido de ti. – Acompañe su risa.

\- Por eso mismo, sé que no te hare cambiar de opinión.

\- Así es, no cambiaré de opinión. Piensa en que un día tú ya no estarás con nosotros, y alguien debe hacerse cargo de la familia. Mientras estemos bien preparados, mejor.

\- Te preocupas por cosas insignificantes. Lovino, eres un muchacho joven que actúa como un viejo amargado como yo. Y un joven de tu edad no debe ser así…

\- Me preocupo lo necesario. Tengo responsabilidades y la situación no me permite ser un idiota mimado y despreocupado. El ser joven no quiere decir que soy como toda la bola de imbéciles que se la viven paseando por las calles hasta el cansancio rodeados de amigos. Yo soy diferente, y si tú crees que soy un "Viejo amargado" posiblemente tengas razón y eso es lo que soy. Lamento no ser lo que tú esperabas.

\- Lovino, si lo digo es porque te quiero y me preocupo por ti, no para que te enojes.

\- No estoy enojado, solo te he dicho lo que pienso.

\- Testarudo igual que tu abuela. – Suspiro. – Solo te pido que te cuides mucho. – Me acarició el cabello.

\- Lo haré.

\- Cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme y vendré en seguida.

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Mi abuelo… En verdad es un gran hombre. Siempre dispuesto a darlo todo con tal de cuidar y proteger a su familia. Me hace sentir un fracaso el hecho de poder ser una gran persona maravillosa como él. Tal pareciera que soy la oveja negra en la vida de todos. Bueno… Por lo menos me librare de sus regaños por un tiempo.

Después de seguir despidiéndose, mi abuelo se acercó a Antonio (Que para mi sorpresa estuvo atento a todo lo que estuve haciendo cuando abrace a mi familia) y le dijo algo que no pude llegar a escuchar, seguido de un apretón de manos.

Por segunda vez me despedí de ellos y se subieron nuevamente a la limusina, ya que Govert se encargaría de llevarlos a casa.

Mientras tanto, me quede con Antonio y la chica rubia.

\- Bueno, ya nos casamos ¿Y ahora qué? – Dije llamando la atención de Antonio.

\- Pues lo que quieras. – Me sonrió pícaramente. – Mi habitación no queda muy lejos y es bastante grande. – Rió.

\- ¡No seas idiota, en eso no quedamos!

\- De hecho, no quedamos en nada.

\- Y además, ¿Quién te ha dicho que dormiremos juntos? – Le fulmine con la mirada. – Porque no pienso hacerlo.

\- Ya, solo era broma.

\- Ahórrate decir estupideces.

\- Jo, ¿Así que no piensas dormir conmigo, eh? – Pregunto en tono burlón. – Bueno, ¿Entonces en donde dormirás?

\- ¡Yo que voy a saber! Eso debiste pensarlo antes de… Esto. – Me cruce de brazos. – Ahora que si no tienes espacio en tu "Pequeña" casa, puedo regresar sin problema a la mía.

Él se carcajeo cuando termine de hablar.

-¿De qué tanto te ríes bastardo? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Fruncí el ceño.

\- Es que lo tan gracioso, eres tú. – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Hmp…

\- Ya, ya. Le daré al niño lo que pida. – Le hablo a la chica rubia. – Emma, prepárale una habitación, por favor.

\- Como digas Tony. – La chica se adentró en la casa.

Esta vez sí me quede solo con Antonio. Puesto que en la estancia donde estábamos ya no había absolutamente nadie.

-Oye… – Me dijo acercándose hasta quedar a mi lado.

-¿Qué? – Le pregunte de mala gana.

\- P-Pues… yo… eh… – Su voz me irrita cuando hace eso. – No, nada…

¡Jodida mierda! Al final termino por no decirme nada. Le iba a reclamar, pero entonces levante mi mano y me percate de un pequeño detalle.

-Oye… – Le dije.

\- Dime. – Me miro con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Le enseñe el anillo que aun traía puesto en mi dedo anular.

\- Ah, un anillo. – Sonrió.

\- ¿No se suponía que todo sería falso?

\- Se suponía… Pero Francis me convenció. Además, el juez no sabía que la boda era falsa, por lo que los anillos fueron un detalle más creíble.

\- Pues no lo quiero. – Le dije sacándome el anillo. – Toma.

\- No, yo tampoco lo quiero, ya tengo uno. Quédatelo.

\- No quiero. – Le agarre su mano y deposite el anillo en ella.

\- ¿No me oyes que te lo quedes? – Me tomo del brazo, agarro mi mano y me puso el anillo nuevamente.

\- ¡Jodido bastardo! ¡Ven aquí!

Así pasamos peleando la custodia del anillo por un buen rato, hasta que Govert entro repentinamente a la estancia con una valija enorme, la cual me resultaba sumamente familiar.

-¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Antonio igual de intrigado que yo.

\- Cortesía de la señora Vargas para el joven Lovino. – Respondió Govert.

Ya decía yo que esa valija se me hacía conocida.

-Muchas gracias. – Le agradecí tomándola. Realmente pesaba demasiado. ¡Puff! ¿Qué tanto había empacado mi abuela? ¿Piedras?

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Me pregunto Antonio.

\- No. - ¡Definitivamente no lo admitiría!

\- ¡Tony~! – Grito Emma, la chica rubia. - ¡La habitación esta lista!

\- ¡Fabuloso! – Le devolvió el grito. – Ven, te llevare a tu habitación. – Me dijo y lo seguí.

Entramos nuevamente por la puerta del recibidor, pero esta vez, dentro de la casa giramos a la izquierda, encontrándome con un espacioso salón sumamente lujoso. Si me guío por la finta, podría asegurar que era un salón donde se realizaban fiestas o reuniones, puesto que incluso había una pista de baile muy amplia.

Seguimos caminando hacía la contigua estancia, donde me he de suponer que es la entrada principal, porque ahora podía visualizar la puerta que se ve desde la entrada de la casa.

Esa estancia tenía dos maravillosas y majestuosas escaleras a cada costado con barandales de madera y protección de metal, y en el centro de ambas, había una hermosa mesa de cristal que tenía encima un jarrón de talavera con rosas rojas, también debajo de ella, había una encantadora alfombra redonda de color beige con café, que contrastaba perfectamente con los colores de la loseta. Sin olvidar la gran lámpara de cristales hermosos en el techo.

¡Joder, todo era magníficamente asombroso! ¿Cuánto dinero tenia Antonio? Porque mantener una casa así es sumamente costoso.

Subimos la escalera del lado derecho, y a pesar de que me negué, Antonio me ayudo a subir mi valija hasta la planta alta.

Ya estando en el pasillo de la planta alta, pude visualizar a mi alrededor infinidad de habitaciones, incluso había otra escalera que conducía a un segundo piso. Aunque, había ciertas habitaciones que parecían más bien estancias.

\- Mira, esta es mi habitación. – Señalo Antonio cuando casi llegábamos al fondo del pasillo. – Y esta es la tuya.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué que me tenía que tocar una maldita habitación a lado de la de él?! No habría forma de poder describir la indignación que sentía en esos momentos.

\- Pasa, te mostrare. – Dijo mientras entraba a "Mi" habitación. – Esta es tu cama, la ventanas es aquella, tienes una pequeña sala aquí, el baño es por allá, el tocador está aquí, el armario está allí, las lámparas son estas, la mesita esta en…

\- Creo que ya quedo claro. – Le interrumpí. Aún no puedo entender cómo es que logra decir tantas cosas tan obvias en un pequeño instante.

\- ¿Eh? Bueno, creo que si… – Rió un poco alborotándose el cabello. – Por cierto, si necesitas algo, no dudes en decirme. Mi casa es tu casa.

\- Si, gracias…

Me acerque a la cama y deje mi valija a lado. Suspire mirando nuevamente la habitación. Era sumamente espaciosa. Podría jurar que la simple habitación era la mitad de mi propia casa.

Justo cuando tenía planeado desvestirme, me baje la chaqueta hasta la mitad de los brazos. Pero no pude continuar porque me sentía observado. Me gire hacia atrás y allí estaba, el pervertido español mirándome.

\- ¿Es que no piensas irte ya? – Me subí de nuevo la chaqueta.

-Ah, lo siento… No era mi intención… Ya sabes. – ¡Pero claro que había sido su intención y no lo sentía en lo absoluto!

\- Deja de hablar y vete. – Le tome de los hombros y lo empuje hasta la puerta. Cuando ya estaba afuera de "Mi" habitación, me dispuse a cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Pero antes de que llegara siquiera a parpadear, me jalo bruscamente hacia él, haciendo que en el intento nuestras cabezas chocaran produciendo un gran impacto.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa a ti? – Le dije molesto, sobándome el chichón que me había salido en la frente.

\- Lo siento, Lovi. ¿Te has hecho daño?

\- No me llames así y dime que quieres.

\- Pues, yo… – Puso una mano en mi frente. – G-Gracias.

Y después de eso corrió a su habitación.

¿Era enserio? ¿Tanto para un simple y bobo "Gracias"? Vaya mierda.

Entre nuevamente, y cerré la puerta con seguro. Estaba sumamente casando y agotado, por lo que al quitarme la ropa, me metí directamente a la cama.

Me sentía muy fuera de lugar con todo eso, incluso la cama era demasiado grande y sobre todo, se sentía muy fría.

Solo la fuerte tormenta eléctrica era lo único que rompía el gran silencio inmutable en toda la habitación. ¿Por qué llovía de esa forma tan violenta? ¿Sería posible que mis sentimientos estuviesen vinculados con el clima?

¡Pero que tonterías digo!

En fin… Mañana seria otro día.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Lo sé! ¡He tardado mas de un mes! No tengo perdón de Doitsu. xD Me distraigo mucho en Youtube y en Facebook, sobre todo si se trata de Naruto. Estoy en mi tiempo de fangirleo. ¿Que puedo decir? Naruto es mi vida, no literalmente, pero si. xDD Aunque sepan que hoy mismo he terminado de escribir el capitulo, y realmente espero que les haya gustado. Ha sido el cap mas largo de los anteriores. Y espero que no se hayan decepcionado por la boda, puesto que es una boda civil y nada mas. Y en cuanto a la casa de Antonio, espero que hayan ubicado bien lo que describí, por que para mi fue dificil de interpretar (Hice hasta un plano! e.e)

Y bueno, espero nuevamente que la historia avance un poquito mas rápido. No tanto como en Junjou Romantica, pero si que avance xD Y sobre todo que haya mas spamano, por que esto parece una novela de "Romano x El Mundo" xDD

En fin, aprovecho para anunciar que no me sera posible actualizar tan pronto, ya que en este mes regreso a clases y debo concentrarme. Si puedo subiré el siguiente capitulo antes de eso, pero no prometo nada. De cualquier forma, seguiré este fic, por nada del mundo lo abandono ;D

 **Ahora, respondo reviews:**

 **-Eliza Garcia 123:** Jajaja Si, "Amigos con derecho" xD Ahora ya sabes lo que paso en casa de Lovi con su abuelo, mientras Antonio desesperaba, Lovino se preocupaba. Jajaj Y eso que trato de hacer a Lovi no muy grosero :v Como has visto te he dado un cap mas largo, espero que no te resultara tedioso. Y graciaaaaaaspor tus revieeeeews! :'D Me animas bastante.

 **-Hatoko Nyan-chan:** Muchas gracias c: Me agrada que te agrade. Enserio, gracias. c':

 **-Lycantrhope:** Gracias por el apoyo. Pronto se enamoraran, ya lo veras.

 **Anónimos:**

 **-sofa:** Bueno, algo así. Aun falta mucho.

 **-Hinamia21:** Me alegra que te guste tanto. Hago lo posible por actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

 **¡Mil gracias por sus reviews!**

 **¿Me merezco aunque sea un review? ¿No? ¿Tomates? ¿Churros? ¿Sugerencias LEMONosas? ¿Algo? :'3**

 **¡Saludos y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**


	5. Capítulo V

**_Disclaimer_ : **El Manga/Anime Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekazu.

 ** _Advertencia:_ AU** , pareja **España x Italia del Sur** , personalidades **MUY** alteradas. Quizá OoC.

* * *

 **Te Odio Con Amor**

 **° Capítulo V °**

 _"Aventuras en casa de Antonio…"_

Abrí los ojos ligeramente, tratando de enfocar las cosas a mí alrededor. Me lleve ambas manos a la cara tallándolos bruscamente.

En efecto… Me había despertado ya. Busque entre las sabanas mi celular y lo tome. Mire la hora y apenas darían las 8:00am. Me incorpore en la cama recargando mi espalda en la cabecera.

¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ¿Desde cuándo YO despertaba tan temprano? Lo más extraño de todo era que no me sentía con sueño.

Ni hablar, decidí levantarme. Apenas me moví, sentí todo el cuerpo adolorido y una pesadez intensa… Se sentía como si me hubiesen apaleado con una escoba el día anterior.

Opte por ordenar la enorme cama _"King Size"_ pese a toda la pereza que invadía mi cuerpo. Una vez terminada, me senté al borde de la misma y admire la gran habitación frente a mí. Posteriormente, mire a mi costado la valija que mi abuela había enviado para mí.

El botón de curiosidad en mí se activó, y con intriga tome la valija.

La abrí y pude visualizar en su interior varias prendas mías, tales como: camisas, jeans, sudaderas, chalecos, pantalones pescadores, calzoncillos y calcetines, artículos de higiene personal (Cepillo de dientes, toalla de baño, cepillo para el cabello, gel, crema, loción), mi uniforme de trabajo, zapatos y dos pares de tenis. También venía en ella _"El Señor Macarroni"_ (Un perrito de peluche que lo tengo desde que era un bebe), una foto enmarcada de mis abuelos con Feliciano y una anexada de Arthur; y un aparente mensaje en una pequeña carta.

 _"Mi querido y pequeño Lovi:_

 _Estoy sumamente agradecida con la vida de tener un ángel tan valiente como tú. El acto que has hecho hoy merece toda nuestra lealtad, pues te has abnegado por nosotros._

 _Me siento triste, preocupada y muy angustiada. Pero sé que estarás bien en aquella residencia. Ese muchacho… Antonio, en el fondo parece ser una buena persona, pongo mi confianza en él de saber que te cuidara y protegerá en el tiempo en que vivas a su lado. No le trates mal y procura ser acomedido, recuerda que el trato que das es el que recibes. También recuerda dirigirte con respeto a todas las personas que conozcas, claro que, si intentan hacerte daño, deberás defenderte._

 _Como ya has visto, te he enviado varias mudas de ropa por si hace falta. Ah, también he decidido llevar al "Señor Macarroni" para que te acompañe si es que te sientes muy solo._

 _Recuerda que te amamos. Espero que pronto puedas visitarnos, no ha pasado ni un día y ya te extrañamos mucho. Cualquier cosa que suceda, no dudes en llamarnos, te ayudaremos._

 _Cuídate mucho mi niño._

 _P.D 1. Tenía planeado mandarte una fotografía en donde saliéramos todos juntos, pero tu abuelo bastardo me apresuro y no me dio tiempo de cambiarla._

 _P.D 2. Feli te manda abrazos._

 _ATTE: Con cariño, tu nonna."_

No pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios. Vaya… Eso de la fotografía realmente se lo había tomado muy enserio; mira que llamarle "Bastardo" a su amado esposo, es un claro indicio de un buen cabreo.

Me sentía triste por todo (¡Desde luego!), pero esas palabras de motivación me habían reconfortado bastante, aligerando un poco el peso que llevaba encima. Lo que en verdad hizo que mi cara se arrugara como pasa, fue la mención del idiota de Antonio. ¡O sea, ¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué en todos lados siempre debía estar ese maldito bastardo de colado? ¿Y cómo estaba eso de _"Pongo mi confianza en él"_? ¡Por Dios! ¡Lo que mi querida abuela debería tener en realidad seria desconfianza! Quiero decir, ¿Cómo fiarse de alguien a quien solo ha visto dos veces en toda su vida? ¡Pero claro! Antonio es un manipulador que está destinado a joderme la existencia.

Si pudiera arrancarme los cabellos para desquitar mi rabia, lo haría. Pero no me gustaría quedarme calvo solo por un idiota.

¡Puff! En fin, aún era temprano por lo que decidí darme una ducha para "Relajarme" un poco. Me dirigí hacia la puerta donde supuestamente estaba el baño y entre.

¡Dios, era un baño grandísimo! Todo estaba limpio e impecable. Había un tocador con espejo, un lavabo, la taza de baño, una bañera, toallas, un tapete, un cesto y uno que otro asiento.

Busque con la mirada alguna regadera pero no halle nada. Me puse un poco nervioso con solo pensar en bañarme dentro de la bañera, y es que nunca me había bañado en una. En primera, no sabía cómo era su mecanismo de funcionamiento, y en segunda, era obvio que terminaría haciendo un desastre en todo el baño.

Por suerte, al adentrarme un poco más visualice un pequeño bloque de cristal y justo dentro de ese espacio había una regadera. ¡Jamás estuve tan feliz de ver una maldita regadera en toda mi vida! Sonreí y suspire aliviado encaminándome hacia ahí.

Al salir, me vestí con un pantalón pescador café claro, una camisa verde con un dinosaurio estampado, una sudadera azul y unos tenis negros. Me cepille el cabello dejando mi flequillo caer sobre mi frente y al hacerlo, el extraño rulo que poseo anti gravedad, se vino con él. Y es que normalmente en el trabajo, ese mechón de cabello trato de acomodarlo detrás de mí oreja y siempre traigo la frente descubierta… Pero ese no es el punto. Por último, me rocié un poco de loción en el cuerpo (siempre lo hago al salir de la ducha). Recogí mi ropa sucia y puse a secar la toalla que había usado.

¡¿A qué maldita hora se suponía que despertaban las personas de aquella casa?! ¡Joder, ya casi eran las 10:00am y ni siquiera había ruido! Por esa y más razones, jamás voy a casas ajenas a pasar la noche.

Fastidiado, me acerque a la ventana a correr la cortina. Porque si, odio tener las endemoniadas cortinas abajo, sobre todo si son oscuras y gruesas ya que no me permiten observar y saber lo que ocurre en el entorno y eso me hostiga bastante. Y ya de paso, abrir la ventana para ventilar la habitación, porque el bochorno era sofocante.

Sorpresa fue la que me lleve al abrir la ventana. Pues al asomarme por el balcón de la fachada, abajo había una ENORME piscina de lujo. ¡Mucho mejor que un balneario debía admitirlo! Incluso había sillas para tomar el sol, una que otra mesa pequeña y un tipo de asiento redondo para dos personas con sombrilla. Incluso al mirar más atrás a un costado, si mi vista no fallaba, se encontraba lo que parecía ser una cancha de tenis.

Me quede demasiado asombrado por el tipo de cosas que poseía aquella casa. No es como si nunca las hubiese visto, pero jamás en la vida me imagine estar frente a ellas. Joder, ¿Había algo más de lo que debiera sorprenderme? No, no quiero respuestas.

Cómo se notaba que ya no estaba en mi casa. Estaba por mi propia cuenta, sin más abuelos, sin más hermanos, sin comida italiana y sin la comodidad de mi hogar. Ahora pasaría todo el tiempo con un español idiota bailando flamenco, perdiéndome en la inmensidad de su fría casa y comiendo paella, churros, jamón serrano, y la peor de todas: tortilla española.

¿A qué vida me he condenado? ¡¿Por qué yo y no el maldito Ludwig?! ¿Por qué solo a mí me castigas, señor?

No pude continuar lamentándome porque escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta de mi habitación. Entre nuevamente a la habitación y me dispuse a atender a quien fuese que estuviera del otro lado.

-Disculpe joven… – Me dijo una chica asiática. – No quiero molestarlo, pero el desayuno está listo. Si gusta bajar, ya le están esperando.

-Ah, m-muchas gracias…– Le agradecí a la linda chica, era lo menos que podía hacer.

-¿Gusta que limpie su alcoba?

-Eh… No, así está bien. – Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta.- Por cierto…

-¿Si? – Me miro confundida.

-¿H-Hacia dónde queda el comedor? – Me sentí sumamente patético al preguntar tal cosa.

-Oh, eso… – Sonrió – Es bajando las escaleras a mano izquierda.

-Muchas gracias.

Después de eso, ella siguió su camino y yo me encomendé a la tarea de buscar las malditas escaleras y bajar a desayunar. Porque aunque no lo demostrara, la verdad es que me moría de hambre. Además, la angustia hace que un repentino impulso por comer en exceso me invada.

Tarde como cinco minutos en encontrar el comedor, y cuando lo halle… Ahí estaba él.

Antonio vestía una camisa blanca rayada, con un chaleco del mismo color de mi pantalón, unos jeans negros ajustados y zapatos de vestir. Estaba sentado encabezando el comedor como todo "Buen hombre de familia", leyendo un periódico y de vez en cuando se ajustaba los lentes que traía puestos. Al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia, cosa que aproveche para acercarme sigilosamente un poco más.

-Buenos días… – Salude arrastrando las palabras con un deje de molestia. En realidad no tenía planeado saludar al maldito ese, pero recordé que mi abuela había mencionado en la carta que no le tratara mal. Me vi ciertamente obligado por tales palabras, aunque solo lo hacía porque ella me lo había pedido.

-¿Eh?... ¿Lovino? – Bajo su periódico para poder observarme. – ¡Wow!

\- ¿"Wow" qué idiota? – Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Enserio eres tu Lovino? ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Se ajustó más los lentes. – Antes estabas bien, pero ahora… – Sonrió. – Estas… mucho mejor. – ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que debía interpretar eso?

-Si tú lo dices… – Supuse que lo mejor era hacer caso omiso.

-Pero, hombre… Toma asiento, por favor. – Me señalo la mesa.

-De acuerdo. – Me acerque a la silla del extremo contrario al de él, y me dispuse a sentar.

-Oye, tampoco te vayas tan lejos… – Palpo el asiento que estaba a su lado. – Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo.

-No quiero.

-Anda, por favor. No muerdo. – Rió.

-Realmente lo dudo.

-Jo, por favor Lovi. – Hizo un puchero.

-Bien. – Solo por mi abuela es que termine cediendo. – Pero no me vuelvas a llamar así, bastardo.

Me acerque y me senté a su lado. Él me miro con sus grandes y redondos ojos, aquellos lentes hacían que el color de su iris resaltara más. Me sentí extraño, de pronto me quede embobado contemplando esos ojos verdes que poseía, jamás vi unos igual. Mi estómago empezó revolverse, la temperatura de mi rostro aumento y mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. ¿Qué rayos era eso? Ah, cierto, solo era hambre.

-¡Me encanta tu cabello! – Dijo imprevistamente. – Es tan… tan… ¡No sé, pero se ve fabuloso!

-Mmm…

-Oye, enserio ¿Cómo es que lo haces? No tengo idea. – Sus ojos brillaron. – Siempre he querido peinarme así pero gracias a este cabello ondulado jamás se me ha cumplido el milagro. – Se señaló un mechón de cabello. – Y es que yo también…

-¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez? – Le interrumpí claramente exasperado. – ¡Tengo hambre!

-B-Bueno… ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?

-Lo que sea.

-¿Algo en especial?

-No realmente.

-Eh… Está bien. – Me miro confundido para después gritar. - ¡EMMA EL DESAYUNO, POR FAVOR!

¡Aguarden un momento! ¿Acaso dijo Emma? ¡¿EMMA?! ¿No se suponía que era su hermana o algo así? Me agradaba la idea de que trajera el desayuno, después de todo podría admirar su belleza más de cerca. Sin embargo, esa no era forma de tratar a un familiar, ¡Y mucho menos a una dama tan hermosa como ella!

-¡Tony, no tenías por qué gritarme tan fuerte! – Apareció la bella chica con los platos del desayuno haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento, Emma. – Se disculpó Antonio. – Creí que estabas muy lejos. – Sonrió. – ¿Me perdonas?

-¿Cómo no hacerlo si me lo pides así? – Rió.

-Ah, por cierto… Aun no te he presentado, mira él es Lovino, mi "Esposo". – Le dijo señalándome. ¡Qué vergüenza! – Lovino, ella es Emma.

-Un placer conocerte _bella_. – Me levante y trate de estrechar mi mano con la suya.

-¡Pero si eres una lindura! – Sonrió y me pellizco una mejilla. – Mucho gusto en conocerte. – Sonreí de manera estúpida tras aquel acto. – Bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer. Si me necesitan solo llámenme. – Dicho eso se fue.

Posteriormente, comenzamos a desayunar.

-Oye… ¿Por qué tu hermana sirve el desayuno? – Me atreví a preguntar después de varios minutos.

-¿Mi hermana? – Pregunto Antonio confundido.

-Sí, Emma.

-¡Ah! No, ella no es mi hermana. – Le preste más atención ante tal declaración. – Emma solo es mi mejor amiga y el ama de llaves. También está a cargo de toda la servidumbre en esta casa.

-¿Y vive aquí?

-Sí, ella y su hermano.

-¡¿Tiene un hermano?! – Me exalte un poco.

-¡Pero claro! ¡Govert es su hermano! – ¡Vaya cuñado que me había conseguido! – ¿Por qué?

-Solo curiosidad, joder.

Después se formó un silencio incómodo, en el que me dedique a prestarle toda mi atención a la comida.

-Oye… – De repente hablo Antonio.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya que viviremos juntos y todo eso, creo que deberías empezar a hablarme en español porque… – Eso me dejo perplejo. –... ¿D-Dije algo malo?

-¿Eres un idiota? ¿Por qué quieres que haga tal cosa?

-Bueno… Digamos que mi italiano está un poco "oxidado" y cuando tú me hablas, por lo mismo de que hablas muy rápido, a veces no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

-¿Esa es tu estúpida excusa?

-Vamos, Lovino.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Yo no hablo español! – Le señale con mi cubierto. – En todo caso, si no me entiendes en italiano, puedo hablarte en inglés y ya.

-¡No, Lovino! No tolero el inglés.

-Pues ese es tu problema. Si hablas italiano, lo que deberías hacer es reforzar más tus conocimientos, tarado.

-¡No, tu aprenderás español y se acabó!

-¡No quiero! ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo, maldita sea?

-No lo veas así Lovino, piensa en que sería útil hablar otro idioma. Te beneficiaría en muchas cosas.

¡Agh, como lo odio! ¡Lo peor es que tenía razón! Hablar un tercer idioma le vendría bien a mi currículo. Además, siempre quise aprender un idioma independientemente del natal y del oficial, pero jamás dije que el español me gustara. ¡Por dios, preferiría hablar mil veces alemán!

-De cualquier forma no tengo dinero para pagar clases de español, imbécil. – Me cruce de brazos.

-Si ese es el problema yo puedo enseñarte. – Me guiño un ojo.- Apuesto a que aprenderás muy rápido.

-No tengo tiempo para eso.

-Déjate de dramas y anímate.

-¡Que no, y deja de fastidiar ya!

-¡Es más! ¡Te daré la primera clase ahora mismo!

-¡Aun no termino de comer! – Trate de excusarme.

-¿Enserio? Porque yo veo vacío el plato. – Maldición… – Ándale, ven.

\- ¡Agh! – Me levante la silla de mal humor. Era eso o que él me llevara de la mano.

Subimos nuevamente las escaleras, yo solo lo venía siguiendo. En el transcurso me enseño muy superficialmente algunas de las estancias que se encontraban en la planta alta. Por lo que entendí, había: salón de baile, gimnasio, cuarto de videojuegos, cuarto de esgrima, sala de estar, despacho, biblioteca o estudio (¡Como si me importara!) y algunas otras cosas más de las que no puse atención.

Y en efecto, nosotros nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, que sospechosamente se encontraba al final del largo pasillo.

-Pasa, por favor. – Me dijo abriendo la puerta frente a mí y cerrándola al entrar él también. – Toma asiento.

-Bien. – Me senté frente al escritorio.

-Bueno, empezaremos con algo simple como el vocabulario. – Dijo sacando un caballete con grandes hojas y un marcador. – ¿Sabes algo de español?

-¡No! – Le grite molesto.

-¡No te preocupes! Sera pesado el trabajo pero te aseguro que terminaras por dominar el idioma. – Sonrió colocándose frente a mí con el caballete.

-Hmp…

-¡Empecemos!

No tuve noción sobre cuánto tiempo estuvimos aprendiendo español o por lo menos intentándolo, pero ya estaba harto de ese maldito idioma tan más complicado. No solo Antonio escribía cosas en español, sino que también me hablaba en español y por consiguiente yo no entendía ni una mierda de lo que decía. Pero lo peor llego cuando la pronunciación hizo acto de presencia en la enseñanza.

-Bueno, ahora haremos unos ejercicios orales para que te des una idea de cómo es la pronunciación ¿Si? – Escribió alguna que otra frase en el caballete.

-Cuando quieras. – Respondí inseguro pero sonando firme.

-Repite después de mí: _"Bésame Mucho"._

-Bisomeh… Machu.

-No, de nuevo: _"B-e-s-a-m-e M-u-c-h-o"._

-Bi-sa-me… Mo-cho.

-Casi… Una vez más.

-Besami Mo-chu… – Negó levemente con la cabeza. – ¡Agh, no puedo! ¡Entiéndelo Antonio bastardo! ¡YO NO HABLO ESPAÑOL IDIOTA!

-Cálmate Lovino, solo debes practicar un poco más y es todo.

-No, ni siquiera sé que mierda estoy diciendo. – Me cruce de brazos. - ¿Qué demonios significa eso de "Be-sa-mi Machu"?

-Pues… – Se rasco la nuca. – _"Bésame Mucho"_ en tu idioma creo que significa algo así como _"Baciami Più"…_

-¡¿Qué?! – Sentí mi cara arder de furia. - ¡T-Tu… I-Idiota!

-N-No lo malinterpretes, yo solo…

-¡¿Qué no lo malinterprete?! ¡¿Cómo rayos quieres que no lo malinterprete, bastardo?! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-¡No pretendo nada, lo juro! – Alzo las manos como si hubiese estado bajo arresto. - ¡Eso solo era un ejemplo de pronunciación!

-¡Ejemplo de pronunciación tu madre! ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¡Está claro, eres un maldito degenerado! – Le arroje con fuerza un libro a la cara y salí corriendo.

-¡No, Lovino espera!

\- ¡Aléjate de mí!

Me marche directamente a mi habitación totalmente furioso y sintiendo mí sangre hervir. Y es que siempre era lo mismo, solo existía una razón para hacerme enojar tanto: Antonio. Ese maldito bastardo siempre conseguía la forma de cabrearme y no solo eso, sino que también ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo en mi pensamiento. ¿Y por qué en mi pensamiento? Simple, porque ese era el único lugar en el que podía asesinar a Antonio cuantas veces se me diera la gana y de cualquier forma, sin hacerle daño. ¡Puff! Ni siquiera tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlo y realmente lo odiaba como la cosa más vil del mundo. Lo que dificultaba más las cosas era que ahora ya no lo podía odiar desde mi casa, sino que lo odiaría dentro de su propia casa. ¿Vaya mierda de vida, no?

Le di una fuerte patada a un mueble que estaba cerca, lo cual me costó caro porque me dolió bastante el golpe e hizo que me enojara todavía más.

¿Y qué es lo que siempre hago para desquitar mi enojo? ¡Exacto! Me pongo a ordenar y a doblar mi ropa; lo cual resulta realmente irónico porque esa es la cosa que más detesto hacer en mi sano juicio. Como sea, después de todo tenía que hacerlo ya que me quedaría a vivir ahí un tiempo.

Comencé primero por buscar un armario. Pase un buen rato como idiota buscando por todas partes hasta darme cuenta de que se encontraba empotrado en una pared. Sintiéndome patético ante tal descubrimiento, empecé a colocar toda mi ropa dentro de él.

Al terminar, y después de colocar al _"Señor Macarroni"_ en la cama, me quede unos minutos observando la fotografía que mi abuela había enviado. No sé, se sentía un aire nostálgico… Y cuando digo aire, hablo literalmente. Se coló por la ventana una suave brisa que me arrebato la fotografía de las manos. Corrí hacia el balcón para tratar de recuperarla pero al parecer el viento se la había llevado.

Decepcionado, me recargue en el balcón y mire tristemente hacia abajo. La suerte se me vino encima cuando visualicé mi fotografía en lo alto de un árbol que estaba cerca del balcón. ¡Estupendo, podría recobrarla! El problema solo era saber cómo. Realmente necesitaba ayuda pero no iría a pedirla, mi ideal siempre había sido hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.

Como buen experto, subí una pierna al balcón hasta quedar sentado en él. La altura era demasiada pero no me daba miedo en lo absoluto, no era la primera vez que intentaba algo así ¡O sea por favor, soy experto desde el jardín de niños!

Después de eso, me estire un poco y tome cuidadosamente la fotografía. Todo había salido bien hasta ese punto y lo que restaba hacer era subir de nuevo al balcón. Sin embargo, mi sudadera se enrollo con una rama del árbol y al tratar de soltarme, mi misma fuerza me hizo caer. Como pude me agarre del árbol para no caer en el césped, pero mis brazos comenzaron a debilitarse haciendo inevitable mi caída libre. Gritar fue lo único que salió de mi boca antes de tocar el suelo.

-¿Lovino? – Pregunto Emma que pasaba casualmente. - ¡Lovino! – Histérica tiro el cesto que traía en manos y se acercó rápidamente a mí. - ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

-Tranquila Emma, estoy bie… Dije tratando de incorporarme, pero me dolía tanto el cuerpo que no logre hacerlo. – ¡Agh!

-¡Ayuda! ¡Antonio! – Grito buscando la forma de ayudarme. - ¡ANTONIO!

-¿Emma, que pasa? – Gritó Antonio desde el balcón de mi habitación. ¿Cómo rayos había entrado ahí? - ¡LOVINO!

No paso ni un minuto y Antonio ya se encontraba a mi lado. Me levanto en sus brazos al estilo épico de princesa. ¡Qué horror!

-¡Rápido Emma, llama al doctor! ¡Pronto!

-Resiste un poco Lovino. – Me dijo Emma antes de irse en busca de un doctor.

No tuve más remedio que rodear el cuello de Antonio con mis brazos, mientras él me sostenía llevándome directamente a mi habitación.

-O-Oye… T-Tampoco soy una muñeca de porcelana, idiota. – Le dije con dificultad.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero es necesario llevarte así. – Menciono Antonio serio. – Agárrate bien, siento que te caes. – Me estrecho más entre sus brazos.

-¡Ay, ten más cuidado imbécil! ¡Me duele mi pie!

-Pobrecito Lovi, lo siento.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!

Una vez dentro de mi habitación me recostó delicadamente sobre la cama y me miro preocupado.

-¡Tu abuelo va a matarme! – Se llevó ambas manos al rostro sumamente angustiado.

Yo por mi parte no me moví de donde estaba. Realmente me dolía el cuerpo, sobre todo mi pie; seguramente era una dolorosa fractura. ¡Genial, lo que me faltaba!, ni un día viviendo en la jodida casa y ya me había pasado un accidente ¡Maldita sea!

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _ **¿Fue corto, no? xD Bueno, aun así espero les haya gustado. No se cuando volveré a actualizar porque tengo inconvenientes que a nadie le importan, pero tengan por seguro que en vacaciones siempre habrá nuevo capitulo! :D**_

 _ **Una aclaración, la historia es narrada por el punto de vista de Romano, en el caso de que alguna otra nación narrara, su nombre siempre aparecerá en la parte superior de dicho capitulo. En pocas palabras, todos los capítulos que no tienen nombre de quien narra son de Lovino xD Creo que eso esta claro, pero por si acaso.**_

 **Respondo reviews:**

 **-Eliza Garcia 123** **:** Si, lo sé. A mi igual me encanta ver a Lovi cariñoso con su hermano, son tan lindos uwu jajaja Si, yo tambien creí que se besarían pero meh no quiero todo de un flechazo. En cuanto a eso, creo que ha quedado claro que la pareja sera Asakiku, pero como sé que a la mayoría les gusta el FrUk trato de dar sus momentos, aunque supongo que sera mejor no hacerlo mas... :s Si, muchas gracias.

 **-Hatoko Nyan-chan:** Me alegra que te hayan llegado las despedidas, aunque en lo personal siento que le falto sabor xD Por cierto, espero tu actualizacion pronto ;)

 _ **En fin, mil gracias por sus reviews, tambien a los anónimos muchas gracias. :'D**_

 **¡Saludos y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**


	6. Capítulo VI

**_Disclaimer_ : **El Manga/Anime Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekazu.

 ** _Advertencia:_ AU** , pareja **España x Italia del Sur** , personalidades **MUY** alteradas. Quizá **OoC.**

* * *

 **Te Odio Con Amor**

 **° Capítulo VI °**

 _"En efecto… Es justo lo que me temía, un pequeño esguince en el tobillo. Nada grave, sin embargo, debe mantenerse en reposo por lo menos un mes como máximo. Me es sorprendente el hecho de que no haya ninguna fractura… Caídas de este tipo por lo general solo generan lesiones bastante delicadas. Realmente ha sido afortunado al salir en su mayoría ileso, a excepción de las raspaduras en los brazos y el golpe en la cabeza. En fin… Es importante que recuerde mantener reposo, es esencial para su recuperación."_

Esas fueron las palabras textuales del médico de cabecera.

¡No lo podía creer! ¡¿Un mes en reposo?! ¡No, definitivamente no! ¿Qué pasaría con mi trabajo? No podía quedarme en cama descansando como holgazán durante todo un mes sin hacer nada, después de todo, tenía a una familia a la cual alimentar. ¡Maldición! Y todo por culpa del estúpido Antonio ¡Agh, ese maldito bastardo lo pagaría caro!

Pero lo que más me indignaba de la situación era que ni siquiera podía levantarme y dar unos pasos para caminar porque un dolor punzante crecía alrededor de mi tobillo. Sumando a eso, las raspaduras en mis brazos que me ardían con el simple tacto y el chichón que tenía en la cabeza. Lo único que podía hacer en tales momentos era quedarme inmóvil para evitar que me doliera aún más el cuerpo. Y si yo creía que la hermosa Emma me cuidaría durante todo ese mes (Lo cual sonaba magnífico) ¡Que equivocado estaba! El único que se haría cargo de mi recuperación sería nada más ni nada menos que Antonio.

Aún no lograba entender por qué ese idiota se empeñaba en cuidarme tan desmesuradamente. Según él, decía que se sentía culpable por lo de mi caída… Podía notarlo en la preocupación que reflejaba su mirada posada sobre mí. Aunque la verdad realmente tenía razón, él era el único culpable. ¡Pero por Dios, ni que yo fuera su indefensa abuela como para que me tratara de esa forma!

-¿Y cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Antonio después de estar media hora observándome.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? ¿Qué acaso no me ves?! – Le grité enfadado. Para preguntas estúpidas solo Feliciano.

-Lo siento mucho, yo… – Se sentó a un lado de mi cama y posó su mano sobre la venda de mi cabeza, acariciándome un poco el cabello. – Yo no quería que esto pasara… Todo es mi culpa…

-No hace falta que lo digas, de antemano sé que tú eres el culpable de todo lo que me pasa.

-Pobrecito Lovi, mírate como estas. – Sonrió tristemente. – Perdóname.

-Deja de llamarme "Lovi" idiota. Y no te me acerques tanto. – Trate de alejarme de él un poco pero el dolor me lo impidió.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te llame así? Toda tu familia lo hace y parece gustarte.

-Tú lo has dicho, "TODA MI FAMILIA" me llama así. – Fruncí el ceño. – Tú y yo no somos nada ¿Lo oyes? Nada.

-Mira, sé que la primera impresión es importante y puedo entender que tengas un mal concepto de mi por lo bastante mal que empezamos desde el principio; pero dame una oportunidad para conocerte mejor y podernos llevar bien. – Extendió su brazo hacia mí. – ¿Qué dices? ¿Amigos? – Sonrió.

Me quedé de piedra. ¿Él quería que fuéramos amigos? Pero… ¿Por qué? No lograba entenderlo. Yo siempre lo trataba con frialdad e indiferencia. Pretendía hacerlo sentir una mierda. Incluso trataba de herirlo con el mar de insultos que salían de mi boca… ¿Y aun así él quería ser mi amigo? En mis 20 años de vida jamás conocí a alguien que quisiera ser mi "amigo" por voluntad propia, ¿Acaso él mentía? No soporto la hipocresía y por esa razón no debo confiar en nadie que no sea mi propia familia.

Entonces… ¿Qué se suponía que debería responderle?

Él no me agradaba en lo absoluto. Incluso la forma en que pedía mi amistad solo me hacía sentir lastima y pena por él.

Por Dios, ¿Amigos? Sí, claro, como si yo quisiera ser su amigo. La amistad no se pide solo se da. ¿Por qué debería ser amigo de alguien a quien aborrezco? Es incongruente.

-¿Lovino? – Interrumpió mis pensamientos. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que ser mi amigo?

-No… – No soporto su ingenuidad – No quiero.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué no? – Hizo un puchero.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. - Creí que eso bastaría para que entendiera la indirecta y desistiera de su absurda idea.

-¡No seas tan malo, dame una oportunidad! – Aunque claro… No contaba con el hecho de que Antonio es Antonio. – ¡Quiero ser tu amigo! ¿Me dejas? ¡Anda, di que sí, di que sí!... ¿Sí?

-No.

-Por favor, te lo pido. – Me miró abriendo sus enormes y redondos ojos verdes.

\- ¡No!

\- Yo sé que tú quieres, anda di que sí. – Tomo mis mejillas y las estiró hasta formar una sonrisa en mi cara.

-¡Que no! – Le aparte ambas manos de un manotazo. – Y no insistas porque no cambiare de opinión.

-Ay, no te cuesta nada ser mi amigo, ¡La amistad es gratis~!

-Pues no quiero tu amistad.

-Jo, vamos… Di que sí, porfi, porfi, ¿Si? – Comenzó a molestarme revolviéndome el cabello, picando mis mejillas con su dedo índice y rogándome de forma infantil. Empiezo a preguntarme… ¡¿Cuántos años tiene?! Podrá ser un adulto pero por dentro sigue teniendo la mentalidad de un niño.

-Agh ¿Si digo que sí, me dejaras en paz?

-¡Hecho!– Se detuvo al instante para después reír. – Entonces… ¿Aceptas?

-Tampoco es para tanto… – Desvié la mirada y suspiré. – Quizá lo considere… – Mentira.

-¿E-Enserio? E-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Aceptas ser mi amigo? – Sonrió aún más si es que podía.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Ah~… No tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento. – Suspiró. – Te abrazaría pero estas lastimado.

-Como si quisiera un abrazo tuyo.

-Bueno, yo si quisiera uno tuyo. – Lo fulmine con la mirada. – ¡Ya, es broma! No aguantas nada. – Y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas hasta quedar acostado también en la cama. – Ay, qué cosas… – Se limpiaba las lagrimillas de sus ojos.

De pronto ambos nos quedamos en silencio mirando hacia el techo. Por mi parte, yo aún seguía pensando en mi futuro. Necesitaba que alguien me hiciera un maldito favor. Pensé en pedírselo a Govert, el hermano de Emma, pero ni siquiera lo conocía y además no soy de los que piden favores a gente extraña. Odiaba admitirlo, pero esta vez realmente necesitaba la ayuda de alguien. Me sentía un inútil al no poder hacer las cosas por mi propia cuenta, ya que el hacer las cosas yo solo, se había vuelto un hábito destructivo para mí. Lo peor del caso era encontrar a ese "alguien" que quisiera ayudarme, a no ser…

-A-Antonio… – Le llame con dificultad. No es fácil humillarse frente a la persona que más desagradas.

-¿Mmm? – Volteo con curiosidad.

-¿Podrías llevarme a mi trabajo mañana? – Sentí mis mejillas arder. Qué horror… Lo que tengo que hacer para lograr seguir sustentándome.

-Ah, claro… Pero ¿Para qué quieres que te lleve?

-¿Cómo qué para qué, tarado? Tengo que ir a pedir unos días mientras me recupero. No quiero perder mi trabajo, no tienes idea de lo que me costó llegar hasta ahí.

-Puff, por favor… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar un trabajo? – Preguntó con altanería.

-Pues es más difícil de lo que te imaginas. – Esa situación comenzaba a cabrearme. – ¿Sabes lo que es que no te contraten por no tener una par de piernas bonitas y unos enormes melones en el pecho? ¿No, verdad?

-Pues si tienes las aptitudes que se requieren no tendrías problema en encontrar buenos empleos.

-¡Tú que vas a saber! Tan solo dime una vez en toda tu maldita vida en la que hayas trabajado. – Él se quedó en silencio. – Si, justo eso creí.

\- Tranquilízate, no lo decía en serio.

-Ese es el maldito problema, tú nunca tomas nada enserio y eso es sumamente decepcionante para ser tú, me das asco. – Resople fuertemente. – De cualquier forma, si no puedes llevarme no lo hagas y ya. Me las arreglaré yo solo.

-Ya cállate Lovino. – Se incorporó en la cama con el semblante molesto. – ¿Cuántas veces debo repetir que tu "Trabajo" es de mi propiedad? ¿Qué, aun no me crees? Puff, por favor… Estás frente a uno de los dueños. Puedo hacer que te despidan o te coloquen en un rango más alto con tan solo dar un chasquido. ¿No lo entiendes?

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Tiene mucho que ver. Te preocupas demasiado por el tonto empleo sin saber que mientras estés con el 'JEFE'. – Enfatizó señalándose a sí mismo. – Tu empleo siempre estará plenamente resguardado.

-¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso?

-¿No es obvio? – Rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Pues que te estoy dando "Permiso" para faltar todos los días que quieras. Es más, puedes regresar cuando se te dé la gana y no pasara nada.

Un momento… ¿Acaso él me estaba dando a entender que no me preocupara por el maldito trabajo porque de cualquier forma estaría garantizado? No, demasiado bueno para ser verdad… Quizá escuché mal.

-No digas tonterías ¿Cómo es que obtendré mi salario? ¡Tengo una familia a la cual mantener!

-Que dramático eres… – Suspiro. – Si eso es lo que te aflige, ni te preocupes, yo te daré tu salario. Dime ¿Cuánto es que ganas? Pon tú la cantidad, te daré lo que pidas.

-Hmp. – No me sentí con valor de responder eso. – De cualquier forma, no puedo estar aquí contigo pagándome por no hacer nada.

-Bueno, bueno… Si tanto quieres trabajar… – Ladeo la cabeza. – ¿Por qué no le ayudas a Emma a las tareas domésticas? La pobre siempre tiene mucho trabajo y termina muy cansada, le vendría bien algo de ayuda. Así, te pagaría por "Trabajar" aquí en la casa. ¿Te parece?

-Hmp. – Me encogí de hombros.

-Pero eso sí, debes prometer que no trabajaras hasta que hayan sanado tus lesiones.

-Ay, no soy tan delicado como parezco.

-¡Promételo!

-¡Bien! – Le grité histérico. – ¿Y qué pasa con mi pago de este mes?

-Ah, te lo repondré luego. – Sonrió. – Por lo mientras… ¿Tienes hambre? Con todo lo que pasó, el tiempo de ha ido volando. Es hora de merendar, ahora vuelvo, no te muevas.

-Como si pudiera hacerlo… – Antonio rió y salió de la habitación.

Vaya día, todo lo que me pasaba era por estúpido. Lo único que me hacía sentir más tranquilo era saber que con Antonio, mi trabajo aún seguía estando seguro. Aunque… Desde que llegue a su casa, todo me lo había pintado de color rosa. Y de antemano sé que lo fácil nunca es bueno; a mí me enseñaron que todo se puede obtener trabajando duro y manteniendo constancia. En cambio… Antonio toma las cosas muy superficialmente. Llámese el nacer en cuna de oro o el no saber lo que es sufrir junto a una familia numerosa.

Como sea, sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué me trata de una forma tan atenta, si yo ni las gracias les doy? No me gusta esa extraña amabilidad que tiene hacia a mí. Y supongo que aprovecharme de su "Pura e inocente bondad" dejaría mucho de qué hablar sobre mí. Aunque la verdad no me importa lo que la gente piense, primero estoy yo y después los demás.

-Ya he regresado~. – Canturreo entrando nuevamente por la puerta.

-Si no lo dices no lo noto. – Le dije sarcásticamente. Él solo rió ligeramente, posiblemente ni siquiera entiende lo que es un sarcasmo.

-Bueno, como aún no sé qué tipo de comida prefieres, te traje esto. – Puso dos tazas de café con un plato lleno de galletas en la mesita de noche. – ¿Te gusta el café? ¿No? De cualquier forma ya lo traje. – Se sentó a mi lado.

-Sí, gracias. – Le agradecí a lo que él me miró y se metió una galleta a la boca.

-Oh, pero déjame ayudarte. – Se sacó nuevamente la galleta y se levantó de la cama. Me ayudó a incorporarme colocando almohadas detrás de mi espalda. – Listo. Ten, toma tu café. – Me ofreció una taza y sitúo el plato de galletas en medio de la cama.

-Gracias… – Fue lo único que dije ante ese gesto. Y es que ¿Qué otra cosa se suponía que podría decir?

-Y dime, Lovino… – Tomó un sorbo de café. – ¿Cómo debo llamarte a partir de ahora?

¿A qué te refieres? – Remoje una galleta en mi taza.

-Bueno, me has dicho muchas veces que no te gusta que te llame "Lovi"… Así que pensé en algo como "Lov" o"Vino"… ¿Cuál te gusta más?

-Pues ni "Lov" y ni "Vino", solo dime Lovino.

-¿En? Pero pretendo que suene más cariñoso.

-¿Cariñoso? ¿Es enserio? – Reí irónicamente. - ¿Para ti es cariñoso que "Lov" suene como _Love_ y que "Vino" suene como una bebida alcohólica?

-No lo había visto desde ese punto… Bueno, ¿Qué te parece "Ovi" o "Ino" tal vez?

-¡Deja de distorsionar mi nombre en unos que ni siquiera existen!

-Entonces te diré "Lovi" o "Lov", escoge cual.

-Vuélveme a llamar así y te meto todas las galletas por la nariz.

-Que divertido eres. – Rió tontamente. – Mejor dime ¿Por qué te pusieron ese nombre?

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

-Mmm… Me interesa.

-No te diré solo para alimentar el morbo de tu curiosidad.

-Que cruel…

-Déjame en paz y dedícate a comer.

-Bueno… – Sorbió nuevamente de su taza. – Oye… ¿Quieres que me quede aquí a pasar la noche?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por si necesitas algo… Ya sabes, como ir al baño o…

-No. – Le interrumpí. – Ubícate, solo tengo lastimado el tobillo, no es para tanto. Soy autosuficiente. – Por Dios, ¿Soportarlo toda una noche entera? Eso era lo que menos quería en tales momentos.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Por supuesto que sí, mírame.

-Si tú lo dices…

El resto de la noche lo pasamos cenando hasta que él se marchó a su habitación y me dejo (Al fin) descansar.

* * *

 _Día #1_

A la mañana siguiente desperté más cansado de lo normal, supuse que sería por la caída del día anterior. Intente levantarme pero cada movimiento que lograba hacer era nulo. Decidí descansar un poco para pensar en cómo lograr ponerme de pie. Sin embargo, llegue a un punto extremo en el que ducharme y hacer mis necesidades fisiológicas se volvió una prioridad relevante para mí, así que como pude llegue al baño. Y estaba más que claro que no pediría ayuda, después de todo nunca me ha gustado mostrar mi estado actual de zombi matutino a nadie.

-¡Buenos días, Lovi! He venido a… – Media hora después escuche esa voz irritante y molesta entrometerse en mi habitación sin mi consentimiento. – ¡¿Ya te bañaste?!

-¿Qué no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? – Joder, tenía toda la espalda descubierta cuando él entró a mi habitación.

-L-Lo s-siento… – Se rasco la nuca. – Creí que aun estarías… durmiendo.

-Pues no todos tenemos la misma costumbre que tú. – Me puse un suéter. – Ahora, pásame ese cepillo de ahí.

-¿Cuál? ¿Este? – Tomo el cepillo y me lo entregó. – ¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí un rato?

-Sí, me molesta, así que lárgate. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, idiota?

-En realidad… No. – Pego un brinco hacia mi cama haciendo volar las almohadas y ocupando la mayor parte del espacio. – Además… No es como si realmente quisiera hacer algo.

-¿No piensas bajar a desayunar?

-No, Emma puede subirme el desayuno.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Me resigne e imite su acción recostándome en la cama (¿Qué otro remedio tenía?). Opté por mirar hacia la ventana, enfocando todo pero a la vez nada, sumido en mis pensamientos.

De pronto sentí mis mejillas aumentar de temperatura, y con ello un ligero rubor se posó en ellas. No podía evitarlo, siempre me pasaba eso cuando me observaban desde la distancia, y yo lo notaba. Pero… ¿Quién podría estar observándome? No había nadie en la habitación, solo yo y… Antonio. Volteé a verlo, y a pesar de estar en posición boca abajo, tenía su mirada clavada en mí. Pero su mirada era diferente a las demás, el muy maldito parecía estar analizándome muy detalladamente, entrometiéndose en mi mente como si con solo observarme pudiera saber mis pensamientos.

-Deja de mirarme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te incomoda? ¿Qué tanto piensas?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Vamos, cuéntame un poco de ti, quiero conocerte.

-Ya me conoces, idiota. – Solté un bufido.

-Bueno si, pero no sé nada de tu familia… Realmente me interesa saber.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo sobre como reaccionara mi abuelo ante esto? – Señale mi tobillo. – ¡Por favor, no seas patético!

-¿Miedo a tu abuelo? ¡Claro que sí! – Se incorporó un poco. – Aunque… A pesar de que no lo conozco se ve que es una buena persona, y mantengo la esperanza de que sea compasivo conmigo.

-Mmm… Suerte con ello. – Me mordí la lengua para no soltar una carcajada. ¡Por Dios! ¿Mi abuelo compasivo? Ja Ja Ja ¡Eso ni en sueños!

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo, crees que me va a ir muy mal? – Se asustó.

-Bueno… Prometo ir a tu funeral y llevarte flores. – Dije disfrutando de su angustia.

-Demonios… Estoy frito. – Se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

-Ya, no exageres idiota. El que se cayó del balcón fui yo, tú no tienes nada que ver… Aunque lo cierto es que fue por tu culpa. Así que quizá aún hay probabilidad de que sobrevivas después de que mi abuelo se entere.

-Gracias por los ánimos. – Sonrió.

-No son ánimos, solo te anticipo tu muerte. – Respondí restándole importancia.

-Que malo… – Hizo un puchero. – Bueno, ya que quizás muera… Aprovechare al máximo mis últimos días, y empezaré por indagar en tu vida. – Se acercó a mí con un aire curioso. – Cuéntame de ti.

-No haré eso.

-Claro que lo harás. – Me miró con malicia. – Dime ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano? ¿Sabías que te pareces mucho a él? Los primeros días de conocerte los confundía mucho porque…

-Aléjate de él. – Le corté. – Se llama Feliciano y NO está disponible para tus sucios deseos lascivos. – Enfaticé.

-Cálmate, no estoy interesado en él… Por lo menos no de esa forma. – Suspiró. – Quizá solo amigos y ya.

-Eso nunca pasara, me encargare personalmente de que así sea.

-Bueno, ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

-¿Qué quieres saber? Ya los conoces a todos. Solo son cuatro, mis abuelos, mi hermano y mí…

-Y tu novio. – Completo fríamente. – Lo sé. – ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Seguía creyendo que Arthur y yo éramos "novios"? ¿A quién se le puede ocurrir semejante estupidez? Claro, tenía que ser Antonio.

-Te equivocas, no somos novios.

-No tienes por qué negarlo, si es así… Supongo que está bien. – Forzó su sonrisa. – ¿Y qué hay de tus padres? – No… Todo menos eso.

-¿Qué hay de los tuyos? No me has contado nada. – Intente evadir la pregunta fingiendo interés y al parecer funciono.

-Pues… Mi padre es español y mi madre portuguesa.

-Debe ser interesante tener padres de dos nacionalidades distintas. – Por lo menos yo lo consideraba así.

-No es la gran cosa, te ves forzado a aprender ambos idiomas en tu niñez. – Frunció el ceño.

-¿Hablas portugués?

-Claro, español, portugués, italiano y un poco de francés.

-¿Cómo? ¿Hablas cuatro idiomas, pero ninguno es inglés? – Me sorprendí mucho.

-A ver, no es como si no supiera inglés. Es solo que es un idioma que no me gusta en lo absoluto, además su pronunciación es difícil.

-Claro que no.

-Para mí lo es. – Se excusó. - ¿Tu lo hablas fluidamente?

-Desde luego. – Lo mire con arrogancia.

-Vaya… Quizá algún día podrías enseñarme. – ¡Si, claro! Seamos sinceros, eso no pasará jamás ¡Idiota! – Y hablando de eso… ¿Puedo enseñarte español ahora?

-¿Qué? – Estúpido Antonio. – Maldita sea ¿Sigues con lo mismo? ¿No has tenido suficiente con todo lo que pasó?

-¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento muchas veces!

-Pues tus estúpidas disculpas no harán que mi lesión sane más rápido.

-Ay, te prometo que no habrá más incidentes como estos.

-No insistas, no cambiaré de opinión.

-Tienes dos opciones… Me dejas enseñarte español o tú refuerzas mis conocimientos de italiano. Decide.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare?

-B-Bueno pues… No me iré de aquí hasta que me des una respuesta afirmativa.

Jodida mierda… En definitiva yo no pensaba dejar que Antonio se quedara ahí todo el maldito tiempo molestándome hasta el cansancio con sus preguntas y proposiciones estúpidas, tan autoritarias y tiranas como siempre. Estaba harto de tener que ceder a todo lo que él decía. Odio que me digan que es lo que tengo o no que hacer. Soy extremadamente arrogante como para tolerar arrogancia ajena.

¿Pero qué otra cosa podría hacer? No podía negarme… Por lo menos no ante alguien que prácticamente me obligaba a hacer todo lo que yo no quería. Pero en realidad eso era culpa mía por permitir ser tratado como un objeto. Y seguiría siendo mi culpa, si continuaba cediendo a todo lo que se le diera la gana, puesto que el tiempo en el que viviéramos juntos sería el mismísimo infierno.

¡Qué rayos! Le tenía que dejar en claro a ese imbécil que al igual que él soy una persona, y una que no está dispuesta a formar parte de sus caprichos. Soy italiano y puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana. Nadie puede venir y decirme que hacer, ni siquiera un estúpido español de mierda, porque el que manda soy yo. Soy un Vargas y todos me la…

-¿Lovino? – Interrumpió de repente. – ¿Te sucede algo? Has estado haciendo caras extrañas en todo este rato…

-… – Desperté de mi pequeño ensimismamiento y di media vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda. – No es nada.

-¿Entonces si puedo enseñarte español? – Ahí estaba nuevamente la pregunta. Lo que yo debí hacer fue soltar un rotundo "No" y ponerme a discutir defendiendo mi posición. Pero…

-Quizá más tarde… – Recordé que soy un maldito cobarde y que la única solución que había encontrado hasta ese entonces para solucionar mis problemas era evadirlos inútilmente con toda la cobardía que habitaba en mi interior. Soy una persona despreciable que no sabe afrontar sus situaciones difíciles por la absurda falta de valor. Que decepcionante.

* * *

 _Semana #1_

Antonio había tomado la tonta manía de estar en mi habitación todo el maldito tiempo. Joder, desde que empezaba el día, por la mañana entraba como si nada en mi habitación sin importarle lo que estuviera haciendo; ni siquiera bajaba a desayunar, simplemente se quedaba ahí adentro conmigo lo que restaba de la tarde y noche. Enserio, para la única cosa que salía fuera de mi habitación era para dormir en la suya propia, a excepción de eso, se pasaba las horas haciéndome compañía, una muy molesta compañía.

¿Es que acaso no tenía nada mejor que hacer como estudiar o trabajar? Quiero decir… Todos tenemos cosas que hacer, no creo que él sea diferente en ese aspecto.

Lo único favorable ante esa situación era que por lo menos sus clases de español comenzaban a surtir efecto en mí. Bueno… Ya tenía otra cosa más que presumirle a Feliciano cuando lo viera. Mientras tanto mi vida era triste y aburrida. Mentira, mi vida no era para nada aburrida porque con Antonio se podía hacer de todo menos aburrirse. Ese maldito sujeto siempre me hacía enojar y por lo tanto eso solo provocaba que mis instintos asesinos comenzaran a aumentar considerablemente con cada tontería que hacía o me decía. Su estupidez ya no me sorprendía en lo absoluto.

También algo sumamente igual de frustrante fue descubrir que el saldo de mi celular había expirado. Joder, no podía llamar a nadie, y lo peor era que tampoco nadie me llamaba. ¡Maldición, ¿Dónde estaba mi familia cuando más la necesitaba?! Feliciano seguramente estaría con su estúpido novio alemán _'come-patatas'_ haciendo sepa Dios qué cosa; y Arthur, el muy cabrón pasaba tanto tiempo con su retraído japonés que ya se había olvidado de mí… bastardos. Pero… ¿Y mis abuelos? ¿Por qué mierda no me llamaban? ¿Les habría pasado algo?

¡Agh! ¿Por qué siempre me sucedían cosas malas? Primero, Antonio. Segundo, el esguince. Tercero la expiración de mi saldo… Ah, sin mencionar que mis reservas de ropa limpia comenzaban a agotarse. Y para colmo, ahí estaba el estúpido de Lovino, tirado en la cama tan inútil como siempre sin moverse para nada en lo absoluto… Y con un español al que nadie le dio permiso de entrar.

-¡Buenos días, Lovino~! – Canturreo entrando a mi habitación, cosa que desgraciadamente ya se había hecho una costumbre toda esa semana, tanto para él como para mí.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Antonio? – Si, esa era mi peculiar forma de devolverle el saludo.

-Mira esto. – Me enseñó la guitarra que traía en manos. – ¿Te gusta la música?

-Que pregunta tan mas estúpida, ¡Claro que me gusta, idiota! – No me apetecía mentirle en algo que amaba.

-Bueno, tienes suerte, he venido a tocarte una canción. – Sonrió de tal forma en la que los hoyuelos de sus mejillas se marcaron aún más.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso cómo para qué? – Hice una mueca de disgusto.

-Podrías recuperarte más pronto si te animo un poco.

-Pues no quiero.

-Nadie te pidió permiso.

Dicho esto, se sentó al otro extremo de la cama y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía, para mi mala suerte, una que me resultaba sumamente conocida y por consiguiente, me agradaba bastante. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, me di la libertad de observarlo detenidamente. Antonio no era tan horrible físicamente, sus ojos eran su mayor atributo… Por lo menos para mí, ese era el punto visual cada vez que lo volteaba a ver. Era muy estúpido la mayor parte del tiempo, pero verlo tocando la guitarra, cerrando los ojos con cada nota que tocaba, disfrutando de la música… Se transformaba en otra persona completamente diferente, parecía sereno y sumiso, incluso feliz… Era como si mostrara su verdadero 'Yo'. ¿Qué era lo que escondía tras su faceta sonriente? El sonreír siempre a todas horas, todos las días y en todos lados, no es un indicio de estar feliz, eso lo sé por experiencia. Pero… ¿Por qué él prefería comportarse como un idiota y nunca se mostraba como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento? Odio a la gente falsa, la odio porque es mala y mentirosa, ese tipo de gente no es capaz de gritar al mundo lo que siente, solo vive reprimiendo los sentimientos que surgen de diversas situaciones… Y la odio aún más, porque yo soy ese tipo de persona.

-¿Sabes que le vendría bien a esta melodía? – Preguntó de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Una voz… – ¿A qué se refería? – Canta.

-¡¿Qué?! Estás loco, yo no sé cantar.

-Mentiroso, el otro día te escuche cantar en el baño.

-E-Eso… F-Fue un a-accidente. – Mierda. _Nota mental: Jamás cantar en baños ajenos._ – Además, ¿Tú qué demonios hacías espiándome?

-No te estaba espiando, pase de casualidad… y escuché.

-Sí, claro… Como si fuera a creerte.

-Mmm, como quieras. – Se encogió de hombros.

-Oye, ¿Qué es eso? – Señale mi valija medio abierta que estaba cerca de él.

-¿Cuál? – Dejó de tocar y se acercó a donde señale. – Una… ¿Flauta?

-¿Enserio? – ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Bendita sea mi abuela! No solo había empacado a _"El Señor Macarroni"_ , sino que también me había enviado mi querida flauta… No era mi amado piano, pero era algo y me alegraba el detalle. – Dámela.

-¿La sabes tocar?

-Pues claro, ¿Quién me crees? – Comencé a tocar un fragmento de la melodía.

-Hey, ¿Esa es la misma melodía que yo…? – Solo asentí dándole la razón. – Toquemos juntos, ¿Te parece? – Sonrió.

-Supongo… – Me encogí de hombros. – Te enseñare como se toca la verdadera música. – Él solo hizo un mohín.

Y así, pasamos toda la tarde tocando canciones y contando anécdotas, en realidad el único que hablaba era él, yo solo me dedicaba a escuchar y tratar de poner atención. Al parecer, ya no solo habría "Clases de español" sino que también comenzarían las "Clases de música". Joder, ¿A dónde me había mudado? ¿A una casa o a una escuela particular?

* * *

 _Semana #2_

Estaba harto de estar en cama todo el día. Me llamarán ridículo pero en la última semana mi peso corporal había aumentado. Empecé a notarlo cuando me puse una camisa que antes me quedaba bastante grande, y por consiguiente, ahora ya la llenaba. Sin mencionar el hecho de que mis horribles mejillas se habían redondeado un poco.

Como sea, mi aspecto físico nunca me ha importado. Lo que en realidad era importante para mí, era mantener mi ropa limpia, la cual estaba toda sucia. La chicas de la limpieza se habían ofrecido a lavarme pero NO, ¡Ni loco! La única que toca mi ropa es mi abuela. Además, eso me resulta vergonzoso.

En fin, como ya podía caminar un poco (O cojear, lo que sea) tome mi cesto de ropa sucia y me encaminé al cuarto de lavado… si es que había eso. En el transcurso pregunté a la servidumbre su ubicación y para mi mala suerte, no tuve más remedio que subir escaleras para llegar a la segunda planta alta.

Al llegar hasta ahí, me encontré con la hermosa Emma y con su hermano que fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Vaya… ¿Así que tú eres el esposo de Tony? – Se acercó a mí la chica y me sonrió. – Soy Emma Van der Vaart, y él es mi hermano, Govert. – Lo señaló. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lovino Vargas… – Interrumpió su hermano. Yo lo mire con sorpresa. – Tsk… Sigo sin entender por qué eres esposo de un idiota español.

-¡Govert, no digas esas cosas! – Emma le reprendió.

-¿Qué? Es solo la verdad. – Se encogió en hombros. – Enserio… ¿Cómo fue que aceptaste su propuesta de matrimonio? – Me preguntó.

-Sí, ¿Cómo fue? ¿Especial, romántico, tierno…? – Preguntó Emma, con una expresión de emoción en los ojos. – ¿Cómo?

-Bueno… – Trate de pensar en que responder. – En realidad solo lo dijo y ya, enserio. – No mentía, literalmente fue así.

-¿Debes de sentirte muy feliz, no es así? Tony es maravilloso, es un chico muy guapo, simpático y sobre todo muy talentoso. Daría su vida por proteger lo que más ama. Es tan carismático que podría hacerte feliz en los momentos más difíciles, aunque él tenga problemas más serios. Es alguien muy responsable, se entrega en cuerpo y alma al hacer las cosas. Créele cuando te diga que te ama, porque sus sentimientos son plenamente verdaderos. Sin duda, es el hombre que toda mujer desearía tener en su vida.

-¿Qué? No le mientas al muchacho, Emma. – Govert puso una mano en mi hombro. – Antonio es un idiota que lo único que sabe hacer es mal influenciarse por sus amigos y manejar a la gente a su antojo. Es un inútil, no sabe hacer prácticamente nada. Y no quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero Antonio no es capaz de preocuparse por alguien que no sea él mismo… Además, ¿Cómo está eso de _"El hombre que toda mujer desearía"_? ¡Por favor! Él es el hombre del que todos deberían alejarse.

-¡Govert!

-Ya, ya lo dije y no me arrepiento. – Bufó. – Me molesta tanto que lo defiendas.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡No lo estoy defendiendo! Es solo…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te agrada bastante? – Frunció el ceño. – Eso es un motivo más para seguir detestándolo.

Genial… Lo que me faltaba. Tener a dos desconocidos discutiendo sobre la verdadera personalidad de Antonio; una diciendo toda una serie de atributos, y otro escupiendo descaradamente basura sobre su persona. Joder, ¿A quién creerle? Había dos cuestiones; la primera era que realmente todo lo que me decían acerca de Antonio era verdad, y la segunda era que simplemente habían inventado todo aquello porque yo no les agradaba en lo absoluto (Eso no me sorprende, yo no le agrado a nadie). Sin embargo, cada uno tenía un concepto diferente de Antonio, incluso yo lo tenía, y lo cierto era que nada de lo que yo pensaba se relacionaba con ninguna de las cosas antes mencionadas por los rubios. Por eso hay algo que se llama perspectiva, maldición.

-Si me permiten, tengo cosas que hacer. – Interrumpí su discusión y fue directamente a lavar mi ropa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó Emma.

-No, gracias.

-¿Quieres un cigarrillo? – Govert me ofreció su cajetilla.

-No fumo, gracias.

-Tsk… Como quieras. – Prendió otro y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Lovino, ¿Te gustaría comer con nosotros esta tarde? Ya sabes, para conocernos mejor, hace una semana que no sales de tu habitación.

-Gracias por la invitación, Emma. – ¿Cómo negarme ante la petición de una dama? – Pero… No me siento bien. – Mire mi tobillo.

-Oh, vamos. Anímate, no iremos lejos. Solo será en la cocina. Te prepararé algo especial para que te sientas mejor, ¿Si? – En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa gatuna. – Entonces… ¿Vienes?

-D-De acuerdo. – ¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto tan dócil como para acceder a las peticiones de la gente? Bueno, tengo que reconocer que Emma es muy atractiva, quizá solo sea eso.

Total, después de terminar de lavar fuimos directamente hacia la cocina. Govert y yo nos sentamos en la mesa mientras Emma preparaba lo que sería la comida y en el transcurso me contaron un poco de su vida.

A pesar de ser hermanos, ambos tenían nacionalidades distintas, Govert era neerlandés y Emma belga. Según ellos, llegaron a España cuando eran niños junto a su madre y a su abuela, las cuales trabajaban de servidumbre para la familia Fernández Carriedo. Emma decía que la madre de Antonio los quería mucho, tanto era su cariño hacia ellos que incluso trató de adoptar a Emma, aunque eso nunca paso. Cuando crecieron, decidieron mandar a su madre junto con su abuela de regreso a su país natal, puesto que toda su familia se encontraba ahí. Después, la madre de Antonio les ofreció quedarse como encargados de su casa de verano en Italia, en la cual ya llevaban bastante tiempo. Y por último, actualmente le mandaban dinero a su madre y solían visitarla frecuentemente.

Sí, creo que eso era todo… O por lo menos hasta esa parte puse atención.

-Muy bien, ya está lista la comida. – Canturreo.

-Que bien. – Respondimos al unísono.

-Pero falta Tony… ¿Alguno de ustedes dos que vaya a avisarle que baje a comer?

-Emma, no eres su mamá como para cuidarlo tanto. – Dijo Govert con un tono molesto. – Además, ya sabes que yo no voy.

-¿Qué tal tu Lovino?

-Estoy lastimado. ¿Por qué no vas tú? A ti te hace mas caso.

-Pero es tu esposo. – Hizo un puchero.

-¿Y? – Pregunte fríamente. ¡Puff, por Dios! Ni de broma iría a buscar al bastardo ese. Pero… Recordé que estaba hablando con una mujer, así que relaje mi tono de voz. – Lo siento… Olvídalo, iré yo.

-Bien, aquí los espero. – ¡Jodida mierda! ¡Jodido, Antonio!

Y así, después de subir las malditas y tortuosas escaleras, me encomendé a la tarea de buscar a Antonio, del cual no había indicio aparente. ¡Maldición, ¿Cómo se puede perder a alguien como él?! Joder, no me pasaría el tiempo buscando por todas las estancias (Como si la casa fuera tan pequeña…) así que opté por guardar silencio y dirigirme a aquella que tuviera ruidos sospechosos.

Al llegar, abrí la puerta muy sigilosamente y ahí estaba. Bailando flamenco con un traje puesto. Me quedé sumamente sorprendido admirando su baile. Tenía que reconocer que no se movía nada mal. Si soy franco, jamás me lo había imaginado haciendo tal cosa. Por lo tanto, eso era digno de quedarse en la puerta con la cara de idiota mirando absolutamente TODO de él. Hasta que…

-¡L-LOVINO! – Se asustó al verme y rápidamente apagó la música de fondo. – N-No sabía que es-estabas ahí… – Su sonrojo de vergüenza poco a poco cubrió todo su rostro. – ¿P-Paso al-algo?

-¿Por qué te detienes? – Pregunté ignorando su pregunta y me atreví a entrar al salón.

-¿Cómo?

-Estabas bailando… ¿Por qué has parado?

-B-Bueno… yo… C-Creí que te habría pasado algo. – Mintió.

-¿Y no piensas continuar?

-Ah… eh… pues… no se… no creo… eh… yo… – Comenzó un tonto balbuceo. – C-Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy.

-Ya veo. – Rápidamente buscó su ropa que estaba aún lado y se quitó el traje como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Por lo tanto, me quedé mirando la estancia, era la de baile, así que había cosas respecto a ese tema en la habitación. Estaba tan aburrido que me digne a voltear a la esquina más solitaria que encontré, y… M-Me enamoré al instante. – ¡A-ANTONIO…!

-¿Qué pasa?

-T-Tu… tu-tu… ti-tienes… u-un… ah… di-digo… yo… eh…

-¿Un qué?

-¿T-Tienes un p-piano…? – No podía verlo, pero sentía que mis ojos estaban desbordando brillos y mi rostro poco a poco mostraba una ridícula emoción de felicidad. Que vergonzoso…

-¿Te refieres a eso? – Volteo hacia donde estaba dicho instrumento musical y lo señalo. – Ah, no es gran cosa, fue un regalo usado.

-¿B-Bromeas? Tener un piano así… es lo mejor. – Me acerque para examinarlo detenidamente y admirar su belleza de cerca. – Debió costar una fortuna. – Dije tocando la caja de resonancia. – ¿Lo ves? Es de las mejores maderas que puedas encontrar. – Me senté en el taburete y acaricié el teclado.

-¿Enserio? Realmente no lo sabía. – Se acercó y se quedó a un lado de mí. – Mi amigo Roderich me lo regaló hace tres años en mi cumpleaños… Aunque eso paso porque ciertamente no tenía un regalo para mí. Además, dijo que se había comprado uno mejor y más grande, por lo que este ya no le serviría tanto. – Sonrió nostálgicamente. – Supongo que ese es uno de los caprichos de un pianista famoso.

-Un momento… ¡¿Conoces a Roderich Edelstein? ¿El famoso pianista que empezó su carrera en la música desde temprana edad? ¿Ese que toca como los jodidos ángeles?!

-Sí, es un buen amigo. – Sonrió ampliamente. -¿Por qué, lo conoces?

-¿Qué si lo conozco? ¡Por Dios, Antonio! ¡Cómo no conocerlo! ¿Tienes idea de lo relevante que ha sido su carrera en los últimos años? Mi familia es fiel seguidora suya. Él es la cuna de nuestra inspiración. – ¡J-Joder, me sentía tan emocionado, que incluso tenía ganas de vomitar! Absolutamente no tenía palabras para expresar mi gran euforia ante el hecho de estar tocando el mismo piano que alguna vez toco el señor Edelstein, simplemente era magnífico. Y lo mejor, ¡Antonio lo conocía! ¡Y era su amigo! ¡Ah, maldición, que emoción! Eso significaba que quizá algún día tendría la posibilidad de conocerlo también. ¡El gusto que le daría a mi abuelo cuando se enterara de eso!

-¿Y lo sabes tocar? – Preguntó sacándome de mi fanatismo.

-No soy experto como mi abuelo, pero se tocar algo. – Presione algunas teclas.

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Tocas flauta y piano? Vaya…– Se sentó a mi lado en el taburete. – No sabía que tuvieras tantas cualidades.

-Eso es porque no sabes absolutamente nada de mí.

-Cierto… Te doy la palabra. – Se tocó el mentón pensativo. – Por cierto… ¿Para qué subiste hasta aquí?

-Ah, eso… – Tenía razón, había olvidado por completo la verdadera intención de esa repentina visita. – Emma dijo que bajaras a comer, por eso vine a avisarte.

-Pero estas lastimado… – ¿Era preocupación eso que había en su rostro? – ¿Subiste hasta aquí tú solo?

-Pues sí, a nadie le importa.

-¿Tan siquiera ya comiste? – Negué con la cabeza. – Entonces vamos allá abajo.

Ambos nos levantamos, y como me vio cojeando, me ayudó. Pase mi brazo por su hombro, y él el suyo por mi cintura. En esa incómoda posición salimos de la habitación y caminamos hacia las escaleras. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo para reclamarle y decirle que me dejara en paz.

-Escaleras de mierda. – Dije una vez que nos encontrábamos en el borde de ellas. Maldita sea, con solo mirar hacia abajo, mi tobillo mágicamente comenzaba a doler.

-¿Puedes bajar?

-No bajaré. – Me solté del agarre. – Ve tú solo.

-Pero no has comido…

-¿Y a quién le importa eso?

-A mí. – Se acercó. – Ven, te ayudo.

-No, Antonio, es doloroso caminar así.

-Oh, bueno… Tengo una mejor idea. – Me soltó y se inclinó. – Vamos, sube a mi espalda.

-¿Q-Que? ¡C-Claro que no!

-Deja de exagerar y sube, trato de evitar que te lastimes.

-Pues no.

-Si no subes a mi espalda, te cargare de otra forma más vergonzosa que no te va a gustar. – Frunció el ceño.

-Está bien… ¡P-Pero solo p-porque me d-dejaste tocar el p-piano! ¿Lo oyes? No es como si quisiera tu ayuda porque realmente tenga hambre, ni nada, eh!

-Sí, si… el piano, claro. – Intente subir a su espalda rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, mientras él me sostenía de las piernas. – ¿Listo?

-Esto es sumamente vergonzoso, idiota. – Rió ante mi comentario.

-¡Aquí vamos~!

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **¿Relleno? Sí, aprendí de Naruto, el mejor. :v Solo puedo decir: bloqueo mental + estrés + falta de tiempo = Lo que acaban de leer.**

 **En fin, respondo reviews:**

 **-** **Eliza Garcia 123:** Bueno… Creo que yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero esta vez hubo un poco más de acercamiento. :3

 **-** **Hatoko Nyan-chan:** jajaja Que mala eres al reírte de las desgracias de Lovino xD Si, concuerdo en ello, la pronunciación es de lo peor. :v Gracias a ti por actualizar, cuánta razón tienes en lo del Dr. Simi jajaj Me encanto. Espero continuación. ;)

 **Muchas gracias a esas personitas que se toman parte su tiempo para escribirme. :'D**

 **¡Saludos y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**


	7. Capítulo VII

**_Disclaimer_ : **El Manga/Anime Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekazu.

 ** _Advertencia:_ AU** , pareja **España x Italia del Sur** , personalidades **MUY** alteradas. Quizá **OoC.**

* * *

 **Te Odio Con Amor**

 **° Capítulo VII °**

 _Antonio Fernández Carriedo_

No lo podía creer… ¡Por fin me había casado! Y por si fuera poco, ¡Lovino se mudó a mi casa! ¡Sí! Repito, mi casa, Lovino, yo… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Eso era tan… tan… increíble literalmente! Aun no me la creía, y mucho menos sabía que hacer o cómo actuar con mi nuevo huésped. Sonara vergonzoso pero justo me sentía como una loca adolescente obteniendo el autógrafo de su artista favorito. Tanta emoción junta pero a la vez demasiada incomodidad… Eso no era nada bueno para mi salud.

Desde el momento en que conocí a Lovino, puedo dar por hecho que me detesta, ya que… Todos esos insultos gratis que me dedica no creo que signifiquen algo positivo. Si me preguntan, puedo decir que en apariencia él es un chico extraño, huraño, testarudo, necio, antipático, grosero, arrogante, asocial, distante, amargado, exagerado, hostil, impávido, frío, rencoroso y quizá aflictivo. ¡Puff! Son una serie de sinónimos que su simple apariencia, en concreto su rostro, demuestra cada que hace o dice alguna cosa. Se enoja con una facilidad increíble que es para mí difícil de controlar mis impulsos de hacerlo estallar en llamas todavía más. Lo cierto es que a pesar de su intimidante aspecto por su forma de vestir y actuar, o lo que sea… No me cansaré de decir nunca que es muy lindo. Q-Quiero d-decir… Tiene un atractivo digno de ser admirado y me es inevitable no hacerlo notar. Pero como ya dije, todo lo anterior es prácticamente lo superficial de su persona, y bien… ¿Qué hay detrás de todo eso? Cualquiera diría que lo conozco bastante bien, y tal vez yo creía lo mismo hasta antes de ese incidente en el que comencé a divagar en su vida.

¡Hice algo terrible!

Lo único que intente fue enseñarle español a Lovino, nunca pretendí ofenderlo ni nada con ese _"Bésame Mucho",_ yo solo… Ah… ¿A quién quiero engañar? Eso había sonado bastante mal, es normal que lo haya malinterpretado… ¡Pero yo no pretendía nada de eso, lo juro! ¿Por qué le habré dicho algo así? ¡Agh, qué tonto soy! Lo peor de todo es que por mi culpa… Por mi culpa sufrió una caída crítica. Enserio, ¡Pudo haber muerto! ¡Y yo pude haber muerto en manos de su abuelo! ¡Ah, qué miedo!

Además la culpabilidad me carcomía el alma y hacía que me diera un vuelco en el corazón al ver el tan lastimado cuerpo del muchacho. Desde ese momento me plantee seriamente quedarme con él hasta su recuperación para darle todo el mayor cuidado posible que necesitara. Era mi obligación, sabía que no podía compensar el hecho de que sus lesiones desaparecieran pero por lo menos brindarle mi ayuda, me haría sentir sin tanta culpabilidad.

Asimismo, también debía agradecerle por haberme ayudado en todo, aunque de hecho yo lo obligue, el que me haya seguido el juego me había facilitado muchas cosas. Debía dejarle en claro mi gratitud, y como las palabras no son suficientes se lo tenía que demostrar con hechos. Por eso mismo no me despegaría de él a menos de que fuese necesario, y sobre todo, trataría de esforzarme para que por lo menos dejara de mirarme mal.

El punto era que un dilema mental rondaba por mi cabeza al no saber si alegrarme o no de que Lovino tuviera un esguince en el tobillo. ¿Por qué alegrarme? Bueno, simplemente porque al estar todo el día en cama, sin poder moverse mucho, me daba a mí la ventaja de quedarme en su habitación todo el tiempo que se me diera la gana molestándolo. Pero no todo era molestar… Tal vez al principio lo era, pero… El pasar tiempo con él a solas, me había hecho descubrir que Lovino no era lo que yo creía… Definitivamente resultó ser una caja de sorpresas.

La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación; con su mirada triste, opaca y apagada. Me tomo tiempo descubrir que su pasatiempo favorito era quedarse inmóvil comenzando a divagar lo que parecían ser pensamientos que no alegraban su mundo, porque en su rostro no mostraba ni siquiera una simple sonrisa. Prácticamente era una estatua que parecía morir en vida. Y cuando se daba cuenta de que era observado, comenzaba a ponerse incómodo y un insignificante pero notable rubor se posaba en la pálida piel de sus mejillas; seguido de un descomunal ceño fruncido que provocaba que una arruga permaneciera saludándome efusivamente. Claro, sin olvidar la posterior tanda de insultos que inundaban mis oídos a través de las ondas sonoras que emitía su boca. Y para concluir, una vez que la tormenta pasaba, Lovino siempre volvía a su estado gélido de siempre.

Me gustan sus ojos y mucho, pero detesto en lo absoluto su mirada. Porque cuando mira, puedo sentir el odio y el rencor en ella. Al principio creí que esos desbordantes sentimientos oscuros iban dirigidos hacia mí. Algo hay de eso, pero después me di cuenta de que a mí no era el único al que veía de esa forma, quiero decir… Lovino parece tener una cierta repulsión hacia la mayoría de las personas, repulsión que lo hace sentir odio y lo manifiesta a través de un trato hostil, como si la gente tuviera la culpa de todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor, o mejor dicho, desquitándose con todos de todas las emociones que tiene guardadas dentro de sí mismo y que no puede liberar, por impotencia tal vez. Y he de imaginar que esto es una causa de su aislamiento, ¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno, se nota desde kilómetros que Lovino es un chico muy solitario. Aunque la verdadera pregunta es: "¿Por qué o quién se ha vuelto ese tipo de persona?". No creo que toda la vida haya sido como actualmente lo es, alguien debió haberle causado un gran daño para empeñarse tanto en alejar a la gente y construir una gran muralla en medio de él para protegerse y que nadie entre. He escuchado que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, y si es así, su alma sin duda está muy lastimada.

No creo que le falte amor, ya que tiene una familia demasiado amorosa con la que cuenta con un gran apoyo, no la conozco como tal pero sé que es así porque lo siento. Y al ver a Lovino hacer hasta lo imposible por tratar de mantener que su familia sea feliz, puedo ver que también los ama tanto como ellos a él.

Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que hay en lo profundo de su ser? Sé que no debería interesarme porque como él lo ha dicho, nada de su vida personal me incumbe. Sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo, mientras más me rechaza y trata de alejarme de él, me dan más ganas de entrometerme en donde no me llaman, aunque eso implique que mi integridad física decaiga con cada intento nulo que realizó por acercarme a él. ¡Tonto cerebro, lo detesto!

Dentro de esto, no entiendo porque se comporta así conmigo; no quiero ser modesto, pero cualquiera estaría más que feliz de que les ofreciera matrimonio repitiéndoles más de cien veces todo el dinero que está bajo mi poder, no por nada tengo muchas amistades falsas e interesadas. Aun así, no logro concebir por qué Lovino es diferente. Por más que he tratado de darle todo lo que pida o incluso cumplirle hasta el más absurdo de sus caprichos, nada parece hacerlo mostrar interés en la nueva vida que prácticamente le he ofrecido. Definitivamente no está interesado en mi fortuna, que es lo único de valor que tengo. A Lovino lo único que le importa es… No lo sé, ¿Pensar solamente en su familia? Bueno, no lo culpo, yo quisiera tener todo lo que él tiene, que a pesar de que no es mucho, vale más que todo el oro del mundo.

Y bueno… Pese a todo lo detestable de sus sonrisas sarcásticas (¡Le romperé la nariz a quien le haya enseñado eso!), también he descubierto que es una persona creativa y sensible. Cuando cree que nadie lo ve, le encanta cantar por todos lados. Además, comparte mi misma pasión por la música, ¡Genial! Realmente es admirable tener el honor de conocer a alguien que toca perfectamente dos instrumentos a la vez. Asimismo, considero que quizá sea una persona intelectual, ya que al parecer encuentra entretenido dedicarle tiempo a la lectura.

En lo absoluto, él no era parecido en nada a Gilbert o a Francis, él era… ¿Cómo se dice? "Duro de conquistar". Pero bueno… Los retos difíciles son los que mejor recompensa traen. Mi nueva meta sería obtener la amistad de Lovino a cualquier costo, me esforzaría y trataría de dar lo mejor de mí para que me brindara un poco de confianza, sin importar cuantos obstáculos vinieran en el camino.

¡Sin duda alguna, Lovino sería mi amigo!

* * *

 _Semana #3_

La recuperación de Lovino cada día iba mucho mejor (¡Que suerte!), incluso podría decir que sus relaciones sociales mejoraron ya que en disimuladas ocasiones intentaba nulamente coquetear con Emma; y también, comenzaba a llevarse muy bien con Govert… tal vez demasiado. ¡Si es que en el fondo Gov tiene un gran corazón! Ah~… Sin duda, Lovino es un chico especial, quiero decir, prácticamente nadie logra llegar a la sensibilidad del neerlandés que tanto me detesta, y él lo hace sin esforzarse en lo mínimo. Además… ¿Cómo no quererlo si es sumamente adorable~? Ya podría sentirme orgulloso de que la vida del italiano pronto regresaría a la normalidad.

Aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de la mía. En las últimas dos semanas me la pase comiendo y acostado junto a Lovino, pero era justo en estos momentos en lo que reparaba que mi peso corporal tal vez habría aumentado y definitivamente eso a Francis no le iba a gustar en lo absoluto. Porque según él, mi belleza y el glamour se perderían temporalmente y entonces tendría que trabajar nuevamente con mi cuerpo… Aunque no quiero saber de qué forma.

Así que antes de que se enterara tenía que hacer algo pronto con mi peso y que mejor que ir a quemar calorías al gimnasio, ¡Uno de mis hobbies preferidos!

Con esa grandiosa idea en mente, fui directo a mi habitación a colocarme ropa cómoda. Al terminar, felizmente me dirigía a la estancia del gimnasio de mi casa cuando pase a lado de la habitación de Lovino. Me preguntaba si le gustaría acompañarme en mi rutina de ejercicio, le sentaría bien que comenzara a poner a trabajar ese tobillo suyo. Sin dudarlo, entré sin tocar la puerta (¡Por Dios, era Lovino, no pasaba nada!).

-¡Buenos días, Lovino~! – Saludé y me acerque a él.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres? – Gruñó y me aventó una almohada en la cara cuando me senté en su cama. – Aun es muy temprano para venir a molestar.

-¡Jo, no seas así! – Reí ante ese gesto. – He venido a hacerte una cordial invitación.

-¿Invitación a dónde? – Rodó los ojos.

-¡Al gimnasio!

-… – Se quedó en shock y abrió la boca formando una perfecta 'o', seguido de eso se miró así mismo el cuerpo y posteriormente me soltó un puñetazo en el brazo. – ¡MIRA ESTÚPIDO, SI ESTAS INSINUANDO ALGO DE MI PESO CORPORAL TE PUEDES IR YENDO A LA MIERDA, CABRÓN!

-¡T-Tranquilo! – Alce ambas manos en defensa. Aun no entiendo como alguien más bajito que yo puede someterme de tal forma… – ¡N-No estoy insinuando nada, solo me preocupo por tu salud!

-Sí, claro, y en pocas palabras vienes y me dices que debo hacer ejercicio porque parezco una foca, ¿No?

-¡Y-Yo nunca dije nada de eso!

-¡Claro, cómo no! ¡Pero entérate que aquí la foca eres tú, bastardo!

-¡Lovino, basta de actuar como chica! Te pareces a mi madre… – Suspiré pesadamente.

-¡Vete al infierno, mierda española!

Ay, Dios… ¡Cómo no reírme con tanta ocurrencia que sale de la cabeza de Lovino! Ja Ja Ja. Sé que debería molestarme por su mal genio y todo, ¡Pero es que enserio no puedo! ¡No, no puedo! Es tanta la risa que me provoca, que la furia se queda muy lejos de mí en momentos así. Puff, empiezo a creer que aquí el extraño soy yo.

-Eh… ¿Lovino? – Me atreví preguntar tímidamente.

-¿QUÉ? – Él solo me gritó… Como siempre lo hace.

-¡Vamos, anímate! No me gusta hacer ejercicio yo solo. – Traté de sonar amable, después de todo, tenía que convencerlo.

-No me interesa, ese es tu problema. – Se giró dándome la espalda.

-Por favor, Lovi… – Decidí completar rápidamente su nombre para evitar que se enojara más. –… no. Te lo pido.

-No. – Dijo sin voltear a verme, así que me levante de la cama y fui al extremo contrario donde me arrodille en el suelo y coloque mis brazos en el borde de la cama, depositando mi cabeza en ellos.

-Por favor… – Susurré.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos por unos minutos… Minutos que para mí fueron prácticamente una eternidad. Cada segundo que pasaba la tensión aumentaba y la incomodidad cada vez se hacía más presente. Lovino no apartaba su vista de mí…Y yo tampoco lo hacía, en realidad no podía ni siquiera parpadear, al parecer me había quedado otra vez en shock. Pero la curiosidad de su mirada era lo que provocaba que yo no pudiera apartar los ojos de los suyos, y es que parecía estar analizando mi próximo movimiento. Tal vez… ¿Esperando algo?

Soltó un suspiro largo y con eso cerró los ojos momentáneamente, fue entonces cuando deje de volar en las nubes y aterricé nuevamente en la tierra. Derrotado, creí que sería conveniente marcharme y dejarlo descansar. Enserio, ya había aplicado la fuerza suficiente para levantarme, cuando habló de repente y opté por quedarme así.

-Si no te digo que sí, nunca te iras, ¿Verdad? – Yo solo asentí. – Pues bien, te quedaras así todo el día, porque no iré contigo a ningún lado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Ah, porque no tengo ropa deportiva, inútil!

-Si ese es el problema… – Saque un short y una camiseta de debajo de mi toalla y se los lance a la cara. – Ponte eso.

-¿Pero qué demo…? – Se levantó bruscamente. – ¿Ya venías preparado? Hmp… ¿Cómo sabías que aceptaría tu estúpida propuesta?

-Bueno… Ya daba por hecho que lo harías – Sonreí.

-Idiota.

-¿Y qué esperas? Cámbiate ya.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me cambie si todavía sigues aquí?! ¡Lárgate!

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me vaya? – Pregunte confuso.

-¿No es obvio?

-¡Ay, por favor! ¡Los dos somos hombres! No exageres, tenemos la misma cosa. No te veré nada que no haya visto antes.

-Sí, somos hombres. ¡La diferencia es que tú eres un pervertido degenerado y yo no voy a permitir que tus estúpidos ojos husmeen mi cuerpo!

-¡No soy un pervertido! – Fruncí el ceño. – Y lo más importante, ¡NO SOY GAY! Así que puedes cambiarte con toda la libertad del mundo aquí mismo. – Él me miró con reproche.

-Con personas como tú, prefiero ir al baño, así que te aguantas y me esperas. Ahora que si no quieres te puedes ir ahora mismo.

-Tárdate todo lo que quieras, de aquí no me voy.

-Como quieras, me da igual. – Dicho esto, entro al baño azotando la puerta.

Como era Lovino, supuse que tardaría bastante tiempo en salir de ahí, por lo que me senté en el borde de la cama para hacer la espera un poco más llevadera, hasta que el tiempo pasó y me canse (En realidad, solo transcurrieron dos minutos), así que me recosté para estar más cómodo.

Cinco minutos después (Que para mí fueron cinco horas), se abrió la puerta del baño y lo vi salir. Me incorporé un poco en la cama y recorrí todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo con la mirada… No pude reprimir una (Gran) carcajada.

-¿De qué mierda te ríes? – Frunció el ceño colocando ambas manos en su cadera.

-¡Ay, Lovino! ¿Es enserio? – Me sobe la barriga que me dolía tanto del abrumador ataque de risa que me dio. – ¡ERES LAMPIÑO! – Volví a reír más fuerte. – ¡Si Francis te viera… Ay, Dios! – Perdí los estribos y sin pudor alguno me tire al suelo a reírme todavía más. El puchero en su cara hacia la situación todavía más graciosa.

-Sí, ríete… Ríete todo lo que quieras, ¡Ríete como loco! – Se cruzó de brazos y se dio media vuelta. – ¡Soy más hombre que tú!

-Ah, de verdad lo siento… – Dije aun en el suelo. – Jamás había conocido a una persona así.

-Eso no justifica tu burla a personas que no poseen la misma anatomía que tú, imbécil.

-¿Qué anatomía?

-Olvídalo, Antonia.

-Jo, no te enojes, solo fue una bromita inocente.

-Pues tus estúpidas bromitas me las pasó por los huevos.

-Ya, hombre… Pero si sabes que yo te quiero mucho. – Me levante y pase mi brazo alrededor de su cuello. Él me dio un cabezazo (Doloroso, por cierto). – ¡Auch, me dolió!

-Esa era la intención.

-Tienes la cabeza muy dura… – Dije sobándome el golpe.

-Déjate de tonterías, ¿Vamos a ir al gimnasio o vas a continuar burlándote de mí?

-Bien, tú ganas… Vayamos.

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos al gimnasio. Estaba cerca, sólo había que caminar una cuantas estancias y ya. Cuando llegamos, entramos y admiramos todos aquellos aparatos para ejercitarse… ¡Había tantos que no sabía con cual empezar primero!

-¡Bien, aquí vamos! – Me gire felizmente a ver la expresión de Lovino. – Eh… ¿Lovi, sucede algo? – Se veía algo asustado.

-Eh… No… Es solo que… M-Me preocupa que esta vez el tobillo si se me vaya a fracturar… Q-Quiero decir… ¡N-No es como si tuviera m-miedo o a-algo, eh! S-solo me preocupo por mi salud, b-bastardo, así que c-cállate! Además, no es como si realmente me importara… B-Bueno, si… ¡Pero no, eh! Ah… Ya sabes… tú e-entiendes. ¡D-Deja de mirarme así! – Debo admitir que sus tartamudeos me parecen tiernos.

-Tranquilo, Lovi… Mientras yo esté aquí no dejaré que nada te pase. – Le guiñe un ojo. – Ahora, ¿Qué tal si empiezas por subir a una bicicleta para calentar? Después de todo, vienes a mantenerte saludable, no a forjar un cuerpo escultural.

-Cállate…

Había transcurrido aproximadamente una hora, hora en la que Lovino la paso paseándose en todo el gimnasio, subiéndose a todos los aparatos sin durar mínimo cinco minutos…

-Ah… m-me… rindo… – Se tiró al suelo jadeando. – No… sirvo… para esto…. – Resopló.

-Oh, vamos… No te desanimes tan pronto. – Al terminar de saltar la cuerda, me dio bastante calor, así que me quite la camisa. – Inténtalo de nuevo. – Me acerqué hasta él y le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara. – Ven, te ayudo. – Dudoso la tomó.

-¿Por qué diablos te quitas la camisa? – Desvió la mirada. – No quiero ver miserias.

-¡Que gracioso! – Reí ante su comentario. – ¡Que importa, hace calor, tú deberías hacer lo mismo!

-¡Ni loco! – Bufó. – ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Tu tobillo está lastimado, así que estaría bien que subieras a la caminadora para tratar de acostumbrar tu pie a caminar sin cojear.

-¿Subir a esa cosa del demonio? No, gracias…

-¡Pero es por tu bien!

-¡No, casi me rompo media madre cuando me subí!

-Tranquilo… Tú sube, yo te cuido.

-Jodido bastardo. – No muy convencido, subió y comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras yo lo sostenía de la espalda.

-¿Ves qué fácil es? Confía en…

-¡WAHH! – Se descuidó y perdió el equilibrio… Y claro, como yo estaba atrás de él, me cayó encima. Por inercia cerré los ojos.

-¿L-Lovino, estas bien? – Abrí los ojos y prácticamente mi nariz estaba en su cuello y parte de su nuca me tapaba un ojo.

-¿Lo ves? Todo es tu maldita culpa. – Suspiró. – Menos mal que no me paso nada, idiota.

-Lo siento Lovi…

-Ah, y otra cosa…

-¿Qué?

-Ya puedes soltarme… – ¿Soltarlo? No me había dado cuenta que del impulso, tenía una de mis manos sujetando su pecho con fuerza y la otra dentro de su camisa pellizcando su suave abdomen.

-¡AHH! – Grité asustado y me levanté bruscamente, prácticamente aventándolo de nuevo al suelo. – ¡L-Lo s-siento! ¡N-No… N-No fue mi intensión! ¡Y-Yo… Y-Yo no hice nada… F-Fue tu c-culpa!

-¡JODIDO BASTARDO!

-T-Tranquilo, L-Lovi… ¡B-Baja ese zapato! – Retrocedí unos pasos.

-¡Lo pagaras caro, Antonio!

-¡AYUDAAA! – No lo pensé dos veces, salí disparado corriendo hacia un lugar seguro fuera del alance de Lovino. Tenía ventaja, él aún no podía correr.

-¡Regresa aquí, cobarde! – Gritó arrasando todo a su paso.

Algo me decía que si Lovino me alcanzaba me privaría del derecho de procrear de una sola patada. Ugh, en definitiva preferiría pisar un Lego.

* * *

 _Semana #4_

Me encontraba en el despacho muy felizmente revisando detalladamente unos documentos muy importantes del trabajo que Francis me había enviado… En realidad, solo era un capítulo más de una de sus novelas del cual me había pedido mi más sincera opinión. En lo personal, no me gustaban ese tipo de novelas lujuriosas, en las que ambos protagonistas son hombres y terminan como pareja haciendo… "Eso". Pero no podía leer ese capítulo superficialmente, en primera, porque Francis era mi mejor amigo y a los amigos no se les hace trampa; y en segunda, porque Francis me haría un cuestionario de cien preguntas para asegurarse de que realmente lo leí. Bueno… Ni hablar, ahí me encontraba leyendo esa novela que él (Como escritor lujurioso) recomendaba de antemano. No era que no me gustara, porque mi amigo escribía cosas fantásticas… Era sólo que el género me resultaba muy pesado, sobre todo en aquellas partes en las que debería de haber censura.

Pese a eso, el mencionado capítulo había resultado muy interesante. Tan interesante y entretenido resultó, que me tenía embobado leyendo como loco. Tanto, que cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta me sobresalte de sobremanera.

-¡Un momento, por favor! – Atine a decir recogiendo rápidamente todos los papeles sobre el escritorio. Aunque no sabía porque había dicho algo así, si en la casa prácticamente éramos solo cuatro. Lo que sí sabía era que si alguien me descubría leyendo ese tipo de novelas moriría de vergüenza. – A-Adelante…

-¿A-Antonio…? – La puerta se abrió lentamente y se asomó tímidamente un extraño mechón de cabello.

-¿Lovi? ¿Qué pasa? – Le hice un ademán para que entrara.

-Eh, yo… – cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó parado ahí mismo, se veía muy nervioso.

-Ah, no te quedes ahí, que no te escucho bien. – Bufando y con las mejillas infladas se acercó más quedando enfrente de mi escritorio. – Mucho mejor. – Sonreí. – Ahora… ¿Paso algo?

-…- Realmente se veía incómodo, en parte avergonzado y en parte nervioso. – Iré a visitar a mi familia. – Soltó de repente.

-Ah, bueno… – Tenía todo el derecho de salir, más ahora que ya podía caminar mejor. – Que te vaya bien. – Sonreí y continúe guardando todos los papeles.

-¿A-Antonio…?

-Dime, Lovi.

-N-Necesito… – Pude notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas. – N-Necesito dinero…

-A-Ah, claro… ¿Cuánto necesitas? – Saqué mi cartera y espere a que me dijera. – ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, llévatelo todo.

-¿E-Enserio? – Ya iría después al cajero a sacar más dinero.

-¡Claro, ¿Por qué no?! – Prefería darle el dinero a alguien que realmente lo necesitara como Lovino, que permitir que la esposa de mi padre lo gastara en sus tontos caprichos.

-P-Pues gracias… creo. – Miro al suelo avergonzado. – T-Tengo que irme ya.

-¿No prefieres que te lleve?

-No es necesario.

-¡Claro que lo es! – Definitivamente no lo dejaría ir solo. Además había quedado con Francis de vernos en un pub, así que me quedaba de paso.

Tras ignorar sus protestas, subimos a mi auto y emprendimos el viaje a su pequeña morada. Esta vez el recorrido lo mantuvimos en silencio, pero no en un silencio incómodo como la primera vez que hicimos eso mismo. Al contrario, puedo decir que era un silencio agradable, me hacía sentir bien y Lovino parecía pensar lo mismo. Me hubiese quedado así todo el día, pero desgraciadamente habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

Como era costumbre, una esquina antes de su casa estacione el auto y espere a que saliera.

-Llegaré tarde. – Avisó.

-Me hablas por teléfono para venir a recogerte.

-No, gracias, tal vez pase la noche aquí…

-De cualquier forma me hablas, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Bien! – Frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta.

Espere a que doblara la esquina y encendí nuevamente el auto para marcharme al pub.

Una vez que llegue, entre al pub y trate nulamente de enfocar a Francis… Solo si es ya había llegado.

-¡Hey, Tony! – Escuché que me gritaban desde el fondo del lugar, sin duda era Francis. – ¡Por aquí! – Hizo un ademán para que me acercara… ¿Acaso estaba con… Gilbert?

-¡ _Hola_ , chicos! – Saludé y me senté. Era bueno ver de nuevo a mis amigos.

-¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto, Antonio?! – Se quejó Gilbert. – ¡Mi asombrosa cerveza casi se acaba!

-Lo siento, tenía cosas que hacer.

-Mmm, ¿Cómo qué tipo de cosas, _mon amour~_? – Preguntó Francis con un mirada pícara y un tono que no me gusto en lo absoluto.

-P-Pues… Y-Ya sabes… "Cosas". – Yo me refería a cualquier trivialidad irrelevante, sin embargo, Francis es Francis, así que seguramente debió entender otro tipo de "Cosas".

-Oh, está bien… No le quieres contar con detalles a tu querido Fran. – Se miró las uñas fingiendo tristeza.

-Y… ¿Para qué me has llamado? – Pregunté cambiando de tema.

-Oh, _oui_ … – Le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino. – Fue para saber personalmente tu opinión de ese maravilloso capítulo donde se expresa toda la estética de dos cuerpos amándose apasionadamente, que te envié para que revisaras. – Suspiró. – ¿Ya lo leíste?

-Ah, s-si…

-¿Y bien…? – Me miró expectante. – ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusto?

-No lo tomes a mal, yo sé que todo lo que escribes es maravilloso, pero…

-¡Pero claro que es maravilloso! Me ofendes, Tony. – Se colocó una mano en el pecho. – ¿Quién mejor que yo para expresar el amor en sutiles palabras?

-B-Bueno… En realidad no lo leí todo completo.

-¿Por qué no? – Se metió Gilbert a la conversación. Y de paso me dio una cerveza. – No quiero tener que escuchar lloriquear a Francis todo el rato.

-Es que sí lo estaba leyendo pero cuando iba a llegar a la parte "Buena" de toda la historia, Lovino me interrumpió y ya no pude seguir…

-¿Así que de eso se trataba? – Interrumpió Francis.

-¡Era de suponerlo! – Le dijo Gilbert. – Ahora págame.

-Te aprovechas de la gente con corazón sensible. – Dijo Francis dolorosamente dándole dinero.

-¿Cómo? Ustedes… ¿Apostaron? – Pregunté haciendo notar mi presencia que se esfumó en menos de tres segundos. Además… No entendía nada de lo que hablaban.

-¡Cómo no hacerlo si mi asombroso ingenio siempre gana! – Le dedicó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a Francis.

-¿Enserio? – Pregunté aun sin entender. – ¿Y de que era la apuesta?

-Fácil, Francis dijo que vendrías corriendo y lo primero que dirías sería sobre Lovino. En cambio, mi asombroso ingenio dedujo que Lovino saldría a la conversación después de la dichosa novela. – Rió. – ¿Y qué crees? ¡GANÉ!

-Solo fue suerte Gil, en la próxima apuesta no te irá tan bien como en esta. – Se giró hacia mí. – Solo ignoralo, Tony. Mejor cuéntame qué tal te ha ido con ese adorable y sexy italiano que tienes por esposo.

-Qué cosas dices… – Reí ante el tono lascivo que había usado para referirse a Lovino. – Pues la verdad es que no tan bien…

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué _mon amour_? – Preguntó preocupado.

-¿Qué, aún no te lo has tirado? – Escupí la cerveza al escuchar eso de Gil. – ¡Puff, para eso me gustabas, Antonio! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tú siempre puedes!

-Cállate, Gilbert, deja que nos cuente. – Le dio un codazo. – ¡Después apostamos sobre eso, shh!

-Pues si me lo tire…

-¿ENSERIO? – Gritaron al unísono.

-Sí, me lo tire… ¡Pero del segundo piso, porque literalmente se cayó!

-Ah, ¿Solo eso? – Preguntó Gilbert con un rostro de decepción total. Aunque no entendía por qué… ¿Acaso esperaba algo?

-¿Cómo que "¿Solo eso?"? ¡Pudo haber muerto, sabes!

-Tranquilo, Tony. – Francis me sobo la espalda. – ¿Por qué dices que se cayó?

-Por una estupidez que hice.

-¿Cómo? ¿Intentaste besarle? – Un extraño brillo se posó en los sus ojos.

-¡NO, nada de eso! Simplemente trate de enseñarle español y se enojó, y cuando fui tras él a buscarlo, estaba tirado afuera... En el suelo.

-Ah… – Otra mirada de decepción. – ¿Y le paso algo grave?

-Por suerte no, solo tiene un esguince en el tobillo, del cual ya se está recuperando…

-Oh, menos mal.

-Sí, todo este mes lo he estado cuidando para que mejore pronto.

-Ah, mi querido Tony~ – Suspiró. – ¿Hueles eso? "Lov is eir"

-No hables en inglés, no me gusta.

-Sí, Fran, tu inglés está para llorar.

-Bueno, bueno… ¿Entendieron, no?

-No. – Respondimos.

-Olvídenlo, cosas del amor.

-Si tú lo dices… – Nos encogimos de hombros y lo miramos como quien mira un alienígena.

-Que amargados. – Se quejó.

-Y bueno… – Dije para retomar el tema. – A pesar de que ya pasaron prácticamente cinco meses desde que nos conocemos… Siento que el estar viviendo juntos todo un mes, es cuando apenas vamos conociéndonos verdaderamente… ¡Ya hasta me deja llamarlo Lovi! – Dije emocionado.

-¿Lovi? – Preguntó Gilbert ladeando la cabeza. – ¿Así no se llamaba el perro de…? – Lo fulmine con la mirada. – Ya, me callo. – Cubrió su rostro con su tarro de cerveza.

-Oh, _mon ami_ , veo que Lovino te cae muy bien.

-¡Claro que si, Fran! Ya veras que pronto seremos amigos. – Sonreí al solo imaginarlo.

-Y con el tiempo algo más… – Rió por lo bajo.

-¿Algo qué? – Sé que soy estúpido, pero de verdad nunca entiendo las indirectas.

-No me mires así, Tony. No puedes negarlo es inevitable.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Ya lo veras, y que sepas que estaré encantado de oír todas tus aventuras explícitas. – Me guiñó un ojo. – Me darán una buena dotación de inspiración para mis escritos. – Rió.

-Tú lo que quieres es tirarte a mi "Esposo". – Hice una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Por favor, Tony! ¿Y quién no? Con ese sexy y apretado culito que tiene… – Fruncí el ceño al oírlo fantasear. – Oh, pero no te pongas celoso, tu hermoso culo de ensueño siempre será mi favorito.

-¡Oigan, sigo aquí! – Se hizo notar Gilbert. – ¡Dejen de estar de pervertidos los dos!

-¡No seas aburrido Gil, tu culo también tiene lo suyo!

-¿Por qué no te callas y le explicas a Toño todo lo demás que no has ni mencionado?

-Oh, está bien… – Retomó la compostura. – ¿Recuerdas que todos los años hacemos una fiesta para volvernos a reunir y contar nuevas experiencias? – Asentí. – Pues este año no será la excepción, y la fiesta te toca organizarla a ti.

-¿QUEEÉ? – Me asusté. - ¡Pero si ni siquiera tengo casa!

-¡Deja de quejarte, Toño! El año pasado todo se organizó en la casa del estirado austriaco que le quitó la diversión a todas las cosas… ¡Ya te toca a ti ser el anfitrión!

-Sí, Tony. Y más vale que le pongas creatividad porque quizá la fiesta se prolongue más de una semana.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque no solo vienen a festejar, sino que también vienen a conocer a tu "Esposo".

-¿Y cómo es que supieron si nadie vino a la "Boda"?

-Pues resulta que se corrió el rumor que se esparció a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡Agh! ¿Y quién fue el idiota que corrió el rumor? – Pregunté molesto.

-Iván. – Respondieron ambos.

-Puff… – Me removí el cabello. – Menos mal que no estoy en la casa de mi padre, que si no me habría echado de allí al enterarse.

-Y que lo digas, Toño.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Cuántos viven aquí contigo, _mon amour_?

-Pues… Solo Govert, Emma y Lovino.

-¡Perfecto! Tu casa es muy grande, así que no habrá problema en dar hospedaje a nuestros amigos.

-Ahhh… Creo que sí. – Trate de razonar. – Pero aun así necesitaré ayuda…

-No te preocupes, _mon amour_ , tu querido Francis te ayudará. – Me guiño un ojo.

-¿Enserio? – Pregunté esperanzado. – ¡Muchas gracias, Fran!

-Oh, y por cierto… Olvide decirte que hoy me darás hospedaje en tu hermosa mansión.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¿Bromeas? He venido desde Francia, no me puedes negar eso.

-No te preocupes, siempre serás bienvenido. – Le sonreí.

-Muchas gracias, Tony. Aunque llegare tarde, así que no tengas pendiente.

Y así, se pasó volando la tarde. Ya pronto se oscurecería el firmamento y seria hora de irnos a casa.

-Bueno, estaba con ustedes pero mi asombrosa persona debe ir descansar. – Dijo Gilbert levantándose de su asiento. – Voy a esperar a Ludwig para cenar, así que… ¡Nos vemos en la fiesta!

-¡Que te vaya bien~! – Me despedí de él.

En eso recordé que había quedado con Lovino para que me llamara por teléfono… Sin embargo, ya daba por hecho que él no lo haría por voluntad propia, así que decidí tomar la iniciativa y mandarle un mensaje preguntándole si quería que pasara por él a su casa; y me respondió con otro mensaje que decía: "Está bien, bastardo. Ya puedes venir." Bueno… Al menos la respuesta era afirmativa.

-Pues yo también me voy. – Le dije a Francis. – Tengo que ir por Lovino.

-Claro, Tony. – Me sonrió pícaramente. – Le das un buen apretón de culo de mi parte.

-¿Qué?

-Que le des un buen saludo de mi parte. – Sonrió con inocencia.

-A-Ah… ¡N-Nos vemos!

Salí del pub y rápidamente entre a mi auto y emprendí mi viaje (Otra vez) a la casa de Lovino. No sé por qué pero esta vez llegue más rápido.

Nuevamente estacione mi auto una esquina antes y espere a que la pequeña puerta de madera de la casa se abriera. Al hacerlo, pude visualizar que salieron cuatro personas y se dirigían hacia donde yo estaba.

-¡Hola, Lud, Kiku! – Me baje rápidamente del auto y me acerque a saludarlos.

-¿Qué tal, Antonio? – Ludwig estrecho mi mano.

-Buenas noches, Antonio-san. – Kiku hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. – Reí un poco incómodo.

-Permíteme presentarte a mi novio. – Continuo Ludwig un poco avergonzado. – Él es…

-Feliciano. – Complete y le sonreí al chico. – Lo sé. – Le extendí mi mano y espere a que la tomara.

-… – Dudoso, el chico miró alternativamente de mi mano hacia Lovino, quien se puso a la defensiva pero se cruzó de brazos y asintió levemente. – _C-Ciao…_

-Un placer conocerte. – Amplié mi sonrisa, no quería que se asustara. Él me devolvió la sonrisa, parecía ser un chico muy risueño.

-¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Lovino, con su típica cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Claro~! – Dije y subí al auto. – Ah, por cierto Lud… Gil te estaba buscando.

-Ah, si… Gracias por avisarme.

-¡Cuando quieras, Lud! – Le sonreí.

-Cuídate mucho, si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme, ¿Entendido? – Escuche decir a Lovino mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

-Sí, Lovi, no te preocupes. – Feliciano le devolvió el abrazo de una forma más efusiva.

-Y lo más importante… – Dijo volteándose hacia Ludwig con el ceño fruncido. – PÓRTATE BIEN. – Le revolvió el cabello a su hermano y subió al auto. – ¡ _Arrivederci_ , _bitches_!

No pude evitar reír ante su "cariñosa" despedida. ¡Si es que Lovino no tiene miedo a reprimir sus pensamientos! Bueno… Eso lo hace un tanto más… divertido.

-¿Por qué sigues sonriendo como idiota? – Preguntó en el transcurso del camino.

-Me gusta. – Respondí.

-¿Ser idiota?

-No, sonreír, me gusta sonreír.

-Que mierda de respuesta. –Hizo una mueca y continúo mirando el panorama por la ventana.

No hablamos de nada, así que subí el volumen de la música y comencé a tararear. Él solo comenzó a seguir el ritmo de la música con sus dedos. Minutos después por fin llegamos a casa.

-¡Hogar, dulce hogar~! – Suspiré mientras bajaba del auto para entrar en la casa.

-Parece que no hay nadie.

-¿Uh? – Fui directamente a la cocina para inspeccionar si estaba Emma o Govert, pero no había nadie. – Creo que tienes razón… Quizá salieron a cenar o algo así.

-Posiblemente. – Dijo Lovino restándole importancia.

-Y, eh… ¿No tienes hambre?

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… – Coloque una mano en mi estómago y escuché cómo rugía demandando comida. – Yo si tengo hambre, no he comido nada desde que salimos.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te cocine y te aplauda o algo así? – Bufó.

-Supongo que no. – Dije. – Pero no sería una mala idea.

-¡No, ni en broma te cocino! ¿Acaso crees que soy una puta sirvienta o qué? Si tienes hambre te cocinas tú solo… – En ese momento su estómago también rugió. – Joder…

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que comer algo pronto.

-Bien… – Se puso a rebuscar en la alacena, y sacó una pasta.

-¿Cómo? ¿Vas… Vas a cocinar? – Pregunté con emoción.

-¿Tengo opción? – Se giró para sacar una olla y llenarla de agua.

-¡Qué bien~! – Me emocioné aún más. – Por lo mientras yo me sentaré aquí y esperaré a que esté lista la…

-No, no, no,no. – Movió su dedo índice alternativamente cerca de mi nariz. – Tú rebanas los tomates. – Puso en la mesa varios, y me acercó una tabla para cortar.

-¿Qué haga qué?

-Rebana los tomates. – Se giró para prenderle fuego a la estufa.

-Esto… Esto es ridículo.

-¿Ya estas rebanando?

-¡Ya voy! – Tome un tomate y (Según yo) comencé a cortarlo. Pero no me pude resistir y me metí uno en la boca.

-¡Oye, no te los comas!

-Lo siento, se me antojo.

-Aun lado, novato. – Me quito el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar los demás ingredientes.

-No sabía que cocinaras.

-Pues claro que cocino. – Levantó una ceja. – ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no lo haces?

-En realidad… – Suspiré y puse mi cabeza sobre la mesa derrotado. – No sé hacer nada de esto.

-No me digas. – Dijo con sarcasmo haciendo la salsa de tomate.

-Sí. – Sonreí con tristeza. – Pero no es mi culpa… Q-Quiero decir… Toda mi vida he vivido rodeado de lujos… Nunca me han dejado hacer nada por mi propia cuenta.

-Oh, pobrecito… – Otro sarcasmo.

-Si… Admito que es una buena vida… Hasta que te independizas y caes en la cuenta de que no sabes hacer prácticamente nada.

-B-Bueno… – Se giró hacia mí. – Tal vez podrías ser un buen rebanador de tomates.

-Oh, ¿Enserio lo crees? – Pregunté esperanzado.

-Sigue practicando y tal vez considerare contratarte cuando inaugure mi restaurante.

-¿Enserio?

-¡No! – Sonrió.

-Jo, qué malo eres Lovi.

Él solo rió. Pero fue una risa muy linda acompañada de la sonrisa más bella y sincera que pude haber conocido. Se veía tan feliz que me hizo trasladarme hacia viejos recuerdos remotos donde la misma calidez que sentía en esos momentos, volvía nuevamente a mi interior y hacia que me sintiera bien. Tenía que admitirlo, no todos los días se veía algo así… Quién sabe cuándo sería la próxima vez que Lovino me permitiera ver su hermosa sonrisa de nuevo, no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad y reí con él. No sé… Tal vez por primera vez en todos mis veinticuatro años me sentí parte de una familia, aunque Lovino no fuera más que un muchacho ajeno, yo ya le había tomado cariño y las mismas circunstancias hacían que me sintiera parte de él.

Aunque no todo dura para siempre, o mejor dicho, de lo bueno siempre hay poco.

En fin… La sonrisa pronto abandonó su rostro y continuó cocinando la pasta. Yo recargue un codo en la mesa y deposite mi cara en la palma de mi mano, mirando con aburrimiento como cocinaba… O quizá anhelando un poco de comida… Quién sabe.

De pronto vi que Lovino se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante para buscar otro recipiente e inevitablemente, sin quererlo… Le vi el trasero. No se veía tan mal… Q-Quiero decir, Lovino tenía lo suyo, era un tipo guapo, cualquier chica debería saberlo. Recordé lo que Francis había dicho esa tarde, sobre intentar "Tirármelo". La verdad, no me visualizaba haciendo tal cosa. Podre ser un pervertido y todo (Lo cual tampoco soy), pero llegar a ese extremo, ¡Nunca! Simplemente no.

Yo jamás podría hacerle eso a Lovino, porque él solo es mi amigo.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Bueno, pues aquí otro capítulo de esto. Adivinen quién le ha enseñado sonrisas sarcásticas a Lovi. Pista: Azotadores en la cara. :v**

 **¡Mil gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows! :D**

 **¡Aprovecho para desearles una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo! :D**

 **¡Saludos y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**_Disclaimer_ : **El Manga/Anime Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekazu.

 ** _Advertencia:_ AU** , pareja **España x Italia del Sur** , personalidades **MUY** alteradas. Quizá **OoC.**

* * *

 **Te Odio Con Amor**

 **° Capítulo VIII °**

Me levanté de muy buen humor esa mañana, algo que no suelo hacer a menudo. Ordene alegremente mi cama y corrí disparado hacia la ducha tarareando una cancioncilla llena de azúcar.

¡Por fin, el día había llegado!

Trate de alistarme lo más pronto posible para partir cuanto antes. Ni siquiera termine mi desayuno. En mi mente solo había un objetivo. Después de tantos días (Un mes) sin saber nada de ellos… Por fin, iría a visitarlos. Les llegaría de sorpresa. El plan era perfecto, todo estaba fríamente calculado. O eso creía yo…

Sí, creía. Pues al buscar en mi cartera, la encontré más vacía que un frasco de pasta. Joder… Si es que nada bueno podía pasarme sin tener que contar hasta 3 para que todo se arruinara. ¡Puff! El verdadero problema no era una cartera corriente sumamente vacía, sino lo que ello implicaba.

¿Y que implicaba según yo? ¡Pues claro! Lo peor del mundo: Ir con Antonio.

No es como que yo le tuviera miedo o algo, más bien, era vergüenza lo que sentía al imaginarme hacer lo que tenía planeado hacer. Siempre he odiado sentirme de esa manera. Odio tener un mar de dudas atormentando mi cabeza cuando creo estar decidido sobre alguna cosa. Agh… Da igual, el día no sería eterno y no pensaba pasar el resto del tiempo solo en mi habitación dando vueltas como león enjaulado sin arreglar nada. ¡Tenía que actuar pronto, debía actuar pronto!

Decidí comenzar por algo sencillo: Buscar a Antonio. No era difícil saber dónde estaría a esas horas del mediodía, así que sin más preámbulos lo encontré en el despacho. Como una persona educada que a veces puedo llegar a ser, toque la puerta. Escuché que movían hojas de papel bruscamente en el interior logrando que un ruido seco resonara en toda la estancia, seguido de un grito nervioso por parte de Antonio. ¿Qué carajos hacía ese bastardo allí dentro? Demasiado sospechoso como para dejarlo pasar por alto. Decidí adentrarme poco a poco, ya que cierta persona nunca cierra las puertas.

-¿A-Antonio…? – Tartamudee su nombre, pensando en la posibilidad de que tal vez estaría "Ocupado", ya saben, en cualquier sentido de la palabra que se pueda imaginar.

-Dime, Lovi. – Me sonrió nervioso. Algo escondía, lo sé, pero no es como si realmente me interesara.

Con su absurdo pretexto de no verme bien, no tuve más remedio que acercarme hasta su escritorio (¡Por favor, no soy tan pequeño! ¡Al bastardo le hacen falta gafas!), y como estúpido volví a tartamudear su nombre, logrando finalmente decirle que iría a visitar a mi familia. Como era de esperarse, él se alegró al instante… Después de todo era Antonio, y Antonio siempre se alegra de todo.

Hasta ese punto todo había salido bien, ahora solo faltaba lo que me daba vergüenza decirle. Sentí mis mejillas arder y el tartamudeo nuevamente regresó a mí.

-N-Necesito… – ¡Ah, joder, no seas un inútil Lovino, solo dilo, maldición! – N-Necesito dinero… – Sentí mis piernas flaquear ante la tensión que quería hacer acto de presencia en el ambiente.

-A-Ah, claro… ¿Cuánto necesitas? – Se revolvió el cabello y me sonrió nuevamente, haciéndome sentir menos incómodo. Posteriormente sacó su cartera y rebusco en ella el dichoso dinero, haciendo muecas extrañas. – ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, llévatelo todo. – ¿Perdón? ¿Escuche bien? E-Eso… Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-¿E-Enserio? – No cabía en mi asombro. Revisé superficialmente la cantidad de dinero que me había entregado. ¿De verdad me quería dar todo eso?

-¡Claro, ¿Por qué no?! – Sonrió nuevamente restándole importancia al asunto. Yo solo baje la mirada no sabiendo realmente que decir. Así que, no muy seguro le agradecí. Fue lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza.

Supuse que no había sido para tanto, quiero decir, Antonio tal vez resultaría ser una persona muy flexible y eso me facilitaría las cosas. Como sea, después de la momentánea vergüenza con la que me había atormentado minutos antes, decidí que ya era hora de irme y así lo iba a hacer. Pero claro, el tonto de Antonio se ofreció a llevarme nuevamente a mi casa. Me negué rotundamente, pero él insistió demasiado. Después recordé que odio el transporte público, así que su propuesta no fue tan mala idea.

El recorrido hacia mi casa no fue tan incómodo, o quizá yo solo iba inmerso en mis pensamientos como para prestarle atención al hecho de que Antonio estaba a mi lado, conduciendo y cantando una canción en español que yo no entendía en lo más mínimo, pero al igual, la música era muy pegajosa y se me contagió el ritmo.

Cuando llegamos, antes de bajar de su auto me detuvo preguntándome la hora en la que podría venir a recogerme. Joder, la pregunta simplemente era innecesaria, no tenía planeado dormir en su casa ese día. Pero bueno, nuevamente la insistencia de Antonio puede más que mi nula paciencia, así que quedamos en llamarnos por la tarde (Si, claro, como si lo fuera a hacer), solo así logré que se largara y me dejara continuar con mis propios asuntos.

Total, llegue a la puerta de mi casa, toque tenuemente y espere por algún indicio de vida. La puerta se abrió lentamente con aquel rechinido que tanto me crispa los nervios y se asomó un rulo, el mellizo del mío. Es estúpido decirlo, pero espere por un _"Feli-abrazo tamaño jumbo"_ que nunca llegó (¡No es como si realmente lo quisiera!).

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Feliciano asomando la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que, quién soy? – ¿Era enserio? – ¡Mírame!

-Eh… – Me miró de arriba abajo. – ¿El vago de la esquina?

-¿Qué? – Rápidamente me mire a mí mismo. Era cierto que los pantalones que traía estaban muy viejos, y que la sudadera que traía me hacía parecer un mafioso; pero no era para tanto. Joder, ¿Yo un vago? ¿Un mes sin vernos y eso era lo único que tenía que decirme? – ¡NO!

-¿Entonces?

-¡Soy yo! – Ladeo la cabeza. – ¡Lovino, maldición!

-¡Ah, eres Lovi~! – Esta vez no tardó ni un minuto en lanzarse sobre mi cuello y asfixiarme con algo que se llama abrazo. – ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Qué bueno que has venido, necesito tu ayuda!

Sin dejar de abrazarme cerró la puerta y me condujo hacia adentro, tirándome en el primer sillón que tuvo a su alcance, aplastándome en el progreso porque el tonto se tropezó antes de llegar.

-¡Ten más cuidado!

-¡L-Lo siento, me resbale! – Dijo incorporándose sobre mí.

-Ya, ya. ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

-Oh, claro~. – Se levantó y me tomó de la mano. – Primero ponte esto.

-¿Un delantal rosa? – Examine la prenda muy detenidamente.

-Ah, y también ponte esto. – Me coloco un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza. – Y toma, esto es para ti. – Me acerco una escoba.

-¿Q-Que rayos quieres que haga exactamente? – Pregunte, preparándome para lo peor (Tal vez quería que matara alguna plaga que se encontrara en la cocina, quién sabe).

-Pues lo de siempre. Necesito que me ayudes a limpiar la casa, las visitas vendrán más tarde. – Me sonrió inocentemente mientras limpiaba la mesa.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde están los abuelos y Arthur?

-El abuelo está trabajando, la abuela fue al mercado y Arthur se acaba de ir a comprar jabón.

-¿Y quién demonios se supone que vendrá de visita?

-P-Pues… M-Mis amigos…

-Específica.

-Mmm… Y-Ya sabes… Kiku y… – Se mordió los labios. –… Y Ludwig.

-¡Maldita sea, ¿Para eso quieres que limpie la casa?!

-¡Pe-Pero es que queda poco tiempo y faltan muchas cosas por hacer!

-Eres un idiota.

¡Puta madre! Lo único que yo quería era pasar un agradable día familiar, pero por culpa de un maldito alemán todo se iría a la mierda. Lo peor de mi indignación era que no podía irme si se me daba la gana, porque Feliciano imploraba mi ayuda con la mirada, no podía dejarlo solo, después de todo era mi hermano. Así que, refunfuñando me puse a limpiar.

-Vaya, vaya, pero mira quién se ha dignado a venir. – Escuché una voz detrás de mí.

-¿Arthur? – Me gire encontrándome con su típica faceta molesta. – ¿Qué ocurre? – Entrecerré los ojos en confusión total.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Rió con ironía. – Oh, pues nada… Solo que te desapareces por todo un mes, no contestas el celular, nadie sabe nada de ti y de pronto, estás aquí como si nada. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Como puedes ver, no ocurre nada.

-Deja de ser sarcástico, no tienes motivos para recriminarme sin antes escuchar mis argumentos.

-Claro, ¿Y cuáles pueden ser tus malditos argumentos?

-Es simple. Trate de comunicarme con ustedes todo el tiempo pero el saldo del celular se me acabó.

-¿Y? Dudo que en la inmensa casa en la que vives alguien no tenga teléfono.

-Además, ¿Qué hay de ustedes? – Fruncí el ceño. – Pudieron haberme llamado y no lo hicieron.

-¡Para tu información todo el tiempo tratamos de localizarte, pero tú nunca contestabas las malditas llamadas!

-¡A mí nunca me llego nada, joder! – Trate de tranquilizarme porque no quería aventarle a la cara el trapo mojado que traía en las manos. – En todo caso, para eso existe el teléfono local, bastardo.

-Olvídalo, lo cancelaron.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no pagar a tiempo el recibo, genio. – Se sentó en una silla del pequeño comedor.

-¿Y cómo mierda ocurrió eso? – Ladee la cabeza, imitando su acción – ¡Teníamos ahorros guardados!

-Sí, pero resulta que me han reducido el sueldo temporalmente; y además, a Feliciano le han estado pidiendo materiales de arte bastante costosos en la facultad. – Resopló. – El dinero no nos rinde, sin tu aportación, los ahorros se van volando. ¿Entiendes? ¡No soy un hada madrina como para hacer todo yo solo!

-Deja de ser dramático, también he venido a eso. – Maldita sea… Un mes en mi ausencia y todo se viene abajo. – Pero primero, tenemos que limpiar la jodida casa. – Me levante y nuevamente tome la escoba.

-¿Por qué caminas así, idiota? – Preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Me caí. – Dije la verdad.

-No será que tú y… – Entrecerré los ojos, incitándolo a continuar su frase para satisfacer mi curiosidad. – Olvídalo, más tarde te digo. – Sin decir más, se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que yo.

Un rato después llegó la abuela, quien casi se desmaya al verme. Y por si fuera poco, no solo me abrazo y me besó repetidas veces, sino que también me interrogó descaradamente. No tengo nada que esconder, así que las preguntas que estuvieran aguardando por una respuesta, las respondería con franqueza. Lo mismo pasó con el abuelo, se quedó estupefacto al verme.

-¿Cómo has estado, Lovino? – Me preguntó una vez que termino de abrazarme como saludo. Aunque detrás de su sonrisa, en su tono de voz había preocupación.

-Pues hasta ahora, todo va mejor de lo que esperaba. – Trate de sonar convincente. – De hecho, vendré cada día de pago a traerles mi salario completo. – Saqué una tercera parte del dinero que Antonio me había dado y la puse sobre la mesa. – Ahora que vivo con ese tipo de gente, creo que por ahora no lo necesito tanto.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-¿Dudas de mi palabra?

-No, pero no es normal que no necesites dinero.

-Bueno, así son las cosas cuando vives en una mansión muy lujosa. – Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia y rezando para que no descubriera que ahora mi nuevo trabajo era de "Sirvienta" en la misma casa.

-Bien. – Para mi suerte no dijo nada.

Una vez todo listo, llegaron los "Invitados" (Si, el japonés rarito y el jodido alemán). Se presentaron educadamente y estuvieron conversando con mis abuelos, era más que obvio que yo sobraba en aquellos instantes. En serio, me ignoraron todo el maldito tiempo y en la cena, tuve que servirles la comida porque la abuela me obligó. No era que me molestara realmente hacerlo, pero se suponía que yo debería estar sentado comiendo, no atendiendo los caprichos de todos.

-¡Puff, miren la hora! – Dije mirando mi muñeca sin ningún reloj en ella. – ¿Deberían irse ya a sus casas, no creen? – Si, mi sutil forma de decir _"¡Largo, tengo sueño!"._

-Eh… hermano. – Me llamo Feliciano jalando suavemente mi sudadera. – Ellos… Ellos van a pasar la noche aquí.

-¿QUÉ?

-S-Se suponía que era una pijamada.

¡Maldita sea, maldita sea! Primero me hacían limpiar la casa, después me obligaban a atenderlos como si de reyes se tratase, ni siquiera disfrute mi cena y salen con la sorpresa de que se querían adueñar de mi cama. ¿Era enserio? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Mudarse aquí permanentemente?

-¡Me las vas a pagar, Feliciano! – No espere respuesta, rápidamente subí a la que se suponía era mi habitación y me tiré bruscamente en una cama. La verdad era que la habitación no había cambiado mucho desde que me había mudado. Incluso mis cosas estaban limpias y ordenadas. Aunque… Era cierto que extrañaba dormir allí. No se comparaba pasar las noches solo en una fría y enorme cama, que dormir en una pequeña habitación acompañado por dos personas más. Suspire rogando porqué todo aquel martirio terminará pronto. Yo quería estar con mi familia, no a lado de un amigo desconocido. No es bueno anhelar las cosas con tanto deseo porque a veces se prolongan más de lo debido o simplemente no suceden. Pero realmente quería que todo fuese una vil pesadilla que al despertar, todo volvería a la normalidad. En serio, verdaderamente no sabría catalogar lo que Antonio era en mi vida: Si era una de las mejores oportunidades que he tenido a lo largo del tiempo o simplemente un castigo divino que me merecía.

En ese momento mi celular vibro. Rápidamente rebusque en mi ropa y lo tome. Era un mensaje de Antonio preguntando a qué hora pasaría por mí, algo que no me sorprendía en lo absoluto. Bueno… Mis planes de dormir en mi casa se habían ido por el inodoro, así que el bastardo inoportuno, resultó ser oportuno.

-¿Con quién mensajeas tanto? – Preguntó Arthur entrando a la habitación.

-Con nadie. – Rápidamente me incorporé.

-Mientes y lo sabes.

-A-Arthur… – Llame su atención ignorando lo que había dicho antes.

-¿Qué?

-Toma. – Esta vez sí le entregue todo el dinero que Antonio me había dado.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Dinero, idiota.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! P-Pero… Mira la cantidad. – Abrió los ojos sorprendido. – ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-¡T-Trabajando!

-Claro que no, no te pueden dar todo esto por trabajar en ese miserable lugar. – Se acercó a mí y me tomó de los hombros. – ¿De dónde mierda lo sacaste?

-… – Suspiré, me había descubierto. – Esta bien… Me lo dio Antonio.

-¿Q-QUÉ? ¿T-Tu vendes tu c-cuerpo? – Se alejó bruscamente. – ¿T-Te acuestas con él? – Sonrió histérico. – ¡Claro, debí suponerlo! ¡Por esa razón es que no caminas bien! ¡Por Dios, Lovino! ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Me dan asco los dos! S-Son… S-Son… Unos maldi…

-¡Trata de controlarte! – Lo abofetee, había acabado con mi paciencia.

-Gracias… – Se sobo su pálida mejilla afectada que tenía mis dedos marcados. – Lo siento, no sé qué me sucedió.

-Ahora, escucha. Primero, ¿Acaso me crees puta? ¡Yo no haría algo como eso nunca!; segundo, Antonio me dio el dinero porque se supone que él es el dueño de la tienda en la que yo trabajaba; y tercero, ¡Si cojeo al caminar, es porque tengo un estúpido esguince!

-A ver, A ver… ¿Cómo qué "Trabajabas"?

-Así como lo oyes, desde que tengo el esguince no he ido a trabajar y dudo que mi puesto esté disponible aun.

-¿Entonces estás desempleado?

-No, Antonio, me paga por trabajar en su casa.

-En resumen eres su nueva sirvienta, ¿No?

-¡Claro que no! Antonio se ofreció a darme el dinero que necesitara y se me hizo injusto que me pagara por no hacer nada.

-¿Y desde cuando te llevas tan bien con ese tipo? ¿No lo odiabas?

-¡Eso que importa! Mientras tengamos dinero, no hay de qué preocuparse. Y no es cualquier cantidad de dinero, ya lo has visto.

-Lovino, no confió en ese tal Antonio.

-Esto no se trata de confiar.

-Pues es lo que tú estás haciendo, "Confiar" en un tipo que ni siquiera conoces.

-¿Quién ha dicho que confió en él?

-No vengas con tonterías, lo demuestras con hechos. No es normal que tú _"El impredecible Lovino Vargas"_ , estés aquí, tan quitado de la pena, hablando del idiota ese como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-¿El mío? – Sonrió irónicamente. – ¡Dirás, el tuyo! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué tan de repente ese cambio drástico en tu actitud? – Me miró con frialdad. – ¿Acaso te ha hecho algo malo?

-Deja de decir estupideces. – Alce el tono de voz. – Mírame, soy yo, el Lovino de siempre. Nada ha cambiado y nada cambiará nunca.

-¿Entonces, por qué…?

-Sí, sí. Se lo que dije, Antonio no me agrada en lo absoluto, y mantengo mi palabra. – Explique convenciéndome a mí mismo. – Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-¡No lo sé! – Me jale el cabello con frustración. – He tenido que convivir con él, quiera o no; y lo tendré que seguir haciendo de aquí en adelante. No sé qué demonios le pasa, no es tan hijo de puta como se mostró al principio. Realmente…. Realmente no sé qué decir. Yo no puedo cambiar, ni debo cambiar mi actitud por alguien a quien detesto. Pero es su puta culpa que yo esté empezando a bajar la guardia. Mi único objetivo es terminar con esto cuanto antes, nada puede salir mal. Todo debe ser de acuerdo al plan.

-… – Me miró incrédulo para después suspirar. – Solo una cosa… – Frunció el ceño. – Cuida muy bien de esas confianzas que tomas tan rápido, nada es lo que parece.

Sus palabras me habían provocado un escalofrío por el tono tan amargo que utilizó al emitirlas. Iban con doble sentido, eso era más que seguro. El problema era descubrir a qué se refería exactamente con ese _"Nada es lo que parece"._ ¿Qué mierda me quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso me quería prevenir o advertir de algo?

-En fin… – Era más que obvio que no diría nada más. A veces suelo odiar el misterio que Arthur esconde tras de sí, porque prácticamente me deja como un niño inocente e ignorante que no entiende lo que un adulto dice. – Supongo que es mejor que lo guarde. – Dijo encaminándose buscando un lugar seguro para guardar el dinero.

-¿Si sabes porque te lo estoy dando a ti precisamente? – Pregunte curioso.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó sin rodeos.

-Te lo doy a ti porque eres alguien en quien puedo confiar y sé que le darás buen uso. Eres el único, porque el abuelo se lo gastara en pubs, Feliciano lo malgastara comprando basura comercial inútil y la abuela simplemente no podrá administrarlo correctamente.

-Claro…

-Además… – Me miro expectante. – Tal vez con estos nuevos ahorros, podremos salir poco a poco del agujero más adelante.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Exactamente. – Sonreí con autosuficiencia.

-¿No crees que te estas precipitando demasiado?

-Tal vez… Pero algún día llegara ese momento. Estoy decidido a esforzarme para conseguir todo lo que haga falta a cualquier costo.

-¿Seguro de que a cualquier costo?

-Desde luego. – Sonreí levemente. – Todo sea por nuestra familia.

-Bueno… – Suspiro. – Si estás decidido, te estaré apoyando en todo lo que necesites. – Me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Por nuestra familia? – Alce el meñique.

-Por nuestra familia. – El me imitó y entrelazamos los meñiques cerrando así una (Infantil y tonta) promesa. Como adultos, era ridículo pensar de esa manera, pero eso era lo único que alentaba nuestra esperanza para conseguir un futuro mejor. Esperanza en la que pocas veces había creído pero que podía llegar a desear con anhelo en situaciones desesperadas. Quien sabe… Tal vez el día en el que cambiaríamos nuestras vidas a unas mejores, estaría cerca.

Después de tanto drama, acordamos que iría cada dos semanas a visitarlos y les llevaría dinero. Y finalmente, al terminar de despedirme de todos decidí que era hora de irme de casa, además yo era el único que salía sobrando en todo ese asunto. Los abuelos se habían ido a su habitación y Arthur optó por ordenar la cocina y fregar los platos sucios; por lo que Feliciano y sus "Amigos" me acompañaron hasta la esquina donde se suponía que Antonio ya debería estar.

Y no sé… Por alguna extraña razón me sentía un poco molesto sin motivo aparente, sin mencionar que el hecho de que Antonio estuviera sonriendo en todo su esplendor, no mejoraba la situación. Enserio… ¿Nunca se cansara de sonreír? A mi incluso siempre me duelen las comisuras de los labios cuando lo intento.

A la mañana siguiente, me recosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos dispuesto a tomarme una pequeña siesta de tres horas, todo era maravilloso, hasta que oí el picaporte de la puerta girar. No era muy difícil adivinar de quién se trataba.

-¡Buenos días, Lovino~! – Claro, el bastardo anti privacidad.

-¡Agh, te acabo de ver hace cinco minutos en el comedor! ¿Qué demonios quieres? – Hundí mi cabeza en la almohada con pesadez.

-No te enojes, he venido a darte grandes noticias…

-¿Enserio? – Alce la cabeza para mirarlo y asintió. – Te escucho. – Me incorpore de mala gana.

-B-Bien… pues… – Titubeo nervioso jugueteando con sus dedos. – A-Aun no te lo había dicho porque no sabía cómo, pero… C-Creo que es importante que lo sepas…

-¡Solo dilo!

-P-Pues… – Tomó aliento. – Resulta que debo organizar una fiesta aquí, y ya sabes… Vendrá mucha gente, en realidad no se cuanta. El punto es que…

-Ah, no te preocupes. – Bostece. – Solo dime cuando será la fiesta para irme y regresar hasta nuevo aviso.

-¡N-No puedes irte!

-¡Como quieras! – Rodee los ojos. – Si tanto te fastidia, puedo quedarme aquí encerrado, no te molestare en lo absoluto.

-¡N-No!

-¿Disculpa? – Fruncí el ceño.

-Es solo que… Agh, no sé cómo explicarlo. – Se rasco la nuca.

-Mira Antonio, estas acabando con mi paciencia, así que te aconsejo que lo digas ahora.

-¡No me pongas nervioso!

-¡Entonces habla, joder!

-Está bien… – Suspiro. – Se supone que estamos casados, ¿No?

-Teóricamente, sí.

-Y somos un _"Joven y feliz matrimonio recién casado"_ , ¿Cierto?

-¿A qué viene esto?

-Pues… Esta fiesta durara varios días y tendremos a los invitados haciendo de la suyas… Lo típico.

-¿Y luego?

-El único propósito de la fiesta era pasarlo bien y todo…

-¿Aja?

-Pero surgió de improviso otro pequeño propósito… – Asentí incitándole a proseguir. – El cual es conocerte a ti. – Sonrió nervioso.

-¿QUÉ? – Por un segundo mi mente quedo en blanco únicamente pensando en lo que Antonio había dicho. – ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – Al no entender, es mejor preguntar.

-Pues, si… M-Mis amigos quieren conocerte. – Sonrió apenado.

-¿T-Tus amigos? Pe-Pero… ¡¿Por qué?! – Joder, ¿Cómo era posible que un grupo de individuos quisiera conocerme sin siquiera saber de mi existencia?

-Porque… – Me miro con pena. –… Eres mi esposo.

Tres segundos transcurrieron, exactamente tres insignificantes segundos en los que mi cerebro dejo de funcionar y una extraña sensación de agobio me inundó al recordar la simple idea. – ¡AHHH! – No pude evitar gritar al mismo tiempo en que me abalance sobre Antonio. – ¡E-Eres un maldito bastardo! – Lo sacudí bruscamente de los hombros. – ¡Se suponía que nadie sabía del matrimonio! ¿Cómo carajo se enteraron?

-¡T-Tranquilo, no fue mi culpa! – Me tomo de las muñecas para cesar mis violentas sacudidas. – ¡Alguien les dijo!

-¿Y quién fue el idiota metiche que lo hizo? ¡Solo estaban tú y tus…! – Lo solté y entrecerré los ojos mirándolo sospechosamente. – … amigos. – Me acerqué nuevamente a él. – ¿Fueron ellos, verdad?

-¡No, no! – Alzó ambas manos en defensa. – Ellos no fueron, ni yo tampoco.

-¿Entonces?

-Ah… En realidad si fue un amigo. – Ladee la cabeza, desconcertado. – ¿Recuerdas al juez? – Asentí. – Bueno, fue él.

-¿P-Pero no le dijiste que era mentira?

-No hubo tiempo para eso. Si le decía, se hubiese negado. – Se encogió de hombros.

-¡Agh, te odio! – Le aticé un puñetazo en el hombro y camine en círculos, no sabiendo qué hacer. – ¡Tengo que escapar antes de que sea tarde!

-¡No, no puedes escapar! – Me tomó de los hombros obligándome a quedar quieto. – ¡Mi vida se arruinaría!

-Tu vida no me importa. – Hizo un puchero notablemente molesto. – ¡Esta bien, huiremos juntos entonces! – No consciente de mis actos, tomé su muñeca y me dirigí hacia la ventana. – Me refugiaré en mi casa y tú te pagaras un hotel, así nadie nos encontrará. – Me reí histérico. – Si, es un buen plan.

-¡Detente, no podemos salir por ahí! – Dijo tratando de soltarse de mi agarre.

-¡Entonces vamos a la puerta! – Lo jale bruscamente para dirigirnos a la salida de mi habitación. – ¡Corre, Antonio, no tenemos mucho tiempo!

-¡ESPERA! – Esta vez fue él quien me jalo. – No tenemos por qué hacer esto.

-Claro que sí, ¡Es necesario!

-¡No, ni pienses que me pagaré un hotel teniendo mi propia casa!

-Pues quédate, ¡Yo me largo! – Me encamine rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero me detuve cuando sentí una mano en mi brazo.

-Vamos, Lovi. – Me encamino hasta la cama obligándome a sentar. – No actúes así, solo son personas.

-Ese es el maldito problema: La personas.

-¿Qué tienen de malo?

-¡Simplemente no quiero presentarme ante nadie que jamás he visto en mi vida! ¡Entiéndelo Antonio, es una sensación sofocante el imaginármelo!

-¡Solo tienes que ayudarme a continuar con esta farsa, es todo!– Dijo desesperado. – ¡Por favor!

-¿Y qué ganaré yo a cambio?

-¡Te lo recompensare, lo prometo!

-¡Esta bien, maldición! – Joder… Aun no estaba seguro de si ayudarle o no sería una buena idea. Algo me decía que terminaría arrepintiéndome.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes. – Me dio palmaditas en la espalda. – Solo debes seguir como hasta ahora y nadie se dará cuenta.

-Opino que será mejor que me vaya. – Me levanté de la cama.

-¿Te mencione que tengo amigas lindas?

-Eres un bastardo. – Desvié la mirada avergonzado. ¡Por Dios, ¿Cómo podía chantajearme de una forma tan vil como esa?!

-¿Entonces, te quedas?

-Ya te había dicho. – Dije restándole importancia.

-¡Genial~! – Rio divertido. – Oye, ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Cuál? – Pregunte de mala gana.

-Esto. – Dijo tomando mi celular para echarse a reír después. – ¿No me digas que todavía usas este dinosaurio?

-¡Dinosaurio tu abuela! No te atrevas a insultarlo, es mi viejo y confiable celular. – Me acerque con intenciones de quitárselo. – Ahora, dámelo.

-Es que enserio, solo mira. – Comparó el suyo con el mío. – ¡Mira que pequeñito está el tuyo!

-¡Solo dámelo!

-¡Nop! – Acto seguido, el muy bastardo se puso a REVISAR MI celular.

-¡Oye, tu! ¿Quién te ha dado derecho de husmear en mis cosas?

-¡Pero mira que cosas! – Me ignoró y siguió revisando el contenido. – ¡Y pensar que pareces un santo! – Rió.

-¡Dame eso! – Me acerqué para intentar quitárselo pero me esquivo.

-¡Tendrás que quitármelo primero! – Rió y se alejó de mí con el celular en mano.

-Maldita sea, Antonio, no estoy jugando. – Lo perseguí por toda la habitación para tratar nulamente de quitarle el aparato. No entendía por qué no podía quitárselo, ¡Joder, yo era más fuerte que él!

-¿Enserio eso es todo lo que tienes? – Rió y se guardó el aparato dentro de su camisa. – ¡No eres rival para mí!

-Sácate eso de ahí o te meto la mano. – Le advertí.

-¡Sí, claro, cómo no! – Se cruzó de brazos. – Atrévete.

-Como lo órdenes. – Me acerque a él y rápidamente introduje mi mano en el cuello de su camisa. – No me subestimes, bastardo escurridizo.

-¡Oh, no tan rápido! – Me tomo de las manos entrelazando nuestros dedos y forcejeamos. – No creas que ganaras tan fácil. – Me dio media vuelta enredándome con mis propios brazos. – Ya lo escondí en un lugar mejor. – Me dijo al oído cuando recargo su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Cállate. – Le di un cabezazo en la frente y me solté del agarre. – Y ahora… ¿Dónde mierda lo tienes? – Pregunte examinando todo su cuerpo.

-¡Eso dolió, tienes la cabeza muy dura! – Se sobo el golpe.

-¡Ajá, ahí está! – Exclamé eufórico al encontrar mi celular dentro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. – ¡Ahora dámelo! – Y como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo sin escrúpulos metí mi mano en el bolsillo.

-¡Oye, no me toques el trasero! – Exclamó llevándose una mano al mismo para cubrirse.

-¡No seas niñita y voltéate!

-¡No!

-¡AHORA!

-¡NOO! – Gritó y como idiota se fue a sentar rápidamente en la cama. – No dejaré que me toques.

-Está bien, está bien… – Respire profundamente y trate de tranquilizarme. – Con tu actitud, tu lindo amigo Lovi se ha ido, y en su lugar ha venido Lovino. – Lo fulmine con la mirada. – ¿Y sabes que quiere Lovino? – Negó con la cabeza. – Lovino quiere su teléfono. – Me fui acercando poco a poco a él. – Y cuando Lovino quiere algo, lo obtiene. – Trago saliva. – ¡AHORA DALE EL MALDITO CELULAR A LOVINO, BASTARDO!

-¡WAAH! – Gritó con poca masculinidad y se subió más a la cama para alejarse de mí. Yo ya estaba harto y no iba a permitir que nuevamente escapara de mí con algo de mi propiedad. Se acostó boca abajo hundiendo su cabeza en las gigantescas almohadas, y rápidamente se sacó el aparato del pantalón.

-¡Ven aquí! – Trate por las buenas de inclinarme un poco y quitarle el móvil, el problema era que… Tan enterrado estaba entre las almohadas que era difícil meter mi mano en algún lugar. Así que, como no pude decidí insultarlo, incluso lo golpee en la espalda fuertemente, pero nada funcionó. Y verdaderamente harto, no tuve más opción que subir a la cama y sentarme encima de su trasero para intentar quitarle el montón de almohadas a su alrededor. – ¡Sal de ahí, maldición!

-¡No quiero! – En ese instante se descuidó y logre tomar mi teléfono, pero él fue más rápido y me lo arrebató nuevamente de las manos poniéndolo debajo de su espalda cuando se quedó boca arriba y me tiro en la cama. – Lo siento, Lovi.

-¡Nada de Lovi, joder! – Rápidamente me senté a horcajadas sobre él, yo no me rendiría tan fácil. – ¡Dame el maldito teléfono! – Lo tome del cuello, y lo empecé a sacudir bruscamente.

-¿Por qué no te tranquilizas un poco? – Preguntó con la voz entrecortada mientras me tomaba de los hombros para impedir que me moviera.

-¡Ah, ¿Con que quieres más, no?! – Aumenté la velocidad al estrangularlo y como bono extra decidí brincar sobre él sin cuidado alguno. Tal vez con el sufrimiento cedería a darme lo que yo quería.

-Ay… Lovi… E-Eso duele… – Flexionó ambas rodillas del dolor.

-¡Entonces, dámelo!

-Ah… P-Para…

-¡Dame lo que es mío! ¡Me pertenece, Antonio! – Aumente la velocidad. – ¡Lo necesito!

-Ah… L-Lovino.

-¡Lo quiero, ahora! ¡Es tu deber entregármelo! – Me acerque más a él para darle cabezazos en la frente. – ¡Entiéndelo! Eres el único que me puede dar…

-¡Oh, _mon Dieu_! ¿No interrumpo nada, o si? – Irrumpió en la habitación una tercera voz, silenciando nuestros gritos.

-¡N-NO ES LO Q-QUE PARECE! – Gritamos ambos al unísono levantándonos rápidamente de esa posición tan comprometedora y retomando la compostura.

-¡F-FRANCIS! – Exclamó Antonio acercándose al susodicho. – Ah-ah… ¿Desde cuándo estás allí? – Se rasco la nuca. – No te había visto.

-Ah, no te preocupes _mon amour_. – Se miró las uñas con inocencia. – No he visto nada importante de lo que debas preocuparte. – Sonrió con malicia.

-Ah, claro… – Hizo una mueca de confusión y por fin me entrego el jodido celular. – ¿Cuándo llegaste? Ayer ya no te espere, pero le dije a Emma que preparara una habitación para ti.

-Oh, _oui, merci…_ Llegue casi en la madrugada, pero la hermosa Emma fue tan amable de conducirme a mi alcoba.

-¡Qué bien~! Espero te haya gustado.

-¿Quién? ¿Emma? – Preguntó desconcertado Francis. – ¡Ah, desde luego, es todo un dulce la chica!

-Yo me refería a la habitación…

-Ah, si… También. Es bastante amplia.

-¡Me alegra de que estés aquí! – Sin previo aviso Antonio camino hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos en un efusivo abrazo que Francis correspondió muy gustosamente. Tal vez demasiado. Era bastante extraña la forma en que recorría sus manos por la espalda de Antonio, como si estas estuvieran locamente ansiosas por tocar nuevamente la piel bronceada del otro. ¡Joder, lo estaba manoseando disimuladamente! Y…Y…Y… ¿Antonio que hacía? ¡Tonto español que no se daba cuenta de nada! ¿Acaso estaba disfrutando esa indecorosa muestra de "Afecto"? ¡Pues si tanto le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, se hubiera casado con el bastardo de su mejor amigo!

-¿Y a qué has venido? – Preguntó Antonio después de separarse e invitar al otro a tomar asiento. ¡Joder, ¿Acaso olvidaban que aún seguían dentro de MI habitación?!

-¿Olvidas la fiesta? ¡He venido a ayudarte a planificarla! – Guiño un ojo.

-¿Oh, enserio? – Abrió los ojos con emoción. – ¿Y cuando empezamos?

-¿Bromeas? – Se levantó. – ¡Justo ahora!

-Pe-Pero…

-¡No hay pero que valga! – Tomó la muñeca de Antonio para incitarlo a seguirle.

-¿Y a dónde iremos primero?

-¡Al centro comercial, tontito! – Sonrió.

-¿Puede venir Lovi con nosotros?

-¡¿QÚE?! – Exclamé.

Y ahí estaba yo, sentado a la fuerza en el asiento posterior del jodido auto, y cruzado de brazos rotundamente indignado. ¡Esos idiotas me habían arrastrado a un centro comercial en contra de mi voluntad! ¿Y cómo es que cedi? Bueno, solo recuerdo haber insultado, retrocedido dos pasos y corrido torpemente hacia el baño, hasta que alguien de sonrisa brillante y hoyuelos en las mejillas me jalo de la camisa y me metió dentro de su Ferrari gris.

Joder… Ya estaba harto de esa situación. ¿Por qué Antonio quería que lo acompañara a donde se le antojaba? ¡Más le valía a ese cabrón que todo ese montaje valiera la pena!

-¡Hemos llegado~! – Anuncío Antonio una vez que aparco en el estacionamiento y bajamos del auto para dirigirnos hacia el interior de la tienda. – Ahora… ¿A dónde vamos primero? – Frotó animadamente las palmas de sus manos.

-A mi lugar preferido, por supuesto. – Dijo Francis comenzando a caminar para guiarnos. – ¡La tienda de ropa!

-Eh… ¿No crees que deberíamos ver algo más importante como los alimentos o la música? – Por lo menos había veces que Antonio razonaba aunque sea un poco.

-Tonterías, eso es algo insignificante. – Se giró hacia nosotros con una mano en la cintura. – En una fiesta lo más importante eres tú, sobre todo si eres el anfitrión. ¿No querrás causar una mala impresión a tus invitados, cierto? ¡Por eso es esencial cambiar esas fachas y modificar tu aspecto inmediatamente! – Señaló con su dedo acusadoramente la ropa que llevaba Antonio encima.

-Pero… Pero… – Se miró así mismo el cuerpo. – ¡Tú fuiste quien me escogió toda esta ropa!

-Ugh, si… No sé en qué estaba pensando. – Le pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro y comenzaron a caminar nuevamente. – Muy fuera de moda.

-No te quedes atrás, Lovi. – Antonio giro la cabeza y nuevamente me sonrió. Bufe con fastidio y los seguí enfurruñado.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y ya nos encontrábamos frente a un probador de ropa del que Antonio entraba y salía con un atuendo diferente cada vez. A un costado estaba Francis con una bella empleada, buscando más opciones de un vestuario casual de acuerdo a la ocasión, dándole el visto bueno a la "Moda" y a los atributos del jodido bastardo. Por mi parte, yo estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá frente al espejo en el que Antonio se reflejaba juzgando a sí mismo su apariencia; escuchando sus quejas y protestas junto con las de Francis, que no parecían ponerse de acuerdo en nada. Joder, ¿Acaso eran diseñadores de moda o algo? ¡Ni mis primas se emocionaban tanto al ver la jodida ropa como ellos! ¡¿Por qué no se callaban de una maldita vez?, me tenían harto!

-¡Esto me gusta! – Decía Antonio mirándose de todo ángulo posible al espejo.

-No, esta horrible. – Dijo Francis dándole otras prendas. – Pruébate esto.

-Pero… ¿Qué esto? – Tomo con desprecio la ropa. – ¡Solo míralo, está más feo que el otro!

Ok,ok… Tranquilízate Lovino… Inhala… Exhala… Inhala…

-¡Pero ese te queda!

-¡Pero a mí no me gusta!

Cuenta hasta diez…. Uno… dos…

-No se trata de que te guste.

-¿Entonces de qué? ¿De que a todos les guste?

Tres…cuatro… cinco…

-Desde luego.

-¡Pues no me parece!

SEIS… SIETE… OCHO…

-¡Debes probártelo!

-¡No!

NUEVE…¡DIEZ..!

-¡Que sí, toma!

-¡Que no, no lo quiero!

¡Mi límite!

-¡YA BASTA, ¿PUEDEN CERRAR LA MALDITA BOCA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS?! – Grite rotundamente exasperado, provocando que las demás personas voltearan a vernos. ¡Tsk, como si me importara lo que pensaran de mí! – En primera, Antonio… – Lo señale desde mi asiento – ¡Cabrón, tus gustos son de lo peor, ya cállate! – Dirigí mi mirada hacia Francis. – ¡Y tu…! ¿De qué jodidos atributos hablas? ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? ¡Los atributos de Antonio son sus ojos y su sonrisa, idiota! – Joder, eso lo pensé en voz alta… ¿Qué demonios hacia yo fijándome en lo que tuviera o no de bueno Antonio? ¡Seré estúpido! – ¿Qué se supone que debe resaltarle a ese idiota? – Le pregunté nuevamente bastante molesto.

-Oh, mi querido Lovinin… Creo que aún no lo has notado. – Puso una mano en su pecho y sonrió. – Antonio, date la vuelta. – El otro le obedeció quedando de espaldas a mí. – ¿Ahora ya lo ves? No hay mejor atributo que su… "Espalda". – Dijo señalando el trasero del tonto de su amigo. – ¿No lo crees?

-Eres un degenerado… – Dije con una mueca de asco y rodee los ojos. Él rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué le parece un estilo bastante ajustado? – Hablo de repente la empleada, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Oh, eso sería fabuloso! – Grito Francis eufórico.

-Sígame, le mostraré varios modelos. – Termino de decir la chica y se llevó a Francis a algún lado, para mi suerte, bastante lejos. Antonio se quedó un momento contemplando la dirección por la que su amigo se había ido, para después suspirar pesadamente y sentarse a un lado de mí en el cómodo sofá.

-¿Siempre haces lo que Francis dice? – Pregunte enojado, me sentía tan molesto… Aunque no sabía exactamente la razón.

-¿Mmm? – Volteo a verme desconcertado. – Bueno… Francis tiene más experiencia en esto que yo, así que… Supongo que está bien. – Dijo tomándose la barbilla, pensativo.

-¿Y no te has planteado tomar tus propias decisiones? – Fruncí el ceño, molesto por esa actitud tan despreocupada que tenía en algo que para mí era serio. – Para eso tienes voz y boca.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo siempre tomo mis decisiones! Pero también es bueno escuchar otro punto de perspectiva diferente a la tuya.

-Ah, sí… ¿Y por eso te dejas manipular, no?

-Nadie me está manipulando, Francis solo está ofreciendo su generosa ayuda, y como amigo, es mi deber corresponder gratamente.

-… – Bufé irritado. – ¿Y tú eres mi amigo?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que lo soy! – Frunció el ceño. – Me ofende que preguntes algo así.

-Entonces, si de verdad eres mi amigo… Hazme un favor…. ¡Deja de ser un idiota! – Le solté un puñetazo, se lo merecía. En primera, por tener una carencia de personalidad, y en segunda por hacer lo que todos quieren, por el simple hecho de hacerlos felices, aunque él no esté de acuerdo en lo más mínimo.

-Y… ¿No vas a comprar ropa? – Preguntó sobándose el brazo.

-No hace falta, tú me prestaras la tuya. – Dije levantándome del sofá. – Así que, vamos. Te ayudaré a escoger algo digno. ¡No pienso ponerme nada de lo que Francis diga! . – Él me imitó y comenzamos a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que Francis se había ido, solo por precaución.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo? – Preguntó de repente Antonio con una faceta desanimada.

-¿Contigo? Nah, no es tu culpa … Si estuviera enojado, en verdad que no estaría aquí "Ayudándote". – Respondí francamente. – Solo me molesta, hastía, fastidia, irrita, empalaga, desespera y asquea tu tonta actitud, esa la de complacer al prójimo aunque por dentro estés hecho un caos.

-Lo siento… – Me miro desanimado.

-¿Ves? ¡Lo haces de nuevo! – Rodee los ojos. – No tienes por qué disculparte por algo que no has hecho, mucho menos con un… ¡Con un bastardo como yo!

-En verdad lo lamento. – Bajo la mirada. – Mi padre siempre me dice que hago las cosas mal y debo disculparme por ello… Así que, es la costumbre.

-¡Pues deja de hacerlo, es detestable!

-No puedo evitarlo.

-¡Eres un adulto, supéralo!

-Y… ¿Si te complazco a ti, mejoraría tu humor y me perdonarías aunque sea un poco? – Pregunto esperanzado.

-Claro que no, ¿Por quién me tomas? – Me giré hacia él de brazos cruzados. – ¡No soy un interesado de mierda!

-Ah~Lovi… Por eso te quiero. – Sin darme tiempo a procesar nada, se me abalanzó y se engancho a mi cuello en un cálido abrazo. No podría describir exactamente cómo me sentía en esos momentos, pero la incomodidad reinaba el ambiente, y claramente sentía miradas llegar de todos lados directo hacia nosotros.

-Muévete. – Le aparté rápidamente antes de seguir siendo parte del espectáculo, y trate de actuar con naturalidad. ¿Sonrojarme yo? ¡Claro que no! ¡Soy Lovino _mata-sonrojos_! Además, fue un abrazo de amigos ¿Cierto? ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? – Y apresúrate, que ya quiero irme.

-¡A sus órdenes, jefe! – Levantó la mano hacia su frente, saludando cual soldado.

Total, terminamos de hacer las compras y salimos de la tienda, para dirigirnos a otra diferente y así sucesivamente. Y bueno, después de caminar y caminar, decidí que ya era tiempo de descansar un poco, así que me senté en una banca que estaba por ahí cerca. Antonio se sentó a un lado, mientras esperábamos a Francis quien había ido al baño y… Sospechosamente se tardaba demasiado. Joder, yo ya tenía hambre. ¿Qué hacía ese bastardo allí dentro? ¿Acaso maquillarse o alguna de esas mierdas?

Lo peor de todo: Antonio. ¡Si es que ese hombre no se cansaba de contar sus chistes sin gracia! Hablaba y hablaba. _"Lovi esto y Lovi lo otro"_ Eso era lo único que escuchaba entre todo su balbuceo sin sentido. Aunque debo admitir que por lo menos me estaba haciendo la espera más llevadera. Claro, yo únicamente asintiendo por educación aunque no entendiera nada de lo que decía.

-¿No crees que esa chica es bonita? – Decía señalando a una muchacha pálida y pelirroja de un vestido realmente corto y provocador.

-Sí, lo es.

-¡HEEEEY TÚ! – Grito llamando la atención de la chica.

-¡E-ESPERA! – Sacudí ambos brazos para evitar que continuara. – ¡No, no, no!

-¡MI AMIGO PIENSA QUE ERES REALMENTE LINDAAAAA! –Grito aún más fuerte.

-¡A-ANTONIO, SHHH! – Sentí mi cara arder de vergüenza. La chica rió levemente y se despidió desde la distancia levantando y agitando su mano. Menos mal… Joder, pero la gente que rondaba por el lugar me veía extraño y con sonrisas cómplices.

-¡Alégrate Lovi, te he conseguido novia! – Exclamó riendo a carcajadas y burlándose de mi rostro súper rojo.

-¡Jodido español, yo te mato! – Sin pensarlo dos veces lo agarre del cuello y comencé a sacudirlo bruscamente cegado por mi pequeña irá combinada con vergüenza. Desgraciadamente algo me golpeo la nuca fuertemente interrumpiendo así mis instintos asesinos.

-¡Agh! – Me queje sobándome el lugar afectado y mire hacia abajo para encontrar al objeto culpable de mi dolor. – ¡Ay, qué asco! – Exclame al notar que me había embarrado la mano con kétchup.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Una patata! – Grite aun con más asco haciendo una mueca de total desagrado. ¿Quién era el desafortunado imbécil al que se le ocurría lanzar semejante repugnancia por los aires? ¿Qué acaso no sabía que esas cosas eran nocivas para la salud? ¡Para mi salud, maldición!

-¡Eh, tu! – Escuché que llamaban detrás de mí y me gire furioso. – Lo siento chico, eso era para Toño. – Sonrió sarcásticamente Gilbert, el puto albino egocéntrico.

-¡Tu, patatero imbécil! – Le arroje de vuelta la patata con todo el odio del mundo, esperando que se atragantara con ese apestoso tubérculo. Lo cual nunca paso, porque el maldito se agacho justo antes de que la cosa esa le golpeara; provocando así, que dicha patata le diera en toda la cara a la persona que se encontraba detrás de él, que resultó ser nada más ni nada menos que Ludwig. Bueno… No resulto ser como yo lo había imaginado, pero debía admitir que fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Ah~ El ver a ese alemán fornido _come-wurst_ haciendo el ridículo, me ponía de muy buen humor.

-¡LOVINO! – Me gritó enojado Feliciano sacando un pañuelo de su bolsa, y limpiando la kétchup del rostro y parte de la camisa de esa enorme patata que tenía por novio.

-¡Se lo merecen, para que se les quite la maña de aventar cosas, patateros de mierda! – Reí con toda la gracia del mundo al ver como ese par de enamorados me fulminaban con la mirada.

-¡Pídele disculpas a Lud, esto ha sido tu culpa! – Seguía diciendo Feliciano frunciendo el ceño y mirándome de brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué haría algo así? ¡Esto ha sido lo mejor que he visto en años! – Reí sarcásticamente y me acerqué a mi hermano para jalarlo de una oreja alejándolo completamente de Ludwig. – ¡Y tú te me calmas, idiota, que aquí el mayor soy yo!

-¡D-Déjame, e-eso d-duele! – Lloriqueó en respuesta y decidí soltarlo antes de que me montara una escenita en medio de la multitud.

-Y hablando de eso… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que deberías estar estudiando o algo?

-Hoy es sábado, siempre salgo con Lud…

-Mmm, ya… ¿Así que esa es la razón por la que siempre llegas tan tarde, eh? – Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-No es nada nuevo, eso ya lo sabías. – Dijo sobándose la oreja.

-¡Claro que lo sabía, pero también me decías que ibas a la biblioteca, tonto! – Mire a Ludwig. – ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa!

-No digas incoherencias culpándome por algo que no hice. – Me respondió tan irritablemente sereno.

-Siéntate aquí. – Le hice una seña obscena con mi dedo medio.

-¡O-Oigan chicos, no hay por qué pelear! – Decía Antonio tratando inútilmente de bajar la tensión entre nosotros – ¿Quién tiene hambre? – Sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Yo~! – Dijo mi hermano alzando su mano infantilmente.

-¡Muy bien, Feli~! ¿Qué se te antoja comer? – ¿Qué era eso de "Feli"? ¿Desde cuándo se tomaban tantas confianzas como para hablarse con cariño?

-¡Pizza~! – Bueno, por lo menos hay veces que el cerebro de Feliciano puede crear ideas bastante buenas.

Unos segundos después apareció Francis y todos nos dirigimos a una de las tantas pizzerías que había en ese centro comercial. Como era obvio que me gustaba fastidiar a la gente cada vez que se pudiera, cuando íbamos a sentarnos en una mesa, aparté bruscamente al patatero musculoso y me senté junto a mi hermano, interponiéndome entre ambos con una sonrisa victoriosa. Me fulmino con la mirada y no tuvo más remedio que sentarse junto a la persona que nadie (Excepto Antonio) quiere tener cerca: Francis. Y posterior a eso, comenzamos a comer. No tenía ni idea de quién sería el responsable de pagar por todo, pero claramente no iba a ser yo, así que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de atragantarme con toda la pizza que pudiera caberme en el estómago, aunque después eso me provocara una dispepsia, correría el riesgo.

Una vez todos con el estómago lleno, comenzamos a ociar en todo lo que restaba del centro comercial, comentando trivialidades sin sentido. Después nos dividimos en parejas; Francis y Gilbert se fueron por un lado a una de las tiendas donde vendían toda clase de vinos y licores; Ludwig y Feliciano se despidieron diciendo que ya se iban a casa; y desgraciadamente me quedé de nuevo a solas con Antonio. Tsk… Si yo creía que a mi hermano le gustaría pasar tiempo conmigo, que equivocado estaba, ese tonto prefería a su odioso patatero _come-wurst_. ¿Joder, que tenía ese imbécil que no tuviera yo? ¿Acaso era por rubio y musculoso que lo prefería a él? ¡Ya, da igual!

-¿Me sostienes esto un momento? – Preguntó Antonio interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?– Me crucé de brazos. – ¡No soy tu carrito del supermercado para llevarte tus bolsas!

-Si lo haces, te comprare un helado. – Guiño un ojo. Bufé en respuesta. ¡¿Cómo negarme a comer helado?! Eso era un golpe bajo para mí. – ¡Gracias~! – Sonrió ampliamente y felizmente se fue dando saltitos muy emocionado (Tipo Feliciano pero más feo) a no sé dónde, para después regresar con un helado de fresa y una paleta de mango.

-Toma. – Dijo dándome el helado. – ¡Para la cosita más tierna que jamás había visto en la vida~!

-¡OYE, COMO TE ATREVES…! ¡Dame eso! – Se lo arrebate de la mano. – Está bien, está bien, ¡Lo voy a comer… P-Pero me ofende muchísimo!

-Jo~ No te sulfures. – Me pasó un brazo por el hombro. – Vamos a jugar un rato.

-¿A jugar?

-¡Claro, te encantará!

Sí, claro. Como si me encantara estar más de media hora parado, cuidando el montón de bolsas que traíamos cargando y viendo como Antonio se gastaba su tarjeta de crédito que recién había comprado en los videojuegos, inútilmente tratando pasar de nivel un jodido juego de patitos que cualquier niño podría jugar.

-¡Ah, acabo de perder de nuevo! – Decía molesto volviendo a introducir la tarjeta para tomar un nuevo turno e intentarlo de nuevo.

-¡Deja eso y vámonos a casa ya! – Le grité.

-¡No, no me iré de aquí hasta que suba de nivel en esta cosa! – Dijo muy concentrado sin voltear a verme.

-¿Esa basura para simios? – Me acerque a él para observar detenidamente el juego. No parecía muy difícil, en realidad era bastante sencillo. Era un juego acuático, en el que en el fondo había varios agujeros por donde salían patitos de plástico, y el jugador tenía que agarrar una pistola de agua que se encontraba a un costado del juego, y meter nuevamente los patos a su hoyo para ganar puntos y subir de nivel. No era la gran cosa, cualquier niño podría hacerlo. – Aun lado Antonio. – Dije dándole mi helado para que lo sostuviera. – Ganaré eso y nos iremos a casa. – Seguro de mí mismo, tomé la tarjeta y la introduje para esperar mi turno, me posicione correctamente y el juego empezó. Empezó al mismo tiempo en que terminó.

-Eh… Creo que perdiste… – Dijo acercándose. – ¿Seguro que sabes cómo se juega?

-¡S-Silencio Antonio, aún no estaba preparado! – Trate de excusarme.

-En ese caso, ¡Inténtalo de nuevo~! – Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Claro que lo haré! – Volví a insertar la tarjeta en el juego. – ¡Veras como esto es lo más fácil del mundo, maldición! – Y nuevamente el juego empezó. – Oh, sí, sí, sí… ¡Vengan a mí, patitos bastardos! – Sonreí maliciosamente. No podía ver la expresión de mi rostro en ese momento, pero podría jurar que lucía más feo que la bruja de Blanca Nieves.

Y desgraciadamente, volví a perder. No sé qué tipo de brujería tenía esa cosa, pero comenzaba a comprender la necedad de Antonio al ser tan persistente en intentar subir de nivel. ¡Y es que el maldito juego era adictivo! Realmente no tenía noción sobre cuánto tiempo había estado jugando, solo podía escuchar la eufórica voz de Antonio animarme y motivándome a seguir, unas cuantas voces de niños preguntarle a sus padres cuando seria la hora en que me quitaría de ese juego, y por supuesto, los padres molestos responder a sus hijos con un _"Mejor regresemos luego"_. Joder… Suena vergonzosamente estúpido, pero no quería irme de allí, no sin antes terminar todo el tonto juego. Y fue aún más difícil para mí separarme de él cuando empecé a subir de nivel. Yo no me iría sin antes terminar mi misión. Mucho menos aún, si de fondo tenía toda la música de los demás videojuegos que me incitaban a continuar con mi ardua tarea. Y bueno… Finalmente logré mi cometido, pasé todos los niveles de aquel juego para niños. No eran muchos, pero habían resultado un completo dolor de cabeza. Después descubrí que toda esa hazaña había tenido recompensa, pues al parecer el juego daba cupones gratis cuando se ganaba una partida.

-¡Oh, por Dios! – Exclamó Antonio tomándolos. – ¡Mira cuántos has ganado~! ¡Tenemos que ir a canjearlos inmediatamente!

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas…? – Pregunte a la nada porque el otro ya no estaba. Voltee hacia todos lados buscándolo, hasta que lo encontré formado en una fila que daba a la "Caja" donde se recargaban las tarjetas y vendían algunas baratijas sin importancia. –¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – Pregunte una vez que estuve a su lado.

-¿Cómo que, qué hago? ¿Ves esto? – Alzó los cupones. – ¡No van a canjearse solos!

-Solo tíralos… No tienen importancia. – Me encogí de hombros.

-Jo, Lovi… Claro que la tienen, no cualquiera gana esta cantidad de cupones. – Sonrió y me guiño un ojo.

-¿Y por cual cosa piensas canjearlos? Nada de lo que hay aquí vale la pena. – Bufé.

-No digas eso, siempre se puede encontrar algo bueno.

-Tsk… Como quieras. – Rodee los ojos. – Es tu tiempo, no el mío. – Y me fui, dispuesto a sentarme en alguna banca o en algo que pudiera soportar mi peso. Mire mis manos y note que aun traía la tarjeta electrónica de los juegos, y como supuse que Antonio tardaría demasiado en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, decidí ir a gastármela jugando más juegos hasta dejarla vacía. Sí, no me importaba en lo absoluto que Antonio viniera después lloriqueando reprochándome que él también hubiese querido jugar. ¡Que se jodiera, se lo merecía, por comerse mi helado!

Después de gastarme todo el dinero, no tuve más opción que esperar. Esperar y esperar a que un español retrasado me encontrara. Sin embargo, mi aburrimiento me obligó a encontrarlo yo mismo. Lo cual fue una tarea muy difícil que no tiene lógica. O sea, ¡Por Dios! ¿Quién puede perder de vista a un sujeto como él? Es algo que sigo sin entender.

-¡Ahí estás! – Exclamé eufórico viendo a un Antonio desorientado probablemente buscándome. – ¡Hey tú, Antonio! – Grité agitando un brazo.

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah, Lovi! – Sonrió y se acercó. – ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te he estado buscando todo este tiempo! – Rió divertido.

-Hmp… Eso debería preguntarlo yo. Se suponía que solo canjearías unos cuantos cupones, no sé por qué has tardado tanto. – Me crucé de brazos.

-Vamos, relájate. – Hizo un ademán restándole importancia al asunto. – ¡Mira que es lo que me han dado allá~!

-¿Cómo? ¿Otra bolsa? – Fruncí el ceño. – No le basta al señor con las que estoy cargando, no, tiene que ir y pedir más. – Bufé. – ¡Serás idiota!

-P-Pero…

-¡No hay pero que valga! – Lo empuje con mi hombro. – Ahora ya vámonos, que ya es tarde.

-Está bien… – Dijo ayudándome con algunas bolsas. – ¿No deberíamos ir a buscar a Francis para irnos todos a casa?

-¿Estás loco? ¡Pase media hora buscándote a ti, no pienso buscar de nuevo a nadie! – Hizo una mueca de decepción. – Además, ni te preocupes. Tu amigo no quiere ser encontrado.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto desconcertado.

-Mira allá. – Señale hacia una tienda de perfumes donde estaba el dichoso Francis ligando con un montón de chicas hermosas. – ¿Tú crees que quiere irse de allí? – Pregunte con obviedad un poco molesto. – Tsk… No sé qué le ven, yo estoy mejor que él. – Dije para mí mismo.

-Apuesto que sí. – Dijo Antonio confirmándolo. Eso me hizo sentir incómodo. – Bueno, entonces ya vámonos.

-¿Me dejas conducir?

-¡Claro~! – Me entregó las llaves del auto. – Lo que sea con tal de que Lovi sea feliz. – Sonrió.

No quise darle importancia al hecho de que el cariño de Antonio cada vez me incomodaba más. Por favor, soy un adulto, estas cosas no me afectan en lo absoluto. Solo me sentía así porque nunca había tratado con personas tan… demostrativas de afecto, como él. Esa era la situación, nada fuera del otro mundo.

Total, después de arrasar con todo el tráfico vehicular que había a esas horas en la calle, ganarme unos cuantos insultos de peatones groseros y soportar los histéricos regaños de Antonio alias _"El Defensor de la Comunidad Italiana"_ , por fin llegamos a casa.

Era verdaderamente irónica la situación. Se suponía que hoy había sido un día de planificación para la dichosa fiesta, pero lo único que hicimos fue ir de compras y pasar el rato con "Amigos". Algo me decía que los siguientes días me la pasaría ayudándole a Emma con la limpieza. ¡Que pereza!

Ayude a subir la mitad de las bolsas hasta la habitación de Antonio. Que por cierto, jamás había entrado en ella. No estaba nada mal por dentro, a decir verdad, de todas las habitaciones, creo que la de Antonio era la mejor; ya saben… Más amplia, más lujosa, más cómoda… Con pantalla LED de 90 pulgadas, aire acondicionado, televisión por cable…. Todo eso. Tenía que admitir que era asombrosa. Y me maldecía internamente por no tener esa habitación desde un principio. Pero bueno, tarde o temprano mande al carajo esos pensamientos tan poco usuales que mi cerebro fabricaba y decidí que ya era tiempo de irme a mi propia habitación, después de todo estaba realmente cansado.

Pero no, siempre hay algo que debe interrumpir mis maravillosos planes de siesta, y ese algo tenía nombre: Antonio. ¡Ese idiota me invito a ver la televisión con él! ¡Por supuesto que me negué! Tenía más cosas importantes que hacer (Como leer un libro u ociar entre mis cosas) que ver jodidas telenovelas con él. ¡Lo peor fue que me convenció! Aunque en realidad, si acepte había sido solo por mí, por satisfacer mi morbo de estar en una habitación tan ostentosa como la de él, solo por eso.

Me senté en un pequeño sofá que había en una esquina, pero Antonio me obligo a sentarme en la cama con él, con el pretexto de que era más cómoda y desde ese punto se veía mejor la televisión. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero cuando volteé a mi costado derecho, ya tenía recargada la cabeza de Antonio en mi hombro. En ese momento me dio un vuelco en el corazón. No sabía qué hacer. Me sentía incómodo y avergonzado. Incluso podía oler el aroma del shampoo que desprendía su cabello. Y sin motivo aparente, sentí mi cara arder de la nada. Creo que me dio apnea en ese lapso de segundos.

-¡V-Voy al b-baño! – Me levanté bruscamente y literalmente, corrí hacia el baño sin esperar alguna respuesta por su parte.

Cerré la puerta con seguro. Y rápidamente fui al lavabo a rociarme con agua fría el rostro, con la intención de bajar la intensidad del rubor que había posado en mis mejillas. Me mire seriamente al espejo, con las gotas de agua fría recorrer mi piel.

¿Qué era lo que me pasaba?

Quiero decir, ¿Desde cuándo le tenía tanta confianza a Antonio como para llevarme tan bien con él? ¿Desde cuándo ya no me molestaba que acortara mi nombre? ¿Desde cuándo hacía todo lo que a él se le diera la gana? ¿Desde cuándo me reía junto a él y ocasionalmente sonreía como idiota? ¿Desde cuándo yo le insultaba cada vez menos? ¿Desde cuándo se removía algo dentro de mí cuando se desanimaba? ¿Desde cuando él era mi amigo? ¿Desde cuándo se me hacía una buena persona? ¿Y que eran esos malditos sonrojos de mierda que aparecían en mi cara como si nada? Y sobre todo, ¿Qué era esa estúpida incomodidad que sentía cuando él me hacía algún cumplido o decía alguna otra cosa cursi? ¿Qué… Qué era eso?

Arthur tenía razón, algo andaba mal en mí.

Con la mente en blanco y sin posibles respuestas a ninguna de mis preguntas, sentí descender la temperatura de mi rostro, así que una última vez me rocié agua para después secarlo.

Yo era un adulto, tenía que manejar la situación como tal. No tenía tiempo para ridiculeces y suposiciones donde no las había. Tenía que actuar fría y firmemente. Seguro que esto no era nada importante, solo alucinaciones mías. No pasaba nada, solo tenía que tranquilizarme, eso era todo. Convencido, me arme de valor y decidí que era tiempo de dar la cara y actuar con normalidad. Como si nada sucediera, porque eso era, nada sucedía.

Salí del baño como si nada.

-¿Estas bien? – Preguntó sin despegar la vista del televisor. – Te has ido tan de repente que creía que tenías diarrea.

-¡Claro que no, imbécil! – ¡Puff, tenía que agradecer al cielo que Antonio era tan despistado que no se daba cuenta de nada!

-Ya, no te enojes… Yo solo decía.

-Ahórrate tus comentarios innecesarios.

-Lo siento.

\- ¡No te disculpes, lo odio!

-¡L-Lo siento!

-¡Vuelves a decir eso y te pego un tiro a la cabeza!

-¡L-Lo s-sie…! – Lo fulmine con la mirada. – Q-Quiero decir… – Carraspeo. – L-Lamento mucho no poder dejar de decir eso.

-¡Solo cállate! – Me senté nuevamente en el pequeño sofá de la esquina y transcurrieron varios minutos en silencio, el cual era interrumpido por los sonidos de la televisión.

-¿Lovino?

-¿Qué? – Pregunte de mala gana.

-¿Te he dicho que dormiremos juntos?

-¡¿EHHHH?!

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Aquí, el relleno. :v Como pueden notar, tengo un serio problema con los baños xD**

 **Por cierto, cuando Antonio le grito a la chica, fue más o menos así ( Juntar los espacios ) **www . youtube watch ? v = qBc_zJk_2Qs

((Si el link no les aparece, el video se llama: **[MMD X APH] Snitches be like {Hetavine}** ))

 **Y pues, muchas gracias a quien haya esperado por la continuación. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**

 **¡Saludos y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**


	9. Capítulo IX

**_Disclaimer_ : **El Manga/Anime Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekazu.

 ** _Advertencia:_ AU** , pareja **España x Italia del Sur** , personalidades **MUY** alteradas. Quizá **OoC.**

* * *

 **Te Odio Con Amor**

 **° Capítulo IX °**

-¿Te he dicho que dormiremos juntos?

-¡¿EHHHH?! – Y la verdad, sigo sin entender cómo es que conseguí exagerar y actuar tan histérico ante eso.

Tal vez malinterprete las cosas, porque al final lo que había dicho Antonio no era lo que yo esperaba. Un momento… ¿Qué se suponía que yo esperaba? Joder, con solo imaginarlo, me siento un puto pervertido. Fui tan idiota al olvidar que cuando Antonio dice algo, lo hace literalmente. Y claro, como no. Cuando él dijo _"Dormir juntos"_ , se refería a eso, a dormir nada más. Tsk… Soy un asqueroso mal pensado.

Pero bueno, de cierta forma era un alivio saber que eso que él había dicho no era _"eso"_ que yo pensaba.

Sin embargo, yo no estaba conforme con la situación y claro que lo hice notar. O sea, joder… ¿Qué era peor que ver a Antonio todos los días en el desayuno, ratos libres y momentos de privacidad? ¡Exacto! Dormir con él, solo eso me faltaba, maldición.

Y lo que más me daba coraje de todo era que quién se tenía que "Mudar" de habitación ¡Era yo! Demonios… Con lo que me había costado instalarme completamente en la que era mi habitación, con todo el lío de ropa y demás cosas que traía encima; como para tener que trasladar nuevamente mis cosas hacia la habitación de ese bastardo idiota. Menos mal que Emma me había ayudado (Ah~ Esa chica era toda una dulzura). Aun así, mi humor estaba peor que siempre.

Pero bueno, decidí verle el lado positivo a la situación (Si es que había uno) y finalmente lo hallé. Quiero decir, mudarse a la habitación de Antonio no era del todo malo. Al contrario, ya había dicho antes que su habitación me gustaba bastante y obviamente no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad que ese idiota me regalaba para saciar mi morbo de curiosidad. Así que, sería grandioso pasar ahí unos cuantos días gozando de la comodidad del espacio.

Empero, siempre olvido que no debo emocionarme antes de tiempo. ¿Y por qué? Simple, porque si yo creía que eso de dormir con Antonio estaría bien, una vez más yo estaba equivocado.

Al principio todo era normal. Antonio me había ofrecido dormir con él en su cama y acepté solo porque era una cama _"California King"_ , y por consiguiente era muy espaciosa. Tan espaciosa como para mantener a Antonio lo suficientemente alejado de mí. Por lo tanto no había nada mal en eso. En el mejor de los casos, cada uno tenía su propio espacio personal para poder hacer lo que los "amigos" hacen por las noches: Dormir. Pero todo cambió drásticamente, porque cuando Antonio activaba su modo nocturno, era tan salvaje que literalmente era _"Una fiera en la cama"._

Todo empezaba a media noche, cuando después de quedarnos viendo programas televisivos o películas hasta tarde, al tonto español se le ocurrían preguntas existenciales sobre la vida.

-Oye, Lovi… – Con eso comenzaba mi desvelo por las noches.

-Dime… – ¿Qué más podía hacer que responderle? ¿Hacerme el dormido? No tenía caso.

-¿Estás despierto?

-Ajá… – ¿No era obvio? – ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Te has preguntado alguna vez qué es lo que hacemos aquí? Me refiero a… La misión que se nos ha sido encomendada al nacer. Aquello impredecible por lo que debemos seguir adelante sin importar cuántos errores cometamos, porque al final tu destino es cumplir con eso a lo que fuiste predestinado, tal vez antes de que tu alma fuera creada…

-¿Qué estupidez es esa? – Prendí la lámpara de mi mesita de noche y me giré rotundamente molesto a verlo. ¿Qué acaso no notaba que mis ojeras si eran reales?

-N-No te enojes… Solo una estupidez y ya. – Se tapó hasta la nariz con la frazada. – ¿No crees en el destino?

-… – Suspiré cansado. – Claro que creo en el destino, y tu destino ahora es dormir. – Apagué nuevamente la luz y me acosté. – Y ya cállate, que tengo sueño. – Di por terminada la conversación.

-Está bien. – Pasaron solo cinco minutos, tan insignificantes y eternos, en los que me recorrió una agradable sensación de comodidad, tan confortable que me hizo cerrar los ojos poco a poco hasta conseguir dormir nuevamente. – ¿Entonces como dices que se crearon las gallinas?

-¡Agh!… – Gruñí abriendo los ojos, irritado por aquella voz chillona que al parecer no quería dejar a mi cerebro descansar. – ¡Ya no me hables, déjame dormir…! – Metí mi cabeza debajo de la almohada estrujándola fuertemente para tapar mis oídos.

-¡Pero es algo importante! – Escuché que decía Antonio entre balbuceos. Decidí ignorarlo, mientras más fácil se aburriera, más rápido se dormiría.

Lo peor era que cuando él se dormía, había otra cosa que me impedía a mí dormir.

-¿A-Antonio? – Me acercaba y le daba pequeñas (Y bruscas) palmaditas en la cara. –¡Oye, despierta!

-¿Mmm, que pasa? – Preguntaba aún semidormido.

-Creo que hay un ratón por allá. – Señalé en dirección hacia el sofá de la esquina.

-¿Y? – Bostezó. – Solo es un ratoncito inofensivo.

-¡Claro que no, el cabrón no me deja dormir! – Prendí la luz. – Así que levántate y asústalo.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué tengo que ir yo? – Hizo un puchero.

-¡Solo mueve tu trasero y ve! – Lo saqué de la cama de una patada. – ¡Fuera de aquí!

-¡Oye! – Se sobó la parte dañada. – ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?

-¡Yo que sé, lánzale un zapato o algo!

Total, después de armar un pequeño desastre, por fin venía la calma. Cuando todo era paz y tranquilidad finalmente lográbamos conciliar el bendito sueño. Aunque no duraba para siempre porque el bastardo siempre me volvía a despertar con una patada en las piernas, o un puñetazo en la cara. ¡Mierda, ¿Acaso tenía algo en contra de dejar a un italiano dormir?!

-¡Estúpido, quita tu brazo de mi cara! – Le di un codazo en el hombro y como no me hacía caso, le pateé el estómago.

-Ay, ¿Qué te pasa? – Frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? Son apenas las 3:00am y ya me has golpeado, imbécil. – Me di media vuelta y me cubrí bien con las mantas.

-¡Ya Lovino, deja de jalar las mantas! – Dijo molesto arrebatándome todo el edredón.

-¡Pero si tú las tienes ahí, todas hechas bolas! – Dije mirando como Antonio incluso las tenía en el suelo. – ¡Dámelas! – Las jalé hacia mí nuevamente.

-¡Deja de destaparme, tengo frío! – Genial… Lo que me faltaba, pelearnos por las putas frazadas.

-¡No seas egoísta, compártelas!

-¡Ay ya, tómalas! – Me dio la mitad.

-¡Ya era hora!

¡Puff! Posterior a eso, gracias al cielo lográbamos dormir SIN INTERRUPCIONES de ningún tipo. Por lo que ya terminábamos medio despertando hasta después del mediodía.

Había veces en que yo despertaba a Antonio de una forma no tan agradable:

-¡Bastardo, quita tu asquerosa y repugnante persona de encima mío! – Gritaba cuando el idiota se extendía a sus anchas en la cama, dejándome a mí en la orilla ¡Casi tirándome al suelo!

-¿Sabías que hay mejores formas de despertar a la gente? – Preguntaba girándose hacia un lado y se revolvía el cabello.

-Sí, las hay. Como por ejemplo, no roncar cerca de mi oreja. – Me levantaba muy molesto y le aventaba una almohada a la cara.

Aunque también había veces (Casi la mayor parte del tiempo) en las que Antonio me despertaba de una forma… demasiado "agradable" para mi gusto:

-Hey, Lovi~. – Primeramente empezaba por escuchar su voz, tan dulce y azucarada que me daban nauseas. – Lovi~ Lovi~ Despierta~. – Seguido de una risita algo boba. Y cuando el Sol me daba en toda la cara era cuando por fin me dignaba a despertar.

-¿Eh?… – Abría ligeramente los ojos, acostumbrándome a la luz y los volvía a cerrar nuevamente cuando me cegaba su blanca y resplandeciente sonrisa.

-¡Buenos Días~! – Me saludaba en un tono de voz muy extraño, a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, apoyando un codo en la almohada y recargándose en la palma de su mano, con esos ojos verdes tan… tan… ¿Extraños? – ¡Que adorable eres~! – Y me pellizcaba una mejilla para después levantarse lleno de alegría e irse felizmente a quién sabe dónde.

Desde entonces, así eran ahora todas las mañanas.

Joder ¿Cómo vivir con eso? Con un estúpido Antonio que por las noches me hacía confesiones perturbadoras (Como por ejemplo, que yo le gustaba a Francis… ¡Mierda!), además de hacerme enojar con sus tonterías y sus golpes accidentales; pero que a la mañana siguiente me haga ruborizar con estupideces como: _"Eres un ángel tan adorable~",_ _"Que lindo eres~"_ o _"Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos"_. Porque sí, decía cosas como esas cuando creía que yo seguía durmiendo y no podía escucharlo. En serio ¡Incluso a veces me acariciaba el cabello! ¡Por Dios! ¡Empiezo a dudar de su sexualidad y eso me asusta! No, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, solo deben ser alucinaciones mías.

Como sea, eso ya no importaba… por ahora. Lo importante era concentrarme en el tema de la maldita fiesta que Antonio organizaría en la casa, y que de cierta forma me tenía obligado a asistir.

Al principio me asuste, porque Antonio había dicho que la fiesta duraría varios días. ¡Y estúpido fui al creerle! En serio, quería que la tierra me tragara. Afortunadamente y para mi salvación, después de hablar el tema con su amigo Francis, me entere de que realmente la fiesta solo duraría como máximo dos días (Lo común en todo el mundo); pero como los invitados venían literalmente de todas partes del mundo, por obviedad tenían que hospedarse varios días en algún lugar, y como no, para eso estaba la casa de Antonio. Bueno… Por lo menos podría refugiarme dentro de mi habitación, mientras aquellos extraños individuos salían a turistear por allí.

Aquella mañana nos despertamos supuestamente temprano para darnos un poco de tiempo en arreglar los últimos detalles antes de que los invitados llegaran. No había mucho que hacer, puesto que la noche anterior nos habíamos encargado de limpiar y todo eso, misma razón por la que ese "Levantarse temprano" en realidad había sido bastante tarde.

-Lovino, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Emma una vez que estuvimos sentados desayunando en el comedor.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Pregunté soso, cabeceando frente a mi plato de cereales.

-Te ves fatal. – Afirmó Govert sorbiendo su taza de café.

-¿Qué? – Bostecé. – Deja de fijarte solo en mí. Míralo a él. – Señalé a Antonio que tenía todo el cabello desaliñado, una camisa blanca de manga larga con las mangas demasiado largas a decir verdad, y esa típica expresión boba y sonriente de felicidad absoluta. – Al menos mi pijama es mejor.

-Ah, no. Si hablamos de pijamas, la mía es la mejor. – Comentó Francis presumiendo su camisón rosa. ¿Mencione que desde que empezó a dormir aquí, me levantaba viendo esa horrible visión de Francis en pijama? En serio, simplemente eso era una diarrea mental.

-Idiotas. – Bufó Govert.

-Chicos, chicos… Dejen de pelear. – Dijo Emma riendo por lo bajo. – Recuerden que deben alistarse cuanto antes, ya es tarde.

-De acuerdo. – Respondimos y subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para… "Embellecernos" diría el bastardo de Francis. Joder, desde que ese idiota estaba ahí, no solo tenía que soportar sus tonterías y perversiones, sino que también me quería manosear públicamente. ¿Y Antonio que hacia ante eso? ¡Nada! ¡El estúpido solo se reía de mí, mientras yo sufría con su amigo!

-¿En verdad es necesario hacer esto? – Pregunté una vez solos en nuestra habitación.

-Ya lo habíamos hablado, Lovi. – Dijo Antonio tomándome de los hombros. – ¡Haré lo que sea si con eso te convences, pero no te arrepientas! ¡NO AHORA, POR FAVOR! – Se arrodillo y me abrazo de la cintura. – ¡TEN PIEDAD, LOVINO!

-¡M-Maldición, solo tranquilízate! – Lo levante de los brazos. – No quiero que te arrodilles ni nada por el estilo.

-Pero…

-Cállate. No me he arrepentido de nada, solo fue una pregunta. – Me di media vuelta. - ¿Sabes? Estoy cansado… A veces no sé lo que digo.

-Oh, ¿En serio? – Sonrió y me dio un abrazo que literalmente me hizo volar por los aires. – ¡Eres tan genial~!

-Sí, sí. – Me separe de él. – Ahora vete a la ducha, ya es tarde.

-¡De acuerdo! – Sonrió y se fue.

Y sin ningún sentido, involuntariamente sonreí también. Me abofeteé mentalmente al percatarme de esa acción. Demonios… Últimamente me estaba comportando muy raro, más de lo usual. Me recosté un poco sobre la cama, analizando determinadamente aquella razón por la que mi comportamiento estaba cambiando, no encontré ninguna posible respuesta a ese extraño fenómeno, solo supe que me quede dormido antes de razonar con claridad. ¿Y cómo lo supe? Porque Antonio fue quien me despertó.

-¡Hey, Lovino! – Me removí un poco al escuchar llamarme. – Te has quedado dormido, ¿No piensas ducharte?

-¿Qué…Qué hora es?

-Mmm… Creo que solo ha pasado una hora.

-Joder… – Me alborote el cabello. – Debiste haberme despertado.

-Lo siento, te veías muy cansado y quise dejarte dormir un poco más. – Dijo mirándose en el espejo acomodándose la camisa. – ¡Listo~! ¿Cómo me veo?

-Eh… – Lo miré de arriba abajo. Aquella camisa roja resaltaba sus bíceps y aquel pequeño escote en su pecho lo hacía verse formal y galante. Mire hacia su pantalón negro y… Tenía que admitir que Francis tenía razón ¡Antonio tenía un culo que… Joder, santa mierda… Me dejaba con un "Wow" atorado en la garganta! Y su cabello… Tan sedoso y desaliñado que le daba una aire bastante natural. Además de sus putos ojos… De ese puto color verde que te roba el aliento con tan solo mirarte. Y esa sonrisa tan blanca y resplandeciente que te ciega al destellar. Jamás admitiría que me había ruborizado al darme cuenta del tipo de cosas que había pensado frente a esa imagen de él; aunque tal vez el tono de color rojo me delataba de forma descarada.

-¿Y? – Pregunto dándose la vuelta. – ¿Qué tal ha estado? – ¡Eso sonaba como si hubiese escuchado todo lo que había pensado! Mierda… Espero no haber pensado en voz alta.

-No está mal. – Tosí tratando de actuar con naturalidad.

-¿Cómo, solo eso?

-Ahora, si me disculpas… – Lo interrumpí. – Debo alistarme. – ¡Putos sonrojos, definitivamente me ducharía con agua fría!

Dos horas más tarde, por fin todos estábamos listos. Nos encontrábamos en el recibidor con la intriga y a la espera de que llegaran los invitados. Govert había ido a recogerlos, pero ya se había demorado bastante. Emma, Antonio y Francis charlaban acerca de cuán emocionados estaban al reencontrarse nuevamente con sus viejos amigos. Y yo… Lo único que hacía era morderme las uñas aumentando mis nervios si es que eso era posible. ¡Ma-Maldición, ¿Por qué será que siempre le hago caso a las estúpidas propuestas de Antonio?! En momentos así me arrepentía infinitamente.

-¡Tony, llegaron~! – Anunció Emma.

-¡Fabuloso~! – Antonio sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Más que fabuloso, esplendido~! – Dijo Francis abrazándolo con emoción.

-Rayos… – Lamentablemente no pude acompasarme con la euforia de esos tres.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la gente comenzó a entrar.

-¡ _HELLO GUYS_! – Gritó eufóricamente un chico rubio de lentes, agitando su mano hacia nosotros efusivamente. – _¡The Hero has come! –_ Reía muy fuerte a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-¡ _Hola_ , Alfred! – Saludo Antonio con la misma emoción. – ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- _H-Hi_ … Chicos. – Se escuchó decir tímidamente a otro chico increíblemente con un parecido físico similar al primero que había entrado. Tal vez eran hermanos o algo así.

-¡Oh, _mon Dieu_! – Exclamó Francis y corrió a abrazar al chico. – Matthew, _mon amour_ … ¿Cómo has estado? Te hemos extrañado mucho.

-Eh… He estado bien, gracias por preguntar. – Respondió avergonzado estrujando suavemente el oso que traía en brazos… ¿O era un perro? Quién sabe.

-¿Qué tal están, perras? ¡El alma de esta asombrosa fiesta llegó! – Anunció Gilbert, el puto albino egocéntrico. Sin embargo, todos lo ignoraron, estaban demasiado ocupados atendiendo a los demás como para prestarle atención solo a él. Qué bueno.

- _Guten tag_ … – Saludó formalmente… ¡¿LUDWIG?! ¡NO! ¡Solo eso faltaba, joder!

- _Kon'nichiwa._ – ¿También Kiku? ¿El amigo de mi hermano? ¿Qué rayos hacia ahí? Se suponía que estaría con Arthur, ¿No?

-¡ _Privet_ , chicos! – Esa voz... Claro, pertenecía al amigo de Antonio, al juez que nos había casado aquel día.

- _Nǐ hǎo_ … Es un gusto verlos de nuevo. – Y obviamente también venia su "acompañante", el chico chino de la coleta larga.

Y como pude notar, verdaderamente era sorprendente estar rodeado de personas de diferentes nacionalidades. Sé que quizá no era la gran cosa, pero hey, no siempre pasa. Algo por lo que era más que épico.

Ahora que recordaba, nadie me había saludado, aunque creo que era obvio si nadie me conocía. Y la verdad es que lo prefería así, mientras más pasara desapercibido ante el resto, mucho mejor. Volteé a mi derecha en busca de Antonio, pero él ya no estaba. De hecho ni Francis ni Emma estaban. ¿A dónde demonios se habían ido? Solo me había distraído unos minutos mirando a los amigos de Antonio y después ellos desaparecieron de la nada. Y posteriormente, centenares de italianos (Que yo ni conocía) entraron como si nada en la casa a hacer de las suyas. Llegando a un punto en el que la casa casi reventaba de lo llena que estaba.

Y allí estaba yo, de pie en medio de la multitud no sabiendo exactamente qué hacer. Opté por escabullirme hacia la cocina para volver a entrar en mi burbuja de privacidad, pero choque contra alguien antes de llegar.

-Disculpe… – Dije.

-¿Lovi? ¡Te he buscado por todas partes! – Ah, era Antonio.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien. – Me tomó descaradamente de la mano y me arrastro con él, abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

-¿Qué? ¿Y quién dijo que quiero ir? – Estruje su mano fuertemente para que me soltara.

-Claro que quieres. Te encantará. – Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. No opuse resistencia. Éramos "esposos" después de todo… Por lo menos eso era lo que todos debían creer, de lo contrario estaríamos en serios problemas.

-¿Pero a donde me llevas?

-¡Es una sorpresa~! – Sonrió ampliamente.

Así que, después de soportar todos los empujones, pisotones, manoseos discretos y disculpas falsas, por fin nos libramos de toda la asquerosa y agobiante multitud, llegando al jardín.

-Cierra los ojos. – Me dijo.

-¿Cómo para qué?

-Ya te lo he dicho, es una sorpresa.

-¡Me voy a caer! – Fui lógico.

-Agh… Solo ciérralos ¿Quieres? – Me soltó de la mano y se colocó detrás de mí, tapándome los ojos con sus propias manos. – Si te caes, aquí estoy yo para impedirlo. – Rió. – Además, solo faltan unos pasos más.

-Espero que no estés tramando nada malo.

-Tú solo confía.

-Bien… – Comencé a caminar muy despacio. Tal vez el recorrido fue mínimo, pero para mí duro una eternidad, hasta que de pronto nos detuvimos.

-¡SORPRESA~! – Gritó entusiasmado y me destapó los ojos rápidamente.

-P-Pero… – Abrí los ojos desconcertado. – Aquí no hay nada.

-Lo siento. – Soltó una risita boba. – Ahí no es. – Giró mi cabeza hacia la derecha. – Es aquí. – Eché un vistazo hacia lo que Antonio estaba señalando y… casi me desmayo.

Lentamente las comisuras de mis labios se elevaron formando una ridícula sonrisa, al mismo tiempo en que mis ojos literalmente desbordaban brillos y destellos de felicidad absoluta. Todo eso hacía de mi rostro una expresión boba e idiota. ¿El motivo? Nada más ni nada menos que el pianista favorito de toda mi familia. ¡Exacto! ¡Tenia frente a mí a Roderich Edelstein, el pianista y compositor prodigio más famoso del mundo! ¡Aquel que tocaba música digna de los propios ángeles! ¡Joder, qué emoción! En verdad nunca creí que llegaría el día en que por fin lo conocería. Me sentía tan feliz… Él significaba mucho para mí, lo admiraba bastante, mi familia lo admiraba, lo amábamos, amábamos su trabajo… Todo de él era hermoso. Aunque suene mal, si me lo propusieran, sin duda me casaría con ese hombre. Maldición, era tan grande mi euforia que no sabía realmente qué decir o cómo actuar. Absolutamente ese era uno de los mejores días de mi vida, y todo gracias a Antonio.

-¡Pero no te quedes ahí, vamos a saludarlo! – Propuso Antonio sacándome de mi fanatismo, igual o más eufórico de lo que yo estaba. – ¡Hey, Rod! – Agitó efusivamente su mano llamando la atención del susodicho que se encontraba hablando con una señorita.

-¿Antonio? – Volteó a verlo con una mueca de desagrado total.

-¡El mismo! – Rió tontamente.

-¿Tony? – Preguntó la señorita. Era una chica de ojos verdes, cabello castaño, largo y ondulado, que traía una flor en el mismo. ¡Era toda una belleza!

-¿Elizabeta? – Preguntó Antonio tratando de reconocerla. – ¡Que guapa te encuentras hoy! Aunque no es algo que sorprenda, tú siempre has sido hermosa. – Le dedicó una sonrisa galante y ella sonrió apenada. Que patético… Ligando nivel: Bastardo. – ¡Oh, chicos! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¡Los eché mucho de menos! – Se abalanzó sobre ambos y los envolvió en un gran abrazo que solo la chica correspondió.

-También te extrañamos mucho Tony, ¿Verdad, Rody?

-Tal vez… Quizá no. – Se encogió de hombros.

-Eres cruel Rod. – Lloriqueó Antonio.

-¿Y a que has venido? ¿Sabías que interrumpiste mi charla sobre mis recientes composiciones? – Roderich se cruzó de brazos molesto. – Espero que valga la pena y no me hagas perder el tiempo. – Vaya… Su forma de hablar me asustaba bastante, jamas pensé que aquel hombre fuera más estricto (Hijo de puta) y directo de lo que aparentaba.

-¿Qué? ¡No es una pérdida de tiempo! – Antonio frunció el ceño. – ¡Es más importante de lo que crees, maldición!

-Ah, con que ahora dices palabras altisonantes, ¿eh? – Bufó. – ¡Qué indecente!

-Pues discúlpame, no fue mi intención. – Rodó los ojos. – Tal vez alguien me ha contagiado. – Me miró acusadoramente. – En fin… – Tomó aire y recobró nuevamente su expresión alegre. – Les quiero presentar a Lovino, mi esposo.

-¡¿TU QUÉ?! – Gritaron al unísono exaltados.

-Mi esposo. – Repitió y me presentó. – Ellos son Elizabeta y Roderich.

-Es un honor conocerlos. – Saludé y estreché la mano de cada uno. – Sobre todo a usted, Señor Edelstein. Mi familia es fiel seguidora suya, y hemos seguido muy de cerca su carrera artística desde sus inicios. Si permite mi atrevimiento, quiero decirle que usted es el mejor pianista y compositor de todos los tiempos, el mejor de los mejores. Y me honra tanto el hecho de contar con su magnífica presencia. Me considero una persona afortunada. – Esperaba que por lo menos mi monologo se hubiese escuchado entendible, ya que con tanta mezcla de emociones que experimentaba mi cabeza en esos momentos, lo único que yo había entendido era un trabalenguas indescifrable. ¡Malditos nervios! Jamás me había sentido tan agitado en mi vida como en esta ocasión. En serio, sentía que todo el cuerpo me temblaba.

-Así que… – Carraspeó el pianista y se acomodó sus gafas. – ¿Solo eres un fanático más de mi música?

-Es más que fanatismo, señor. – Respondí sincero. – Yo de verdad lo admiro a usted y a su trabajo.

-Y dime… ¿Tocas algún instrumento musical? – ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Él interesándose en mi pasión musical? ¡Joder, no me despierten aun, quiero seguir soñando!

-¿Bromeas, Rod? – Interrumpió Antonio. – ¡Él toca piano, flauta, guitarra, violín, batería y…! – Decidí codearlo antes de que siguiera engrandeciendo mi ego.

-En realidad, no soy muy experto tocando el piano. – Reí incómodamente. – P-Pero mi abuelo… Él verdaderamente lo es. De hecho sabe tocar partituras que usted ha compuesto. Y además, él se inspira en su trabajo para componer alguna canción.

-Vaya… – Sonrió de lado. – Me halaga que mi música signifique para ustedes lo mucho que significa para mí. La música es arte, no cualquiera sabe apreciar el arte. Y me complace oír que ustedes verdaderamente lo aprecian tanto como lo expresas en tus palabras de regocijo. Personas como ustedes son las que necesita el mundo para enorgullecer el nombre de la música clásica. Así que, permíteme manifestar mi mayor gratitud hacia tus cordiales palabras de admiración.

-Oh, muchas gracias. – Estreché nuevamente su mano. – Este día es magnífico.

-Y… Supongo que querrás un autógrafo o algo, ¿Cierto? – Asentí tímidamente. – ¿Tienes un bolígrafo?

-Seguro. – Afirmé y le entregué un marcador. Yo venía preparado para todo (Ok… Tal vez lo había hurtado, ¡Pero qué importaba eso ahora!).

-Firmaré tu pañuelo. – Dijo acercándose a mi cuello y tomó un trozo de tela para anotar una pequeña dedicatoria. – Excelente. – Me entregó de vuelta el marcador y rebuscó algo entre su abrigo. – Dale esto a tu abuelo como muestra de mi gratitud. – Me obsequió su reloj de bolsillo. Era de oro y traía su nombre grabado en la parte posterior.

-¡Te he visto, podrido señorito! – Gritó Gilbert saliendo de entre los arbustos señalando a Roderich. – ¡No dejes que te engañe, él ahora solo está aparentando! – Me dijo soltando una fuerte carcajada. – ¡Escucha y sorpréndete! – Se acercó al susodicho y le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro. – Él habitualmente es súper tacaño. En su casa solo preparan comidas austeras. – Tocó con desprecio su abrigo. – Y mira esto, solo se pone ropa vieja.

-¡B-Basta! – Le gritó avergonzado ante la situación. – Eso es… P-Para ahorrar.

-Entonces ya que ahorras, ¿Podrías hacer que tu comida sea más fastuosa? No me gustan las sobras que tanto comes. – Comenzó a carcajearse.

-Eres un idiota. – Dijo Roderich acomodándose las gafas.

-¡Mejor ser idiota, que avariento como tú! – Le gritó de vuelta.

– Ah… – Bufó molesto ignorando todo el parloteo que Gilbert estaba haciendo en contra de su persona y se dirigió hacia mí. – Sí alguna vez quieres aprender música verdadera, llámame. Estaré complacido de asesorarte personalmente. – Dijo dándome una tarjeta con su nombre, dirección y teléfono. – Por cierto… No me llames "Señor", sigo siendo joven. – Frunció el ceño. – Ahora, con su permiso, nos retiramos hacia el buffet. – Hizo una reverencia y se alejó del brazo con Elizabeta, mientras continuaba su disputa con el albino egocéntrico.

-¡Los veo luego, chicos! – Gritó ella desde lo lejos.

Una vez solos, por fin pude tirarme en el césped incrédulo y gritar como loco de la emoción que aparentemente no se iría tan rápido. Simplemente todo había sido épico. Ya imaginaba la cara de mi abuelo cuando le dijera que estuve a menos de un metro cerca de su pianista favorito ¡Babearía de la emoción! Tanto como lo estaba haciendo yo en esos momentos.

-¿Y qué tal estuvo? – Preguntó Antonio riendo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. – Te dije que te iba a gustar.

-¿Bromeas? ¡No tengo palabras para describir lo grandioso que fue! – Acompañé su risa. – ¡Debiste haberme avisado antes, tonto! Por lo menos para lucir bien ante él.

-¡Tonterías, luces muy bien ante mí! – Sonrió. – No necesitas ponerte guapo, tú ya eres guapo. – Guiñó un ojo.

-… – Reí ante su inocencia. – Pues… En verdad, muchas gracias. Este ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Me siento muy feliz justo ahora. – El fanatismo me pone cursi frente a todos. – Debería enaltecerte por ello.

-No, nada de eso. – Rió y se rasco la nuca. – Si Lovi es feliz, yo también lo soy. Y me hace muy feliz hacerte feliz… – Tomó su mentón pensativo. –Quiero decir que en verdad me siento feliz ahora que eres feliz, a lo que me refiero es… – Antes de que siguiera balbuceando más, me acerque a él y lo abrace ligeramente con toda sinceridad para expresar mi mayor gratitud. No sé por qué lo hice, mi cuerpo se movió solo. ¿Pero qué mierda se suponía que hiciera en vez de eso? Soy demasiado hermético y no soy propenso a dar afecto fuera de mi casa. Por lo que un abrazo era la única forma más allegada a expresar mi apego. Así que ese bastardo debería estar agradecido por todo el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por él, tirando mi dignidad al estiércol.

-Gracias… – Le susurré en el oído. Él no respondía nada. Empezaba a creer que tal vez estaba molesto por no dejarlo terminar de hablar. Ciertamente me sentía inseguro, así que decidí que separarme sería lo más adecuado, pero justo en ese momento él me correspondió el abrazo, y nos quedamos así durante unos minutos. Fue una extraña sensación y esos minutos juntos se alargaron más de lo esperado. – Eh… – Carraspeé. – Ya puedes soltarme. – Anuncié.

-¿Qué? Ah, c-claro… L-Lo siento, solo me deje llevar. – Desvió la mirada avergonzado. Pude notar un rubor en sus mejillas. – B-Bueno, iré a ver como esta todo. – Sonrió incómodo. – ¡Nos vemos luego! Diviértete. – Terminó de decir y salió disparado corriendo hacia el interior de la casa dejándome claramente desconcertado.

Opté por no darle mucha importancia al asunto y rápidamente me dirigí a tomar un atajo hacia mí (nuestra) habitación. ¿Era obvio que tenía que guardar con mucho recelo lo que me había obsequiado Roderich, cierto? Así lo hice, me escabullí sin ser visto hasta llegar a la habitación, donde nuevamente en privado recobre la euforia y grite frente a una almohada liberando mis frustraciones entusiastas, para después brincar en la cama desordenando todo a mi paso. Una vez realizadas esas cosas absurdas, guarde mi pañuelo y el reloj de bolsillo en un lugar seguro donde nadie podría hurtarlos. Posteriormente decidí bajar con los demás, después de todo era una fiesta. Y aunque yo odiaba las fiestas en lo más recóndito de mi ser, le había dicho a Antonio que estaría allí, era lo menos que podía hacer después de la enorme sorpresa que me había dado.

Me abrí paso entre la multitud y me colé hacia la cocina para tomar algún objeto comestible sin que Emma se diera cuenta y me regañara. ¿Y por qué no? También tenía planeado estar ahí la mayor parte del día. Sin embargo, la alegría no me duró para siempre, porque de pronto entró a la cocina un tipo muy raro. Era alto, de cabello marrón oscuro, con una pequeña barba en el mentón y una peculiar máscara que únicamente cubría sus ojos y parte de su nariz (¿Acaso era una fiesta de disfraces o algo?). Simplemente tenía un aspecto aterrador, sobre todo en el mal gusto de vestir.

-Vaya, vaya… Al parecer hoy es mi día de suerte. – Dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta para después caminar hacia mí. – ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

-… – Tenía una muy mala pinta, pero quizá era amigo de Antonio, así que debía tratar de mantener una conversación neutral. – Soy… Soy Lovino. – Respondí inseguro viendo como cada vez se acercaba más a mí.

-Sadiq Annan. – Respondió tomándome la mano y besándola. – Encantado. – Sonrió de lado. ¿Acaso ese bastardo intentaba ligar conmigo?

-Claro… – Dije con un poco de asco. En serio, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no soltarle un puñetazo a ese maldito marica.

– Y me supongo que debes ser el esposo de Antonio, ¿Correcto?

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Por favor, háblame de tú. – Sonrió lascivo y sin soltar mi mano, comenzó a frotarla con su otra mano ¡Estaba manoseándome! – Lo sé porque los he visto abrazados en el jardín, es irrazonable no pensarlo. Antonio no es del tipo infiel que juega con su pareja.

-Parece que conoces bien a Antonio. – Fruncí el ceño. Algo andaba mal.

-Claro que lo conozco. – Avanzó hacia mí, y poco a poco fui retrocediendo hasta topar con la barra, sin posible escapatoria. – Así como también tengo el conocimiento de que todo lo que es de Antonio, también es mío.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunté incrédulo.

-Oh, pero mírate… Eres hermoso. – Dijo tocándome el rostro con el dorso de su mano. – Antonio ha sido muy gentil al escoger una conquista como tú, últimamente tiene buen gusto. – Descendió una de sus manos hasta mi pecho y la frotó.

-¡QUÍTAME TUS PUTAS MANOS ASQUEROSAS O LO VAS A LAMENTAR, IMBÉCIL! – Lo empujé y traté de zafarme de su agarre, yo era muy fuerte, pero en ese caso simplemente fue inútil, ese hijo de puta era mucho más fuerte que yo.

-Oh, pero que labios tan lindos y obscenos tienes. – Dijo acariciándolos suavemente con su pulgar. – Antonio no es muy bueno educando, ¿Será mejor enseñarles nuevos modales, no crees? – Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que pude sentir su respiración sobre mí.

-¡Suéltame, hijo de puta! – Intenté defenderme pero cada cosa que hacía era en vano.

-Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie puede escuchar. – Rió con superioridad. – Ahora, ven aquí. – ¡Me iba a besar el muy cabrón!

-¡Déjame, maldita sea! – Grité justo cuando creí que ya era tarde.

-DÉJALO EN PAZ. – Irrumpió una voz tenue y suave, pero a la vez concisa y autoritaria proveniente de la entrada. Aquella voz era tan gélida que incluso provocaba escalofríos espirituales. Ambos nos giramos hacia la persona que había sido, o la culpable de estropear un gran momento, o en su defecto la salvadora de evitar un trágico suceso, según se vea el caso.

-¿Así que eres tú? –Preguntó Sadiq restándole importancia al asunto.

-Lárgate de aquí. – Respondió aquel joven de semblante serio y pacífico, tez pálida, ojos ultravioleta impávidos que a la vez denotaban agresividad y superioridad, cabello rubio y sedoso que caía elegantemente sobre su frente acompañado por un brillante prendedor azul en forma de cruz, y claro, un peculiar ceño fruncido que imponía en cualquier lugar.

\- Sin duda este es mi día de suerte. – Rió con altanería. – Oh, querido Lukas… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquella vez? Seguro debes extrañarme.

-Deja al joven tranquilo y aléjate de aquí si no quieres problemas.

-¿No me digas que estas celoso? – Finalmente Sadiq me soltó y se dirigió directamente hacia el chico. – Bien sabes que no hay nadie que se compare, tú eres único. – Le acarició el rostro de igual forma en que lo había hecho conmigo.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme! –Apartó bruscamente la caricia de un manotazo y tomó el cuello de Sadiq jalándolo hacia él con agresividad. – ¡De lo contrario, te haré añicos yo mismo! Ahora vete, nadie requiere tu indeseable presencia por aquí.

-Está bien, está bien… – Soltó una carcajada sarcástica. – Tranquilo, haré lo que tú digas querido. – Alzó los brazos inocentemente mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir. – Pero esto no se termina aquí. – Dijo volteando hacia mí. – Tú serás mío y no creas que Antonio estará allí para impedirlo, no tendrás tanta suerte como Lukas. Hasta entonces, prepara tu culo. – Rió y finalmente salió.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? No, en serio… ¿Me había perdido de algo? ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Si se suponía que ese tal Sadiq era amigo de Antonio… ¿Cómo carajos quería traicionar a su AMIGO violando a su ESPOSO? ¡No tiene lógica! Creí que aquí el único homosexual era Francis… Ya veo que me equivoque, pues al parecer sospechosamente estaba rodeado por un mundo homosexual. Eso realmente no me importaba en lo absoluto. Lo realmente preocupante era que, joder… Yo le había gustado a aquel tipo y no solo eso, sino que ese imbécil había afirmado que prácticamente me tomaría a la fuerza. Para colmo tenía razón en decir que Antonio no impediría nada, era cierto… Quiero decir, ¿Por qué Antonio se molestaría en pelear con un viejo amigo con el que ha convivido muchos años, por un supuesto amigo ajeno a quien apenas conocía? Era obvio que Antonio no me defendería… ¡Que rayos! ¡No es como si necesitara que alguien me defendiera! Yo era un hombre muy fuerte que sabía cuidarse bien solo. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que sentía un poco de miedo… ¡Y como para no sentirlo! Si un hombre de dudosa procedencia viene y dice que me hará suyo, simplemente es para desconfiar de cualquiera.

-Me imagino que debes ser amigo de Antonio. – Me dirigí al joven rubio que seguía ahí. –Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar lo anterior. – Mentí. – Te ofrezco Disculpas. – Extendí mi mano esperando a que él la tomara ¿Qué bien me veía siendo educado, no? – Soy Lovino Vargas…

-… – Miró mi mano déspota y recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada de arriba abajo. – ¿Así que tú eres el esposo de Antonio? – Preguntó en un modo de denigrar mi persona congelándome con su gélida mirada para después estrechar mi mano. –Soy Lukas Bondevik… Es un placer.

-El placer es todo mío. – Volví a decir esta vez estrechando también su mano. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

-Y dime Lovino… ¿Desde cuándo es que eres parte de esta farsa? – Me miró expectante.

-¿Qué? – Maldición… ¿Estaba hablando de mi falso matrimonio? Joder, ¿Dónde estaba Antonio cuando más se le necesitaba? – No sé de qué hablas.

-Tú no quieres a Antonio. – Afirmó con el rostro perenne.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué te hace a ti no pensarlo? – Cruzó los brazos.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi relación con Antonio. – Dije molesto.

-Ni siquiera existe una relación.

-Claro que existe. – Pasé a su lado, empujándolo en el progreso para salir de la puerta. – Pero eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia. – Creí que evitándolo sería la mejor forma de cesar sus sospechosas preguntas. Sin embargo, no conté con el hecho de que me siguiera hasta la gran multitud de personas que se encontraban en el lugar… ¡Lo que faltaba!

-Aún no he terminado de hablar contigo. – Dijo con esa maldita tranquilidad que crispa los nervios.

-Pero yo contigo, sí. – Traté de escabullirme sin verme sospechoso frente a la gente, pero fracasé en el intento. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente me viera raro, pero en aquella ocasión prefería que no lo hicieran. Viendo a Lukas esquivando toda la gente que yo le echaba encima, sin fijarme me resbalé con un pedazo de _Hot Cake_ bañado en miel que estaba tirado en el suelo. Haciendo el ridículo con movimientos mucho más ridículos hice todo lo posible por mantener el equilibrio y no caer. Casi lo lograba cuando sin querer empujé a una persona que al darse vuelta me ayudó a recobrar la compostura nuevamente.

-¡AQUÍ ESTA CHICOS, LO ENCONTRÉ! – Gritó fuertemente mientras me sostenía del brazo. Traté de reconocerlo, era aquel chico rubio de lentes que gritaba mucho, su nombre era…

-¡ALFRED! – Gritó en la misma tonalidad de voz otro rubio alto de cabello alocado. –¡BIEN HECHO! – Rió y se acercó a nosotros. – ¿Pero estás seguro de que es él?

-¡POR SUPUESTO, MIKKEL, NO DUDES DE MÍ! – Carcajeó. – Elizabeta dijo que tenía un rizo anormal en la cabeza. – Señaló mi rulo. – No creo que esto sea un disfraz.

-¡GENIAL!

-¿Y Antonio?

-Está allá… – Señaló. – ¡HEY, ANTONIOOO! – Gritó agitando su brazo tratando de captar la atención de un confundido Antonio que no sabía quién le estaba hablando, al que por cierto casi le pegan con un zapato volador. – ¡VEN, AMIGO! – Obedeciendo, vino hasta nosotros y nos saludó… Otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa, chicos? – Rió apenado por lo del zapato.

-¿No hay algo que debas decirnos? – Preguntó Alfred.

-Eh… ¿Yo? – Ladeó la cabeza. – ¿Cómo qué?

-¡No te hagas! – Mikkel le dio un golpecito en el hombro. – ¿Cuándo nos vas a presentar a tu esposo?

-A-Ah… E-Eso. – Avergonzado se rascó la nuca. – C-Claro… N-No creí que lo notarían. – Murmuró.

-Sí, Antonio… Presenta. – Dijo Francis apareciendo de la nada codeando a Antonio en el brazo y guiñando un ojo ¡Será cabrón!

-¡Si, presenta! – Dijeron.

-¡Vamos, preséntanoslo! – Volvieron a decir.

-¿Qué esperas, Antonio? ¡Anda! – Dijeron una vez más.

-¡Vamos! – Lo animaron.

-Bien… S-Supongo que… – Antonio me miró apenado y me tomó del brazo. – Él… É-Él es mi e-esposo… Su nombre es Lovino. – Tragué saliva fuertemente y traté de sonreír ligeramente, aunque al juzgar por sus rostros, tal vez ellos creían que me dolía el estómago.

- _Ciao_ … – Dije levantando mi mano en forma de saludo. Después de eso empezaron con silbidos, aplausos y toda clase de estupideces que hacen ridiculizar a cualquiera, para posterior a eso empezar a gritar…

-¡BESO, BESO, BESO! – Un momento… ¡¿Desde cuándo Antonio y yo éramos ya el centro de atención? Que yo recuerde solo estábamos frente a tres personas ¡No en medio de toda la maldita multitud! ¿Y qué… Qué demonios aclamaban? ¿Un beso?

-Lo siento Lovi… Hoy nos toca. – Dijo Antonio jalándome de los hombros hacia él.

-¡Estás loco! – Susurré.

-Confía en mí. – Susurró de vuelta y me tomó del rostro con ambas manos.

-¡BESO, BESO, BESO! – Seguían aclamando. Cada vez que decían un "Beso", Antonio me acercaba un centímetro más hacia su rostro. Llegó un punto en que estuvimos tan cerca en el que creí que el momento llegaría. Todos de repente se mantuvieron en silencio a la expectativa de esperar aquel suceso no visto todos los días en el que dos hombres se besan públicamente. Incluso yo lo esperaba, quiero decir… Antonio se veía muy convencido de hacerlo, a veces podía dar miedo por tanta seriedad. Cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando "eso", pero nunca llegó.

-Lo siento chicos, no puedo… – Dijo Antonio carcajeándose con nerviosismo y revolviéndome el cabello. – Soy muy tímido para estas cosas. – Se miró las uñas con inocencia.

-¡Jaa! – Exclamó Mikkel con ironía. – ¿Tu tímido? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Sí, Antonio, como si fuéramos a creer esa mentira. – Rió Alfred.

-¡No es una mentira! – Hizo un puchero.

-¡A VER, USTEDES! – Escuchamos a alguien gritar desde el fondo. Era Lukas. – Continúen con la fiesta, aquí no habrá ningún beso, así que adiós. – Le dijo a toda la gran masa frente a nosotros, quienes protestaron decepcionados volviendo a sus propios asuntos. – Y tú, idiota… – Caminó enfurecido hacia Mikkel y lo jaló bruscamente de su corbata para igualarlo a su altura. – ¿No te cansas de poner en ridículo a la gente?

-Pero Lukas, mi amor… Solo era una broma entre amigos.

-Nada de "mi amor" – Le picó los ojos con sus dos dedos. – Ya habíamos hablado de esto, deja de ridiculizar a las personas que son cercanas a ti. ¿Dónde está tu respeto Mikkel?

-Tienes razón… Supongo que… – Nos miró y se rascó la nuca. – Les pido disculpas si les he hecho pasar un mal momento de incomodidad, no era mi intención hacerlo. –Antonio y yo nos miramos atónitos no sabiendo realmente que decir.

-Ah-Ah… – Antonio sonrió apenado. – N-No te preocupes, no pasa nada. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo? – Él otro asintió. – Excelente, nos vemos luego Lovi. – Se despidió.

Una vez terminada la conversación, decidí largarme de ahí. Me tenía harto ese ambiente. Lo único que quería era irme y no poner ninguna faceta amable ante nadie que se acercara. Solo quería descansar. Pero claro, una persona me lo impedía hacer.

-¿Ya vas admitir por fin que tú no quieres a Antonio? – Preguntó Lukas insistiendo aun cuando nos encontrábamos sentados en el césped alejados de todos.

-Maldición… ¿Por qué mierda piensas eso? – Pregunté cabreado.

-Bueno, es obvio que no conoces a Antonio realmente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… Digamos que Antonio es muy posesivo ante las cosas que él quiere y son suyas… A veces llega a ser muy violento por ello.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con esto?

-Que si tú lo quisieras o mínimo llevarán una relación en serio, me pedirías a mí que no le contara nada al respecto del momento en el que estabas con el idiota de Sadiq a solas en la cocina. Porque no tienes idea de lo que Antonio le haría a ese tipo si se llegara a enterar, sobre todo a él, con quién no se lleva muy bien que digamos.

-¿Así que solo es eso, eh? – Bufé. – ¿Crees que no me preocupo por Antonio por el simple hecho de que no le oculto cosas? Mira, hay algo que se llama "Confianza de pareja" y es una base importante en cualquier relación. Además… Si Antonio se molestara por el incidente de la cocina y quisiera matar a ese tal Sadiq, ¿Qué más da? Nos haría un favor, tanto a ti como a mí.

-Es un buen punto. – Tocó su mentón pensativo. – Aun así, sé que mientes. Quizá Antonio y tú son muy buenos amigos, tal vez los mejores, pero en su relación no hay nada más que eso, una simple amistad.

-¿Y por qué crees tener razón?

-Porque yo era igual que tú… – Fruncí el ceño desconcertado a lo que él sonrió muy levemente y suspiró. Algo me decía que vendría una historia bastante larga. – Mis padres son empresarios reconocidos en Noruega, pero hace tiempo estuvieron al borde de la quiebra total de todas las empresas, no había salvación, a excepción de hacer algún tratado con alguna otra empresa que estuviera en su época de auge y pudiera ayudarnos a levantar la nuestra. No hubo una mejor forma de cerrar el trato que la de comprometer a los primogénitos de cada compañía. Pero ese era el problema, ambos éramos hombres; sin embargo eso no detuvo a nadie de impedir cerrar el convenio. Claramente me sentía en desacuerdo ante eso, pero decidí no decir nada porque quería que mi familia saliera adelante de esa mala situación por la que atravesábamos, sobre todo por mi hermano, quería asegurarle un futuro para que él no tuviera como alternativa hacer lo mismo que yo tenía obligado a hacer. Recuerdo que los primeros días de comprometerme con Mikkel lo odiaba a muerte; siempre hemos sido personas muy diferentes, y fueron esas mismas diferencias lo que yo más detestaba de él, puedo decir que es la persona más estúpida a la que he conocido jamás. Pero… A pesar de eso, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y ha sido su misma idiotez la que me ha hecho quererlo de una forma tan recóndita que ni siquiera yo mismo puedo describir, aunque no lo admitiré nunca…

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? – Pregunté notando que su historia me resultaba bastante familiar.

-Porque yo sé que tú historia con Antonio empezó con algo similar a esto. –Tal vez no se equivocaba. – Y también sé que terminara de la misma forma.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que terminaras amando a Antonio tanto como ahora lo desprecias.

Vaya que esa afirmación me caía como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. Ya eran dos personas que me decían lo mismo. Primero Arthur con sus indescifrables indirectas, y luego Lukas con esa extraña forma de argumentar cosas inéditas, incluso creo que Feliciano también lo creía. Aunque simplemente no podía comprender esa perspectiva sobre mi vida, quiero decir, yo mantenía una amistad de lo más normal con Antonio, no habría forma de que termináramos "juntos", la simple idea era espantosa.

-Eso no sucederá, yo no soy tú. – Le miré seriamente.

-Si tú lo dices… – Se encogió de hombros. – Entonces, ¿No me vas a contar nada?

-¿De qué?

-De cómo conociste a Antonio.

-No tengo por qué decirte nada. – No podía decirle nada, la vida de Antonio dependía de ello.

-¿Eso quiere decir que después de todo lo que te he contado aún no confías en mí?

-¿Por qué he de confiar en un tipo raro que habla solo?

-¿Hablar solo? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Nadie, yo te he visto cuando estabas en el jardín hablándole a los árboles.

-¿Hablas de esto? – Se quitó su prendedor azul y me lo mostró. – Es un teléfono… hablaba con mi hermano.

-… – Me sentí un completo estúpido ante eso.

-¿Ya me dirás? – Insistió.

-Está bien… – Suspiré cansado. – Con la condición de que me regales uno de esos teléfonos en forma de prendedor. – Señale la pieza.

-Dalo por hecho. – Sonrió levemente.

-Bien… ¿Por dónde debería comenzar…?

¿Obviamente por el principio, cierto? Así que comencé a relatarle a Lukas toda mi pequeña historia desde la primera vez que conocí al bastardo de Antonio. Seguido de la vez que lo presenté ante mi familia para hacer oficial la noticia del matrimonio, el día de la boda, cuando me mudé a su casa, mi odio hacia él, mi primer maldito esguince, su amigo Francis, su extraño comportamiento, sus dadivosas muestras de afecto, mi vergüenza, mis ganas de matarlo, nuestra extraña amistad, su desmesurada estupidez, la risa que secretamente me provocaba todo eso, sus pucheros, sus sonrisas, su cálida mirada, su aparente inocencia… En fin, un montón de cosas relacionadas a Antonio. Al fin y al cabo tenía que desahogar toda mi frustración acumulada a lo largo de esos meses con alguien, y Lukas era el elegido. Cuando terminé, él no dijo nada… Solo se quedó un largo tiempo mirando hacia la nada muy pensativo.

-Así que… ¿Antonio es tu "amigo", eh? – Claramente sabía algo que quizás no me contaría.

-Eso dice él.

-¿Y qué opinas tú al respecto?

-No lo sé… Es difícil tratar de explicar, todo está lleno de contradicciones.

\- ¿Y no te trata mal o algo por el estilo?

-No, al contrario… – Hice una mueca al recordarlo. – Desgraciadamente me trata demasiado bien… tal vez más de lo que debería...

-… – Suspiró. – ¿Sabes? Jamás hubiese imaginado algo así de Antonio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo conozco desde hace tiempo y sé que en el fondo es una buena persona; pero… someter a alguien a quién no conocía a hacer semejante cosa… En lo personal no lo creía capaz de hacer algo así, debió de haber tenido unas muy buenas razones para atreverse. Esta situación me resulta muy incrédula.

-Seguro que lo es. – Me encogí de hombros. – Ya no quiero seguir hablando sobre ello, no es de mi agrado, espero que no te importe.

-No te preocupes, respeto tu privacidad.

-Bien…

Nos miramos mutuamente con una expresión muy seria sin saber qué hacer. En realidad el que no sabía que hacer era yo. Quiero decir, ¿Cómo empezar un tema de conversación si jamás había tenido amigos a excepción de Arthur? Era muy difícil para mí intentar relacionarme con la gente debido a mi hermetismo. Así que, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? No tenía de qué hablar, no tenía algo que hacer, no tenía hacia dónde mirar… ¿Entonces? Tal vez Lukas quería ser mi amigo… ¡No era como que me importara ni nada, joder, pero no podía echarlo a perder!

-¿T-Te… g-gusta la magia? – Pregunté. ¿Era en serio? De todas las cosas más estúpidas que pude haber preguntado, ¡¿Por qué la magia tuvo que salir?! Maldición.

-¿Qué demonios has dicho? – Preguntó con una mueca de asco total.

-Olvídalo… Ya sé que es una maldita estupidez. – Soy un completo idiota.

-¿Bromeas? – Frunció el ceño. – ¡Me encanta la magia! – Note un pequeño destello en sus ojos.

-¿Q-Qué? – Pregunté incrédulo. – ¿E-En serio? – Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¡Sí! – Sonrió ampliamente, algo bastante raro en él desde el poco tiempo en que lo conocía. – ¿Quieres ver un truco?

-Eh… – Se veía muy entusiasmado, no podía decirle que no. Además su rostro lucía feliz a comparación de la faceta gélida que siempre mantenía perenne. – S-Seguro…

-De acuerdo. – Se acercó más y tomó una pequeña flor violeta del suelo. – Aspira su esencia. – La acercó a mi nariz y logré percibir un dulce aroma. – Cierra los ojos y exhala. Ahora piensa en una agraciada palabra… ¿Estás listo? – Asentí. – Abre los ojos y dísela. – Me sentía extraño, jamás había hablado con una flor.

-Eh… – Miré la flor fijamente. – Eres hermosa…

\- Y para concluir… – Encerró la flor entre sus dos manos y la acercó a mí. – Sopla. – Obedecí. – ¡TARÁN! – Al abrir sus manos de la nada salió una mariposa.

-¡Wooh! ¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?! – Pregunté más que fascinado ante la actuación. – Tú…tú-tú… ¡Tenías una flor pe-pero ha salido una mariposa! ¡Y-Y es una mariposa violeta! ¿Esas no existen o sí? ¿C-Cómo lo has hecho? ¡Wooh! – Aplaudí levemente. – No puedo creerlo, no te vi hacer ningún truco sospechoso ¿De verdad era magia? – Sabía que preguntar algo así era patético pero de verdad me encontraba muy desconcertado.

-Técnicamente solo fue una serie de ilusiones ópticas… O Tal vez fue mágica auténtica… Quién sabe. – Se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía levemente. – Te agradezco de verdad que aprecies tanto esto como yo lo hago. Es maravilloso.

Por alguna extraña razón Lukas me recordaba un montón a Arthur porque ambos eran rubios, tenían ojos claros, tenían piel pálida, hablaban formal, mantenían una educación meramente estricta a pesar de soltar maldiciones, su carácter solía ser voluble, eran raros, hablaban solos, eran serios, fruncían el ceño, vestían ropa anticuada, creían en criaturas fantásticas, amaban en la magia… eran tan iguales. La única diferencia eran las voluminosas cejas de Arthur a comparación de las finas cejas de Lukas. Y lo más importante, me comportaba de manera diferente cuando estaba con ellos, podía ser yo mismo sin reprimir lo que de verdad sentía. No es por nada pero yo también me parecía un poco a ellos, tal vez esa era la razón por la que congeniábamos bastante. Algo así no podía pasar por alto, y fue inevitable no hacerlo notar.

-¿Te digo algo? Tú me recuerdas a mi mejor amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó desconcertado.

-B-Bueno… Él es casi como tú… Le gusta todo lo relacionado a la magia y ama a las hadas como…

-¿También ama a las hadas? – Preguntó emocionado reprimiéndose un poco. – Me gustan también los trolls… pero suena bastante interesante que le guste la magia como a mí.

-Igual que a ti o incluso más.

-¿De verdad? Wooh… – Sonrió levemente. – ¿Cómo se llama?

-Arthur.

-Me gustaría conocerlo alguna vez.

-Joder… Claro que lo harás, apuesto a que le fascinara conocerte. – Sonreí. – Te lo presentare algún día.

-Gracias de antemano.

Y después de intercambiar números, continuamos hablando de trivialidades que solo nos interesaban a nosotros. Era simplemente grandioso poder hablar con alguien que compartía mis mismos gustos, le interesaban las mismas cosas y tenía un punto de vista tan igual al mío. Joder, me sentía tan… ¿Feliz? No sé… esto casi se igualaba al haber conocido a Roderich… Ok, tal vez exagero un poco, pero no estaba fuera de llegar a ser casi igual. Al final había conseguido un nuevo amigo y eso para mí de verdad que era un gran mérito.

Pronto el cielo empezó a oscurecer y decidimos que era mejor entrar a la casa y reintegrarse nuevamente en la maldita fiesta, de la cual hacía ya bastante tiempo que nos habíamos aislado. Al entrar nada había cambiado, estaba igual o peor que cuando salimos. Todos haciendo un desmadre, con la música a todo volumen, bailando, haciendo tonterías, emborrachándose, etc. Caminamos un poco y Lukas se separó de mí para ir con Mikkel y bajarlo de una mesa donde estaba bailando rodeado de muchos espectadores y apunto de hacer un _striptease_. Pobre Lukas… Me resultaba jodidamente divertido verlo pelear con su pareja.

Por mi parte decidí ir nuevamente a la cocina, pero antes de llegar Emma me detuvo invitándome una cerveza. No soy aficionado a la cerveza, sin embargo, la acepté por cortesía, incluso la bebí junto a ella. Posteriormente olvidé mis planes de ir a hurtar en la cocina y decidí caminar, encontrándome con Elizabeta quién me ofreció otra cerveza y no queriendo tuve que bebérmela también. Caminé más y llegué con el puto francés semidesnudo quién me dio una copa de vino, obviamente me la bebí de un trago y salí disparado corriendo para estar a salvo. Pronto choqué nuevamente con Alfred quién me dio un vasito con una bebida de un color fosforescente. Y así como ese, fueron llegando a mis manos muchos más vasos con bebidas alcohólicas en su interior procedentes de diferentes personas con las que bebí.

El abuelo siempre decía que cuando nos encontráramos en una casa ajena o en una fiesta, procuráramos no beber y si lo hacíamos, con moderación. Decía que embriagarse en lugares así era peligroso. Y bueno, él era un borracho de mierda cuando quería, andaba de pub en pub, así que sabía de lo que hablaba. A mis años aún tenía que poner en práctica su consejo paternal. Pero no, ahí voy yo de estúpido a embriagarme como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida. Y eso era jodidamente malo, la última vez que me había emborrachado intente maquillar a Feliciano con los cosméticos de mi abuela, incluso le pinte el cabello a Arthur con aerosol negro y hasta rompí el cuadro favorito del abuelo cuando azoté una puerta, además me puse a cantar…. ¡Que vergonzoso! Y lo más horrible de estar borracho es que me pongo jodidamente cariñoso y dispuesto a expresar mis malditos sentimientos de mierda, aunque eso no lo admitiré jamás. Maldición…. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que llevarle la contaría al abuelo? ¿Por qué no podía obedecer por una maldita vez en la vida? Agh, soy detestable.

Y para colmo, el siguiente que me había invitado a beber era…

-¡Hola Lovi!

-Antonio… – Rodé los ojos cuando escuché su molesta voz llamarme a lo lejos.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta? – Preguntó emocionado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté extrañado mirado que había una corbata envuelta en su cabeza y que traía una botella de ron en su mano izquierda.

-¡Vine a celebrar contigo~! – Me pasó un brazo por el hombro. Claramente estaba ebrio aunque no es como que yo estuviese en mejores condiciones.

-¿A celebrar…? – Lo miré de arriba abajo. – No, no quiero, contigo no.

-Jo, vamos~ – Me estrujó más. – Solo será una y ya.

-N-No… Ya… Ya me tengo que ir a dormir. – Me removí en un vano intento por zafarme.

-¡No, solo una, porfaaa! – Hizo un puchero. – Después te llevare a dormir si quieres, pero di que sí.

-No, eso no va a funcionar, ¿Oíste?

-¡Porfaa, yo sé que tú quieres!

-¡No!

-¡Vamoooos! – Me pellizcó una mejilla que por cierto me dolió.

-D-De acuerdo, ya b-basta… – Me alejé de él y lo señalé. – Me tomaré una ¡P-Pero solo u-una! Después me largo a la cama, ¿ _Capisci_?

-¡Siiii, vamos!

Una hora despues…

-¡Toñooo!– Grité en su oído totalmente ebrio, mas ebrio que antes. Era increíble cómo era que aún podía articular palabras.

-¿Queeé? – Volvió a gritarme de la misma forma, en el oído.

-¡Sírveme otra… bastardooo! – ¿Mencioné que estábamos abrazados como el típico dúo de borrachos de la esquina?

-¡Pero ya se acabooó! – Gritó.

– ¡Vamos… hip… por… hip… otraaa! – Nos levantamos como pudimos, uno apoyándose del brazo del otro para intentar ponernos de pie y nos dirigimos hacia una mesa donde había infinidad de botellas de vino, tomamos una al azar y nos fuimos bailando dando vueltas por los alrededores sin un destino fijo, hasta que por cuestiones que desconozco terminamos en las escaleras que conducen a las habitaciones (Siempre deteste esas escaleras). Subimos despacio… o por lo menos lo intentamos, ya que tambalearse de un lado a otro en verdad que no ayudaba en nada. Incluso cuando ya íbamos a llegar, trate de caminar solo, apoyándome en el barandal, pero en el intento me tambaleé un poco y caí de sentón golpeándome el trasero con un escalón. Antonio me ayudó a levantarme y no dejo de carcajearse hasta que llegamos a nuestra habitación. – ¿De qué te ríes tuuú? – Pregunté molesto haciendo un puchero una vez que los dos nos encontrábamos sentados en el pequeño sofá de nuestra habitación.

-¡Es que eres un Lovi muuuy gracioso! – Me pasó un brazo por el hombro y me picó una mejilla. – Y hueles bonitooo~. – Rió tontamente.

-¿A qué huelo? – Pregunté desconcertado oliendo su camisa.

-A jabón del bonito~. – Recargó su cabeza contra la mía.

-Yo no huelo nada. – Dije separando mi cabeza para acercar más mi nariz a su brazo y volver a oler más profundamente su camisa (Verdaderamente que hacía muchas tonterías en mi estado de ebriedad) – ¿Dónde dices que huele?

-Aquí. – Aprovechó que mi cabeza estaba de lado para acercar su nariz a mi cuello. – ¿Puedo olerte? – No me sonó como un permiso, sino como una afirmación.

-B-Basta… – Solté una leve risita. – ¡Me-Me haces cosquillas!

-Y tu cabello huele más bonito~. – Tomó mi cara con su mano derecha y la acercó más hacia sí para hundir su nariz en mi cabello. – Me gustan los Lovis así.

-¿Existen los Lovis? – Pregunté absurdamente.

\- No sé, pero quiero uno. – Carcajeó.

-No digas tonterías. – Reí

-Tienes razón, ¿Para qué quiero uno si te tengo a ti, no crees? – Sonrió y entrecerró los ojos dedicándome una mirada galante.

-Ya basta. – Sonreí y le di un empujoncito con mi hombro.

-Oye~. – Me empujó levemente de igual forma mientras reía.

-Tú empezaste. – Reí e imite la acción.

-No es cierto, fuiste tú~. – Repitió la acción.

-Eres un bastardito mentiroso. – Reí y le pellizque ambas mejillas.

-Y tú eres un Lovi gracioso. – Me pellizcó el mentón. – ¿Sabías que me caes bien?

-¿Enserio? – Me acerqué a él y comencé a despeinar su cabello.

-Sí, me caes muy muy bien. – Me pasó un brazo por el hombro acercándome un poco y acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-Tus ojos… – Lo miré, notando un extraño y relevante brillo en ellos. – S-Son bonitos.

-Los tuyos lo son aún más… son hermosos. – Sonrió tiernamente.

-¿De verdad crees eso? – Desvié la mirada e inevitablemente un pequeño rubor se posó en mis mejillas.

-Sí, me gustan… – Posé mi mano sobre la que él tenía en mi mejilla. – Me gustan mucho…

-… – Sonreí de manera boba y lo miré fijamente. – A mí me gusta tu sonrisa.

-¿En serio? – Separamos nuestras manos y sostuvo mi mentón con delicadeza. – ¿Tiene algo de especial mi sonrisa?

-Es especial… Igual que tú. – Sonreí de lado.

-¿Ah, sí? – Pasó una de sus manos por mi nuca. – Pues a mí me gusta más la tuya… Sobre todo estos. – Acarició mis labios con la yema de su pulgar.

-¿Qué tienen de interesante mis labios?

-Se ven tan…tan… suaves… – Los miró fijamente. –…tan delicados… – Acercó poco a poco su rostro al mío. –… tan finos.

-… –Entrecerré los ojos admirando por primera vez su rostro de cerca, claramente era muy atractivo.

-Me gustaría tócalos… ¿Me dejas hacerlo?

Ni siquiera pude pensar en una posible respuesta para aquella pregunta tan bizarra cuando sentí que sus labios se posaron sobre los míos haciendo un poco de presión dando lugar a un tierno beso. Me quedé completamente en shock ante aquel gesto. Jamás había tenido un contacto tan cercano de ese tipo con alguien… hasta ahora, era normal que me sintiera confundido y sin saber realmente que hacer. En mi estado sobrio tal vez le hubiera soltado un golpe y hubiese escapado de allí inmediatamente, sin embargo esta vez llevaba muchas copas encima por lo que la situación era un tanto más complicada.

-A-Antonio… – Abrí la boca ante la impresión pero él aprovechó aquella abertura para profundizar el beso. Cerré los ojos fuertemente cuando sentí que su lengua se adentraba en mi boca explorando todo a su paso. Nunca antes había dado un beso como ese en mi vida, no estaba preparado para ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera sabía cómo mover los labios para intentar romper o corresponder aquel beso apasionado. Al principio me torne un poco tenso, pero conforme Antonio movía su lengua contra la mía, extrañamente me tranquilicé y me deje hacer. Apoyó una mano en mi nuca acercándome más para profundizar aún más el beso. Intenté seguir su ritmo haciendo que nuestras lenguas se enroscaran frenéticamente compitiendo en una lucha por saber quién tenía más control sobre la otra. Pasamos así unos minutos hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros y le empuje un poco indicándole que se separara, pero él seguía besándome como jamás lo había hecho en su vida. Me removí incómodo anhelando un poco de oxígeno y al no tenerlo deje escapar un ruidito vergonzoso. Me sostuvo el rostro y mordió mi labio en respuesta para después lamer la parte dañada y terminar el beso con un sonoro chasquido.

Al separarnos cerré los ojos tratando de recobrar la respiración cuando de la nada comenzó a besar mi cuello succionando mi piel en determinados lugares y dejando marcas que al día siguiente serían visibles. Por mi parte, seguía perdido en aquella sensación tan placentera que me había hecho sentir con tan solo un beso, jamás admitiría en mi sano juicio que había hecho un muy buen maldito trabajo… Y yo quería volver a sentir lo mismo nuevamente.

Tomé su rostro con ambas manos acercándolo al mío y le planté mi primer beso erótico e inexperto que jamás hubiese imaginado. Todo era tan confuso, ni siquiera razonaba solo me guiaba por la oleada de sensaciones que experimentaba en aquel momento. Como pude traté de que el beso se sintiera tan igual como el que Antonio me había dado, pero al juzgar por sus risitas entre beso y beso, tal pareciera que mi beso estaba lejos de llegar a ser uno bueno.

-Lovino… – Reía tontamente sin dejar de besarme. – Yo me encargo. – Se separó de mí mientras nos levantábamos del sofá.

-¿Qué haces? – Me abrazó por la cintura con un brazo dedicándome una sonrisa lasciva mientras que con el otro masajeaba uno de mis glúteos. – ¡A-Anto…!

No pude terminar cuando sentí su boca invadir de nuevo la mía. De la impresión retrocedí unos cuantos pasos chocando con la cama y ambos caímos en ella. Volvimos entrelazar nuestras lenguas mientras él recorría mi figura explorando todo mi cuerpo. Al romper el beso fue descendiendo hasta mi clavícula en donde succiono mi piel dejando marcas notables. Me atreví a acariciar su pecho mientras dejaba escapar uno que otro suspiro. Se separó de mí y rápidamente quitó mis pantalones arrojándolos hacia algún extremo de la habitación. Regresó hasta mis labios dándome un tierno beso para después morder el lóbulo de mi oreja. Aproveché aquel momento para dejarle también marcas en su cuello.

-Ah… Lovi… Esa zona es muy sensible. – Soltó un pequeño gemido.

-¿En serio? – Sonreí y volví a succionar su cuello en pequeños besos.

-Ah… E-Eres genial. – Me besó en los labios apasionadamente mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo sin pudor alguno.

-Creo que me gusta. – Lo abracé del cuello y correspondí su beso lo mejor que pude.

¿Qué tan malo había sido el alcohol que había ingerido como para hacerme llegar a ese extremo de manosear a mi amigo? En verdad… ¿Cómo pude embriagarme de esa forma tan vil cuando un tipo extraño andaba rondando por la casa con el único propósito de violarme? ¿Tan siquiera era Antonio aquel tipo con el que estaba a punto de perder mi dignidad o solo eran alucinaciones mías? Obviamente tal vez pasaría algo de lo que me arrepentiría al día siguiente… pero hasta entonces…

-A-Ah… A-Antonio… A-Ah…

¡Adiós cordura!

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Despues de 84 años por fin he actualizado... Puede que el cap esté algo confuso ya que lo escribí por partes, aun así, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Ante esto, pido una disculpa por haber tardado demasiado en actualizar, esto se debió a la falta de tiempo y estrés escolar, además de motivos personales de los cuales aun no tengo ánimo para escribir cosas de este tipo, espero que comprendan.**

 **Y bueno... Ya se besaron 7w7r**

 **Ah, por si preguntan, Mikkel es Dinamarca... Ya sé que en muchos fics es llamado Mathias, pero hasta que no tenga un nombre oficial yo lo seguiré llamando de esa forma.**

 **En fin... Espero poder actualizar más rápido y no hacer tan largos los caps... ¡Nos vemos al siguiente~!**

 **¡Saludos y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**


End file.
